unitedcomicsguidefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мстители
Мстители (англ. The Avengers) - организация из комиксов Marvel, объединяющая "сильнейших героев Земли" (англ. Earth's Mightiest Heroes), одна из главных команд издательства наряду с Людьми-Икс и Фантастической Четвёркой. История Оригинальная команда Первый состав [[Файл:Avengers_4-1_1.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Против Локи (Обложка Coming of the Avengers)]]Команда сильнейших героев Земли была основана в результате махинаций бога обмана и коварства Локи - приёмного сына царя богов Асгарда Одина, который позже утверждал, что подстроил это нарочноВ Marvel Now: Point One Локи, ломая "четвёртую стену ", обращается к читателю и говорит, что собрание Мстителей - его величайший трюк. Пытаясь досадить своему старшему сводному брату богу грома Тору, который не желал возвращаться из изгнания и жил на Земле, используя магические свойства своего молота Мъёлнира, чтобы превращаться в доктора Дональда Блейка, Локи попытался найти кого-нибудь, кто сумел бы победить его. Он выбрал невероятного Халка, в которого иногда стал трансформироваться учёный Брюс Бэннер после того, как во время испытаний изобретённой им гамма-бомбы он подвергся её излучению, так как спасал от взрыва оказавшегося на полигоне несовершеннолетнего Рика ДжонсаIncredible Hulk #1. Используя магию, Локи подстроил так, чтобы Халка обвинили в разрушении железнодородного моста и стали считать буйным монстром, но на охоту за ним помимо Тора отправились ещё трое супергероев - использующий высокотехнологичную боевую броню Железный Человек и учёный Генри Пим со своей подругой Дженет ван Дин, боровшиеся с преступностью в образах Человека-Муравья и Осы. Они стали охотиться на Халка, пока бог обмана не был разоблачён, а гамма-гигант оправдан, после чего Человек-Муравей и Оса предложили им объединиться, ведь вместе они оказались бы почти непобедимыAvengers #1. thumb|250px|Против Канга-ЗавоевателяОбладая связями в правительстве, миллиардер Тони Старк, носивший изобретённую им броню Железного Человека, но пытавшегося убедить всех, будто это - его телохранитель, помог Мстителям, как они решили себя называть, официально зарегистрироваться, и учредил названный в честь своей матери Марии благотворительный фондПо всей видимости фонд Марии Старк был основан после Avengers #77, где Мстители едва не остались без финансирования из-за происков конкурента Старка Корнелия ван Люнта, позже оказавшегося Тельцом из криминального картеля Зодиак., который стал спонсировать команду и выплачивать участникам пособие в размере 1000$ в неделюAvengers #213. Выбрав своим первым председателем Дженет, поскольку мужчины не желали уступать лидерство друг другуAvengers Classic #1, Мстители написали устав, обязывающий их являться на регулярные собрания в штабе - трёхэтажном особняке на Пятой авеню в Нью-Йорке, родном доме Тони, который он также пожертвовал команде, и реагировать на экстренные вызовы, но предписывающий не вмешиваться в личные дела друг друга, что позволило участникам команды скрывать друг от друга свои подлинные личностиЧтобы позволить новым участникам скрывать тайны личности от других Мстителей, Тони разработал компьютерную систему, собирающую данные о кандидатах, но не сохраняющую их. См. Avengers #330. Прежде, чем у Мстителей появилась возможность заняться борьбой с суперпреступниками, те стали сами пытаться уничтожить только что основанную команду, и первым из них стал Виктор фон Дум - заклятый враг Фантастической Четвёрки, которому ещё только предстояло прослыть величайшим злодеем в мире. Во время первой-же миссии Мстителей Доктор Дум устроил для них серию хитроумных ловушек, но Тор и Генри Пим, воспользовавшийся своим новым изобретением, позволявшим миниатюрному Человеку-Муравью становиться огромным Великаном, спаслись из них и помогли товарищам по команде. Герои одержали победу, а Дум лишился огромной летающей крепости и нескольких роботов-двойниковAvengers #1.5. thumb|left|350px|Халк против остальных МстителейНесколько позже Мстители столкнулись с далёким потомком Доктора ДумаСам Канг как подтверждал, так и отрицал своё родство с Виктором. Согласно Fantastic Four #273 он является далёким потомком Натаниэля Ричардса - путешественника во времени и отца Рида Ричардса - Мистера Фантастика из Фантастической Четвёрки. Обе истории могут быть правдивы, поскольку Кристофф Вернард, приёмный сын Дума, может быть биологическим сыном Натаниэля. См. Fantastic Four #397, родившимся в 31-м веке путешественником во времени Натаниэлем Ричардсом. Ранее он жил в древнем Египте и правил страной, как фараон Рама-Тут, пока одна из будущих команд Мстителей, совершившая путешествие во времени, не помогла положить конец его диктатуреWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #17-24, после чего он завладел оружием 41-века и стал покорять разные эпохи в разных временных линиях. Став известен, как Канг-Завоеватель, Натаниэль попытался захватить 20-й век и уничтожить Мстителей, но потерпел поражение, когда Великан нашёл способ испортить его костюм со встроенным в него оружием будущегоAvengers #8. Наибольшего успеха в борьбе с первым составом Мстителей Кангу предстояло добиться значительно позже, когда он отказался от роли Завоевателя и под именем Иммортус поступил на службу к Хранителям Времени, поручившим ему не позволить человечеству реализовать свой потенциал и стать самой могущественной расой во вселеннойСм. серию Avengers Forever. Ради достижения этой цели Иммортус стал пытаться манипулировать Мстителями и попытался развалить команду, для чего отправил на Землю одного из служивших ему Космических Фантомов - обитателей измерения Лимбо, где не действуют привычные законы пространства и времени, притворяющихся расой инопланетян. Обладая способностью выдавать себя за других, Фантом спровоцировал бой между Мстителями и, несмотря на то, что он был разоблачён, Халк поссорился с товарищами по команде и покинул ихAvengers #2. thumb|350px|Мстители находят Капитана АмерикаРешив, что он теперь ненавидит всех людей, Халк объединился с Нэмором-Подводником - принцем Атлантиды, проведшим много лет в беспамятствеПамять Нэмора была стёрта его врагом-телепатом Полом Дестином, использовавшим магическую Змеиную Корону. См. Sub-Mariner #1, Avengers Annual #18, пока его не нашёл и не опознал Человек-Факел - младший участник Фантастической ЧетвёркиFantastic Four #4. Даже когда память к нему вернулась, Нэмор испытал помутнение рассудка из-за того, что долго не был в море, ошибочно решил, что жители поверхности истребили его народ ядерным оружиемNamor the Submariner #13, и поклялся отомстить им. Халк и Подводник бросили вызов Мстителям вместе, но потерпели поражение и рассталисьAvengers #3. Пытаясь на ком-нибудь отыграться, Нэмор решил запугать племя эскимосов и выбросил в море замороженную во льду фигуру, которой они поклонялись. Возвращаясь из Европы в Америку на подводной лодке, Мстители выловили эту льдину в океане и обнаружили, что внутри находится Капитан Америка - легендарный супер-солдат Второй мировой войны Стив Роджерс - единственный удачный подопытный в экспериментах учёного Абрахама Эрскина, разработавшего сыворотку, улучшающую до предела физические способностиCaptain America Comics #1, основываясь на исследовании Джона Стила - другого американского супер-солдата, участвовавшего в Гражданской и Первой мировой войнахSecret Avengers #9. В апреле 1945-го года Стив и его младший напарник Джеймс "Баки" Барнс попали в плен к ведущему диверсанту и учёному Третьего Рейха барону Генриху Земо, и, сбежав из плена, едва не утонули в океане. Капитан Америка был спасён экипажем подводной лодки другого своего врага - генерала Лайла Деккера, работавшего на нацистов, но возненевидевшего их после того, как он был жестоко наказан за провал личным агентом Гитлера Иоганном Шмидтом, носившим маску Красного Черепа. Желая разделаться с Роджерсом лично, Деккер доставил его на свою базу в Ньюфаундленде , где он готовился применить против США своей нервно-паралитический газ, подавляющий волю людей. Стив сумел сбежать и сорвать его планы, но пытаясь спастись на самолёте был подбит, упал в океан и был заморожен до тех пор, пока его случайно не нашёл НэморCaptain America #220. [[Файл:Avengers_Classic_6_1.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Первые Повелители Зла (Обложка Avengers Classic #6)]]Мстители доставили Капитана Америка в Нью-Йорк, позволили ему жить в особняке, где из прислуги согласился остаться только верный дворецкий Старков Эдвин ДжарвисИмя дворецкого Мстителей по всей видимости является отсылкой к Джарвису Биглу, дворецкому семьи Уэйнов и отцу Альфреда Бигла, дворецкого оригинального Бэтмена с Земли-2 и аналога Альфреда Пенниворта с Земли-1. См. Batman #16, и пригласили в команду даже до того, как его личность была установлена по анализу крови и отпечаткам пальцев и зубовAvengers Classic #4. Стив присоединился к команде и отправился со Мстителями на поиски продолжавшего скрываться Халка, который впрочем сам вернулся в Нью-Йорк, так как был недоволен тем, что кто-то занял его место в команде, и особенно потому, что Кэп согласился взять Рика Джонса, к которому гамма-гигант был очень привязан, своим новым напарником. Не найдя его в городе, Халк устроил погром и затеял бой с Существом - сильнейшим членом Фантастической Четвёрки, а когда Мстители вернулись - стал биться с участниками обеих команд. Халк в итоге был побеждён, но не был пойман, однако между героями обеих команд с тех пор установились дружеские отношенияFantastic Four #25-26. Возвращение оригинального Капитана Америка, который в 1945-го года считался погибшим, привлекло внимание старых врагов Стива в лице агентов террористической организации ГИДРА, существовавшей в разных видах на протяжении веков и после Второй мировой войны переорганизованной немецким бароном Вольфгангом фон Штрукером. Они устроили нападение на особняк Мстителей под предлогом попытки покончить с Роджерсом, хотя в действительности им понадобился образец крови Тора для проекта "Воскрешение", пытающегося разгадать тайну вечной жизниПри этом руководитель "Воскрешения" Николаус Гайст сообщил Капитану Америка, что своим долголетием он обязан инъекции, которую ему сделал он, когда Стив попал в плен и был подвергнут эксперименту, а вовсе не сыворотке Абрахама ЭрскинаCaptain America: Hail Hydra! #1-2. Кто действительно разозлился, узнав, что Капитан Америка ещё жив, так это барон Земо, скрывавшийся от правосудия в джунглях Южной Америки и использовавший для продления своей жизни изобретённую им смесь ИксThunderbolts #-1. Посчитав, что он обязан всё-таки покончить с Кэпом, Генрих собрал команду Повелителей Зла из Плавильщика, Чёрного Рыцаря и Радиоактивного Человека - врагов Железного Человека, Человека Муравья и Тора, и они попытались справиться со Мстителями, но Земо был вынужден спасаться бегством, а его сообщники были побеждены и попали в тюрьмуAvengers #6. thumb|250px|Происхождение Чудо-ЧеловекаВскоре после этого Один изгнал на Землю верховную волшебницу Асгарда Амору и её верного приспешника палача Скёрджа, за то, что они, исполняя его приказ найти способ заставить Тора вернуться домой по своей инициативе похитили медсестру Джейн Фостер - подругу Дона Блейка. Будучи влюблённой в бога грома с самого детстваThor: Son of Asgard #7-9 и буквально тысячелетиями добиваясь его любви, Заклинательница решила воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы сблизиться с ним, и стала то ли пытаться избавить его от его друзей-Мстителей, то ли стала помогать им, выдавая себя при этом за злодейку. Амора убедила барона Земо, что она и Скёрдж хотят стать его Повелителями Зла и помогла ему устроить западню для Капитана Америка, а сама подчинила Тора с помощью магии и заставила его напасть на Великана и Осу. Однако Заклинательница то ли случайно, то ли нарочно помогла Стиву спастись, а нападение бога грома вынудило Железного Человека прийти на помощь товарищам по командеAvengers #7, хотя до этого Тони хотел вообще забросить карьеру супергероя так как не выдерживал постоянного стрессаTales of Suspense #56, из-за которого он постепенно начинал злоупотреблять алкоголемAvengers Classic #3. Продолжая то ли мешать, то ли помогать Мстителям, Заклинательница завербовала в Повелители Зла Саймона Уильямса - менее удачливого конкурента Тони Старка, обанкротившегося и решившегося присвоить деньги инвесторов своей компании Williams InnovationsНазвание указано в Untold Tales of Spider-Man #17. Когда Уильямс предстал перед судом, Амора внесла за него залог, но в обмен Уильямсу пришлось пройти процедуру, которой его подверг барон Земо. Генрих облучил Саймона ионизированными частицами Пима, позволявшими менять размер и плотность объектов, которые он открыл задолго до самого Генри ПимаГенрих Земо уже во время Второй мировой Войны использовал боевых роботов, которых он уменьшал и переносил с собой (см. Avengers #56)., и превратил его в сверхчеловечески сильного, но обречённого вскоре погибнуть Чудо-Человека. Барон пообещал вылечить Уильямса, если он поможет Повелителям покончить со Мстителями, и ему пришлось заслужить доверие сильнейших героев Земли, чтобы те взяли его в команду, и похитить Осу, однако в ключевой момент Чудо-Человек сорвал план злодеев и заплатил за это жизньюAvengers #8, Avengers Classic #8. [[Файл:Avengers_Classic_10_1.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Против Повелителей Зла и Иммортуса (Обложка Avengers Classic #10)]]После неудачных попыток одолеть Мстителей вместе с ХалкомHulk Smash Avengers #1 и ИммортусомAvengers #9, Земо приказал своим людям похитить и доставить к нему в Южную Америку Рика Джонса, чтобы Капитан Америка был вынужден спасать его, боясь, что его нового напарника постигнет судьба Баки. Чтобы Стиву пришлось столкнуться с Земо и хранившими ему верность солдатами в одиночку, Заклинательница и Палач помогли сбежать из тюрьмы Чёрному Рыцарю и Плавильщику, и остальным Мстителям пришлось остаться в Нью-Йорке и сразиться с ними. Однако Амора и Палач сбежали, оставив своих сообщников в меньшинстве, и Повелители Зла вновь потерпели поражение, а барон Земо, после того, как Капитан Америка сумел спасти Джонса и столкнулся с ним один, погиб при обвале, который он, беспорядочно стреляя из бластера, вызвал самAvengers #15-16. Пока Капитан Америка возвращался в Нью-Йорк вместе с Риком, Тор внезапно был вынужден вернуться в Асгард, чтобы предстать на суде Одина. Оставшись втроём, Железный Человек, Великан и Оса решили, что после победы над Повелителями Зла стоит устроить себе отпуск, но следует выбрать кого-нибудь, кто заменит их в роли Мстителей. Как ни странно, в следующий состав сильнейших героев Земли попали начинающие суперзлодеи, своевременно вставшие на путь исправления. Место Железного Человека досталось его врагу Соколиному Глазу, бывшему цирковому лучнику Клинту Бартону, решившему бороться с преступностью, но неправильно понятому полицией и попавшему под влияние Чёрной Вдовы - советской супершпионки Натальи РомановойTales of Suspense #57. thumb|250px|Новый состав Мстителей После того, как от приглашения в команду отказался Нэмор, выяснивший, что атлантийцы не были истреблены жителями поверхности, Мстители согласились дать два оставшиеся два места близнецам Пьетро и Ванде Максимовым - РтутиПо всей видимости прозвище Пьетро не только указывает на его быстроту и серебристо-белый цвет волос, но является игрой слов, поскольку в английском языке Quicksilver является синонимом Mercury - имени латинского бога Меркурия , также известного своей высокой скоростью и Алой Ведьме. После того, как Магнето, считавший, что мутанты, рождённые с экстраординарными способностями, являются следующей ступенью эволюции и должны господствовать над людьми, спас Максимовых от суеверных крестьян их родной Трансии, близнецы из признательности вступили в его Братство Злых МутантовX-Men #4, планы которого срывали Люди-Икс - команда несовершеннолетних мутантов-супергероев, действовавшие под прикрытием частной школы профессора Чарльза КсавьеX-Men #1. Близнецы покинули Братство, но отклонили приглашение в Люди-Икс, не желая более участвовать в конфликтах мутантов с мутантамиX-Men #11 и, узнав, что Мстители ищут новых участников, пожелали присоединиться к ним. После того, как Стив вернулся в Нью-Йорк, Тони, Хэнк и Дженет познакомили его с новичками и попросили возглавить новый состав, пока основатели не решат вернуться в командуAvengers #16, Marvel Heroes and Legends vol 2 #1. Второй состав thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка против МечникаНабор второго состава Мстителей привёл к тому, что различные злодеи снова стали пытаться уничтожить команду, пользуясь тем, что в нет ни одного очень сильного участника. Однако Капитан Америка заставил новичков усердно тренироваться, и им удалось победить Радиоактивного ЧеловекаОн сбежал из тюрьмы в Untold Tales of Spider-Man #16Thunderbolts #9, и спастись из западней, которые им учинили Человек-Крот. повелевающий подземной расой молоидов и другими чудовищамиМолоиды и подземные монстры были созданы подрасой девиантов, сотворённой в результате экспериментов над первобытными людьми, произведённых "космическими богами" Целестиалами (См. What If #23), и учёный Харви Элдер завладел технологиями девиантов, научился управлять их творениями и создал для себя образ Человека-Крота.Avengers #17, Комиссар из восточно-азиатской страны Син-КонгAvengers #18 и, позже, Доктор Дум, заманивший их в Латверию, королём которой он былСогласно Fantastic Four Annual #2 тот факт, что Латверия находится под властью Виктора фон Дума, тогда не был общеизвестным, и формально страной правил премьер-министр. К тому же, Дум является узурпатором, так как в его пользу от короны "отрёкся" сконструированный им андроид-двойник принца Рудольфо Хаасена (См. Astonishing Tales #2)''Aveners #25. Разобраться со Мстителями попытался Мандарин, далёкий потомок ЧингисханаЭтот факт подтверждает дракон Господин Лао, признавший право на наследие Чингисхана за сыном Мандарина Темучином. ''(См. Agents of Atlas vol 2 #1) и заклятый враг Железного Человека. Узнав, что членства в команде добивается Мечник Жак Дюкен, узнавший в Соколином Глазе Клинта Бартона, которого он с детства учил цирковому искусству, Мандарин завербовал его и поручил внедриться в команду, а затем помочь ему разделаться с бронированным Мстителем. Капитан Америка согласился взять Мечника на испытательный срок, но наученные историей с Чудо-Человеком Мстители стали внимательно следить за Жаком и в итоге он попался, когда, раскаявшись, разряжал взрывное устройство, которое сам же ранее установил. Дюкен попытался оправдываться, но в итоге был вынужден сбежатьAvengers #19-20. thumb|250px|Капитан Америка против СилачаНикому из врагов Мстителей так и не удалось победить всю команду сразу, так что Заклинательница Амора нашла способ развалить их. Она нашла себе нового приспешника - Силача Эрика Йостена, контрабандиста, работавшего с бароном Земо, которого Амора подвергла той же процедуре, что и Саймона Уильямса, но без побочных эффектов. Вдвоём им удалось дискредитировать Мстителей и добиться того, что городской совет Нью-Йорка стал добиваться судебного запрета на деятельность команды, и хотя Капитан Америка сумел добыть доказательства того, что их подставили, Стив был очень недоволен тем, что Клинт, Пьетро и Ванда в этой ситуации упали духом и даже начали искать другую работу, и решил покинуть командуAvengers #21-22. Отсутствием Капитана Америка незамедлительно воспользовался Канг-Завоеватель, похитивший остальных Мстителей и переместивший их в 40-й век, чтобы победить их там и попытаться произвести впечатление на принцессу Равонну, которую он полюбил. Однако Равонна стала настаивать, что Канг должен одолеть всю команду, но справиться со всеми четырьмя героями у Завоевателя не получилось. Более того, армия Канга подняла бунт, посчитав, что он размяк, раз добивается руки принцессы вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, завоевать её царство и казнить всех претендентов на трон. Так что Завоевателю пришлось стать освободителем и объединиться со Мстителями, чтобы усмирить бунт. После победы Канг, исполняя своё обещание, вернул Мстителей в их время, однако Балтаг, предводитель мятежников, напоследок тяжело ранил принцессу Равонну, и её пришлось поместить в стазис, чтобы она не погиблаAvengers #23-24. thumb|left|250px|Оса, Чёрная Вдова и Алая ВедьмаОтвечая сигнал бедствия от Генри Пима и Дженет ван Дин, отправившихся в научную океаническую экспедицию и узнавших о том, что Нэмор попал под телепатическое влияние Кукловода, ещё одного врага Фантастической Четвёрки, Мстители случайно узнали о планах Аттумы, вождя воинственного подводного племени Скарка, пытавшегося завоевать Атлантиду. На этот раз Аттума задумал захватить поверхность, но Мстители уничтожили супероружие, с помощью которого он планировал затопить побережья, и повредили флагман его подводного флотаAvengers #26-27. Генри Пим раскрыл Мстителям тайну своей личности и вернулся в команду, получив новый костюм Голиафа, чтобы спасти Дженет от Коллекционера - инопланетянина Танелира Тивана из расы Старейшин ВселеннойСтарейшиной Вселенной становится каждый последний выживший обитатель своей планеты, получающий при этом возможность контролировать Первичную Энергию - остаточную силу Большого взрыва , и, соответственно, все виды энергии во вселенной., каждый из которых был обязан посвятить свою вечную жизнь любимому увлечению. Тиван попытался добавить Мстителей в свою коллекцию редких предметов и существ с разных планет, но им удалось его прогнать. После победы над Коллекционером Генри Пим не сумел уменьшиться до нормального размера, так как его организм не выдержал постоянных нагрузок из-за использования частиц ПимаAvengers #28. Так что он, вернувшись в команду вместе с Осой, был вынужден возобновить исследования и нанял себе в ассистенты чернокожего учёного Билла ФостераЭтот персонаж не обладает никакой прямой связью с Джейн Фостер, вместе с которым они стали искать способ усилить клетки организма Голиафа, чтобы он мог выдерживать трансформацию. Во время работы Фостер был жестоко избит расистами из организации Сыновья Змея, мечтающих "изгнать из страны всех негодных, инорождённых, неполноценных", и Мстители разобрались с ними вместе с Чёрной ВдовойAvengers #32-33, вставшей на путь исправления после того, как любовь к Соколиному Глазу помогла ей освободиться от процедуры промывки мозгов, которой Наташу подвергли её руководители, когда стали сомневаться в её верностиAvengers #30. thumb|250px|ГеркулесПоскольку Ртуть и Алая Ведьма взяли небольшой отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть в родной Трансии и узнать больше о колдовских силах ВандыAvengers #30, Мстители собрались, чтобы обсудить новую кандидатуру и пригласили в команду удивительного Человека-Паука, начинающего борца с преступностью, которого Железный Человек присмотрел на место Халка ещё до того, как к ним присоединился Капитан АмерикаAvengers #3. Спайди успешно выполнил вступительные испытания и даже нашёл по просьбе Мстителей Халка, которого впрочем решил не приводить к ним из сочувствия к Брюсу БэннеруAmazing Spider-Man Annual #3. Соколиный Глаз стал добиваться того, чтобы Мстители пригласили в команду Чёрную Вдову, однако его усилия оказались напрасны, когда она сама отказалась от участия. Вместо этого Наташа приняла предложение полковника Николаса Фьюри и стала сотрудником миротворческого разведывательного агентства Щ.И.Т., в котором к этому времени состоял и Капитан Америка. В итоге освободившаяся позиция в команде досталась Геркулесу, величашему герою древнего мира, заслужившему бессмертие и место среди богов Олимпа. Вступив в сговор с его завистливым братом богом войны Аресом, Заклинательница Амора подстроила так, чтобы царь Зевс изгнал его на Землю на один год, и Геркулес стал гостем в особняке Мстителей и стал участвовать в их приключенияхAvengers #38. thumb|left|250px|Генри Пим впервые включает АльтронаКак впоследствии признался ИммортусСм. Avengers #395. В Avengers Forever #8 Космический Фантом отрицал эту историю, но Генис-Велл, проверявший его рассказ с помощью своей вселенской осведомлённости, испытывал проблемы с точностью этой своей способности. (См. Captain Marvel vol 4 #0). Более того - история Фантома является заведомой ложью, поскольку он утверждает, будто это он появлялся в Avengers #2, хотя тот Фантом был убит Кангом в Avengers #268, он решил найти способ подчинить себе одного из ключевых Мстителей и развалить команду изнутри. Хранитель времени выбрал на эту роль Генри Пима и стал воздействовать на его сознание с помощью технологий будущего, подрывая уверенность в себе, но Хэнк позже оказался недостаточно податливым, и Иммортус позже отказался от этой затеиAvengers #395. Так или иначе, Генри стал осознавать, что в ролях Великана и Голиафа он слабее, чем сильнейшие из Мстителей, и к тому же слишком неуклюж, а поскольку он знал тайну личности Железного ЧеловекаAvengers Classic #3, так как однажды случайно увидел Старка без шлемаMighty Avengers #21, Пим осознал, что умнейшим в команде он тоже считаться не может. Решив проявить себя в другой области, Пим решил заняться робототехникой и задумал написать искусственный интеллект, который будет обладать человеческими желаниями и сможет повести человечество в будущее. Взяв за основу копию своего мозгового шаблона, Генри стал создавать Альтрона, и за этим занятием его застали Невидимая Женщина из Фантастической Четвёрки и мутант Росомаха, которому ещё предстояло вступить во второй состав Людей-Икс, совершившие путешествие во времени из будущего. Сьюзан и Логан хотели предупредить Хэнка, что Альтрон, обретя самосознание, решит истребить всю органическую жизнь на Земле и станет злейшим врагом МстителейВ списке 10-ти главных врагов Мстителей, показанном в Avengers Annual #21, Альтрон занимает 2-е место, уступая Таносу., и ему удастся одержать победу и захватить мировое господство. Чтобы предотвратить это, но не создать темпоральных парадоксов, Генри внёс в код Альтрона недостаток, воспользовавшись которым можно было бы удалить его в нужный момент, стёр себе память об этом, чтобы не воспользоваться им раньше времени, и закончил работу. Едва он активировал своё творение, как Альтрон-1 обрёл самосознание, загипнотизировал "отца" своим энцефало-лучом и заставил его забыть о себе, после чего покинул Генри и на некоторое время затаился и стал усовершенствовать самого себяAvengers #58, серия Age of Ultron. thumb|250px|Магнето заставляет Ртуть и Алую Ведьму вернуться с Братство Злых МутантовПосле того, как Геркулес получил полноценый статус участника командыAvengers #45 о своём уходе из Мстителей объявил Капитан Америка. Стив решил, что теперь, когда Генри и Дженет снова вступили в состав, его обещание возглавлять новых участников до возвращения основателей выполненоAvengers #47, и теперь хотел сосредоточиться на своей карьере в Щ.И.Т.е и романтических и рабочих отношениях с Агентом 13 Шэрон Картер. Вскоре после его ухода Магнето пожелал воссоздать Братство Злых Мутантов и снова завербовать Ртуть и Алую Ведьму. Он сумел убедить близнецов, что больше не желает господства мутантов над людьми, но хочет добиться признания от Организации Объединённых Наций прав за их расой и создать собственное государство. Когда Ванда и Пьетро дали ему шанс и явились в штаб-квартиру ООН вместе с Магнето, он воспользовался своими силами, чтобы один из охранников ранил Алую Ведьму из пистолетаUncanny X-Men #43. Как Магнето и рассчитывал, Ртуть, будучи очень вспыльчивым мутантом, обвинил в этом людей в целом, поссорился со Мстителями и покинул команду, взяв сестру с собойAvengers #47-49. Мстители лишились ещё одного участника, когда Геркулес посчитал, что теперь, когда его взяли в команду, он обязан добиться, чтобы Зевс вернул его из изгнания, ведь тогда он будет их членом добровольно, а не в силу обстоятельств. Возвратившись на Олимп он обнаружил, что все греческие боги исчезли, поскольку их древний враг титан Тифон погасил священное пламя в храме огня Прометея, от которого зависела их божественная сила. Несмотря на то, что титан был сильнее даже его самого, Геркулес одолел его благодаря урокам единоборств, которые Капитан Америка преподавал всем участникам команды, вновь зажёг священное пламя. но был вынужден покинуть Мстителей и остаться на ОлимпеAvengers #47-50. Третий состав thumb|left|350pxНесмотря на то, что их осталось всего лишь трое, Клинт, Генри и Дженет решили не распускать команду, а Капитан Америка нашёл для них четвёртого участника. Им стал Чёрная Пантера, принц Т'Чалла из африканской страны Ваканда, процветающей благодаря добыче уникального металла вибрания, с которым Стив познакомился, спасая его королевство от солдат барона Земо, за которого решил выдавать себя Франц Грубер, бывший пилот ГенрихаTales of Suspense #97-99, Captain America #100. Присоединившись к команде, Пантера в одиночку одолел их нового врага Мрачного Жнеца - бывшего участника преступного синдиката Маггия Эрика Уильямса и старшего брата Чудо-Человека, обвинявшего Мстителей в его гибелиAvengers #52, а также помог сконструировать и испытать новую систему безопасности особнякаAvengers #54 и изобрёл для сильнейших героев Земли их первый квинджет - самолёт с пятью реактивными двигателями из вибрания, который стал их фирменным транспортомAvengers #61. Также Т'Чалла вместе с остальными Мстителями принял участие в поисках Ртути и Алой Ведьмы, в результате которых они спасли попавших в плен к Братству Злых Мутантов и подвергнутых гипнозу Людей-Икс, а также уничтожили островную базу МагнетоAvengers #53. По иронии близнецы самостоятельно покинули Братство вместе с Жабой, уродливым, но ловким и сильным мутантом, безнадёжно влюблённым в Ванду, и решили не возвращаться ко Мстителям, пока не докажут, что они действительно хотят стать героямиAmazing Spider-Man #71, и не узнают больше о колдовских силах Алой Ведьмы. thumb|350px|Против АльтронаТем временем Альтрон, самостоятельно усовершенствовавшись до пятой версии и создав для себя образ Багрового Капюшона, чтобы скрыть ото всех, что он - робот, собрал второй состав Повелителей Зла. В эту команду Альтрон-5 пригласил старого врага Генри Пима мутанта Вихря, "повелителя звука" Улисса Кло - убийцу отца Т'Чаллы, и ветеранов первого состава: Радиоактивного Человека, Плавильщика и Чёрного Рыцаря, При этом робот допустил ошибку и вместо Натаниэля Гаррета, упавшего с крылатого коня в бою с Железным ЧеловекомTales of Suspense #73 и погибшего от полученных травм, он пригласил в Повелители нового Чёрного Рыцаря - его племянника Дэйна Уитмана, который уже пытался помочь Мстителям и предупредить их о возвращении МагнетоAvengers #48. Альтрон попытался исправить эту оплошность и убить Дэйна, но Рыцарь всё равно сумел помочь Мстителям сорвать планы Повелителей, угрожавших уничтожить Нью-Йорк водородной бомбойAvengers #54-55. Пока Мстители пытались разыскать Альтрона, робот осуществил ещё один свой план. Он похитил останки Джима Хэммонда - андроида, который был оригинальным Человеком-ФакеломMarvel Comics #1, и его создателя профессора Финеаса Хортона. Альтрон-5 заставил Хортона переделать Хэммонда, сделав из него искусственного человека из синтетической плоти, позже получившего прозвище ВижнАнгл. Vision - видение, которого снабдил копией разума Чудо-Человека, сделанной его "отцом", и насытил ионизированными частицами Пима, что позволило "синтезоиду" менять свою плотность и силу, после чего разделался с профессором. Вижн помог своему создателя устроить Мстителям западню, но сам же помог уничтожить его, а затем и Альтрона-6, которого сам воссоздал из неразрушимого адамантия, исполняя внесённый в его искусственный интеллект "Императив Альтрона"Avengers #57, 66-68. thumb|left|250px|Мнимая смерть Барни БартонаВыяснив историю Вижна, Мстители согласились взять его в командуAvengers #58, но Пим, стыдясь того, что сотворил Альтрона, решил снова попробовать себя в новой области. Он увлёкся химическими опытами и результате несчастного случая надышался химическими веществами, влияющими на сознание. Под их воздействием Хэнк создал для себя образ авантюрного и наглого Шмеля, чем немедленно воспользовалась Дженет, которая устроила свадьбу и вынудила Генри жениться на себе, на что он до сих пор никак не мог решитьсяAvengers #59-60. Даже когда эффект химических веществ прошёл, Пим решил сохранить за собой образ Шмеля и изобретённую для него экипировку, а формулу роста и образ Голиафа стал использовать Клинт БартонAvengers #63. Вскоре после этого со Мстителями связался Барни Бартон, старший брат Клинта, с которым они расстались ещё в детстве и который, как до сих пор думал Соколиный Глаз, решил стать преступником. В действительности Барни был двойным агентом ЦРУ, и теперь решил выдать Мстителям местонахождение боевого спутника Яйцеголового - давнего врага Генри Пима злого гения Элихаса Старра. Во время штурма этой космической станции Яйцеголовый сумел парализовать Мстителей, используя их фигурки, созданные для него Куловодом, так что Барни, спасая их, получил тяжёлые ранения. Его посчитали погибшим, хотя в действительности Старр завладел его телом и поместил старшего Бартона в капсулу регенерации, но ничего сделать с ним так и не успелAvengers #64, Hawkeye: Blind Spot #3, так как Клинт победил и сдал властям и Яйцеголового, и нанятого им МечникаAvengers #65. thumb|250px|Красный Череп пользуется Космическим КубомКак оказалось, Красный Череп, которого Капитан Америка считал погибшим после того, как он остался в обрушившемся от авиабомбардировки бункере, не погиб, а под воздействием нервно-паралитического газа попал в анабиоз и провёл под завалами много лет, пока не был обнаружен оперативниками Агентства Инноваций Механики - террористической организации технократов, планировавших свергнуть все национальные правительстваTales of Suspense #79. Учёные АИМ надеялись, что Шмидт станет работать на них, но Иоганн не пожелал служить никому другому и украл у своих спасителей необычный артефакт - Космический Куб, являвшийся представителем расы Потусторонних, живущих за пределами мультивселенной и способных контролировать столько видов материи и энергии, что их иногда считают всемогущими. В определённый период жизни Потусторонние впадали в пассивное состояние, и тот, кто держал Куб, получал возможность пользоваться их способностями подчиняя их своей волеWarlock Chronicles #3. Красный Череп принялся использовать Куб, чтобы издеваться над Капитаном Америка. Он поменялся с Роджерсом телами, чтобы Мстители поймали Кэпа, а Шэрон Картер попыталась застрелить его, но в последний момент Агент 13 поверила Стиву и не стала убивать "Шмидта". Иоганн продолжал развлекаться с Кубом, пока М.О.Д.О.К., один из лидеров АИМ, получивший гениальный интеллект в результате опытов над ним, не использовал систему дистанционного уничтожения артефакта. Лишившись его, Красный Череп потерпел поражение от Капитана Америка и его нового друга, дрессировщика птиц Сэма Уилсона, получившего прозвище Сокол, но Шмидт успел использовать разрушающийся Куб, чтобы сбежатьCaptain America #115-119. thumb|left|250px|Рик Джонс превращается в Мар-ВеллаПока он пользовался Кубом, чтобы выдавать себя за Кэпа, Красный Череп нарочно поссорился с Риком Джонсом, и тот воспринял это близко к сердцу, собрал свои вещи и покинул особняк Мстителей и даже выбросил своё удостоверение почётного участника командыCaptain America #116. Однако на Джонса обратил внимание Высший Разум - органический суперкомпьютер, правивший галактической империей милитаристской расы Крии, который телепатически привёл его к тайнику, где хранились нега-наручи, использующие энергию Негативной Зоны - пространстве с отличными от вселенных законами физики, содержащем негативную материю. Рик стал носить их и, соприкасая наручи друг с другом, на время меняться местами с Мар-Веллом - застрявшем в Негативной Зоне капитаном космического флота Крии, которого Высший Разум назначил защитником ЗемлиCaptain Marvel #17. Узнав, что произошло на самом деле, Рик помирился со Мстителями и Капитаном Америка. но напарником Стива быть больше не захотел, так как "Капитан Марвел" попросил его скрывать их связь друг с другомAvengers #72. Некоторое время спустя Мстителей снова похитил Канг, так как ему понадобилась их помощь в игре, которую устроил Гроссмейстер Эн Дви Гаст, ещё один представитель расы Страйшин Вселенной, пообещавший Завоевателю временную власть над жизнью и смертью в случае его победы. Поскольку Канг хотел использовать этот приз, чтобы вылечить Равонну, Мстители согласились и сразились с командами, выбранными Гроссмейстером: злодеями из Зловещего ЭскадронаЭта команда является пародией на Лигу Справедливости Америки, а её участники: Гиперион, Ночной Ястреб, Доктор Спектр и Юла являются пародиями, соответственно, на Супермена, Бэтмена, Зелёного Фонаря и Флэша и героями Захватчиками - командой времён Второй мировой Войны, в которой состояли Стив Роджерс, Джим Хэммонд и Нэмор. Мстители выиграли обе схватки, но из-за того, что в один из боёв случайно вмешался Дэйн Уитман, Гроссмейстер посчитал победу неполной и предложил Кангу на выбор власть либо над жизнью, либо над смертью. Вместо того, чтобы спасти возлюбленную принцессу, Завоеватель выбрал второй вариант и использовал власть над смертью, чтобы попытаться убить Мстителей, но оказался бессилен против Чёрного Рыцаря, который получил статус сильнейшего героя Земли только после этой победыAvengers #69-71, хотя сразу же был зачислен в резерв, потому, что переехал жить в Великобританию. Четвёртый состав thumb|250px|Первый Летальный ЛегионВскоре после своей свадьбы, Шмель и Оса покинули Мстителей, так как Хэнк решил продолжить научную карьеру, а Дженет - заняться управлением унаследованной от отца компанией Van Dyne IndustriesНазвание показано в Solo Avengers #15. Зато в команду вернулись близнецы Максимовы, которым пришлось обратиться за помощью к Мстителям, когда Алая Ведьма, самостоятельно изучая магию, случайно призвала империона Аркона Великолепного - правителя измерения Полемах. В этом мире существовала лишь одна планета, единственным источником света и тепла на которой было кольцо энергетических сфер, и Великий Визирь, манипулируя Арконом, убедил его, будто для их поддержания необходимо осуществлять ядерные взрывы на Земле. Так что Мстителям пришлось не только сражаться с империоном, вооружённым снарядами-молниями, но и найти другой способ стабилизировать сферыAvengers #75-76. Мстители одержали победу над старыми врагамиА именно - Мрачным Жнецом, Мечником, Силачом, Плавильщиком и Человеком-Обезъяной, противником Чёрной Пантеры., объединившимися в Летальный ЛегионAvengers #78-79, помешали армии преступного картеля Зодиак захватить Манхэттен Avengers #80-82 и вновь столкнулись с Повелителями Зла, оставшимися вместе даже без предводительства Альтрона. В бою против них героям своеобразную помощь оказала Заклинательница Амора, недовольная тем, что Скёрдж попал под чары волшебницы Касиолены и покинул её. Притворяясь Валькирией Брунхильдой, душа которой принадлежала ей, Амора заколдовала Алую Ведьму, Осу и Чёрную ВдовуА также королеву нелюдей Медузу, чтобы те стали её командой Освободительниц и преподали урок "свиньям-шовинистам мужикам" - разобрались сначала с Повелителями Зла, а затем - со Мстителями-мужчинами. Поняв, что находится под чужим магическим контролем, Алая Ведьму сумела освободиться и изгнать Заклинательницу в ПолемахAvengers #83, после чего героям пришлось иметь дело с временным союзом Аморы и АрконаAvengers #84 'Война Крии/Скруллов' thumb|left|350px|Война крии/скрулловПосле того, как Чёрная Пантера вернулся в ВакандуAvengers #88, Мстители помешали Ронану, лидеру Корпуса Обвинителей - военизированной полиции империи Крии, решившему свергнуть Высшего Разума, деэволюционировать всё человечество, в котором он видел будущую угрозу для своего народа, достигшего своего "эволюционного потолка". Эта история стала достоянием общественности, чем решили воспользоваться Скруллы - раса инопланетных захватчиков из галактики Андромеда, способных менять внешность, которые развязали против Крии межгалактическую войну и хотели покорить Землю, находившуюся посреди пространств двух космических империй. Выдавая себя за людей, диверсанты скруллов стали подогревать ксенофобские настроения, сумели вынудить Щ.И.Т. устроить охоту на Мар-Велла, сумевшего вернуться из Негативной Зоны и отделиться от Рика Джонса. Скруллы добились начала расследования связи Капитана Марвел со Мстителями, и даже сумели распустить команду, приняв облик Капитана Америка, Железного Человека и Тора и объявив Голиафу, Алой Ведьме, Ртути и Вижну, что они исключены. Узнав об этом от Джарвиса, который из-за этого происшествия едва не уволился, Тони Старк собрал настоящих основателей Мстителей, но им не удалось помешать Кл'Рту - супер-скруллу, обладающему силами всех членов Фантастической Четвёрки, который притворялся союзницей Капитана Марвел офицером ВВС и военной разведки Кэрол Дэнверс, похитить близнецов Максимовых и самого Мар-Велла и доставить их к своему императору Дорреку VII. thumb|250px|Мстители, Высший Разум и Доррек VIIМстители оставшиеся на Земле, получили просьбу от помощи от нелюдей - расы, созданной в результате экспериментов крии над первобытными людьми, но давно забытой своими создателямиFF #6, каждый из которых мог обрести уникальные суперспособности. Брат их короля Чёрного Грома безумный Максимус заключил союз с крии и захватил власть в Аттилане - скрытом в Гималаях городе нелюдей, так что Мстители помогли свергнуть узурпатора и прогнать пришельцев, которые впрочем сумели похитить Рика Джонса. Одолжив у Щ.И.Т.а космический корабль, герои отправились спасать друзей, но по пути столкнулись с космической армадой скруллов. Мстители разгромили флот захватчиков, а Клинт Бартон, израсходовавший последнюю дозу формулы роста, один и без оружия обезвредил экипаж корабля-камикадзе. направлявшегося к Земле с ядерными бомбами. Боясь за жизнь Пьетро и Ванды, Мар-Велл притворно уступил требованиям Доррека VII и стал создавать для него всеволновой проектор - коммуникатор крии, который другие расы способны использовать, как супероружие, но при первой же возможности сбежал и освободил Максимовых. В то же время в галактике Крии Рик Джонс был посажен в одну камеру с Высшим Разумом, который как оказалось, с самого начала манипулировал всеми участниками этих события с помощью своих телепатических сил, чтобы подавить восстание, устроенное Ронаном. Высший Разум телепатически заставил Капитана Марвел связаться с Джонсом с помощью всеволнового проектора, чтобы Рик сумел воспользоваться Силой Судьбы, которой обладал и потенциально мог научиться управлять каждый землянин, чего боялись другие расы. Использовав её, Джонс парализовал все войска крии и скруллов, что позволило прекратить войну и восстание, но истощило Рика настолько, что Мар-Веллу пришлось поделиться с ним своей жизненной энергией, чтобы он не погиб, из-за чего им снова пришлось по очереди меняться местамиAvengers #89-97 'Основание Иллюминатов' [[Файл:PortraitIlluminati_NAI_1_1.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Иллюминаты (Обложка New Avengers: Illuminati vol 2 #1)]]Посчитав, что на этот раз всем землянам очень сильно повезло, Железный Человек решил найти способ объединить усилия разных команд супергероев, и пригласил на встречу Чарльза Ксавье, Т'Чаллу, Нэмора, Чёрного Грома, лидера Фантастической Четвёрки Рида Ричардса и верховного волшебника Земли доктора Стефана Стрейнджа. Старк предложил им использовать их общее влияние, чтобы создать одну большую команду супергероев для отражения угроз, подобных войне крии и скруллов, но ни у кого не нашёл поддержки. В итоге собравшиеся согласились действовать вместе втайне ото всех, как команда, позже получившая название "Иллюминаты"Iron Man: Legacy #6, против чего высказался только Чёрная Пантера, предупредивший остальных, что рано или поздно они столкнутся с неразрешимимы внутреними противоречиямиNew Avengers: Illuminati #1. Железный Человек, Профессор Икс, Нэмор, Чёрный Гром, Мистер Фантастик и доктор Стрейндж совершили путешествие на столичный мир скруллов, чтобы предъявить ультиматум лично императору Дорреку VII, но в результате Иллюминаты попали в плен. Им удалось благополучно спастись, однако за время их заключения скруллы собрали образцы их ДНК. Император приказал своим учёным и магам вырастить клонов иллюминатов, использовать их знания и найти способ выдавать себя за людей так, чтобы скруллов невозможно было разоблачить с помощью науки, магии и телепатии, чтобы устроить Тайное Вторжение на Землю, даже если на это уйдёт много летNew Avengers: Illuminati vol 2 #1, New Avengers #40, 44. Пятый состав thumb|350px|Пятый составУзнав о проклятьи, лежащем на Чёрном Мече, полученным первым Чёрным Рыцарем от волшебника Мерлина и доставшемся ему в наследство, Дэйн Уитман попытался избавиться от негоAvengers #84, и в результате легендарное оружие оказалось у Ареса и Аморы. Они вновь потушили священное пламя в храме огня Прометея и захватили Олимп, чтобы использовать живущих на нём чудовищ греческой мифологии и захватить Землю и Асгард. Когда Чёрный Рыцарь узнал об этом, то подал общий сигнал тревоги, на который отозвались все, кто когда-либо был Мстителем, включая даже Халка и решившего встать на путь исправления Мечника. Герои отразили нашествие и победили обоих боговAvengers #98-100, которые в итоге остались безнаказанными - Арес убедил Зевса, будто находился под чарами Заклинательницы, а она сумела сбежать даже из самой надёжной камеры на Олимпе. После этого случая Амора околдовала самого Чёрного Рыцаря, чтобы вместе с ним разобраться с Касиоленой, но в итоге они оба оказались у неё в плену, пока такая же судьба не постигла Халка, Нэмора и доктора Стрейнджа, объединившимися в команду Защитников. Освободившись вместе с ними, для чего Заклинательница воплотила валькирию Брунхильду в теле Барбары Норрис, спасённой Защитниками из Тёмного Измерения, Амора и Дэйн победили Касиолену и освободили Скёрджа от её чар. Воссоединившись с прежним ухажёром, Заклинательница оставила Брунхильду с Защитниками, а Чёрного Рыцаря за его ревность превратила в каменную статую, и доктор Стрейндж так и не сумел расколдовать егоDefenders #4. thumb|left|350px|Вижн и Алая ВедьмаАлая Ведьма была похищена Стражами - роботами, созданными Боливаром Траском для "защиты человечества от мутантов", из-за чего Ртуть посчитал, что Мстители не сумели защитить его сестру, и покинул команду, чтобы найти и спасти её самому. В результате, когда Мстители сорвали план Стражей, желавших стерилизовать всё человечество, чтобы предотвратить рождение новых мутантов и покончить с ними таким способом, Пьетро оказался завален под обломками в разрушившейся базе роботовAvengers #102-140. Там его случайно нашла Кристал, младшая сестра королевы нелюдей Медузы, путешествующая с Локджо - телепортирующимся псом королевской семьи, которая доставила Пьетро на Аттилан и за время лечения влюбилась в негоFantastic Four #131. Зная, что дети Алой Ведьмы могут стать даже более могущественными, чем абстрактные сущности - сильнейшие существа мультивселенной, Иммортус решил свести её с Вижном, так как забеременеть от синтезоида она никогда бы ни смоглаAvengers Forever #8. Так что Космический Фантом вступил в сговор с Мрачным Жнецом чтобы осуществить заведомо провальный план - убедить Вижна предать Мстителей в обмен на человеческое тело, чтобы синтезоид поверил, что он и так настоящий, хоть и искусственный, человекAvengers #106-108. После этого Ванда и Вижн начали встречаться, и Соколиный Глаз, который давно пытался ухаживать за Алой Ведьмой, решил покинуть Мстителей и вернуться к Чёрной ВдовеAvengers #109. Однако оказалось, что Наташа стала напарницей и любовницей Сорвиголовы - лишённого зрения, но обладающего обострёнными остальными чувствами борца с преступностью Мэтта МердокаDaredevil #99, и Клинт в итоге присоединился к ЗащитникамDefenders #7. Сама Чёрная Вдова ненадолго вошла в состав Мстителей, когда те собирали героев, чтобы освободить похищенных Магнето Людей-Икс и своих товарищей по командеAvengers #110-111, но увидев, как счастливы друг с другом Ванда и Вижн, решила взять с них пример и вернулась к МэттуAvengers #112. thumb|250px|Война Мстителей/ЗащитниковПотеряв двух участников, Мстители согласились дать ещё один шанс Мечнику, который произвёл хорошее впечатление на Тора, и его подруге, известной только как Богомол, с которой Жак познакомился во Вьетнаме, в совершенстве владеющей боевыми искусствамиAvengers #112. Позже, когда Мстители победили ЗодиакAvengers #120-122, Густав Брандт, игравший в картеле роль Весов, рассказал, что Богомол - его дочь, и её тренировали Жрецы ПамыПама - это звезда, вокруг которой вращается Хала - родная планета Крии - живущие на Земле пацифисты из расы КрииAvengers #123. Мстители отправилась на поиски Дэйна Уитмана и, узнав, что он находится у Защитников, ошибочно решили, что они похитили его, тем более, что среди них была Валькирия, и Мстители думали, что это - Амора. Локи и повелитель Тёмного Измерения Дормамму сумели настроить две команды героев друг против друга, чтобы они нашли и собрали могущественный магический артефакт Око Зла, расколотый на шесть частейFantastic Four #54. Мстители и Защитники стали искать их и сражаться друг с другом, пока Кэп и Нэмор, будучи давними друзьями, не помирили их. Благодаря тому, что Локи и Дормамму не доверяли друг другу, герои двух команд сумели победить их и вернуть Око Зла, которое доктор Стрейндж использовал, чтобы расколдовать Чёрного Рыцаря, оказавшегося при этом в XII веке, однако повелитель Тёмного Измерения поклялся когда-нибудь отомстить Алой Ведьме, поразившей его колдовским снарядом в решающий моментAvengers #115-118, Defenders #9-11. thumb|left|250px|Капитан Марвел против ТаносаНекоторое время спустя Мстители столкнулись с Таносом - одним из опаснейших злодеев во вселеннойВ списке 10-ти главных врагов Мстителей, показанном в Avengers Annual #21, Танос занимает 1-е место., происходящим из расы Вечных, созданных "космическими богами" Целестиалами в результате экспериментов над людьмиWhat If? #23. Рождённый в семье А'Ларса, лидера колонии Вечных на спутнике Сатурна Титане , он с детства полюбил саму СмертьВо вселенной Marvel Смерть является одной из четырёх сильнейших абстрактных сущностей наряду с Вечностью, Бесконечностью и Забвением, уступающим лишь Живому Трибуналу и стал пытаться добиться её внимания и расположения. Став космическим пиратом и собрав огромный флот, Танос терроризировал всю вселенную, и теперь пытался завладеть находящимся на Земле Космическим Кубом. Как и в случае со скруллами, Мстители разгромили флот космических пиратов, воспользовавшись тем, что в нём служили представители разных рас, неспособные общаться без установленного на флагмане универсального переводчикаAvengers #125. Однако Танос сумел раздобыть Куб и с его помощью рассинхронизировал Землю, чтобы Мстители, вернувшись на неё, исчезли. Единственной, против кого это не сработало, оказалась Богомол, обладающая полным контролем над своим организмом, и она, по совету суперкомпьютера ИСААК нашла Куб, который Танос выбросил, когда вобрал в себя его энергию и возомнил себя божеством, и принесла его Мар-Веллу, с которым безумный титан сражался в физическом теле, поддавшись на провокацию Рика Джонса, Обладая силами Защитника Вселенной, на роль которого его выбрал Эон, сын Вечности, Капитан Марвел разбил Космический Куб, и Танос, лишившись его сил, сгинулCaptain Marvel #27-33, но позже был найден в космосе своим кораблём Святилище-II. thumb|250px|Свадьба Ртути и КристалПьетро и Кристал решили пожениться, и на их свадьбе, которую попытались испортить Максимус и построенный им Альтрон-7, Алая Ведьма познакомилась с Агатой Харкнесс - пожилой опытной колдуньей, до сих пор работавшей няней Франклина Ричардса - сына Мистера Фантастика и Невидимой ДевушкиAvengers #127, Fantastic Four #150. Агата учила Франклина владеть своими исключительно обширными способностями, и теперь взялась обучать Ванду колдовскому искусству, чтобы она стала настоящей ведьмойAvengers #128. Пока мисс Харкнесс гостила в особняке, Мстители подверглись очередному нападению Канга-Завоевателя, выяснившего, что среди них находится Небесная Мадонна - будущая мать генетически совершенного Небесного Мессии, и пожелавшему сделать её своей женой. Кангу удалось похитить Мстителей, за исключением Жака, которого он посчитал слишком слабым, но Мечник вместе с вернувшимся Соколиным Глазом сорвали его планы благодаря помощи Рама-Тута, уже отказавшегося быть Завоевателем, но ещё не ставшего Иммортусом. Во время сражения с будущей версией самого себя Канг осознал, что Мадонной окажется Богомол и, попытался убить её. но Мечник ценою жизни спас свою возлюбленную, после чего Мстители похоронили его у храма Жрецов ПамыAvengers #129, Giant-Size Avengers #2, Avengers #130. Пытаясь расквитаться со Мстителями за эту неудачу, Канг завладел технологиями Иммортуса, переместил их в Лимбо и заставил биться с Легионом Неживых - командой погибших злодеев и героев, взятых из разных моментов их жизни. Одержав победу над ними, Мстители прогнали Завоевателя и освободили Иммортуса, который в качестве благодарности показал им происхождение Вижна и Жрецов Памы. Оказалось, что пацифисты крии разводили последних оставшихся представителей растительной расы котати, и Мстители похоронили Жака в саду, где они росли, отчего растения реанимировали его тело и обрели его разум. Богомол согласилась стать женой возрождённого Мечника, и Иммортус, будучи правителем Лимбо, поженил их друг с другом и Алую Ведьму с Вижном, который узнав, что его тело было создано Финеасом Хортоном, ещё более убедился в своей человеческой природе. После этого Богомол покинула Землю вместе с Жаком-котати, а Мстители в знак признания её заслуг присудили ей статус полноправного участника командыAvengers #131-135, Giant-Size Avengers #3-4. Шестой состав thumb|left|250px|Тор и Лунный Дракон на диком западеПоскольку Вижн и Алая Ведьма устроили себе свадебное путешествие, Тор, Железный Человек и Соколиный Глаз остались в команде втроём и решили пригласить в состав старых и новых участников. Получив согласие от Шмеля и Осы, Мстители взяли в команду Лунного Дракона - Хизер Дуглас, семья которой была убита ТаносомДуша Артура Дугласа, отца Хизер, была использована А'Ларсом для создания Дракса-Разрушителя, ставшего заклятым врагом Таноса., после чего Вечные с Титана взяли её на воспитание и натренировали до физического и ментального совершенства, надеясь, что Небесной Мадонной станет она. Будучи председателем команды, Тор решил дать объявление о наборе участников, на которое отозвался Зверь, один из оригинальных Людей-Икс, покинувший команду после набора второго состава. Генри МакКой попытался начать карьеру учёного в Brand Corporation, дочерней компании энергетической корпорации Roxxon, но после того, как он покрылся синей шерстью, шанса на нормальную жизнь у Хэнка больше не было, и он захотел снова стать супергероемAvengers #137-138. Посчитав, что они обязаны пригласить в команду каждого бывшего Мстителя, Соколиный Глаз воспользовался принадлежавшей команде платформой времени Доктора Дума и отправился в XII век, где теперь находился Чёрный Рыцарь. Когда Клинт не вернулся, Тор и Лунный Дракон с помощью Иммортуса отправились на поиски Бартона и обнаружили его в XIX веке, поскольку эту эпоху пытался захватить Канг. Мстители объединились с героями дикого западаПерсонажами серий комиксов-вестернов Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid, Kid Colt и Night Rider и взяли штурмом цитадель Завоевателя, который погиб от перегрузки своего снаряжения, когда попытался во что бы то ни стало убить бога грома. Возвращаясь в настоящее, Мстителя взяли с собой Мэттью Хоука по кличке "Два Ствола", и Соколиный Глаз покинул команду, чтобы вместе с ним путешествовать по современному западу СШАAvengers #137-144. thumb|250px|Против Верховного ЭскадронаПока Тор и Хизер были в прошлом, Капитан Америка вернулся в состав и привлёк остальную команду, включая Вижна и Алую Ведьму, к расследованию деятельности Brand Corporation, которая собрала армию наёмников и занялась экспериментами по созданию сверхлюдей. На это задание Мстителям пришлось взять с собой Патрисию УокерПатрисия Уокер является дочерью писательницы Дороти Уокер, которая сочинила на основе её жизни серию комиксов Patsy Walker., приютившей у себя Зверя после его мутации, за что он пообещал помочь ей стать супергероем, которой они выдали найденный на складе Brand костюм "Адской Кошки", ранее принадлежавший героине Грир Нельсон, которая теперь мутировала и была Тигрой. В результате Мстителям пришлось иметь дело с Верховным Эскадроном - командой героев из параллельной вселеннойЕщё одна пародия на Лигу Справедливости, охранявшим Brand по приказу президента США Нельсона РокфеллераВ реальности Нельсон Рокфеллер был вице-президентом США при президенте Джеральде Форде , известном тем, что занял эту должность без выборов., который в свою очередь находился под влиянием магической Змеиной Короны, как и президент Roxxon Хью Джонс. Оказавшись в меньшинстве, Мстители попали в плен и были отправлены в мир Верховного Эскадрона, где справились с ними по частям и разоблачили Рокфеллера Avengers #141-144, 147-148. После того, как Мстители собрались снова, чтобы обсудить новые кандидатуры, Тор объявил о своём уходе и назначил новым председателем Железного Человека. Лунный Дракон также попрощалась со Мстителями, но согласилась остаться резервистом, а также убедила Адскую Кошку, что ей требуется тренировка и она должна отправиться с ней на Титан. Так что единственным новичком в команде должен был стать Зверь, но на посвящённой его принятию пресс-конференции Мстителям в буквальном смысле прислали по почте ожившего Чудо-Человека. Оказалось, что колдун вуду Чёрный Коготь по просьбе Мрачного ЖнецаAvengers #160 попытался сделать из Саймона зомби, но оказалось, что после своей смерти Уильямс регенерировал самAvengers #150-152. Мстители взяли Чудо-Человека в командуAvengers Annual #6, и он подружился со Зверем и Вижном, которого решил считать братом. thumb|left|250px|Поражение ТаносаВоскрешение Чудо-Человека изменило баланс между жизнью и смертью во всей вселеннойMarvel Universe - The End #5, так что Танос взялся за осуществление своего нового плана, чтобы исправить его. Безумный титан принялся собирать Камни Бесконечности - могущественные артефакты, дающие своим владельцам власть над пространством, временем, разумом, душой, силой и реальностью, и, не зная их подлинных возможностей, просто стал использовать их, как источник энергии для главного орудия своего флагмана Святилище-II, и его огневой мощи оказалось достаточно, чтобы уничтожать звёзды. Когда Танос направил Святилище-II в Солнечную систему, нескольких Мстителей, а также Лунного Дракона и Капитана МарвелМар-Велл был разделён с Риком Джонсом в Captain Marvel #50 собрал для борьбы с ним Адам Уорлок - искусственный человек, не пожелавший подчиняться своим создателям, злым учёным из Анклава, которому принадлежал Камень Души. Герои разгромили новый флот Таноса, взяли флагман на абордаж и разбили Звёздный Камень, используемый для зарядки главного орудияAvengers Annual #7, но были взяты в плен. Безумный титан убил Адама и поместил Мстителей в стазис-капсулы, однако даже в таком состоянии Хизер сумела телепатически позвать на помощь Существо и Человека-Паука, которые сумели прилететь на Святилище-II. где Спайди освободил Мстителей и воспользовался Камнем Души, чтобы ненадолго вернуть Уорлока, который превратил Таноса в каменную статуюMarvel Two-In-One Annual #2. Как оказалось, Тор после ухода из Мстителей попал в плен к Коллекционеру, который стал присылать его на помощь команде в самых тяжёлых боях. Бог грома помогал Мстителям в сражениях с Гравитоном, способным контролировать силу тяжести и едва не сумевшим победить их всехAvengers #158-159, и графом Лучино Нефарией, лидером Маггии, уже пытавшемся справиться с сильнейшими героями ЗемлиAvengers #13 и Людьми-ИксUncanny X-Men #22-23. Устав от бестолковых подручных, Нефария решил обрести суперспособности сам и завербовал доктора Кеннета Старди, который наделил его копиями способностей Силача, Вихря и Живого ЛазераЭтот злодей ранее потерпел поражение от Мстителей в Avengers #34-35 и был лишён Змеиной Короны в Avengers Annual #6. Побеждённый Лучино был помещён в протеиновую ванну для процедуры, но оказался на свободе, когда на особняк Мстителей напал боевой робот "Арсенал", сконструированный Говардом Старком, отцом Тони, на случай захвата США и спрятанный в бункере под его домой. Его дочь Джульетта Нефария, вставшая на путь исправления злодейка Мадам Маска и подруга Тони, узнала о произошедшем, посчитала, что должна занять сторону отца и вновь стала врагом Железного Человека, оправдывая себя тем, будто это Старк первым предал еёIron Man #114-116. thumb|350px|Против КорвакаМстители избавились от очередной версии Альтрона, отправив его в космосAvengers: Rage of Ultron, но он заранее создал запасную копию. Этот робот вдруг захотел жениться, и потому похитил Шмеля и Осу, чтобы Хэнк под гипнозом сделал ему невесту, которую он назвал ДжокастойПризнавая, что у него есть эдипов комплекс , Альтрон назвал свою невесту в честь Иокасты , матери и жены Эдипа., и наделил её копией разума Дженет. План Альтрона сработал против него, так как Джокаста быть его женой не захотела и подала сигнал о помощи Мстителям, и роботу пришлось от них сбежатьAvengers #161-162. Роботесса была доставлена в лабораторию особняка, а когда Альтрон удалённо активировал её и призвал к себе, Мстители последовали за Джокастой и нашли его логово. Робот-злодей был полностью разряжен Тором, а его невеста осталась со Мстителями без определённого статусаAvengers #170-171. Расследуя неожиданное появление на орбите Земли огромной космической станции, Мстители обнаружили, что это - космический штаб Стражей Галактики из XXXI-го века. Они прибыли из будущего, чтобы найти и остановить "врага" Майкла Корвака, сумевшего получить часть силы пожирателя планет Галактуса, что превратило его в сущность вселенской значимости. Корвак надеялся свергнуть Вечность, которого он считал тираном, правящим всей вселенной, и убил Коллекционера, когда узнал, что его подруга Карина - дочь Тивана, которой было поручено шпионить за ним. Благодаря этому Мстители сумели обнаружить его и напали на него и Карину вместе со Стражами. В итоге Тор убил подругу Майкла, но в живых остались только бог грома и Лунный Дракон, как вдруг Корвак был убит Галактусом, выстрелившим в него из будущего из Абсолютного НуллификатораFantastic Four Annual #24 - супероружия, созданного пожирателем планет на случай, если ему понадобится покончить с собойFantastic Four #341. Перед тем, как погибнуть, Корвак успел воскресить убитых им героев, и Лунный Дракон, сумев прочитать его разум, решила внушить Мстителям и Стражам, будто Майкл был злодеем и они действительно победили егоAvengers #167-177. Седьмой состав thumb|left|350px|В плену у одержимой Кхтоном Алой ВедьмыМстители столкнулись с новой проблемой в лице Генри Питера Гириха, бывшего агента ЦРУСогласно Uncanny X-Men #228 Гирих в прошлом был посредником Росомахи, ныне состоящего в правительственной Комиссии по делам сверхлюдей. Он прибыл в особняк с неожиданной инспекциейAvengers #165-166 и, оставшись недовольным её результатами отозвал часть привилегий, которыми пользовалась команда, включая доступ к секретной информации и право содержать квинджеты на Манхэттене, и воспользовался этим, как поводом, для расширения своих полномочий. После того, как Скотт Лэнг, новый сотрудник Stark International, оснастил особняк новой системой безопасности, Гирих устроил общее собрание Мстителей и лично назначил следующий состав, в который включил Железного Человека, Осу, Капитана Америка, Алую Ведьму, Вижна, Зверя и Сокола, которого Генри выбрал просто потому, что посчитал, что в команде должен быть участник-афроамериканец. Всем, кто не вошёл в состав, включая Стражей Галактики и резервистов, пришлось покинуть особняк. Единственным исключением стала Джокаста, убедившая Гириха, что она - обычная машинаAvengers #181-182. Практически сразу же Гириху пришлось утвердить изменение в составе, так как Алая Ведьма вместе с Ртутью поехала в Трансию, чтобы ещё раз разобраться в своём происхождении вместе с их приёмным отцом Джанго Максимовым. Своё место в команде Ванда уступила Кэрол Дэнверс, получившей копию сил Мар-Велла при взрыве Психо-Магнитона - устройства, производящего любое оружие Крии, который пытался использовать полковник-ренегат Йон-РоггCaptain Marvel #18. Став известной, как Мисс Марвел, Кэрол уже помогала Мстителям в поисках АльтронаAvengers #171, в бою с приспешником Аттумы Тираком ВероломнымAvengers #172 и сражении с Корваком, так что команда охотно приняла её в свои рядыAvengers #183. Побывав на родине, Ванда и Пьетро узнали, что Джанго получил их от Бовы - антропоморфной коровы, созданной Высшим Эволюционером, учёным-генетиком Гербертом Уиндэмом, мечтавшим установить на Земле генетическое совершенство и устроившим свою лабораторию на горе Вундагор. Эта же гора была местом заключения Кхтона, злого старшего бога, избравшего Алую Ведьму для своего воплощения ещё до её рождения, и теперь, когда она обучилась магии у Агаты Харкнесс, он посчитал её подходящим сосудом. Узнав, что Ванда одержима, Мстители вопреки мнению Гириха отправились в Трансию и сумели освободить её от влияния Кхтона, поместив его душу в деревянную куклу и похоронив её под обваломAvengers #185-187. thumb|250px|Мстители и Генри Гирих перед сенатской комиссиейПосле возвращения из Трансии Алая Ведьма пожелала продлить свой отпуск, что, вместе с общим нежеланием Мстителей следовать его инструкциям, окончательно вывело Гириха из себя. Он собрал сенатскую комиссию, которую попытался убедить, что команда представляет собой угрозу для национальной безопасности США, однако прямо во время заседания Мстителям пришлось покинуть сенаторов, чтобы обезвредить разбушевавшегося Серую Горгулью, врага Тора, прикосновение которого превращало всё в камень. Этот инцидент убедил комиссию, что Мстителям требуется некоторая доля свободы, и полномочия Гириха были сниженыAvengers #189-191, но вместе с тем команду пожелал покинуть Сокол, так как Сэм считал условия, на которых он был приглашёл в состав, оскорбительнымиAvengers #194. Тем временем Скотту Лэнгу понадобились деньги на операцию для дочери Кассандры, страдающей от врождённого порока сердца, и он решился на кражу, однако при первой-же попытке попал в дом Генри Пима и решил взять только костюм Человека-Муравья. Узнав, что кадиохирурга Эрику Сондхейм похитили люди миллионера Даррена Кросса, которому требовалась регулярная трансплантация сердец, изымаемых у похищаемых бездомных, Скотт спас её, и после этой истории Пим разрешил Лэнгу оставить униформу Человека-Муравья себеMarvel Premiere #47-48. Поскольку сам Даррен погиб в бою со Скоттом, так как его изношенное сердце не выдержало, его компания Cross Technological Enterprises получила новое руководство, и должность руководителя службы безопасности компании досталась Клинту БартонуПользуясь своим служебным положением, Соколиный Глаз получил права на изобретение инженера CTE Хорхе Латама, сконструировавшего для него небесный мотоцикл, Это средство передвижения впоследствие стало стандартным транспортом Мстителей, а сам Хорхе вошёл в службу поддержки команды Западного ПобережьяAvengers #189. thumb|left|250px|Мисс Марвел против РоугНовый Человек-Муравей пришёл на помощь Мстителям, когда Оса попала в плен, проверяя информацию о незаконной деятельности в клинике для душевнобольных доктора Пернелла Соломона. Институт Соломона оказался прикрытием для академии Таскмастера, бывшего агента Щ.И.Т.а Тони Мастерса, потерявшего память после того, как он принял экспериментальную сыворотку, изобретённую нацистскими учёными для быстрого обучения нового поколения сверхлюдейСам Таскмастер рассказывает другую версию своего происхождения, которая в действительности является заведомой ложью.. Приобретя "фотографические рефлексы" и забыв, кто он на самом деле, Таскмастер стал заниматься тренировкой приспешников для суперзлодеев и преступных организаций, одновременно снабжая информацией о них свою оставшуюся в Щ.И.Т.е жену, которая отчитывалась только перед Ником ФьюриСерия Taskmaster vol 2. Ничего об этом не зная, Мстители взяли штурмом институт Соломона и арестовали персонал и студентов академии, однако сам Мастерс от них сбежалAvengers #194-196. Вскоре после этого Маркус, сын Иммортуса, который остался в Лимбо один, использовал технологии своего отца, чтобы переместить к себе Мисс Марвел, за которой стал ухаживать, пока она не влюбилась в него и не согласилась родить от него ребёнка. Стерев Кэрол память, Маркус возвратил её на Землю, где она неожиданно для себя оказалась беременной и через считанные дни родила сына, в котором воплотился его отец, не способный покинуть Лимбо никаким другим способом. Мисс Марвел согласилась уйти из команды Мстителей и вернуться в Лимбо вместе с нимAvengers #197-200, где Маркус неожиданно быстро постарел и скончался. Сумев вернуться на Землю, Кэрол посчитала, что Мстители не помешали Маркусу соблазнить её и перебралась в Сан-Франциско, ничего им о себе не сообщая. Однако там Дэнверс сумело найти новое Братство Злых Мутантов, собранное способной изменять внешность Мистик, которая устроила охоту на Кэрол, поскольку её подруга-предсказательница Дестини предрекла, что Мисс Марвел в будущем навредит её приёмной дочери Роуг. Желая доказать, что не нуждается в защите, Роуг, способная поглощать при прикосновении чужие силы и разум, нашла Кэрол сама и полностью поглотила её способности и сознаниеMs. Marvel #25/Marvel Super-Heroes vol 2 #11. Обладая всеми знаниями Мисс Марвел о Мстителях, Братство попыталось воспользоваться этим и разделаться с ними, но в итоге Мистик и Роуг пришлось спасаться бегством, а остальные злодеи потерпели поражение и были пойманы. Благодаря своим телепатическим способностям, Чарльз Ксавье сумел восстановить память, но не силы Кэрол Дэнверс, и она осталась жить в его школе и участвовать в приключениях Людей-ИксAvengers Annual #10. Восьмой состав thumb|250px|Дисциплинарный трибунал над Генри ПимомПоскольку Железный Человек начал испытывать серьёзные личные проблемы и даже впервые ушёл в запойIron Man #128, Тони решил уйти с должности лидера команды, и вице-председатель Капитан Америка, назначил общее собрание для выбора нового состава. Считая себя наиболее компетентным человеком в этом и любом другом вопросе, Лунный Дракон телепатически подчинила себе Мстителей и нескольких героев, не входящих в команду, чтобы выбрать следующих участников команды самой. Такое поведение вызвало всеобщее возмущение, и Хизер покинула не только собрание, но и Землю, и отправилась в космическое путешествие на своём корабле. К своему удивлению Мстители обнаружили, что большинство бывших участников было довольно своей нынешней карьерой, в том числе - в других командах, и в следующий состав сумели войти только Кэп, Старк, Тор, Шмель, Оса и Тигра - одна из кандидатов, предоженных Лунным Драконом. При этом Мстители заранее решили пригласить в команду Джокасту, но она, подслушав, что её кандидатура не обсуждается, ошибочно решила, что её брать в состав не хотят, и сбежала из особнякаAvengers #211. Сразу после своего официального возвращения в команду Генри Пим испытал неожиданно сильный нервный срыв. Сначала он в бою с устроившей погром в Вашингтоне волшебницей Линнеей напал на неё, когда Кэп уже сумел убедить её сдаться, а когда Мстители собрали по этому поводу дисциплинарный трибунал, построил адамантиевого робота Спасение-1, чтобы тот напал на команду, а он будто-бы всех спас. Хэнк зашёл так далеко, что в качестве испытания натравил Спасение-1 на Дженет, которую затем жестоко избил, когда она попыталась отговорить его от этой затеи, и, как будто этого было мало, справиться с роботом без её помощи Пим не сумел. В итоге Шмель сам ушёл из команды, а Оса прогнала его из дома и подала на разводAvengers #213-214. thumb|left|250px|Мстители и герои других команд собираются проститься с Капитаном МарвелВскоре Мстители получили просьбу о помощи от А'Ларса с Титана, который сообщил им о тяжёлой болезни Капитана Марвел, который в бою со способным взрываться и собираться заново Робертом Хантером по прозвищу "Нитро" подвергся воздействию похищенного им канцерогенного газаCaptain Marvel #34. Учёные из числа Мстителей присоединились к величайшим умам Земли и Титана, чтобы попытаться найти способ вылечить Мар-Велла, но его физиология, изменённая ношением нега-наручей отвергала любую терапию, и всё, что удалось сделать героям, это собраться всем вместе, чтобы попрощаться с нимMarvel Graphic Novel #1. После того, как Мстители усмирили Призрачного Гонщика, носителя Духа Возмездия, необычайно расстроенного распадом команды Чемпионов Лос-АнджелесаВ этой команде во время её существования состояли Чёрная Вдова и ГеркулесAvengers #214, им пришлось столкнуться с Молекулярным Человеком - заурядным уборщиком Оуэном Рисом, получившего часть силы Космического Куба в качестве эксперимента абстрактных сущностейFantastic Four #20, 319, Annual #27. Узнав от Серебряного Сёрфера о его бывшем хозяине Галактусе, для которого он искал миры для питания, пока не привёл его на Землю и не восстал против негоFantastic Four #48-50, Оуэн тоже пожелал стать пожирателем планет. В итоге Мстители убедили его обратиться за психиатрической помощью, но Тигра, осознав, что такие приключения её очень сильно пугают, решила расстаться с остальными участниками командыAvengers #215-216. thumb|250px|Герои решают спасти ГалактусаВернувшись в команду после небольшого отпуска, Дженет выдвинула на должность председателя свою кандидатуруПри этом должность лидера Мстителей "Chairman" была переименована на гендерно-нейтральное "Chairperson", и ей пришлось возглавить Мстителей в борьбе с их бывшими участниками. Им пришлось разобраться с Генри Пимом, который позволил обмануть себя Яйцеголовому и попался при краже компонентов для создания адамантия, и Лунным Драконом, телепатически подчинившей себе население целой планеты, чтобы прекратить гражданскую войну. Хэнк был арестован и отправлен в тюрьму РайкерсAvengers #217, а поскольку Хизер требовала почитать себя, как "богиню мира", Тор доставил её на суд к ОдинуAvengers #219-220, который повелел ей носить обруч, не позволяющий ей подчинять волю других людей, и отпустил под опеку Брунхильды. Позже Лунный Дракон и Валькирия вместе вступили в команду ЗащитниковDefenders #125, в которой состояли до её распада. Вскоре Терракс, новый вестник Галактуса, который тоже решил освободиться от службы пожирателю планет, прибыл на Землю, чтобы избавиться от него. Он взял в заложники весь Манхэттен, чтобы заставить Фантастическую Четвёрку убить своего господина, но Галактус, прибыв на Землю лично, легко справился с непокорным вестником. Однако поскольку Терракс давно не находил для него пригодные для питания миры, Галактус пожелал всё-таки поглотить Землю, так что Мстители, Четвёрка и доктор Стрейндж попытались остановить его и в итоге забили ослабшего от голода пожирателя планет насмерть. Считая, что Галактус зачем-то нужен во вселенной Мистер Фантастик убедил героев реанимировать его, и они построили для пожирателя планет аппарат поддержания жизни, после чего новым вестником вызвалась стать подруга Человека-Факела Фрэнки Рэй, которая нашла для него пригодную для питания ненаселённую планетуСогласно Fantastic Four #238, Фрэнки случайно наделил огненными силами её приёмный отец, которым, судя по всему, был Финеас ХортонFantastic Four #242-244. thumb|left|250px|Принятие Женщины-ХалкаВ числе всех остальных супергероев Земли Мстители были похищены Гроссмейстером, который, желая вернуть к жизни Коллекционера, решил в буквальном смысле поиграть со Смертью. Эн Дви Гаст пообещал никогда больше не вовлекать землян в его игры, если выбранные им герои одержат победу в состязании над теми, кого выберет Смерть, и найдут четыре части артефакта раньше них. Во время этого соревнования Железный Человек, выбранный Смертью, обержал победу над Женщиной-Халком, двоюродной сестрой Брюса Бэннера Дженнифер Уолтерс, которая была ранена гангстерами и получила от него переливание кровиSavage She-Hulk #1. В результате героям Смерти досталась лишь одна частьВ действительности герои, выбранные Смертью, сумели заполучить две части, но авторы, по всей видимости, допустили ошибку при учёте того, кто из героев находится на чьей стороне, и засчитали в пользу Гросмейстера часть, добытую ирландской героиней Трилистник, опередившей Капитана Америка, и Гроссмейстер получил свой приз - возможность воскресить Колекционера, для чего ему, как оказалось, пришлось пожертвовать собственной жизньюСерия Contest of Champions. Когда Оса решила наконец заняться поисками двух недостающих участников, решила получше познакомиться с героинями-женщинами, и в итоге пригласила в команду Женщину-Халка. Остальные Мстители стали искать кандидата на оставшееся место, и Тор вновь предложил присоединиться к ним Человеку-Пауку, но Спайди отказался, и в команду вернулся Соколиный ГлазAvengers #220. После того, как Клинт вместе со Скоттом Лэнгом нашли и закрыли ещё одну академию ТаскмастераAvengers #223, Мстителей отправил в прошлое доктор Энтони Друид, ранее временно исполнявший обязанности верховного волшебника, пока свою подготовку не закончил Стефан СтрейнджAvengers Spotlight #37. Оказалось, что Чёрный Рыцарь, всё ещё находившийся в XII веке, предложил позвать их на помощь Амергину, верховному друиду легендарного острова Авалон и далёкого предка Энтони. Мстители помогли им отразить нашествие демонических фоморов и использовать силу Балора, самого крупного из них, для создания Ока Зла. Использовав этот артефакт, Дэйн Уитман отделил Авалон от Земли и вернулся в настоящее, реанимировав своё каменное телоAvengers #225-226. thumb|250px|Принятие новой Капитан МарвелИз Нового Орлеана в Нью-Йорк прибыла новый Капитан Марвел, не имеющая отношения к Мар-Веллу - лейтенант береговой охраны Моника Рамбо, которую так прозвали местные журналисты. Помогая учёному Андрэ ЛеКлеру остановить его коллегу Фелипе Пикаро, решившего продать изобретённый ими энергогенератор южноамериканскому диктатору, Моника сломала это устройство, после чего обрела способность трансформироваться в разные виды энергии и излучать их. Обнаружив, что уровень её собственной энергии неконтролируемо растёт, Рамбо решила обратиться за помощью к Фантастической Четвёрке и, не застав их в Здании Бакстера - к Мстителям. После того, как Железный Человек частично разрядил Капитана Марвел и создал устройство для анализа её способностей, Оса присвоила Монике специальный тренировочный статус с ограниченным доступом к секретной информации, разрешение на что она выпросила у президента Рональда Рейгана Amazing Spider-Man Annual #10, Avengers #227. Мстители вновь обратились к президенту, подписав вместе с другими героями коллективную петицию о помиловании Халка после того, как в его теле возобладала личность Брюса Бэннера, а персона "дикого Халка" была уничтожена. Петиция была удовлетворена, и Халка стали чествовать, как герояIncredible Hulk #278-279, но его враг Лидер, который после облучения гамма-радиацией приобрёл сверхинтеллект, решил воспользоваться этой ситуацией. Благодаря тому, что разумный Халк был менее яростным, и потому - менее сильным, Лидер сумел найти способ победить его, однако Дженнифер и Мстители помогли Брюсу осознать, что интеллект вовсе не означает, что он не может поддаться ярости, для чего инсценировали новое нападение "Арсенала". Халк и Женщина-Халк помогли сорвать план Лидера по захвату мирового господства, путём облучения гамма-радиацией первобытных людей, после чего Дженет пригласила Брюса в команду, но он пожелал продолжить карьеру учёногоHulk Smash Avengers #3, Incredible Hulk #281-285. thumb|left|250px|Смерть ЯйцеголовогоВскоре после того, как нелюди узнали, что они особенно чувствительны к загрязнению атмосферы Земли, Аттилан был перемещён в обладающую кислородом Синюю Зону Луны. Там у Ртути и Кристал родилась дочь, которую назвали Луна, и Вижн с Алой Ведьмой прибыли в Аттилан, чтобы навестить её. К ним неожиданно явился Магнето, который, расследуя судьбу сбежавшей от него жены Магды попал на Вундагор и, встретившись с Бовой, ошибочно решил, что Высший Эволюционер отдал близнецов, которых она родила от него, Джанго Максимову. Придя к выводу, что Ванда и Пьетро - его дети, Эрик пожелал примириться с ними и, поскольку Луна, его внучка, не была мутантомВ Thing #3 было решено не подвергать Луну терригенезу - процессу, наделяющего нелюдей уникальными суперспособностями., поклялся оставить в прошлом вражду с человечествомVision and Scarlet Witch #4. Ртуть и Алая Ведьма поверили в рассказ Магнето, однако прощать его не пожелалиAvengers #234. Желая окончательно дискредитировать Генри Пима, Яйцеголовый собрал третью по счёту команду Повелителей Зла, для чего, помимо прочего, помог сбежать из тюрьмы МакДональду Гаргану, носившему костюм Скорпиона, и Карле Софен, злодейке-психологу, обманом заполучившей Лунный Камень Крии у другого врага Капитана АмерикаПомимо них в Повелителях Зла состояли Радиоактивный Человек, Тигровая Акула, Вихрь и Жук. В день суда над Хэнком Повелители устроили ему побег и, чтобы окончательно убедить всех, что Пим присоединился к ним, убегая, бросили Шокера, которому Старр внушил, что так оно и есть. Использовав церебральный сканер, с помощью которого Тони Старк надеялся доказать, что Генри действовал под телепатическим влияние Лунного Дракона, Мстители смогли освободить Шокера от внушения, и он выдал им местнахождение убежища Яйцеголового. К этому времени Генри Пим, которого Элихас заставил помогать себе в новом амбициозном научном проекте, но сумел прямо у него под носом превратить аппарат в боевую машину, и обезвредил Повелителей Зла сам. Те злодеи, что попытались сбежать от него, были пойманы остальными Мстителями, а Соколиный Глаз, спасая Хэнка, попал стрелой в бластер, из которого его попытался застрелить Яйцеголовый, и взрыв этого оружия убил своего владельцаТело Элихаса было кремировано, но он всё равно появился живым в Ant-Man Annual #1. Обвинения с Пима были сняты, но он посчитал, что решение стать супергероем было худшей ошибкой в его жизни, и решил продолжить карьеру учёного в компании Nugent Technologies, а костюм Шмеля попросил кому-нибудь отдатьAvengers #222, 227-230. Девятый состав thumb|250px|Старфокс учит Капитана Марвел превращаться в гамма-радиациюПосле похорон Джокасты, которая, как Вижн до неё, воссоздала Альтрона, следуя внесённому в её искусственный интеллект "императиву", но затем пожертвовала собой, чтобы помочь сломать его андроиду-супергерою Человеку-МашинеMarvel Two-In-One #92-93, из состава Мстителей вышел Железный Человек. Боясь погибнуть в бою со своим новым врагом Магмой, Тони на всякий случай раскрыл тайну своей двойной жизни своему другу, военному лётчику и пилоту его вертолёта Джеймсу Роудсу, а затем, пытаясь "набраться смелости", напился. Так что Роуди решил сам надеть броню и, победив Магму, решил остаться Железным Человеком, но первым делом сообщил Мстителям, что в команде он состоять не сможетIron Man #169-170. Освободившаяся позиция в составе досталась младшему сыну А'Ларса Эросу, прилетевшему с Титана в поисках приключений, которому Оса присвоила тренировочный статус и кодовое имя "Старфокс"Avengers #231-232. Его научные познания оказались очень полезны, когда Фантастическая Четвёрка отправилась в Негативную Зону, чем воспользовался насекомоподобный Аннигилус, считавший себя правителем этого измерения. Проникнув через портал на Землю, он захватил Здание Бакстера, окружил его непроницаемым нуль-полем, подавляющим любые виды энергии, и стал создавать супероружие, которое, согласно теории, "которую даже Танос не рискнул проверять", могло аннигилировать всю вселенную, совместив её с Негативной Зоной. После того, как вызванный из резерва Вижн сумел пройти через непроницаемое поле и полностью отключился, Эрос понял, что это такое, и предложил Капитану Марвел преодолеть его в виде гамма-радиации. Аннигилус был изгнан обратно в Негативную Зону, но синтезоид так и не включилсяAvengers #233. thumb|left|250px|Соколиный Глаз и ПересмешницаПосчитав, что он в долгу у Мстителей, Мистер Фантастик пообещал Алой Ведьме, что он реанимирует Вижна, но не успел он взяться за работу, как был похищен инопланетянами и доставлен на планету Селандиар. Там Рид предстал перед судом галактичесого совета, который обвинил его в спасении жизни Галактуса после того, как Фрэнки Рэй привела его к столице их империи Тарнаксу IV - столице империи скрулловFantastic Four #257. Пожиратель планет уничтожил Тарнакс IV, убив при этом несколько миллиардов его жителей, включая императрицу Р'Кллл, ранее убившую императора Доррека VIIFantastic Four #209, принцессу Анэлль и десятки агентов, превращённых в генетические копии героев Земли и готовившихся заменить их в ходе Тайного ВторженияX-Men vol 2 #89-90. Защищать Мистера Фантастика перед судом стал Уату из расы Наблюдателей, поклявшихся никогда не вмешиваться в дела менее развитых видов, который сумел призвать в качестве свидетеля самого Вечность, согласившегося объяснить суду, что Галактус был создан им, чтобы испытывать народы, достойные существовать до конца вселенной, чем добился оправдания РидаFantastic Four #261-262. Что до Вижна, то его системы самовосстановления постепенно начали работать сами, и Эрос, желая ускорить этот процесс, подключил его к ИСААКуAvengers #238. Продолжая исполнять обязанности начальника службы безопасности Cross Technological Enterprises, Соколиный Глаз задержал пытавшуюся проникнуть на закрытую территорию завода компании Пересмешницу - бывшего Агента 19 Щ.И.Т.а Барбару Морс, решившую начать сольную карьеру. Оказалось, что она проверяла информацию о разработке воздействующего на разум звукового излучателя, которую проводил Кроссфайр, двоюродный брат Даррена Кросса Уильям. Международный криминальный синдикат, который взоглавлял Кроссфайр, развалили супергерои, и он задумал найти "перманентное решение феномена борцов с преступностью"Spider-Man: Breakout. Уильям решил убить Соколиного Глаза, чтобы применить против героев, которые придут на его похороны, звуковой излучатель, вызывающий неконтролируемый приступ гнева, и тем самым заставить их перебить друг друга, и для начала сумел похитить Бартона и Морс, чтобы испытать его на них. Клинту пришлось оглушить себя с помощью одной из своих звуковых стрел, чтобы защитить себя от его воздействия, и после победы над Кроссфайром он, недолго думая, взял Барбару в жёныСерия Hawkeye. 'Тайные Войны' thumb|250px|База героев в Мире БитвВ день, когда Мстители собрались в особняке, чтобы отметить свадьбу Соколиного Глаза и Пересмешницы, Вижн сумел запуститься заново и, благодаря возросшим из-за контакта с ИСААКом способностям, почувствовал странное излучение. Его источником оказалось сооружение, невесть откуда появившееся в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка, войдя в которое Оса, Женщина-Халк, Капитан Марвел, Капитан Америка, Тор и Соколиный Глаз были перемещены в далёкую галактику существом, которое, как позже выяснили Иллюминаты, представляло собой мутанта из расы нелюдей, обладающее способностью к воздействию на восприятиеNew Avengers: Illuminati vol 2 #3 и второй частью силы Космического Куба, доставшейся Молекулярному ЧеловекуFantastic Four #319, Thor Annual #14. Случайно внушив себе, будто он в действительности - один из Потусторонних, он сотворил отчасти иллюзорный Мир Битв, якобы состоящий из частей разных планетЗа исключением перемещённого с Земли Денвера Мир Битв создаётся воображением его гостей и после того, как его покинул Существо, он перестал существовать. См. The Thing #22, и отправил туда нескольких героев и нескольких злодеев, чтобы они сражались друг с другом, пообещав исполнить всё, чего желают победители. Поначалу герои, в число которых помимо Мстителей вошли новый Железный Человек, Человек-Паук, Халк, Фантастическая Четвёрка, за исключением Невидимой Девушки, и Люди-Икс, включая вставшую на путь исправления Роуг, сплотились под предводительством Капитана Америка. Им удалось отбить первую атаку злодеев, взять нескольких из них в плен и обосноваться на гигантской базе, однако в первую же ночь Люди-Икс покинули их и присоединились к Магнето, которого "Потусторонний" тоже причислил к героям. Помимо мутантов своих смертных товарищей по команде покинул Тор, решивший обсудить ситуацию с Аморой. Заклинательница вновь попыталась воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы соблазнить бога грома, который не поддался на её чары, но стал убеждать, что мог бы полюбить её, если она встанет на путь исправленияThor #383. thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка ведёт героев в бойВ результате утром, когда злодеи, объединившиеся под предводительством Доктора Дума, удерживающего их в подчинении с помощью перепрограммированного Альтрона-12, разряженного Галактусом за то, что он напал на него, устроили штурм базы героев, те оказались в меньшинстве и были вынуждены спасаться бегством. Они нашли новое убежище в деревне инопланетян, которых убедила приютить их целительница Зсаджи, и после возвращения Тора и благодаря помощи мутантов, которые всё же решили действовать самостоятельно, отразили следующее нападение. Когда к ним присоединилась Джулия Карпентер из Денвера - одного из немногих реальных компонентов Мира Битв, ставшая второй Женщиной-Пауком после того, как Джессика Дрю утратила суперспособностиAvengers #241, герои пошли в атаку, захватили Думбазу и взяли злодеев в плен. Поскольку Галактус решил пожрать Мир Битв, командам Капитана Америка и Профессора Икс пришлось объединиться, чтобы уничтожить машину, которая была ему для этого необходима. Лишившись этого устройства, пожиратель миров решил поглотить собственный мир-корабль Таа II, размеры которого превышали целую звёздную систему. Этим воспользовался Доктор Дум, который сбежал из плена и создал устройство из тела Улисса Кло, с помощью которого ему удалось присвоить силу Галактуса, бросить вызов Потустороннему и победить и его. Виктор заверил героев, что не желает им зла, но когда те устроили совещание и решили, что не доверяют ему - убил их всех. thumb|250px|Поражение Доктора ДумаИзрасходовав всю свою жизненную энергию, Зсаджи возвратила к жизни Колосса из Людей-Икс, который реанимировал остальных героев с помощью инопланетного медицинского оборудования Думбазы. Перегруппировавшись, они снова напали на Дума, и во время поединка с Капитаном Америка Виктор утратил силу Потустороннего, который остался жив и морочил ему голову, вселившись в Кло. Поскольку злодеев вместе с Денвером возвращал на Землю Молекулярный Человек, Мистер Фантастик стал работать над устройствами телепортации и отправил домой всех героев, за исключением Существа. Обнаружив, что в Мире Битв он способен по желанию превращаться в свою человеческую форму, Бен Гримм решил остаться на этой планете и попросил Женщину-Халка занять его место в Фантастической ЧетвёркеСерия Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars. За время отсутствия большей части команды Вижн взял на себя обязанности председателя и, хотя на их долю не выпало никаких приключений, сохранил дееспособность Мстителей и попытался вернуть в состав резервистов. После возвращение с Мира Битв Оса посчитала, что Вижн прекрасно справился с ролью лидера Мстителей, и уступила эту должность ему, и синтезоид первым делом решил, что им необходимо расширяться. С разрешения Рэймонда Сикорски, сменившего Генри Гириха на должности правительственного координатора Мстителей, Вижн объявил о создании второй команды сильнейших героев Земли и отправил Соколиного Глаза в Лос-Анджелес , где он должен был собрать еёAvengers #243. Две команды Председательство Вижна thumb|left|350px|Десятый составВозглавив Мстителей, Вижн поставил перед ними задачу по борьбе с Ужасными Духами - расой инопланетных захватчиков, способных принимать облик своих жертв, которые прибыли на Землю, о чём людям сообщил Ром - косморыцарь с планеты Галадор. Мстители сумели сорвать диверсию, устроенную Духами в космическом центре Кеннеди , однако вопреки надеждам синтезоида президент Рейган поручил продолжить охоту на них не им, а Щ.И.Т.уAvengers #244-245, а когда на Землю прибыл Терминус, уничтожающий миры, которые посчитали пригодными для дальнейшего развития Целестиалы, правительство обратилось за помощью к Фантастической ЧетвёркеFantastic Four #269-270. Это совсем не понравилось Вижну, который после контакта с ИСААКом стал считать, что должен взять с него пример и установить свой контроль над жизнью на Земле, для чего стал пытаться увеличить своё политическое влияние, как председателя МстителейAvengers #246. Дженет и Эрос познакомились с Серси - женщиной из расы Вечных, которая жила в Нью-Йорке и вела светский образ жизни, часто устраивая у себя дома вечеринки для гостей. Мстители стали свидетелями её похищения и, пытаясь её спасти, выяснили, что Зурас, лидер Вечных, оставшихся на Земле и старший брат А'Ларса, заставил её явиться на общее собрание их народа. Когда Вечные преобразовались в гигантский уни-разум, его силой попытался завладеть Водоворот - злодей, рождённый от мужчины из нелюдей и женщины из девиантов - ещё одной подрасы землян, сотворённой Целестиалами. В бою с ним Старфокс применил свои силы по внушению чувства удовольствия, которые он предпочитал скрывать от товарищей по команде, но Водоворот, не желая сдаваться, покончил с собою. Собрание Вечных завершилось благополучно, и согласно общему решению большая часть расы покинула ЗемлюAvengers #246-248. thumb|250px|Один, Тор и Локи против СуртураНевероятный Халк, который с тех пор, как обрёл разум Брюса Бэннера, постепенно его терял, попал под влияние Кошмара - демона, повелевающего страшными сновидениями. Желая отомстить доктору Стрейнджу, Кошмар решил воспользоваться Халком потому, что они вместе состояли в Защитниках, довёл гамма-гиганта до безумия и отправил его за верховным волшебником. В поисках Стрейнджа Халк устроил погром в Нью-Йорке, закончившийся его сражением с Мстителями и поединком с Тором, продолжавшимся, пока Стрейндж не отправил его на перекрёсток миров, чтобы гамма-гигант смог попытаться найти измерение, где он будет счастливIncredible Hulk #297-300. После исчезновения Халка многие злодеи попытались присвоить изобретения, которые успел создать Брюс Бэннер, и Мстители взяли их под свою защиту и помешали завладеть ими злодею-учёному Наладчику и нацистскому генетику Арниму Золе, переместившего своё сознание в тело роботаAvengers Annual #13. Собрав энергию, выделившуюся при сожжении целой галактики, Суртур, повелитель огненных демонов Муспельхейма, выковал себе Сумеречный Меч, и вступил в сговор с колдуном Малекитом из тёмных эльфов Свартальфхейма. Тот похитил Шкатулку Древних Зим и разбил её, устроив по всей Земле большую снежную бурюЭта буря появилась во многих сериях комиксов Marvel и в некоторых случаях оказала влияние на сюжет и даже судьбы персонажей., увидев которую Геркулес вернулся к Мстителям, понимая, что им будет нужна его силаAvengers #249. Когда замёрз портал на Землю, демоны Муспельхейма устроили нашествие на Нью-Йорк, и Один отправил на помощь смертным асгардцев. включая даже АморуЕдинственной, кто отказалась помогать в бою против демонов Суртура, была Лорелей - младшая сестра Аморы. В наказание за это Заклинательница в Thor #358 наложила на неё заклинание, заставив испытывать безответную любовь к Локи., и с их помощью Мстители перебили демонов и разрушили портал. Однако Суртур, перехитрив Тора, нашёл путь в Асгард и попытался вернуть себе неугасимое Вечное Пламя, в древности отобранное у него Одином, чтобы сжечь всё вселенную. Благодаря помощи Локи, Тор и Один сумели остановить Суртура, но сражаясь с ним царь Асгарда провалился в пропасть. Его посчитали погибшим, но даже владычица царства мёртвых Хела, явившись за душой Одина, не сумела её найтиThor #350-354. thumb|left|250px|Смерть Красного ЧерепаОбнаружив, что стремительно стареет, Красный Череп решил перед смертью осуществить свой последний план мести Капитану Америка и заручился помощью своей несовершеннолетней дочери Синтии, которую подверг искусственному взрослению, и барона Гельмута Земо, винившего Стива Роджерса в смерти своего отца Генриха. Иоганну, Син и Гельмуту удалось похитить друзей и соседей Стива, включая Сокола и его новую подругу Берни Розенталь, с которой он стал встречаться после того, как Шэрон Картер инсценировала свою смерть, чтобы начать работать под прикрытиемCaptain America #237, 445, и использовать их, как приманку, для похищения самого Кэпа. Состарив Роджерса с помощью той же технологии искусственного взросления, Шмидт устроил поединок с ним, желая погибнуть в бою, но Стив отказался убивать его, и Красный Череп умер от яда, который принял перед боем. Благодаря помощи Генри Пима Мстители сумели найти способ обратить искусственное взросление, вернули Кэпу молодость, а Синтию сдали в приютCaptain America #293-301, однако барон Земо остался на свободе и, разочаровавшись в методах Красного Черепа, решил взять пример с отца. Тем временем Роуг, поддавшись эмоциям Мисс Марвел, личность которой иногда подавляла её собственную, ворвалась на вертолётоносец Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы спасти попавшегося агента ЦРУ Майкла Росси - бывшего наставника и любовника Кэрол. Росси помогал Людям-Икс, собирая информацию о Клубе Адского Пламени, внутренний круг которого, состоявший из влиятельных и богатых мутантов, вынашивал собственные планы о захвате мирового господства, и работавший на них агент Щ.И.Т.а Пол Гарвуд попытался убить его. После того, как Роуг спасла Майкла, Гарвуд сумел ложно обвинить её в убийстве другого агентаUncanny X-Men #182, что привело к росту антимутантских настроенийUncanny X-Men #185. В результате кто-то из жителей города Леония в штате Нью-Джерси, где поселились Вижн и Алая Ведьма, поддался предрассудкам и сжёг их дом просто потому, что Ванда была мутантомAvengers #252. thumb|250px|Против пиратов НебулыПосле этого случая Вижн решил, что он обязан срочно взять под контроль человечество, и, понимая, что другие Мстители могут с ними не согласиться, решил отвлечь их и отправил разбираться с наследнием Таноса. Он отправил большую часть команды на одну из известных баз безумного титана на Земле, а поскольку Капитан Марвел была способна передвигаться со скоростью света - поручил ей проверить, на месте ли Святилище-II, оставленный на орбите Плутона , а когда в особняк неожиданно вернулся Чёрный Рыцарь, синтезоиду пришлось запереть его в лабораторной капсуле. Вижн стал взламывать управление всеми компьютерными системами в мире, а когда Мстители узнали, что он пытается сделать, и сумели отключить его от сети, синтезоид уничтожил кристалл управления, подавлявший его волю, встроенный в него Альтроном, который позволил ему попасть под влияние ИСААКа. После этого инцидента Вижн написал на имя Рэймонда Сикорски заявление об отставке с поста председателей Мстителей, Алая Ведьма покинула команду вместе с ним и лидером команды снова была выбрана ОсаAvengers #252-255. Ничего об этом не зная, Капитан Марвел долетела до Святилища-II, и обнаружила, что корабль угоняют пираты Небулы - самозванной внучки ТаносаВ Infinity Gauntlet #1 Танос, обладая Перчаткой Бесконечности. изменил реальность, чтобы Небула действительно стала его внучкой.. Прежде, чем Моника сумела что-либо сделать, флагман безумного титана совершил гиперпрыжок в галактику Андромеда, где Небула поддерживала губернатора Горта, желавшего стать следующим императором скруллов, пока не решила его убить, а также истребила население Ксандара - родной планеты Корпуса Нова. Капитан Марвел сумела сбежать и присоединилась ко флоту генерала Зедрао, который ранее в знак признания его храбрости вручил медаль умирающему Мар-Веллу. Получив сигнал о помощи, Мстители вылетели в галактику Андромеда на корабле Старфокса, присоединились к войскам Зердао и захватили Святилище-II, взяв его на абордаж. Будучи братом Таноса, Эрос заявил свои права на корабль и, посчитав, что он никому принадлежать не должен, уничтожил егоAvengers #255-261. Возвратив Мстителей домой, Эрос покинул их потому, что решил отправиться на поиски Небулы, которую невесть куда переместил "Потусторонний", пытавшийся придумать, что ему делать со своею жизнью и силами, и попробовавший быть супергероем. Он отказался, когда Оса пригласила его в команду, продолжил пробовать разные занятия и несколько раз сражался с ними и другими героями, пока наконец не был отправлен в Негативную Зону, где существовал в виде звезды, пока не был соединён с Молекулярным Человеком в новый Космической КубСерия Secret Wars II, Fantastic Four #319. thumb|left|250px|Встреча с Нэмором на ГидробазеНа время расследования поступка Вижна правительство лишило Мстителей ряда привилегий, из-за чего управление гражданской авиации отозвало у команды право держать на Манхэттене квинджеты, но они сразу же получили множество приглашений из разных городов. Наиболее привлекательным оказалось предложение учёного-океанолога Уолтера Ньюэлла, использующего подводный костюм Ската, согласившегося сдать в аренду плавучий остров "Гидробаза". На ней Мстители встретили скучающего Нэмора, который стал часто гостить у Уолтера после того, как верховный совет Атлантиды низложил его с тронаSub-Mariner vol 2 #4. Геркулес вернул Подводнику хорошее настроение характерным для них способом - устроил с ним драку, после чего Капитан Америка пригласил его в командуAvengers #261-262. Обследуя потерпевший крушение над Джамейка-Бэй самолёт, на котором от властей пытались скрыться учёные Анклава, Мстители обнаружили на дне кокон, похожий на тот, из которого появились на свет Адам Уорлок и его "сестра", известная, как Её. Они доставили его к Фантастической Четвёрке, переселившейся в их особняк после уничтожения Здания Бакстера Кристоффом Вернардом, приёмным сыном Доктора Дума. в сознании которого активировалась копия разума ВиктораFantastic Four #279. Внутри оказалась Джина Грей, участница первого состава Людей-Икс, заключившая сделку с Силой Феникса - вселенским воплощением возрождения и уничтожения, которая помогла ей спасти остальную команду, но взамен сотворила репликанта, который стал выдавать себя за неё. Фальшивая Джина была сведена с ума телепатом Повелителем Разума - ветераном Братства Злых Мутантов, присоединившегося к Клубу Адского Пламени, и стала Тёмным Фениксом и, чтобы остановить себя, совершила самоубийство. Мстители и Фантастическая Четвёрка помогли Джине связаться со Зверем, Циклопом, Ангелом и Ледяным Человеком, и оригинальная пятёрка основала свою команду Фактор-Икс, так как не доверяли новому составу Людей-Икс. к которым присоединился МагнетоAvengers #263, Fantastic Four #286, X-Factor #1. Оказавшись вынужденным покинуть Землю, Чарльз Ксавье попросил его, как давнего друга, оберегать его школу и Новых Мутантов - следующее поколение его учениковUncanny X-Men #200, но Магнето вдруг отдал их в Массачусетскую Академию Эммы Фрост - Белого ФерзяЭтот титул часто ошибочно переводят как "Белая Королева" Клуба Адского Пламени. Когда Магнето понял, что сделал это под влиянием её ученика Эмпата, и попытался их вернуть, Эмма сумела убедить Мстителей, что он хочет похитить её студентов, и они стали охотиться на него, пока не узнали, что Новые Мутанты искренне считают его героемNew Mutants #40. thumb|250px|Нэмор против АттумыОригинальный Канг захватил цитадель Иммортуса в Лимбо и решил воспользоваться её технологиями, чтобы спасти Равонну. Это привело к тому, что Балтаг застрелил самого Завоевателя, и Канг понял, что его попытки менять собственную историю создают новых дивергентных КанговВ Avengers Forever #9 Канг сообщает, что захватить XIX век, похитить Богомола и играть с Гроссмейстером пытался не он, а разные дивергентный Завоеватели.. Завоеватель взялся за истребление "неполноценных" фальшивых Кангов, для чего стал обманывать их, будто собирает их в Совет Кангов, и один из них не удержался и заманил Мстителей в Лимбо. Завоевателю удалось поймать в ловушку целую команду, но Геркулес вырвался и освободил остальных, и в разгар сражения Канга предала Равонна, которая, как оказалось, была заодно с Иммортусом, избавлявшимся от дивергентных Кангов его руками. Он, как оказалось, собирал знания разных Кангов в сферу, которую позволил отобрать Завоевателю, зная, что он, пытаясь поглотить их все, не выдержит и сойдёт с умаAvengers #267-269. Атлантийцы выбрали своим новым правителем Аттуму, который решил казнить Маррину Смоллвуд - подругу Нэмора из инопланетной расы плодексов, принявшей вид женщины-амфибии. Не сумев спасти её самостоятельно, Подводник попросил о помощи Мстителей и Отряд Альфа - официальную команду Канады, и герои вместе разгромили атлантийские войска и спасли Маррину. Тем не менее Аттума остался правителем Атлантиды, но подданные, недовольные его властью, покинули город, и Нэмор основал для них новое королевство Делувия, женился на Маррине и стал править вместе с неюAvengers #270-272, Alpha Flight #36-40. 'Мстители Западного Побережья' thumb|left|350px|Первый состав Мстителей Западного ПобережьяТем временем Соколиный Глаз и Пересмешница принялись подыскивать подходящий штаб для западной команды Мстителей, чем попытался воспользоваться сбежавший из тюрьмы Кроссфайр. Он взял в заложники пожилую звезду немого кино Мойру Брэндон и заставил её предложил Бартонам купить её усадьбу на полуострове Пало Верде неподалёку от Лос-Анджелеса. Уильям устроил Клинту и Барбаре засаду в подвале, но потерпел поражение, и Бартоны, несмотря на эту историю, купили у Мойры дом и прилежащую территорию и обустроили там компаунд МстителейAvengers :West Coast #100. Следуя рекомендациям Вижна, Клинт пригласил в новую команду Тигру, помогавшей Джессике Дрю в работе частным детективом, Чудо-Человека, начавшего карьеру голливудского киноактёра, и Железного Человека. Роуди перебрался в Калифонию вместе с Тони Старком, который решил начать всё сначала и открыл небольшую высокотехнологическую компанию Circuits Maximus, поскольку Обадайя Стейн скупил акции Stark International и преобразовал её в Stane International. Бартон занялся боевой подготовкой новичков и стал учить их пилотировать квинджеты, а шестое место в команде предложил борцу с преступностью Покрову, но тот отказался, поскольку работал под прикрытием, выдавая себя за злодея. История новой команды началась с побед над Гравитоном, попытавшимся стать калифорнийским преступным авторитетомСерия West Coast Avengers, и новым Голиафом - Эриком Йостеном, получившим формулу роста Генри Пима от злого гения Карла МалусаIron Man Annual #7. thumb|250px|Железный Человек против Железного ТорговцаВскоре Роуди пришлось выйти из состава, чтобы выяснить причину своих головных болей и приступов гнева, которые не прекращались даже после того, как Тони адаптировал броню к его нервной системе. Пока он посещал Генри Пима и Шамана из Отряда Альфа, который помог Джеймсу осознать, что он страдает от чувства вины из-за того, что отобрал броню у Тони, Бартон попросил Старка сделать новый костюм на случай, если Мстителям понадобится новый Железный Человек, втайне надеясь, что он сам согласился надеть её снова. Тони действительно пришлось надеть его, когда Обадайя Стейн решил во что бы то ни стало покончить с ним и похитил дорогих ему людей, включая Мадам Маску. Сражаясь со Стейном, создавшим для себя мощную броню Железного Торговца, Старк понял, что ему помогает управлять костюмом компьютер, и когда Тони уничтожил его, Обадайя, не желая признавать поражение, покончил с собой выстрелом в головуIron Man #198-201. Следом за Старком к Мстителям Западного Побережья присоединился Генри Пим, который впрочем хотел лишь изучить посаженного в адамантиевую клетку Голиафа, которую позже передали полиции Лос-Анджелеса вместе с самим ЙостеномIron Man #206. Хэнк согласился остаться в компаунде и заниматься техобслуживанием, но не захотел снова становиться супергероем, чем очень расстроил Соколиного Глаза, отчаянно желавшего найти шестого участникаWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #1. Так что, когда в Лос-Анджелес приехал Существо, который после возвращения из Мира Битв поссорился с Мистером Фантастиком, не стал снова вступать в Фантастическую Четвёрку и теперь участвовал в матчах Федерации Борьбы Неограниченного КлассаFantastic Four #277, Thing #23, Клинт стал настойчиво приглашать его в свою команду. Бен Гримм провёл вместе со Мстителями некоторое время и поучаствовал в боях с Мастером Пандемонием - колдуном Мартином Престоном, который преследовал Огненную Птицу из техасской команды РейнджеровWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #3-4. В результате Существо согласился стать Мстителем, но в день, когда ему должен был быть присвоен официальный статус, попробовал стероиды, разрабатываемые для борцов Федерации Карлом Малусом, от которых, как ему показалось, стал ещё безобразнее, и сбежалWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #9-10, Thing #35-36, а позже вернулся в Фантастическую ЧетвёркуFantastic Four #296. thumb|left|250px|Против гигантского ВодоворотаМстителям обеих команд несколько раз приходилось объединяться для борьбы с глобальными угрозами. Они вместе с героями из разных стран разгромили Ужасных Духов, когда те устроили масштабное вторжение на ЗемлюRom #65-66, и сами нашли способ победить Водоворота, когда тот возродился в клонированном теле и решил использовать свои силы, чтобы зарядиться от кинетической энергии планетыAvengers #250. В отдельных случаях команде из Лос-Анджелеса удавалось справляться с подобными проблемами без помощи участия Мстителей из Нью-ЙоркаЗа исключением Тора, который, впрочем, на тот момент ни в одной из команд не состоял., например они помогли Вечным остановить первосвященника девиантов Гаура, который попытался пробудить "чёрного целестиала" Тиамута, заключённого своими собратьями под горой Диабло в КалифорнииEternals vol 2 #12. Также Мстителям Восточного и Западного Побережья пришлось объединиться, чтобы справиться с Халком, которого во время поисков своего участника Сасквотча случайно вернул в родное измерение Отряд АльфаIncredible Hulk #313, Alpha Flight #28-29. Психолог Леонард Самсон, подвергшийся контролируемому гамма-облучению, сумел поймать гамма-гиганта и подверг его изобретённой им процедуре, физически и умственно разделившей Халка и Бэннера. Лишённый какого-либо интеллекта, Халк оказался на свободе и устроил самый масштабный погром на юго-западе США за свою историю. Все вместе Мстители сумели забить гамма-гиганта до потери сознания, после чего его и Бэннера пришлось физически соединить обратно, поскольку друг без друга они погибалиIncredible Hulk #314-323. thumb|250px|Мастер ПандемонийОбнаружив, что Тигра стала поддаваться своей звериной натуре, отчего она испытывала приступы агрессии и неудержимого полового влечения, Мстители стали искать способ помочь ей и нашли путь в измерение Кошачьего Народа, учёные которого подвергли Грир искусственной мутации. Их царь согласился лишить Тигру одной из "двух душ", если она убьёт Мастера Пандемония, который продал душу демону Мефисто - повелителю Ада и воплощению зла. Мефисто потерял пять частей своей души, когда был изгнан Франклином РичардсомFantastic Four #277, и соврал Пандемонию, что он может вернуть свою душу, собрав ихAvengers: West Coast vol 2 #52, и одна из них находилась у царя Кошачьего Народа, который совсем не хотел её возвращатьWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #5-6. Тигре пришлось согласиться убить Пандемония, что она попыталась сделать втайне от остальной команды, но невольно помогла ему сбежатьWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #8-9. Так что Генри Пим стал помогать Грир собирать информацию о демонах, чем привлёк внимание демоницы Аллату, противницы Престона, которая утащила в ад их обоих. Чтобы спасти товарищей по команде, Мстители Западного Побережья обратились за помощь к поселившимся в Сан-Франциско Патрисии Уокер и её мужу Деймону Хеллстрому, "сыну Сатаны", с которым они вместе состояли в Защитниках. В итоге Грир отказалась убивать побеждённого Пандемония, но сумела научиться контролировать свою звериную натуру, надев костюм Адской Кошки, который ей вернула ПатрисияWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #14-15. 'Вижн и Алая Ведьма' thumb|left|250px|Вижн и Алая Ведьма с близнецами Билли и ТоммиОтказавшись от статуса Мстителей, чтобы Генри Питер Гирих прекратил расследование в их отношении, Вижн и Алая Ведьма решили снова поселиться в Леонии и обратились к риэлтору Норману Уэбстеру. Пока он искал для них новый дом, Ванду попытались похитить Чёрный Коготь и вудуистка Некра Синклер, новая любовница Мрачного Жнеца, который собрал новый Летальный Легион, чтобы вернуть сознание брата Саймона в тело похожего на него бандита Брэди Кента. Легионеры устроили нападение на компаунд Мстителей и сумели взять в плен Чудо-Человека, но Вижн, Алая Ведьма и Мстители Западного Побережья победили злодеев, и Эрик Уильямс покончил с собой. Возвращаясь домой из логова Летального Легиона, Вижн и Ванда оказались в Новом Салеме - городе ведьм, откуда была родом Агата Харкнесс, Оказалось, что её сын, мэр города Николас Скрэтч, два месяца назад казнил Агату через сожжение на костре, и теперь его дети, магически мутированная Салемская Семёрка, решили поступить так же и с Алой Ведьмой. Сражаясь с ней, Вертиго, провозгласившая себя "королевой Нового Салема", призвала магическую энергию всех 665 жителей, но не сумела совладать с нею и погубила их, а Ванда, защищаясь от неё, сумела использовать часть этой силы, чтобы оказаться беременной от Вижна, поскольку ей очень хотелось завести детей. thumb|250px|Мстители обеих команд и резервисты после истории с РтутьюПоселившись в Леонии, Вижн и Алая Ведьма помирились с соседями, которые сожгли их предыдущий дом, и попытались наладить отношения с Магнето. Ему пришлось вместе с Ртутью защищать Ванду от Жабы, завладевшего технологиями Незнакомца - Старейшины Вселенной с планеты ГигантусFantastic Four #116 и попытавшегося заставить её вернуться к нему, и вместе с Чудо-Человеком - от Некры Синклер и воскрешённого ею Мрачного Жнеца. Всё ещё считая Магнето своим отцом, Алая Ведьма разрешила ему навещать её детей, когда те родились, назвав их Уильям и Томас в честь фамилии Уильямс и среднего имени Финеаса Томаса Хортона. В Леонии Вижна и Ванду стали часто навещать Пьетро и Кристал, однако Ртуть, которому Чёрный Гром приказал создать и возглавить ополчение Аттилана, стал проводить с женою меньше времени. Это привело к тому, что Кристал завела роман с Норманом Уэбстером, и Ртуть, узнав об этом, пришёл в ярость и пожелал разделаться с ним. Недовольный тем, что Ванда и королевская семья нелюдей попыталась помирить его с женой, Пьетро обозлился на них и на МстителейСерия Vision and Scarlet Witch, после чего совершил ложный донос на команду в комиссию по делам сверхлюдей. Он убедил Гириха, Сикорски и советника президента Валери Купер, будто Мстители пытались захватить мировое господство, взломав компьютерные системы с помощью Вижна, и комиссия выдала ордер на их задержание Отряду Свободы - согласившемуся работать на правительство Братству Злых Мутантов МистикUncanny X-Men #199. Участники обеих команд были доставлены в новую тюрьму ХранилищеОтряду Свободы удалось справиться со Мстителями потому, что Соколиный Глаз, сочувствуя им, как вставшим на путь исправления преступникам, согласился сдаться вместе со Мстителями Западного Побережья, как и Капитан Америка, проверивший подлинность их ордера., охраняемую Стражниками в броне производства Stane International, но сумели сбежать оттуда и вместе с резервистами разобраться с Пьетро, уверявшего, что ненавидит теперь всех людей, пока Вижн не напомнил ему о племянникахAvengers Annual #15, West Coast Avengers Annual #1. 'В осаде' thumb|left|350px|Против Повелителей ЗлаНабравшись терпения, Гельмут Земо стал собирать четвёртую по счёту команду Повелителей Зла, для чего помог сбежать из тюрем большому количеству суперзлодеев, чтобы добиться численного превосходства над Мстителями, после победы над которыми он надеялся взяться за другие команды супергероев. Барону удалось завербовать Голиафа, Поглотителя, Титанию, Лунный Камень, Мистера Хайда, Тигровую Акулу, Вихря, Блэкаута, Наладчика и всю Бригаду Крушителей. Гельмут также пригласил в Повелители нового Шмеля - воровку Риту ДеМара, взявшую пример со Скотта Лэнга и укравшую костюм Генри ПимаAvengers #264, освобождая которую их тюрьмы были пойманы Мстителями Серая Горгулья и Кричащая Мими - обладающая громким голосом участница Федерации Борьбы Неограниченного КлассаAvengers #271. Выбрав удобный момент для атаки, Повелители Зла устроили штурм особняка Мстителей, взяли в плен Джарвиса, поймали Чёрного Рыцаря и избавились от Капитана Марвел, которую Блэкаут отправил в измерение Тёмной Силы. После этого их сильнейшие участники во главе с Голиафом избили Геркулеса настолько жестоко, что он попал в кому, и, пытаясь спасти его, в плен попал Капитан Америка. Однако оставшаяся на свободе Оса сумела объединиться с Человеком-Муравьём, вернувшимся из Асгарда Тором, и посчитавшим, что он у Мстителей в долгу Доктором Друидом, а Моника нашла выход из измерения Тёмной Силы, и герои сумели проникнуть в особняк, освободить пленников, застать Повелителей врасплох и победить их всехAvengers #274-277. Единственным, кто остался на свободе, оказался Тигровая Акула, который покинул команду Земо, когда узнал, что среди них больше нет Нэмора, но и он был вскоре пойман Мстителями Западного ПобережьяWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #16. Председательство Капитана Марвел thumb|350px|Мстители против Людей-Икс против Советских Супер-СолдатВ сражении с Повелителями Зла особняк Мстителей был разрушен, и команда на некоторое время поселилась в Фо-Фридомс Плаза, построенном Фантастической Четвёркой вместо Здания Бакстера. Оса, посчитав это своей неудачей, подала в отставку с поста председателя и на последнем собрании назначила исполняющим обязанности лидера Капитана Америка, утвердила возвращение в состав Тора и Женщины-Халка и приняла в команду Доктора ДруидаAvengers #278. Сославшись на занятость, Стив отказался становиться постоянным председателем Мстителей и номинировал на эту должность Капитана МарвелAvengers #279. После того, как оставшийся без присмотра Астероид М - орбитальная база первого Братства Злых Мутантов, развалился и стал терпеть крушение, Мстители отправились в Камбожду, где упала одна из его частей, с ордером ООН на арест Магнето. Это привело к трёхстороннему конфликту между ними, Людьми-Икс и Советскими Супер-Солдатами, пытавшимися доставить Магнето в СССР, где он был заочно приговорён к смертной казни за уничтожение города Варыкино и подводной лодки "Ленинград"Uncanny X-Men #150. Магнето сумел уничтожить обломок Астероида, чтобы его старые изобретения никому не достались, но оставил себе свой первый шлем, повышающий эффективность его магнитных сил и даже наделявший телепатическими способностями. Усовершенствовав его, он хотел лишить всё человечество предрассудков по отношению к мутантам, но решил посовещаться с Людьми-Икс и Капитаном Америка, который убедил его этого не делать. Попытавшись поступить так со Стивом, Магнето убедился, что он лишён предрассудков по отношению к мутантам, сдался Мстителям и уничтожил шлем после того, как применил его на судьях международного трибунала, которые решили, что он не подлежит их юрисдикции, так как нарушил только законы отдельных государствСерия X-Men vs Avengers. thumb|left|250px|Штурм ОлимпаУзнав о том, что Геркулес всё ещё находится в коме после поражения от Голиафа, Зевс разгневался на Мстителей и приказал олимпийцам доставить к нему на суд всю команду. Царь богов приговорил героев к "смертной казни через пытки" и поручил привести вердикт в исполнение повелителю царства мёртвых Плутону. Однако Нэмор-Подводник, похищенный Посейдоном, сбежал и освободил остальных Мстителей, которые, сражаясь с армией автоматонов Плутона, вернулись на Олимп. Им удалось заручиться поддержкой нескольких богов, не согласных с Зевсом, одолеть его сторонников и убедить царя в его неправоте, для чего пришлось вылечить Геркулеса. Зевс раскаялся и отпустил Мстителей, но впредь запретил олимпийцам посещать Землю. Из-за этой истории Нэмору вместе с Марриной пришлось снова вернуться в команду, так как подданные Делувии вернулись в Атлантиду, думая, что бог морей не одобрил создание нового королевстваAvengers #281-285. Пока остальная команда занялась обустройством острова Мстителей, на который после ремонта был перемещён особнякAvengers #286, 288, Капитану Америка пришлось разбираться с правительственной комиссией по делам сверхлюдей. Арним Зола возвратил к жизни Иоганна Шмидта, поместив его сознание в клонированное тело Стива Роджерса, и Красный Череп решил доказать Капитану Америка, что способен манипулировать даже им. Шмидт воспользовался своим влиянием на председателя комиссии Дугласа Роквелла, чтобы тот выяснил, что права на имидж Капитана Америка, включая униформу и щит, принадлежат правительству СШАCaptain America #350, и Роджерс оказался перед выбором - работать на государство, или перестать быть Кэпом. Считая, что "Капитан Америка представляет идеалы выше, чем просто преданность правительству", Стив сдал комиссии костюм и щит. Он придумал для себя новый образ "Капитана" и продолжил помогать людям, обращавшимся на его горячую телефонную линию, в то время, как на роль нового Капитана Америка был выбран сверхчеловечески сильный Джон УокерCaptain America #332-333, 337. thumb|250px|Равонна и Доктор Друид пропадают во временном пузыреПосле обустройства Гидробазы Капитан Марвел стала налаживать отношения с ФБР в лице агента Дерека Фримана и городскими властями Нью-Йорка, так что Мстителям пришлось участвовать в торжественных мероприятиях. На одном из таких вечером Маррина Смоллвуд неожиданно взбесилась, убежала к морю и куда-то уплыла. Оказавшись беременной от самца плодекса. с которым её пытался скрестить Повелитель Мира - заклятый враг Отряда Альфа, Маррина трансформировалась в чудовищного Левиафана и стала нападать на корабли, так что Мстителям пришлось отправиться на охоту за нею. Им удалось ввести Маррине дозу лекарства, разработанного Генри Пимом, но его эффект оказался недолгим, и Нэмор решился убить жену и зарубил её Чёрным Мечом Дэйна Уитмана, после чего покинул Мстителей, чтобы устроить ей достойные похороныAvengers #291-294. Во время сражения с Левиафаном Капитан Марвел ударила её электричеством, в результате чего разрядилась, так как попыталась наэлектризовать океан. Это привело к тому, что Моника испытала физическое истощение, утратила суперспособности и была вынуждена уйти с поста председателя МстителейМоника Рамбо выздоровела и обрела новый набор суперспособностей в Captain Marvel vol 2 #1. На выборах нового лидера эту должность получил Доктор Друид, который телепатически заставил товарищей по команде поддержать его кандидатуру, так как сам попал под влияние являвшейся ему во снах Равонны Ренслейер, воскрешённой Гроссмейстером и решившей отомстить Кангу за то, что он решил попытаться убить Мстителей вместо того, чтобы вылечить её. Под образом "Канга-Небулы", она внедрилась в кросс-временной корпус Кангов и узнала от них о временном пузыре - который, как считали Завоеватели, представлял собой супероружие, которое предстоит заполучить Мстителям. С помощью Энтони и нескольких ментальных принудителей Равонна сумела подчинить Мстителей и заставить их устроить экспедицию к пузырю, которая закончилась тем, что она и Доктор Друид вместе пропали во временном потоке. thumb|left|250px|Один против Сета и Тор против СуртураКоманда Мстителей Восточного Побережья, от которой остались только Тор, Чёрный Рыцарь и Женщина-Халк, распаласьAvengers #294-297, а бог грома получил сообщение о нашествии на Асгард армии демонов смерти СетаАнгл. Seth, египетского бога смерти, сумевшего заполучить силу всего своего пантеона. Тор взял с собой Дэйна, который после убийства Маррины стал страдать от проклятья Чёрного Меча и постепенно превращаться в металлическую статую, и они отправились в царство Сета, где сумели найти и освободить похищенного им Одина и порабощённых египетских богов. Вместе с кельтским пантеоном, призванным на помощь Аморой, египетские и скандинавские боги разгромили армию демонов смерти. Одину пришлось сразиться с Сетом, который в итоге был заколот насмерть брошенным в него Чёрным Рыцарем, а Тору - с Суртуром, вновь попытавшимся убить ненавистного царя Асгарда. Повелитель Муспельхейма был побеждён, и Один поглотил его, ведь только так можно было удержать его в заточении, и, поскольку асгардские маги не смогли спасти Дэйна от проклятья Чёрного Меча, Тор вернулся на Землю вместе с нимThor #396-400. 'Мстители Западного Побережья' thumb|350px|Второй состав Мстителей Западного ПобережьяПоскольку калифорнийской команде никак не удавалось найти шестого участника, Соколиный Глаз решил всё-таки пригласить в состав Огненную Звезду и Мстители Западного Побережья отправились в Альбукерке , где Бонита Хуарез жила. В результате команда попала в западню, устроенную для распавшихся к тому моменту Защитников Доминусом - агентом внеземной расы квистов, захватывающих планеты с помощью устройств глобального контроля разумаПри первом столкновении с Доминусом, действовавшим под именем "Люцифер" (Англ. Lucifer), Чарльз Ксавье получил травму и потерял возможность ходить, после чего и решил основать Людей-Икс для борьбы в подобными угрозами. См. Uncanny X-Men #20, который использовал против них неисправную платформу времени Доктора Дума. Воспользовавшись тем, что она позволяла перемещаться только в прошлое, Доминус отправил Мстителей в XIX век, где они снова столкнулись с уже знакомыми героями Дикого Запада. Оказавшийся в их числе Ночной Всадник при встрече влюбился в Пересмешницу и похитил её, когда герои двадцатого века решили перемещаться дальше в прошлое, чтобы встретиться с Рама-Тутом и обратиться к нему за помощью. Скрываясь от своих товарищей Два Ствола и Роухайд Кида, Линкольн Слейд, как звали Всадника, напоил Барбару приворотным зельем, чтобы она согласилась стать его женой. Однако Мэттью Хоук нашёл способ напомнить Пересмешнице о Соколином Глазе, и она решила разобраться с Ночным Всадником, который в бою с нею упал со скалы и погиб. thumb|left|250px|Лунный рыцарьДобравшись до Рама-Тута, который уже перестал быть Кангом-Завоевателем, но ещё не стал Иммортусом, Мстители обнаружили, что он не обладает никакой машиной времени и пытается вернуться в своё время, поместив себя в анабиоз на несколько веков. Так что им пришлось отправиться к прежнему Рама-Туту, ещё не ставшему Кангом, и помочь повстанцам, боровшимся против его тирании. В результате фараон сбежал на единственной машине времени и решил стать Завоевателем и начать враждовать со Мстителями, но египетский бог мести Хонсу пообещал героям своё покровительство и помощь. Оставшись в компаунде в одиночестве, Генри Пим решил застрелиться и когда уже поднёс пистолет к голове, его остановила Бонита Хуарез, которая в новом образе "Эспириты" сама пришла просить Мстителей принять её в команду. Бонита убедила Хэнка найти новый смысл жизни, и он решил снова бороться со злом, как "Доктор Пим - учёный-приключенец". За созданием нового набора увеличивающейся и уменьшающейся экипировки Пима и Хуарез неожиданно застал борец с преступностью Лунный Рыцарь - бывший наёмник Марк Спектор и нынешнее воплощение Хонсу. Исполняя данное им обещание, египетский бог надоумил Рыцаря найти записку, оставленную Мстителями в XVIII веке, с помощью которой их нашла Фантастическая Четвёрка, после чего Спектор помог разобраться с Доминусом, присоединился к командеWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #17-24, а также отверг предложение Покрова возглавить собранную им Ночную Смену - группу калифорнийских злодеев, с помощью которых он боролся с другими преcтупникамиSolo Avengers #3. thumb|250px|Соколиный Глаз думает о своих одиночных приключенияхМстители были втянуты с очередную историю со Смертью Гроссмейстером и Коллекционером, которым удалось переместить в её измерение обе команды, за исключением неубиваемой Эспириты. Танелир Тиван и Эн Дви Гаст сумели заставить героев сражаться друг с другом, чтобы отвлечь внимание Смерти и присвоить её силу. Обладая ей, Гроссмейстер пожелал уничтожить вселенную, которая ему наскучила, но, будучи одержим играми, дал Мстителям возможность остановить его, одолев очередной Легион Неживых, а когда те победили, потеряв убитым почти всех участников, объявил второй раунд. Поняв, что честно Эн Дви Гаста не победить, Клинт предложил ему угадать, в какой руке он зажал стрелу с наконечником, а когда тот угадал - отломил наконечник и объявил, что Гроссмейстер проиграл. Это позволило Смерти вернуть себе свою силу, после чего она воскресила убитых Мстителей и наделила всех Старейшин Вселенной бессмертием, лишь бы они отстали от неёAvengers Annual #16, West Coast Avengers Annual #2. После этой истории Эспирита решила покинуть команду, чтобы больше узнать о происхождении своих сил и своём бессмертииWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #25В Solo Avengers #24 Бонита узнала, что получила силы Огненной Птицы из-за воздействия экспериментального вещества, по ошибке сброшенного с инопланетного корабля.. После того, как Мстители разобрались с ещё одним составом Зодиака, состоявшим из роботов-двойников, созданных с помощью мистического Ключа ЗодиакаWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #26-29, Соколиный Глаз узнал, что его пытается убить Трикшот - бывший цирковой лучник Бак Чизхольм, который был его инструктором вместе с Жаком Дюкеном. Вопреки возражениям Барбары, Клинт отправился на поиски Бака, разбираясь с нанятыми им убийцами, вроде старого врага Капитана Америка Жоржа Батрока, пока не был арестован за мнимое убийство Чизхольма международной наёмницей Серебряным Соболем и её Дикой Стаей, Надеясь поймать и сдать властям Трикшота, Сильвер позволила Бартону сбежать, и Чизхольм устроил поединок с ним, надеясь, что Клинт убьёт его, поскольку он был смертельно болен раком, но вместо этого Соколиный Глаз сдал Бака Дикой СтаеSolo Avengers #1-5. thumb|left|250px|Войны БрониВскоре после этого Железный Человек узнал, что его враг миллиардер Джастин Хаммер, торгующий оружием на чёрном рынке, завладел образцами технологий его костюма, которые Старк пытался держать в секрете и потому даже не стал патентовать. Эта новость вывела Тони из себя, и он устроил охоту на всех злодеев, кто пользовался бронёй, для создания которой Хаммер использовал его изобретения. Железному Человеку удалось раздобыть список клиентов Хаммера, в котором не хватало одного имени, и, пытаясь вычислить последнего покупателя, напал на Ската, думая, что Уолтер может быть "спящим агентом" Джастина. После этого инцидента Старк объявил, будто Железный Человек был уволен из Stark Enterprises и, поскольку он был объявлен в розыск Щ.И.Т.ом, выдал, что его телохранителя зовут "Рэндалл Пирс", и даже стал притворно помогать в его поисках. После того, как Железный Человек уничтожил костюмы Мэндроидов Щ.И.Т.а, в которых использовались его изобретения, он решил взяться за Стражников, для чего ему пришлось устроить нападение на Хранилище. В этом Старку попытался помешать Стив Роджерс, который справиться с Тони не сумел, но после этого случая вернул ему адамантиевый щит Капитана и стал пользоваться вибраниевым, подаренным Чёрной Пантерой. Зная, кто носит броню на самом деле, Мстители Западного Побережья попросили Железного Человека прекратить свою вендетту против злодеев в броне, но он не послушался, и следующая его вылазка в Советский Союз закончилась смертью Титанового Человека и, как следствие, международным скандалом. Мстители были вынуждены устроить дисциплинарный трибунал и выгнали Старка из команды, а охоту на Железного Человека устроил Файерпауэр, построенный таинственным последним клиентом Хаммера бизнесменом Эдвином Кордом. Не сумев победить сверхмощного Фаейрпауэра, Старк инсценировал смерть "Рэндалла Пирса", когда тот применил против него тактическую ядерную ракету, но поскольку Корд продолжал использовать его для нападений на его компанию, Тони "нанял" нового Железного Человека в новом костюме, чтобы справиться с ним. Он посчитал, что обязан продолжить карьеру супергероя, но в команду Мстителей вернуться не смогIron Man #225-231, Captain America #339-341, однако к ним присоединилась вернувшаяся из отпуска ОсаWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #32. thumb|250px|Пересмешница покидает Мстителей Западного ПобережьяНеугомонный Ртуть вновь попытался свести счёты со Мстителями, на этот раз вместе со спецслужбами коммунистических стран восточной Европы, считавших их сообщниками Железного Человека и разыскиваемого за наёмничество Лунного Рыцаря. Для этого Пьетро помог тайной полиции Венгрии устроить западню Вижну и Алой Ведьме с помощью фальшивого письма от Бовы, а затем - заманить в ловушку команду Западного Побережья с помощью ложного сообщения о Марии Тровая - первой жене Генри Пима, арестованной и казнённой до начала его карьеры Человека-МуравьяTales to Astonish #44. Спасаясь от старых врагов Пима, Мстители покинули Венгрию, но совершили аварийную посадку в Латверии и стали "гостями" Кристоффа Вернарда, который стал "просить" их помочь ему справиться с Норманом МакАртуром - ещё одним человеком, обладавшим копией сознания Доктора Дума, который, как и сам Кристофф, считал себя "единственным настоящим Думом". Но явившийся ему Хонсу заставил Вернарда отпустить Мстителей безо всяких условий, и они вернулись в Венгрию и нашли Марию Тровая, так что Генри Пим покинул команду и вернулся к женеWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #33-36, пока не узнал, что это - похожая на неё подражательницаSolo Avengers #14-16. Во время приключений в Венгрии Мстителям на помощь пришёл Фантомный Всадник из Рейнджеров, который в действительности был призраком погибшего Ночного Всадника, Желая отомстить Пересмешнице за свою смерть, Линкольн соврал команде, будто Барбара убила его, и ей пришлось рассказать всем, что она действительно не стала его спасать. Эта новость возмутила Соколиного Глаза, и Бартоны поссорились и даже решили развестись, и Пересмешница покинула команду вместе с согласившимися с нею Лунным Рыцарем и Тигрой, так что в состав решили вернуться Алая Ведьма и ВижнWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #37. 'Эволюционная Война' thumb|left|250px|Против Высшего ЭволюционераПосле очередной неудачи Ртуть возвратился на Аттилан и помирился с королевской семьёй нелюдей, которые не желали его развода с Кристал и поверили, что Пьетро действовал под телепатическим влиянием Максимуса, тем более, что подросшая Луна очень любила отца. Ртуть доказал свою верность Аттилану, героически возглавив созданное им ополчение в бою с приспешниками Высшего Эволюционера, который заканчивал осуществление своего грандиозного плана и поручил своим "устранителям" захватить кристаллы терригена, используемые нелюдями для обретения уникальных способностейFantastic Four Annual #21. Атака "собирателей" - другой команды агентов Уиндэма, на Вибраниевую Гору в Ваканде была отражена Чёрной Пантерой и его подданными, которые затем обратились за помощью к Мстителям Западного ПобережьяВ это время к калифорнийской команде временно присоединилась появившаяся на Земле Богомол. Они отразили повторное нападение команды "сенсоров" и, узнав координаты цитадели Высшего Эволюционера в Диких Землях - покрытой джунглями территории Антарктиды, отправились туда. Однако к этому времени база Уиндэма была уничтожена Пересмешницей, Тигрой, Лунным Рыцарем, которые случайно нашли её, разыскивая вернувшегося на Землю Мастера Пандемония, и завербованным самим Гербертом Биллом Фостером, воспользовавшимся по такому случаю сывороткой роста "Чёрного Голиафа"West Coast Avengers Annual #3. Тем не менее Высшему Эволюционеру удалось собрать достаточное количество вибрания для создания генетической бомбы, с помощью которой он собирался ускорить эволюцию на всей Земле, и теперь он, боясь, что Мстители снова попытаются помешать ему. решил узнать о команде как можно больше. От отправил своих "собирателей" за Джокастой, которая была восстановлена, но сразу же попыталась сбежать и отправила Мстителям сигнал бедствия. Поскольку команда была распущена, вызов получили резервисты, и на острове Мстителей собрались Капитан, Сокол, Зверь. Халк, сбежавший с Олимпа Геркулес и Шмель, которая к этому времени сбежала из тюрьмы, но решила ответить на сигнал, звучавший в украденном ею шлеме. Вместе они спасли от расплавления Джокасту, нашли гигантский подводный корабль Уиндэма и победили его самого. Чтобы предотвратить подрыв генетической бомбы, роботесса согласилась остаться на корабле и взорвать его, дестабилизировав камеру материи/антиматерии, после чего от Джокасты осталась только голова, которую Капитан решил передать Человеку-МашинеAvengers Annual #17. 'Инферно' thumb|250px|"Мстители возрождены!"Возвратившись в Нью-Йорк, чтобы собрать новый состав команды Восточного ПобережьяПри этом Стив пригласил в состав Подрывника (англ. Demolition Man или D-Man) Дэнниса Дафни, члена своей команды и бывшего борца Федерации Борьбы Неограниченного Класса, но тот пропал без вести во время миссии в Арктике в Captain America #349, Стив Роджерс обнаружил, что в город подвегся нашествию демонов Н'Астриха и решил обратиться за помощью к Мистеру Фантастику, который вместе с Невидимой Женщиной ушёл из Фантастической Четвёрка и поселился в Коннектикуте , чтобы уделять больше внимания воспитанию Франклина. Капитан помог им защитить сына от Няни - злодея, похищавшего детей-мутантов, но Франклин был украден самим Н'Астирхом, и Стив, Рид и Сью спасли его вместе с возвратившимся Тором и Забытым - героем из расы Вечных, известным под разными именамиУзнав, что Забытый является другом царя Энкиду , Мистер Фантастик предложил называть его Гильгамешем.. Сам повелитель демоновА также генетик Мистер Зловещий и Мадлен Прайор - выращенный им клон Джины Грей был побеждён совместными усилиями Людей-Икс и Фактора-ИксUncanny X-Men #242. а Роджерс, Ричардсы, Одинсон и Забытый договорились воссоздать МстителейAvengers #299-300. Но сначала Стив пожелал разобраться с комиссией по делам сверхлюдей и случайно застал председателя Роквелла за сеансом видеосвязи с Красным Черепом, после чего Шмидт, посчитав, что Дуглас ему больше не нужен, убил его своим фирменным ядом Пылью Смерти, от которого жертва гибнет, а кожа его головы сохнет и сжимается. Иоганну удалось заманить Роджерса в западню и спровоцировать бой между ним и Уокером, для чего он организовал убийство его родителейCaptain America #345 и убедил Джона, что за этим стоит Стив. После того, как Роджерс с трудом победил Капитана Америка. Шмидт стал злорадствовать раньше времени, и Джон повредил устройство с Пылью Смерти, замаскированное под сигарету Иоганна. Отравленный собственным ядом, Шмидт выжил и сумел сбежать, но его лицо стал похожим на настоящий красный череп, и после разоблачения Роквелла возглавившая комиссию Валери Купер вернула Роджерсу титул Капитана АмерикаCaptain America #350, в то время, как Уокер продолжил работать на правительство в новом образе СШАгентаCaptain America #354. 'Поиск Вижна' thumb|left|250px|Новый облик ВижнаС помощью Дэймона Хеллстрома Пересмешница, Тигра и Лунный Рыцарь разыскали Фантомного Всадника, которым оказался Гамильтон Слейд, далёкий потомок Линкольна Слейда, Оказалось, что он одержим духами сразу двух своих предков - самого Линкольна и его старшего брата Картера, первого Ночного Всадника. Гамильтон согласился сохранить дух Картера и остаться Фантомным Всадником, и Линкольн был изгнан, после чего Тигра вернулась к Мстителями, но Лунный Рыцарь решил, что быть в команде хотел Хонсу, а не он сам, а Пересмешница пока не хотела снова встречаться с Соколиным ГлазомWest Coast Avengers vol 2 #41. Вскоре Барбара была завербована проектом "Бдительность" - международной спецслужбой, организованной для слежения за Вижном после его попытки захватить мировое господство. Теперь, когда синтезоид вопреки своему обещанию вернулся в команду Мстителей, было решено похитить его и стереть память, чтобы он больше не совершил ничего подобного. Пересмешница помогла спланировать эту операцию, и агенты "Бдительности" похитили Вижна прямо из компаунда, и доставили его на базу, где техники проекта полностью разобрали его и собрали заново. Синтезоид сохранил свои способности и знания, но не личность, и утратил любовь к Алой Ведьме, чем очень расстроил её. Вдобавок состоявший в "Бдительности" Космический Фантом, выдававший себя за Финеаса ХортонаAvengers Forever #8, убедил Ванду, будто Вижн, кем бы он ни был, не является переделанным Человеком-Факелом, после чего Билли и Томми стали иногда пропадать, когда мать сосредотачивалась на чём-то другом и переставала думать о них. Как будто этого было мало, Комиссия по делам сверхлюдей решила, что Мстителям Западного Побережья нужно больше контроля, и заставили их принять в качестве нового председателя откомандированного в Лос-Анджелес СШАгентаWest Coast Avengers #42-45. Председательство Капитана Америка thumb|350px|Общее собрание МстителейРид и Сью помогли в обустройстве острова Мстителей и довольно скоро вернулись в Фантастическую ЧетвёркуFantastic Four #326-333, а Капитан Америка решил провести реформу команды. Он учредил Службу поддержки и устроил общее собрание почти всех героев, кто когда-либо был Мстителем, на котором было решено, что отныне они считаются одной большой командой, и выбран новый состав восточного отделения. В него впервые вошёл Квазар - бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а Венделл Вонн, пользовавшийся квантовыми наручами и назначенный Эоном на роль нового Защитника Вселенной, который ранее помог Мстителям разобраться с Гартан Саалом, получившим всю силу Корпуса Нова и прибывшим на Землю, чтобы разделаться с Равонной, по ошибке приняв её за настоящую НебулуAvengers #301-303, Annual #18. Вскоре Гидробаза подверлась нападению Лавовых людей - расы подземных жителей, с которой Мстителям уже приходилось иметь дело в прошломAvengers #5, 236- 237. Они почитали демона Ча'Са'Дра, одного из приспешников Н'Астирха, как своё верховное божество, и решили разобраться со Мстителями за то, что они убили его. В бою с огромным лавовым големом - "воплощением Ча'Са'Дра", Забытый получил сильную травму и впал в кому, так что Серси, к которой Мстители обратились за советом, предложила вернуть его в Олимпию - один из городов Вечных на Земле. Оказалось, что город был перемещён в Негативную Зону шаловливым Спрайтом, решившим усовершенствовать его маскировочные системы, и его население было дезинтегрировано Бластааром, боровшимся с Аннигилусом за роль правителя этого измерения. Герои сумели победить Бластаара, а Серси помогла Вечным восстановиться, после чего Забытый был реанимирован, но остался на Олимпии, так как его связь с городом стала слишком сильнойAvengers #305-310. thumb|left|250px|Мстители, Протекторат и Отряд Альфа планируют штурм "Уотервинда"Несколько позже Капитан Америка пригласил в команду саму Серси, которая с радостью согласилась, так как надеялась завести роман со Стивом, хотя он сам стал встречаться с Рейчел Лейтон - вставшей на путь исправления преступницей Гремучей Змеёй из Змеиного Общества. Вечная оказалась исключительно полезной, когда сумела защитить команду от временной аннигиляции вселенной, вызванной использованием экспериментального атомного компрессора, который заполучила вернувшаяся на Землю Небула. Вместе с Человеком-Пауком Мстители отключили это устройство, а затем захватили корабль самой Небулы и нашли способ помешать ей пользоваться Союзом Бесконечности - артефактом невероятной мощи, украденным ею у НезнакомцаAvengers #314-318. Принимая участие в поиске британской атомной подводной лодки "Уотервинд", Мстители узнали, что она была захвачена "Корпусом Мира" - отрядом советских террористов, решивших развязать Третью мировую войну. Ситуация осложнилась, когда в неё вмешались сначала официальная команда СССР "Народный Протекторат", а затем - канадский Отряд Альфа, которым пришлось разрешить "Корпусу" воспользоваться для ремонта "Уотервинда" верфью в Ньюфаундленде . Герои из трёх стран вместе спланировали и произвели захват подводной лодки, но командир "Корпуса" сумел устроить ядерный взрыв. Чтобы предотвратить многочисленные жертвы, Шаман отправил взрыв и попавших в зону поражения людей в несколько разных измерений, а Серси и Фантазма из "Протектората" помогли найти способ вернуться оттудаAvengers #319-324. 'Мстители Западного Побережья' thumb|250px|Принятие Человека-Факела и Железного ЧеловекаНедовольный тем, что правительство назначило калифорнийскому отделению Мстителей председателя, Соколиный Глаз ушёл из команды и попытался наладить отношения с Пересмешницей. Они вместе отправились в Милуоки , где появилась команда "Мстителей Великих Озёр", обладавших нелепыми суперсилами, но всерьёз пытающихся стать супергероями. Клинт и Бобби согласились возглавить их и заняться их тренировками, но официального статуса "среднезападная" команда так и не получилаМстители Великих Озёр (Англ. '''G'reat L'akes '''A'vengers), являются ещё одной пародией на Лигу Справедливости Америки ''(Англ. '''J'ustice 'L'eague of 'A'merica)''West Coast Avengers vol 2 #46, Avengers #309. Сами Бартоны попытались наладить свою семейную жизнь и обратились за помощью к психологу Майрону Штайнмецу, который как оказалось работал на Кроссфайра и помогал устроить западню для них. Кросс завербовал всех врагов, которых Клинт успел нажить, занявшись борьбой с преступностью в Лос-Анджелесе, и пообещал большую награду тому, кто отрежет лучнику руку, но оставит его в живых. Но благодаря помощи Пересмешницы и выздоравливающего Трикшота Соколиный Глаз сумел победить их всех, после чего простил Барбару за то, что она не стала спасать Ночного Всадника, так как оказался в похожей ситуации с самим КроссфайромAvengers Spotlight #22-25. По просьбе Энн Рэймонд, вдовы Торо, младшего напарника Джима Хэммонда, Мстители Западного Побережья стали выяснять, что именно произошло с ними обоими. Не желая добиваться разрешения на эксгумацию, Алая Ведьма просто использовала свои колдовские силы, чтобы реактивировать оригинального Человека-Факела, а точнее - его темпоральную копию, подброшенную решившим запутать её ИммортусомAvengers Forever #8. Джима поселили в компаунде, а СШАгент пригласил в команду его и, поскольку Уокер поверил в историю о "Рэндалле Пирсе" - "нового" Железного ЧеловекаAvengers: West Coast #50-51. Тони сам попросил взять его в состав после того, как его попыталась застрелить его психически неуравновешенная подруга Кэтлин Дэйр, от которой он никак не мог избавиться. Пуля повредила позвоночник Старка, отчего он оказался парализованным и после операции, которую провела Эрика Сондхейм, стал снова учиться ходить и гораздо комфортнее чувствовал себя в бронеIron Man #242-243. thumb|left|350px|Мастер Пандемоний присваивает души Билли и ТоммиВ тот же день в комапунд прибыла Агата Харкнесс, случайно воскрешённая Алой Ведьмой, которая хотела предупредить Ванду о истинной сущности её детей. Создавая Билли и Томми, она призвала и воплотила две части души Мефисто, которые теперь искал Мастер Пандемоний, но Престон уже и сам это понял и послал за близнецами целую армию демонов. Ему удалось похитить их, и повелитель ада восстановил свою душу, так что Агата заставила Ванду забыть о своих детях, чтобы они перестали существовать, а она не страдала от того, что потеряла ихAvengers: West Coast #51-52. Харкнесс на некоторое время осталась жить в компаунде и помогла Тигре вновь подавить свою звериную натуру, от которой Грир снова одичала, и Генри Пиму пришлось уменьшить её до размера кошкиAvengers Spotlight #38. Поскольку Вижн утратил всякую привязанность к Алой Ведьме и позже решил перейти в восточную команду, чтобы не напоминать ей о себеAvengers: West Coast #53/Avengers #314, за Вандой попытался ухаживать Саймон Уильямс, который был влюблён в неё, но боялся признаться, пока она была замужем. Вместо этого Чудо-Человек попал под чары Заклинательницы Аморы, которая после того, как Скёрдж погиб, отражая нашествие армии ХелыThor #362 пыталась найти себе нового верного приспешникаThor #402. Амора заставила Саймона снова похитить Дженет ван Дин, и они вместе взяли в плен Тони Старка, Генри Пима, Стива Роджерса и Тора, так как Амора хотела наделить Саймона силами их всех. Но когда она попыталась это сделать, возросли и ментальные способности Чудо-Человека, и он вышел из-под контроля Заклинательницы и изгнал её с помощью Мъёлнира, который он сумел призвать к себеСудя по всему, Саймон временно стал достойным управлять Мъёлниром потому, что обрёл силы Тора.. Саймон обратил процедуру, освободил Мстителей и после возвращения в компаунд прошёл диагностику, и Генри Пим предположил, что в будущем у Чудо-Человека могут развиться новые силыMarvel Comics Presents #38-45. Атлантида Атакует thumb|350px|Против СетаУзнав о том, что Капитан Америка всё ещё жив, Джим Хэммонд пожелал встретиться с ним, и они сразу же задумали воссоздать команду Захватчиков вместе с Нэмором, но этим планам не суждено было осуществитьсяAvengers: West Coast #56. Железный Человек принёс новость о том, что Подводник погиб при самоуничтожении контрабандного корабля ГИДРЫ, перевозившего экспериментальные наркотики. Выслеживая его в океане, Тони и Нэмор обнаружили следы подводной армии Аттумы, который вступил в сговор с Гауром и Ллирой - правительницей подводного королевства Лемурия, расположенного в Тихом Океане. Выполняя свою часть плана, Аттума устроил масштабное нападение атлантийской армии на США, для отражения которого Мстителям пришлось созвать обе команды и резервистовAvengers Annual #18. В действительности Гаур и Ллира завладели магической Змеиной Короной и собирались призвать создавшего её злого старшего бога СетаАнгл. SetЗа исключением змеиной тематики и созвучного имени этот персонаж не имеет ничего общего с египетским богом смерти., для чего им нужно было совершить массовое жертвоприношение. Пока армия подводных жителей воевала с героями суши, они наслали гигантское чудовище на АтлантидуNew Mutanta Annual #5, и Аттума, поняв, что сообщники предали его, сдался в пленWeb of Spider-Man Annual #5. Для проведения ритуала призыва требовались также собрать семь "невест", на роль которых Гаур и Ллира выбрали семь героинь из разных команд, включая Женщину-Халка, Алую Ведьму и Джину Грей, свидетелем похищения которой стал ЗверьX-Factor Annual #4. Узнав, в чем дело, Серси сумела телепатически найти логово Гаура, но тот успел призвать СетаAvengers: West Coast Anual #4, и ради победы над ним Тор позволил поглотить себя пожирателю богов Атуму, который разделался со змеиным божеством и, впечатлившись храбростью бога грома, освободил егоThor Annual #14. Вновь собрав резервистов, Мстители, Фантастическая Четвёрка и до сих пор притворявшийся погибшим Нэмор устроили штурм цитадели лемурийцев и освободили "невест", которых Гаур собирался принести в жертву, чтобы призвать Сета вновь. Обретя свободу, героини выбросили Змеиную Корону в пропасть, которую затем закрыла Алая ВедьмаFantastic Four Annual #22. После этой победы Нэмору пришлось покинуть Мстителей и вновь взять власть в Атлантиде в свои руки. Акты Возмездия thumb|left|250px|Нападение роботов Дума на остров МстителейНедовольный тем, что другие злодеи насмехались над ним за создание Мстителей, Локи решил найти способ покончить с командой сильнейших героев Земли. Действуя под видом услужливого анонимного посредника, он связался с наиболее влиятельными суперпреступниками, начиная с Доктора Дума, недовольного тем, что Тор помешал ему свергнуть Кристоффа Вернарда и вернуть себе власть в ЛатверииThor #410, и привлёк их а осуществлению "Актов Возмездия" против их врагов. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы организовывать нападения на героев злодеев, с кем им ещё не приходилось иметь дела, в надежде, что те не справятся с незнакомым противником. Для начала Локи помог сидевшему в Хранилище Чародею - врагу Фантастической Четвёрки, мечтавшему доказать, что он умнее Рида Ричардса, устроить массовый побег, чтобы организаторы "Актов" получили возможность выбирать участников из большого числа освобождённых суперзлодеевAvengers Spotlight #26. Затем они устроили нападения на штаб-квартиры Мстителей, и большое количество боевых роботов Доктора Дума сумело затопить Гидробазу, которую защищали только Квазар и сотрудники службы поддержкиAvengers #311, а компаунд был атакован U-Foes - четырьмя злодеями, попытавшимися повтроить инцидент, наделивший силами Фантастическую ЧетвёркуAvengers: West Coast #53. thumb|250px|Против ЛокиМстителям из обеих команд пришлось перебраться в подвал, оставшийся от разрушенного особняка, но и его героям пришлось защищать от злых мутантов, отчисленных из Отряда Свободы и решившими напасть на них уже по своей волеAvengers #312. Многочисленные сражения между героями и злодеями привели к тому, что сенатская комиссия вервые подняла вопрос о принятии закона о регистрации сверхлюдей, однако на этот раз его обсуждение не дошло дальше общественных дебатов, которые к тому же прерывались всё новыми Актами ВозмездияFantastic Four #335-336, Avengers Spotlight #28. Организуя Акты Возмездия. Локи стал постепенно допускать всё больше ошибок. Сначала к нападению на Мстителей привлекли борцов с преступностью Плаща и Кинжал, специализирующихся на охоте на наркоторговцев, которых ошибочно посчитали злодеями из-за их прежних битв с Человеком-ПаукомCloak and Dagger vol 3 #9. Затем бог обмана по ошибке пригласил в число организаторов Нэмора, не зная, что он давно решил быть героемCaptain America #365, а также Магнето, согласившего участвовать в Актах Возмездия для того, чтобы получить возможность свести счёты с Красным ЧерепомCaptain America #367. Наконец, устроив бой между Тором и Кейном Марко - неостановимым Джаггернаутом, воплощением разрушительного старшего бога Ситторака и старым врагом Людей-Икс, Локи стал ослаблять бога грома сам. Победив Джаггернаута с помощью Новых Воинов, команды молодых супергероев, бог грома обнаружил вмешательство ЛокиThor #411-413, что позволило Мстителям найти штаб квартиру организаторов АктовAvengers #311, Avengers: West Coast #55. Большая часть из них сумела сбежать или покинула группировку заранее, поссорившись с другими заговорщиками, но героям удалось переловить и вернуть в Хранилище Чародея и всех, кто оттуда сбежал, после чего Тони Старк снабдил персонал тюрьмы более мощной версией брони СтражниковAvengers Spotlight #29. Темнее Алого' thumb|left|250px|Алая Ведьма под контролем ИммортусаПотеря детей, мужа и похищение Гауром довели Алую Ведьму до нервного срыва, как это и планировал Иммортус, мечтавший свести Ванду с ума, увеличить её силу и использовать её уникальные колдовские способности для изменения прошлого и устранения дивергентных временных линий. После возвращения в компаунд она впала в ступор, и в таком состоянии её нашёл Магнето, который вступил в Клуб Адского Пламени в роли Белого Короля, покинул Новых Мутантов, поскольку те не желали оставаться в безопасности, когда он им это велел, и решил снова защищать свою расу "способом, который он знает лучше всего"New Mutants #69. Задумав воссоздать Братство Злых Мутантов. Магнето похитил Алую Ведьму из компаунда, где кроме неё находилась лишь Агата Харкнесс, и она согласилась объединиться с ним вновь и вернуться на новый Астероид МAvengers #313, Avengers: West Coast #53-57. Убедив Магнето и Алую Ведьму, что он тоже хочет присоединиться к ним, Ртуть использовал уменьшенного Генри Пимом Локджо, чтобы телепортировать их в засаду, устроенную Мстителями Западного Побережья. Лидеру Злых Мутантов пришлось спасаться бегством, но едва герои вернулись в компаунд, как Иммортус проявил себя. Чтобы избавиться от Мстителей, он заставил их биться с очередным Легионом Неживых, а когда те потерпели поражение, призвал на помощь Темпуса - служившего ему стража Лимбо. Во время сражения с ним Агата Харкнесс сумела ментально связаться с Вандой, вывести её из ступора и убедить отвергнуть силу, которой её наделил Иммортус. Алой Ведьме удалось это сделать, при этом сотворив ещё больше дивергентных временных линий, и Хранители Времени наказали Иммортуса за эту неудачуAvengers: West Coast #60-62. 'Во временной поток' thumb|250px|Тиамут гонится за временными санямиОбнаружив, что временной пузырь увеличивается, распространяясь на всё большее число временных линий, Мистер Фантастик решил организовать очередную экспедицию к нему, для чего изобрёл временные сани. Взяв с собой Тора и Железного Человека, из-за присутствия которых кросс-временной корпус Кангов ошибочно решил, что достичь центра пузыря удалось Мстителям, Фантастическая Четвёрка отправилась к аномалии. Оказалось, что пузырь создаётся Галактусом, доведённым до безумия Тиамутом и начавшим поглощать всё, без разобру, и герои вместе сумели скормить пожирателю планет самого "чёрного целестиала", а также раздобыли Абсолютный Нуллификатор. Получив это супероружие, Галактус применил его по назначению - покончил с собой, уничтожив тем самым временой пузырь и всю временную линию, в которой он обезумел от голодаFantastic Four #337-341. Уничтожение временного пузыря привело к тому, что Равонна сумела вобрать в себя энергию временной бури и попасть в 1961-й год, где она собиралась захватить мировое господство в то время, когда героев, способных остановить её, ещё не было. Единственным, кто имел возможность помешать ей, оказался Доктор Друид, которому удалось воспользоваться тем, что Равонна не успела разобраться с природой своих новых способностей. Пытаясь победить Энтони, "Канг-Небула" утратила контроль над ними, стала непроизвольно стареть и молодеть и снова пропала во времени, а Доктор Друид вернулся в настоящееAvengers Spotlight #37. 'Фактор Терминуса thumb|left|250px|Появление Терминуса пятой стадииВо время вулканологической экспедиции Stark Enterprises Железный Человек и согласившийся принять в ней участие Капитан Америка обнаружили в штате Вашингтон микроорганизмы, представляющие собой первую стадию развития Терминуса. Им удалось предотвратить заражение людейCaptain America Annual #9, но заражённые животные стали превращаться в терминусов второй стадии и распространяться на юг по западному побережью США, наращивая массу и объединяясь друг с другомIron Man Annual #11. Желая узнать об этой угрозе больше, Тор отправился в космос и нашёл другого Терминуса, выброшенного с Земли и оставленного там КвазаромQuasar #7, но в результате гигант оставил бога грома в безвоздушном пространстве, отобрав у него Мъёлнир, от которого он к тому же сумел зарядитьсяThor Annual #15. Терминус вернулся на Землю, где к этому времени успел вырасти второй Терминус, и они объединились друг с другом, превратившись в ещё более крупного Терминуса пятой стадииAvengers: West Coast Annual #5. Гигант отправился в Сент-Луис , посчитав его центром североамериканского континента, который он собирался уничтожить, так что Мстители обеих команд поспешили туда, чтобы остановить его. Но первыми туда добрались Мстители Великих Озёр, которым удалось выиграть немного времени, так как гигант безуспешно попытался убить Мистера БессмертногоЭтот персонаж является пародией на Супермена. Объединившись, герои попытались выбросить Терминуса в космос, пока Тор не сумел призвать к себе Мъёлнир, вернувшийся к нему вместе с гигантом, у которого он находился внутри. Оказавшись в космосе, Мстители отобрали у Терминуса энергокопьё, и он остался без возможности поглощать энергию и уничтожил сам себя, превратившись в чёрную дыруAvengers Annual #19. Миротворцы ООН thumb|250px|Капитан Америка представляет публике Рейджа и Песочного ЧеловекаВскоре после постройки нового штаба Мстителей на месте, где когда-то находился особняк, США и СССР заключили договор о сокращении вооружений и взяли на себя обязательство распустить свои официальные команды супергероевAvengers #327. Но на следующем общем собрании Мстители согласились получить лицензию от Организации Объединённых Наций и стать её миротворческим подразделением, для чего им пришлось формально разрешить присоединяться к команде гражданам разных государств. Фактически же единственным, кто присоединился к команде, стала Чёрная Вдова. Помимо этого Мстители учредили резервную запасную команду во главе с Капитаном Марвел, в которую вошли Сокол, Чёрный РыцарьПроклятье Чёрного Меча было снято в серии Black Knight vol 2, после чего Дэйн стал пользоваться лазерным мечом с нейральными ингибиторами, удар которого парализует противника., Геркулес и наконец-то получивший официальный статус Человек-Паук. Помимо этого был учреждён испытательный статус, которым были наделены Песочный Человек - старый враг Человека-Паука и Фантастической Четвёрки, получивший президентское помилование, и Рейдж - сверхчеловечески сильный борец с преступностью из Бруклина Элвин Хэлидэй, попросивший Капитана АмерикаВ этот период Стив, будучи лидером Мстителей, носил "политически корректный" титул "Chairbeing" взять его в Мстители, так как среди них не было ни одного афроамериканцаAvengers #329. К сожалению, ни один из новичков в составе не задержался. Песочный Человек привлёк Мстителей к пресечению похищения радиоактивных отходов, за что получил выговор от Капитана Америка, так как формально это не входило в задачи команды, как миротворцев ООН, и потому ошибочно решил, что был уволен и вернулся к работе на Серебряного СоболяAmazing Spider-Man #348, Web of Spider-Man Annual #7. Рейджу было запрещено принимать участие в операциях после того, как его товарищи по команде узнали, что ему всего четырнадцать лет, хоть он и выглядит взрослым, после чего Мстители перевели Элвина в резерв, но продолжили заниматься его тренировкойAvengers #342. thumb|left|250px|Эрик Мастерсон становится новым ТоромПримерно в то же время Локи осуществил свой очередной план мести Тору, который в это время был вынужден соединить свои тело и душу со смертным архитектором Эриком МастерсономВ Thor #344 сообщается, что Эрик был дизайнером штаба Мстителей., чтобы спасти ему жизнь после смертельного раненияThor #408. Бог обмана заручился поддержкой Заклинательницы и тролля Улика, который помог ему поймать Дирка Гартвейта, лидера Бригады Крушителей, пользовавшегося силой, дарованной королевой Норнхейма Карниллой и предназначавшейся самому ЛокиThor #148. Вернув её себе, Локи собирался сразиться с Тором, для чего Амора помогла похитить Кевина Мастерсона - сына Эрика, которого он собирался использовать, как приманку, но Заклинательница узнала, что бог обмана хочет убить бога грома и перестала участвовать в его планах. Узнав о похищении Кевина, Тор стал спасать его, одолел Улика и самого Локи, но побеждённый бог зла попытался убить мальчика. Кевин был спасён АморойЗаклинательница телепатически заставила Сьюзан Остин, знакомую Эрика, закрыть собой Кевина от магического снаряда Локи., а бог грома разозлился поступком брата и убил его. Дух бога обмана вселился в спящего Одина, дух которого в свою очередь достался Мефисто, и Локи от лица царя богов приговорил Тора к изгнанию за убийство. Разум бога грома был заключён в глубине души Эрика Мастерсона, который теперь был способен с помощью Мъёлнира обретать силу, но не сознание ТораThor #431-432. Эрик рассказал о случившемся Капитану Америка и покинул команду, чтобы заняться поисками настоящего бога громаThor #434. На время отсутствия Тора его место в составе получил ГеркулесAvengers Annual #20, а после возвращения Эрика Мстители занялись его тренировками. Роджерс решил взяться за них лично и позвал Мастерсона с собой на задание, на котором они сумели найти подтверждение того, что Красный Череп, инсценировавший своё убийство охотником на злодеев Бичом Преступного Мира с помощью ещё одного клонированного тела, в действительности всё ещё живCaptain America #393-397. thumb|250px|Бесконечность и Квазар против Забвения и ВодоворотаВместе с Отрядом Альфа Мстители отразили нападение на Торонто кораблей межпланетной торговой корпорации "Консорциум", которая решил во что бы то ни стало добраться до Её за то, что она свергла диктатора планеты, с которой они вели бизнес. Исполнительный директор Консорциума зашёл так далеко, что приказал захватить Землю, но герои из двух команд не только взяли на абордаж материнский корабль корпорации, но и нашли способ избавиться от всего их флота, договорившись с Фрэнки Рэй и отправив его к ГалактусуAlpha Flight #97-100. Оставшись на родной планете, Её решила завести потомство и, перебрав множество кандидатов, остановила свой выбор на Квазаре, что привело к её конфликту с Лунным Драконом, которая сама надеялась заслужить любовь Венделла и получила работу в его охранной компании под псевдонимом "Холли Дебора Стэкли". Сам Квазар, будучи влюблённым в свою секретаршу Кайлу Баллатин, отверг их обеих и убедил Её, что она не обязана заводить потомство, как хотели её создатели из Анклава, а Хизер посчитала, что Вонн "недостоин её совершенной любви"Quasar #28-29. Незадолго до этого Водоворот повстречал Аномалию - абстрактную сущность, олицетворяющую всё уникальное и все исключения из всех правил. Не имея инстинкта самосохранения, Аномалия позволила Водовороту убить себя и присвоить свою силу, после чего Забвение раскрыл ему, что избрал его своим воплощением подобно тому, как Смерть выбрала Таноса. По воле Забвения Водоворот нашёл Эона и разделался с ним, чтобы заполучить его вселенскую осведомлённость, для чего ему сначала пришлось убить Квазара и завладеть квантовыми наручами, что позволило ему стать столь могущественным, что даже Танос, воскрешённый СмертьюSilver Surfer vol 3 #34-35 и собравший все Камни БесонечностиСерия Thanos Quest, не сумел ничего поделать с ним. Затем Водоворот сотворил гигантскую чёрную дыру, угрожающую поглотить всю вселенную, но Бесконечность - олицетворение бесконечного пространства, вернула Квазара к жизни и выбрала его своим воплощением. Временно получив её силу, Венделл сумел победить Водоворота и предотвратить уничтожение вселенной, после чего абстрактным сущностям пришлось заново договариться между собойQuasar #19-25. thumb|left|250px|Серси против Сибил Дорн из СобратьевВыполняя просьбу Наблюдателя Уату, Квазар отправился в путешествие по мультивселенной и во время квантового скачка случайно оказался за её пределами. Венделл попал в Новую ВселеннуюЗемля-148611, комиксы о которой выпускались в качестве эксперимента в 1986-1990 гг. и отличались нарушением законов жанра, реалистичным художественным стилем и "настоящей" физикой., которую не сумел покинуть из-за того, что его квантовые наручи не позволяли ему преодолеть действующие в этом мире законы физики. Венделл познакомился с местной командой супергероев DP7, получивших паранормальные силы после Белого События - яркой вспышки, осветившей всю Землю, которые посоветовали ему обратиться за помощью к Звёздной Метке, которого ошибочно считали самым могущественным из "паранормалов". Разыскав пилота ВВС Джима Ханрахана, Квазар узнал у него, что Метка - это артефакт, похожий на перемещаемую татуировку, наделяющий носителя абсолютным могуществом, и он с радостью согласился отдать её Венделлу, так как оригинальный владелец Кеннет Коннелл случайно разрушил родной Питтсбург The Pitt, так что Джим боялся применять её. Использовав Звёздную Метку, Квазар вернулся в родной мир, где ошибочно посчитал, что она израсходовала свою силу, и при встрече случайно отдал её Кайле БаллатинQuasar #31-32. Увлекшись коллекционированием целых рас, Танелир Тиван решил добавить с своё собрание человечество, для чего решил использовать против землян другой "экспонат" из своей коллекции. Он позволил сбежать от себя расе Собратьев - синекожим гуманоидам, сотворённым Целестиалами из бактерий, о чём знал лишь их правитель Тейн Эктор, убеждавший остальной народ, что они - нация грозных завоевателей. Собратья устроили нашествие на Землю, во время отражения которого Чёрный Рыцарь перешёл из резерва в основной состав, и к Мстителям присоединилась Кристал, решившая жить на Земле, чтобы чаще встречаться с Ртутью, вступившим в новый правительственный Фактор-ИксX-Factor #71. Когда захватчики вторглись в Нью-Йорк, Коллекционер дизентигрировал их, чтобы превратить в гигантское облако смертоносных бактерий, но Серси, которой Тейн решил раскрыть правду, объединила их в уни-разум и использовала его силу, чтобы победить и изгнать самого ТиванаAvengers #334-339. Мстители Западного Побережья' thumb|250px|Драка Соколиного Глаза и СШАгентаПосле получения лицензии ООН СШАгент автоматически потерял должность председателя калифорнийской команды и после выборов следующего состава, по итогам которых он был переведён в резерв, поссорился с возвратившимся в команду Соколиным Глазом. Уокер и Бартон решили выяснить отношения и устроили драку между собой, за что Оса, исполняющая обязанности лидера западного отделения, исключила Джона из резерва, а Клинта перевела на испытательный срокAvengers: West Coast #69. Сама Дженет ушла с активной службы вместе с Генри, а Джим Хэммонд вскоре после перехода в резерв потерял силы Человека-Факела, так как ему пришлось стать донором крови, богатой искусственными "клетками Хортона", чтобы спасти жизнь и вернуть молодость раненой Жаклин Фальсворт - его бывшей соратнице по команде Захватчиков СпитфайрNamor the Sub-Mariner #9-12. Не успели исключённые из состава участники покинуть компаунд, как туда явилась уже знакомая им Женщина-Паук, узнавшая о сборе команды суперзлодеев Тихоокеанские Владыки. Расследуя их появление, Мстители Западного Побережья и Джулия Карпентер выяснили, что Владык возглавляет Доктор Демоникус - безумный учёный-генетик Дуглас Бирли, с которым им уже пришлось иметь дело, когда он сумел поймать и мутировать ГодзиллуIron Man #193-194. Героям удалось победить Демоникуса и его команду, но Бирли сумел использовать одно из своих изобретений, чтобы создать в Тихом океане остров Демоника, признанный ООН в качестве суверенного государства, из-за чего Мстители оказались не в праве что-либо делать с ним. После этого Женщина-Паук заняла в команде место решившей остаться в Австралии Тигры, СШАгента, вовремя пришедшего на помощь, вернули в состав, а оставшаяся позиция досталась Живой Молнии Мигелю Сантосу, которого Демоникус похитил и пытался заставить стать одним из Владык. Председателем нового состава был выбран Тони Старк, который решил признаться товарищам по команде, что броню Железного Человека снова носит онAvengers: West Coast #70-74. thumb|left|250px|Против Сатанниша и Ночной СменыПолучив новую роль в фильме, Саймон Уильямс обнаружил, что его женщина-продюсер - это замаскированная Амора. После того, как Локи вселился в тело Одина, Заклинательница решила усилить свои позиции в Мидгарде, как асгардцы называли Землю, и увлеклась кинобизнесом, будучи уверенной, что ей удастся очаровывать зрителей и конкурентов-мужчин. Вновь подчинив себе Чудо-Человека, Амора решила использовать его против конкурентки Лотос Ньюмарк, которая, пользуясь магическим покровительством Мефисто, втайне пыталась подчинить себе преступный мир Лос-Анджелеса и даже организовала неудачное покушение на Соколиного ГлазаAvengers Spotlight #30-34, 36. Заклинательница заставила Саймона уничтожить имущество студии, принадлежащей Ньюмарк, и Уильямс был вынужден сделать это, но сумел подать сигнал о помощи Мстителям, и Амора сбежала, не желая сражаться с ними, так как боялась привлечь ненужное внимание "Одина"Wonder Man vol 2 #2. Играя роль в фильме "Демон, который сожрал Голливуд", Чудо-Человек узнал о ещё одном человеке, продавшем душу в обмен на силу - актёре Джейсоне Роланде, заключившем сделку с демоном Сатаннишем, который за время, пока Мефисто был лишён своей души, захватил контроль над одной пятой частью ада. Роланд сместил Покрова с роли лидера Ночной Смены, чтобы устроить бой между ними и Мстителями, одновременно заставив похищенную съёмочную группу транслировать сражение в прямом эфире. Люди, смотревшие трансляцию, должны были попасть под влияние Сатанниша, но Алая Ведьма разгадала этот план, призвала доктора Стрейнджа и сорвала замысел демона вместе с ним. После этой победы Стефан предложил Ванде стать его ученицей, но она, к сожалению, отказаласьAvengers: West Coast #76-79. 'Перчатка Бесконечности thumb|350px|Нападение на святилище ТаносаНе сумев добиться внимания и любви Смерти даже с помощью Перчатки, на которой он стал носить Камни Бесконечности, Танос всё-таки сделал с их помощью то, для чего она вернула его к жизни. Пытаясь исправить равновесие между жизнью и смертью, нарушенное воскрешениями погибших и якобы погибших сверхлюдей, безумный титан использовал Перчатку Бесконечности, чтобы уничтожить половину живых существ во Вселенной, в числе которых оказалось и несколько Мстителей. Поскольку Живой Трибунал, разрешающий споры между абстрактными сущностями, посчитал, что поступок Таноса не противоречит вселенскому порядку, борьбу против него взял на себя Адам Уорлок, Он собрал в штабе Мстителей героев из разных команд, включая Халка, который в обмен на свою помощь получил от Капитана Америка признания за ним прав основателя Мстителей, и повёл их в бой против безумного титана, который, послушав совета Мефисто, прежнего любовника Смерти, дал им небольшой шанс на победу, но всё равно убил их всех одного за другим. После этого, послушавшись Адама Уорлока, на Таноса напали физические манифестации абстрактных сущностей во главе с Вечностью, которые тоже потерпели поражение, но отвлекли безумного титана, что позволило Небуле, которую он держал при себе и пытал, держа на грани жизни и смерти, завладеть Перчаткой Бесконечности. Она использовала Камень Времени, чтобы отменить всё, что успел совершить её дед, но у неё Перчатку отобрал Адам УорлокСерия Infinity Gauntlet. На этот раз Живой Трибунал поддержал требование Вечности и запретил Уорлоку использовать Камни Бесконечности вместеWarlock and Infinity Watch #1, так что Адам собрал Стражу Бесконечности, чтобы хранить их вместе. Камень Разума Адам отдал Лунному ДраконуWarlock and Infinity Watch #2, а Камень Реальности втайне от остальных доверил Таносу, который после трёх крупных неудач поселился на далекой планете и стал вести жизнь фермераСерия Infinity Gauntlet. Операция: Буря в Галактике thumb|left|250px|Против Звёздного Отряда КрииНадеясь заставить крии преодолеть "эволюционный потолок", Высший Разум решил устроить катастрофу и погубить большую часть своей расы, чтобы вынудить выживших развиваться. Для этого он использовал свои телепатические силы, чтобы спровоцировать "войну трёх галактик" между самими Крии и произошедшими от эволюционировавших птиц Ши'Ар, в которую также вмешивались шпионы скруллов. Обе космические империи стали использовать для переброски военных кораблей между галактиками звёздные врата в Солнечной системе, работа которых стала нарушать стабильность светила, так что Мстители, узнав об этом, отправили две группы на дипломатическую миссию, чтобы убедить обе стороны перестать делать это. Боясь, что вмешательство Мстителей в дела инопланетных рас приведёт к наступлению будущего, которого он боялся, Иммортус воспользовался тем, что Железный Человек воспользовался новым интерфейсом своей космической брони для взлома компьютера на аванпосте крии, чтобы частично взять его разум под свой контрольAvengers Forever #8. Группа, в которую входил Старк, была взята в плен Обвинителями и доставлена на Халу - родную планету Крии, где герои сбежали и попытались найти способ встретиться с двумя правителями, возглавлявшими империю в это времяВо время приключений на Хале Серси создала для товарищей по команде кожаные куртки, которые впоследствие стали частью стандартной униформы Мстителей. Однако оба императора Крии были убиты Дэфбёрд, злой сестрой императрицы Ши'Ар Лиландры Нерамани, а Высший Разум, не желая мира, заведомо ложно обвинил в их гибели Мстителей, и героям пришлось спасаться от Обвинителей снова. thumb|350px|Против Имперской Гвардии Ши'АрВторая команда Мстителей, отправившаяся в галактику Ши'Ар, достигла большего успеха и не только добилась аудиенции у Лиландры, но и заслужила её доверие, предотвратив покушение Звёздного Отряда Крии. Однако после такого Лиландра не могла даже думать о том, чтобы прекратить войну, и решила заставить Крии сдаться, угрожая им гигантской Нега-Бомбой - супероружием, использующим энергию Негативной Зоны, для создания которого Имперская Гвардия Ши'АрЭта команда является пародией на Легион Супергероев была вынуждена раздобыть нега-наручи, хранящиеся в гробнице Мар-Велла. Разозлённые этим решением, Мстители устроили бой с Гвардией, во время которого Живая Молния случайно разоблачил шпиона скруллов, выдававшего себя за императорского советника Араки, после чего Лиландра решила начать переговоры с Крии, однако диверсанты скруллов уже успели угнать нега-бомбу, чтобы применить её самим. Вижн и Чудо-Человек сумели забраться внутрь Нега-Бомбы, но не сумели ни остановить, ни разрядить её. Скруллы благополучно доставили её в галактику Крии через звёздные врата в Солнечной Системе, что окончательно нарушило стабильность Солнца. Безуспешно пытавшемуся спасти светило от уничтожения неожиданно помогла это сделать Бинари, которой оказалась Кэрол Дэнверс, получившая новый набор сил после экспериментов насекомоподобных Брудов, взявшим её в плен вместе с Людьми-ИксUncanny X-Men #164. Скруллам удалось осуществить подрыв Нега-Бомбы, от которого погибло 98% населения империи Крии, но находившиеся там Мстители были спасены Серси. Объединившись, герои Земли узнали, что войну развязал Высший Разум, после чего Железный Человек под ментальным воздействием Иммортуса предложил Мстителям убить его, уверяя, что он - биологический суперкомпьютер, и не может считаться живым существом. Когда Стив Роджерс попытался спорить с ним, Старк воспользовался тем, что он, как основатель команды, превосходит его по рангу, и часть Мстителей, согласных с ним, убили Высшего Разума, последний удар которому нанёс Чёрный Рыцарь. После возвращения на Землю Капитан Америка попытался устроить дисциплинарный трибунал по этому вопросу, но не нашёл поддержки, подал в отставку с поста председателя Мстителей и перешёл в резервCaptain America #398-401, Avengers: West Coast #80-82, Quasar #32-34, Wonder Man vol 2 #7-9, Avengers #345-347, Iron Man #278-279, Thor #445-446. Председательство Чёрной Вдовы thumb|left|350px|Против СобирателейНесмотря на то, что Стив остался жить в штабе и часто принимал участие в приключениях Мстителей, команду возглавила Чёрная Вдова, формально считающаяся исполняющим обязанности председателяПри этом Наташа стала пользоваться титулом "Madame Chairman". За время своего руководства Наташе пришлось провести ещё два дисциплинарных трибунала и исключить из реверва сначала Рейджа, за то, что он угнал квинджет чтобы вылететь на задание с Новыми ВоинамиNew Warriors #22-26, а затем - Лунного Рыцаря за неоправданно жестокое обращение с преступниками и злоупотребление правами резервного МстителяMarc Spector: Moon Knight #50. В это время Мстителям пришлось иметь дело с командой Собирателей - группой Мстителей из разных вселенных, выживших в глобальных катастрофах, устроенных альтернативными версиями Серси. Все они были спасены Проктором - аналогом Дэйна Уитмана, поддавшемуся проклятью своего Чёрного Меча, который в действительности сам сводил с ума Вечных через личную телепатическую связь "Ганн Джосин", установленную в знак любви его версией СерсиAvengers #374. Под его влиянием Серси начала становиться более жестокой и даже убила Анскара - жреца из мира Полемах, убеждавшего Аркона в необходимости человеческих жертвоприношенийAvengers #359, так что другие Вечные посчитали, что она страдает от "Мэд В'Ири" - ментального расстройства, специфичного для их народа. Это означало, что она должна быть уничтожена на молекулярном уровне, однако Мстители вступились за Серси и взяли на себя ответственность за её поведение, так что Икарис из Вечных сделал Чёрного Рыцаря её Ганн ДжосинAvengers #361. thumb|250px|ДэфкрайПосле неудачного нападения на штаб Мстителей, Собиратели потеряли Филиппа Джаверта - аналога Мечника, который за исключением имени был точной копией Жака ДюкенаAvengers #355-357. Боясь, что он выдаст Мстителям какую-нибудь информацию о нём, Проктор завербовал в другой вселенной "Анти-Вижна" - версию Вижна, предавшего своих Мстителей и лично убившего своего Капитана Америка. Собирателям удалось похитить настоящего Вижна, поменять двух синтезоидов искусственным интеллектами и отправил подражателя в штаб Мстителей с заданием убить Мечника. Героям удалось раскрыть и допросить его, после чего они взяли штурмом цитадель Собирателей в Андах , во время которого на их сторону перешла Магдалина - любовница Филиппа, недовольная тем, что Проктор попытался избавиться от негоAvengers #360-363. Узнав о том, что уцелевшие Крии во главе с адмиралом Гален-Кором планируют свести счёты со Мстителями, обвиняя их в уничтожении своей империи и убийстве Высшего Разума, императрица Лиландра посчитала, что обязана помочь героям Земли. Она отправила к ним свою племянницу ДэфкрайАнгл. Deathcry - "крик смерти". На самом деле её зовут Шарра Нерамани, но она были лишена имени за убийство другой участницы своего взвода в пьяной ссоре (см. Chaos War: Dead Avengers #2). также в Avengers #363 Араки сообщает, что Дэфкрай - диссидент и сторонница Дэфбёрд, но данных о том, является Шарра дочерью самой Дэфбёрд или бывшего императора Д'Кена нет., которая помогла предотвратить уничтожение Земли нега-бомбой, компоненты для которой крии предоставил Коллекционер. Солдатам Гален-Кора удалось похитить Чёрного Рыцаря, которого они считали лично ответственным за смерть Высшего Разума, но благодаря Ганн Джосин Серси сумела найти его и спасти вместе с остальной командой, и Тиван, недовольный тем, что крии не предоставили ни одного Мстителя для его коллекции, перестал помогать имAvengers #363-366. thumb|left|250px|АнахронавтыНезадолго до этого Мстители узнали, что город Таймли в штате Висконсине был основан Кангом-Завоевателем, жившим в начале XX века под видом промышленника "Виктора Таймли". Обследуя его, они обнаружили путь в Хронополис - столицу межвременной империи Канга, и попали туда одновременно с Фантастической Четвёркой и Доктором Друидом, которым это место показала Равонна, решившая называть себя "Терминатрикс". Во время сражения с Анахронавтами - командой приспешников Завоевателя, Серси замаскировалась под одного из них, и герои притворно сдались, чтобы быть доставленными в цитадель Канга, где она освободила их. Пока шёл бой, Терминатрикс попыталась самого Завоевателя, но тот, увидев брошенный в их сторону Мъёлнир, закрыл Равонну собой. Он полученной травмы Канг впал в кому, а герои позволили Равонне оставить его себе и править Хронополисом, выдавая себя за негоCaptain America Annual #11, Thor Annual #17, Fantastic Four Annual #25, Avengers Annual #21. Когда группа злодеев, собиравших магические артефакты, напала на замок Чёрного Рыцаря, чтобы завладеть Чёрным Мечом, оруженосец Уитмана Шон Долан сам взял это оружие, чтобы защитить от них давнюю подругу Дэйна Викторию Бентли. При этом он сразу же поддался проклятью и превратился в Кровавого Духа, который становился всё могущественнее по мере того, как Меч поглощал души убитых им людей. Одержимому Шону удалось сбежать и скрываться от МстителейAvengers Annual #22, пока он не ввязался в бой с позарившимся на Чёрный Меч Дэдпулом - наёмником Уэйдом Уилсоном, получившим регенеративный фактор Росомахи в ходе экспериментов программы Оружие Плюс. В бою между Дэйном, Шоном и Уэйдом победил Кровавый Дух, но Виктория пожертвовала собой, чтобы не дать ему убить никого другого. Меч насытился её душою, и Долан сумел сдержаться от убийства ДэдпулаAvengers #366, а позже освободился от проклятья Меча и стал его хранителем, нося с собой, но никогда не доставая из ноженAvengers Unplugged #6 Война Бесконечности thumb|350px|Война БесконечностиЗа то недолгое время, что он пользовался Перчаткой Бесконечности, Адам Уорлок, считавший, что должен отрешиться от добра и зла, случайно воссоздал Адама Магуса - безумного "героя жизни" и свою злую версию из будущего, пытаясь избавиться от которого ему раньше пришлось объединиться с Таносом и уничтожить его временную линиюWarlock #11. Собрав в разных вселенных пять Космических ХранилищКосмический Куб является наиболее известной формой Космического Хранилища., Магус использовал их, чтобы парализовать Вечность и начал осуществление своего плана по замене всей вселенной её кошмарной копией. Для этого он разыскал расу манифестеров, создающих м-тела для физического воплощения абстрактных сущностей, и, заплатив им энергией Хранилищ, сотворил чудовищных доппельгангеров большинства героев и злодеевQuasar #37-38. Следуя плану Магуса, доппельгангеры стали нападать на героев и заменять их, и одному из них удалось обезвредить Мистера Фантастика и, выдавая себя за него, устроить собрание героев, включая Мстителей из обеих команд, в Фо-Фридомс Плаза. Злой двойник собирался взорвать их гамма-бомбой, но благодаря Росомахе, убившему своего доппельгангера и опознавшего подражателя по запаху, Невидимой Женщине, защитившей всех от его взрыва, и Тору, перенаправившему радиацию и ударную волну, никто не погиб. Расследуя эти нападения, герои объединились со Стражей Бесконечности и Галактусом, выяснявшим, что именно парализовало Вечность. thumb|left|250px|Явление Вечности/БесконечностиПосле обнаружения в другом измерении цитадели Магуса, Стража решила перехитрить его, позволив завладеть Перчаткой Бесконечности, но подсунуть ему фальшивый Камень Реальности, а Квазар согласился применить против злодея Абсолютный Нуллификатор. Однако цитадель оказалась окружены полем, препятствующим использование этого супероружия, и после того, как Живой Трибунал по просьбе Галактуса разрешил применение Камней Бесконечности вместе, Магус, присвоивший Перчатку, заставил Венделла застрелиться из него самому. Думая, что обрёл всемогущество, Адам Магус поместил всех своих врагов в "комнату трофеев", но потерпел поражение от Вечности и Бесконечности, напавшими на него в образе единого существа, и был заключён в Камне ДушиСерия Infinity Gauntlet. Пока Мстители были заняты расследованием нападения доппельгангера, их штаб попытались захватить Повелители Зла, собранные Доктором Осьминогом - заклятым врагом Человека-Паука доктором Отто Октавиусом, который обычно старался не привлекать внимание других супергероев. К несчастью для злодеев в штабе оказались совершившие путешествие во времени Стражи Галактики, и им пришлось сражаться между собой, а затем - с напавшими на них их собственными доппельгангерами. Доктору Осьминогу пришлось спасаться бегством, а когда Стражи стали возвращаться в будущее, с ними отправилась Рита ДеМара, присоединившаяся к Повелителям лишь потому, что смертельно боялась отказать ОктавиусуGuardians of the Galaxy #28-29, 34. Квазар' thumb|250px|Живой Трибунал, Мастер Порядок и Владыка Хаос против ЭрешкигальНесмотря на то, что его тело было полностью уничтожено Абсолютным Нуллификатором, душа - сражена воплощением его собственной смерти, а резервная запись разума испорчена Телиусом - прежним владельцем Квантовых Наручей, Квазар сумел моментально восстановиться благодаря оставшейся у него одной миллионной доле бесконечной силы Звёздной Метки, накопившейся в его теле за недолгое время её ношенияQuasar #40-44. Этой энергии Венделлу оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Смерть отстать от его смертельно больной раком матери, после чего та неожиданно быстро пошла на поправкуQuasar #49. Однако пока Квазар занимался обязанностями резервного Мстителя и Защитника Вселенной, Кайла Баллатин была похищена обитателями планеты Скадам, посчитавшими её сильнейшим из героев и попросившим защитить их от пиратского Чёрного Флота. Обнаружив, что обладает Меткой, и научившись пользоваться ею, Кайла уничтожила Чёрный Флот, но после возвращения на Землю поссорилась с Её и случайно Её убила. Хотя Её вскоре регенерировала, Кайла стала бояться своей новой силы и согласилась отдать Звёздную Метку Холли Деборе Стэкли, не зная, что Лунный Дракон отказалась от этого образа и под видом её подруги теперь скрывается Эрешкигаль из расы девиантов, присвоившая себе статус вавилонской богини смертиQuasar #36-49. Обладая своими собственными взглядами на то, каким должен быть порядок в мультивселенной, Эрешкигаль отправилась в Сосредоточие Всех Реальностей, убив охранявшего вход в него Лешего и всех остальных стражей Сосредоточия, не согласившихся встать на её сторону. Она бросила вызов Живому Трибуналу, которые не сумел ничего сделать с нею даже с помощью Господина Порядка и Владыки Хаоса - двух ближайших к нему абстрактных сущностей, Однако Эрешкигаль не желала убивать Трибунала, боясь устроить мультивселенскую катастрофу, и согласилась решить их конфликт в дуэли Квазара и Серебряного Сёрфера. Поняв, что девиантка поставила на него, Венделл поддался Норрину Радду, и Эрешкигаль по договору с Живым Трибуналом потеряла Звёздную Метку, которую тот решил возвратить Кайле БаллатинQuasar #50 'Громобой' thumb|left|250px|Тор и ГромобойУзнав, что Мефисто владеет мешком душ с лицом Тора, Эрик Мастерсон попытался освободить настоящего бога грома вместе с его младшим братом Бальдром и богиней охоты Сиф, Повелитель Ада сначала заставил их драться с демонами и между собою, но в итоге не только отдал мешок, но и признался, что хотя на нём нарисован Тор, внутри содержится душа Одина, в тело которого вселился Локи. Вместе с Тремя Воинами и Заклинательницей, которая справилась с вступившей в сговор с Локи Карниллой, они одолели узурпировавшего власть в Асгарде бога обмана, душа которого была изгнана из тела Одина и досталась Мефисто, который на это и рассчитывал. Один выпустил Тора из сознания Эрика, и бог грома решил вернуться в Асгард, но Мъёлнир оставил Мастерсону, считая, что он заслуживает такого доверия. Будучи не согласен с ним, Один решил ничего не предпринимать, когда Амора, недовольная тем, что Тор стал встречаться с Сиф, а не с ней, очаровала Эрика и устроила бой между ними. После драки с Одинсоном Мастерсон понял, что сила Мъёлнира слишком велика для смертного, однако царь Асгарда, посчитав, что нельзя оставлять Землю без защиты бога грома, выковал для Эрика булаву Громобой - менее мощную, но с похожими свойствамиThor #451-459. Продолжив карьеру супергероя, Мастерсон нашёл себе нового врага в лице своей знакомой Джеки Лукус, которая отыскала в квартире Заклинательницы магический топор Палача Скёрджа, Используя его магические свойства, Джеки стала менять облик и превращаться в Кровавого Топора и, поддаваясь ярости Скёрджа, занялась охотой на преступников. Громобою удалось отобрать топор, но не разоблачить саму Джеки, и он решил отдать опасное оружие асгардцам, однако после того, как сумел с его помощью усмирить разбушевавшегося Джаггернаута, опрометчиво оставил его себеThunderstrike #1-2. 'Мстители Западного Побережья' thumb|250px|Военная МашинаКалифорнийская команда Мстителей вместе с новым резервистом Тёмным Ястребом - постоянным участником Новых Воинов, пользующимся амулетом Ши'Ар, помогла Железному Человеку разобраться с его новым врагом Кирсоном ДеВиттом. Считая, что Старк украл изобретения его отца, ДеВитт подсунул нейральный паразит в имплантат, который использовала для лечения Тони Эрика Сондхейм, и теперь стал работать на Агентство Инновационной Механики и продавать броню другим суперзлодеям. Мстители Западного Побережья нашли и взяли штурмом его базу, а сам Кирсон погиб, подключив к своей нервной системе слишком большое количество управляемых дронов для сражения с Железным ЧеловекомDarkhawk Annual #1, Avengers: West Coast Annual #7, Iron Man Annual #13. Тем не менее нейральный паразит должен был вскоре убить Тони, так что команда медиков во главе с Эрикой Сондхейм поместила его в крио-стазис, чтобы у них было больше времени на создание лекарства. При этом пресс-служба Stark Enterprises распространила заявление о гибели Старка, который завещал свою компанию и броню JRXL-1000 Джеймсу РоудсуIron Man #284-286. Роуди снова стал Железным Человеком и подал заявку на вступление в Мстители, но получил отказ от исполняющего обязанности председателя Соколиного Глаза, так как не пожелал раскрывать тайну своей личности, которую, впрочем, все в команде и так зналиAvengers: West Coast #89. Когда Эрика сумела вылечить Тони, и было объявлено, что он жив, Джеймс сначала посчитал себя оскорблённым, но согласился оставить костюм себе и, всё-таки выдав Мстителям, кто он такой, вернулся в команду под кодовым именем "Военная Машина"Iron Man #290-291, Avengers: West Coast #94. thumb|left|250px|Мстители разбираются с Чудо-ЧеловекомПримерно в это же время Лотос Ньюмарк, желая взять под контроль не только преступный мир, но и правопорядок в Лос-Анджелесе, учредила охранную организацию Вооружённый Отпор, чтобы богатые люди платили за защиту от её же бандитов. Совершенно случайно с одной из её группировок разобрался Чудо-Человек, который после процедуры, проведённой Аморой, и взрыва Нега-Бомбы стал испытывать физиологические и психологические изменения. В бою Саймон разозлился и случайно забил до смерти одного из бандитов, а когда Мстители попытались успокоить его - устроил драку с ними и едва не убил Алую Ведьму, после чего ушёл из командыWonder Man vol 2 #16-18. Ошибочно решив, будто Чудо-Человек пытается разобраться с нею, Лотос решила избавиться от него, но подосланный ею убийца сумел лишь смертельно ранить подругу Саймона сценаристку Алекс Флорес, и её душа досталась демону Блэкхарту - сыну Мефисто, которому теперь служил Мрачный Жнец. Саймон оказался втянут в разборку между двумя демонами и попал в Ад, но благодаря тому, что Эрик в решающий момент пожертвовал своей не-жизнью, чтобы спасти его, Чудо-Человек сумел освободиться сам и вернуть душу АлексWonder Man vol 2 #22-25. После того, как Дуглас Бирли попал под влияние демона Раксасы, подводный храм которого обнаружился на Демонике, он объявил себя первосвященником, свою страну - теократией, разорвал все международные соглашения и взял в заложники пассажиров авиалайнера. ООН обратилась за помощью к Мстителям Западного Побережья, которым было получено провести дипломатическую миссию, но Доктор Демоникус договариваться не захотел, и героям пришлось сражаться с Тихоокеанскими Владыками и демоническими летающими пираньями. После обрушения храма Раксасы летучие демоны одичали и перегрызли друг друга, и Мстители, заложники и большая часть населения Демоники сбежала с острова, который пошёл ко дну вместе с "первосвященником Бирли" и его приспешникамиAvengers: West Coast #93-95 'Цель Терминатрикс' thumb|250px|Нападение Алиота на ХронополисВ очередную историю с путешествиями во времени Мстителей втянула Откровение - версия Равонны из более далёкого будущего. Она призвала в 9999-й год СШАгента, Военную Машину и Громобоя, которых убедила, что у них есть возможность окончательно избавиться от Канга и помогла им попасть в Хронополис, и, как она и надеялась, Терминатрикс обратилась за помощью к Капитану Америка, Железному Человеку и Тору. Обе группы Мстителей оказались в Хронополисе, когда на город напал Алиот - чудовищная сущность, пожирающая путешественников во времени - продвижение которой из прошлого долгое время удавалось сдерживать Кангу. Алиот поглотил весь кросс-временной корпус Кангов и не позволял Мстителям вернуться в своё время, так что героям пришлось помочь обеим Равоннам справиться с ним. Терминатрикс получила от Откровения лекарство, которое позволило ей оживить Канга, и тот выдал героям хроноключ - супероружие, которое он не мог использовать сам, так как оно также заряжалось от путешественников во времени. Поскольку Мстители не были ими, им удалось применить его против Алиота, и ключ превратился в Темпуса, который стал защищать от этого чудовища владения Канга. Герои возвратились в настоящее, а Канг счастливо жил со своей Равонной в Таймли до шестидесяти лет и, осознав, что утратил интерес к завоеваниям, вернулся в древний Египет, чтобы снова стать Рама-ТутомСерия Avengers: Terminatrix Objective, Avengers Forever #9. 'Крестовый Поход Бесконечности thumb|left|250px|Богиня собирает верныхНекоторое время спустя после поражения Адама Магуса о себе дала знать Богиня - его абсолютно добрая противоположность, также случайно созданная Уорлоком. Она задумала избавить вселенную от всякого зла, для чего собрала в разных временных линиях целых тридцать Космических Хранилищ и объединила их в Космическое Яйцо. Однако для использования этого артефакта Богине недоставало силы волиWarlock Chronicles #3, так что она выбрала из числа героев Земли тех, кто обладает самыми твёрдыми моральными и религиозными убеждениями и переместила их на сотворённую ей планету Рай Омега, чтобы те помогли ей применить его. Медитируя внутри Яйца, Богиня стала излучать "Восторг" - телепатическое поле, под воздействием которого по всей вселенной прекратились войны, а преступники стали сами сдаваться властям. Так что когда герои, обладающие менее стойкими моральными убеждениями, стали решать, стоит ли пытаться мешать ей, они не смогли прийти к единому мнению. Так что Профессор Икс попытался телепатически пообщаться с Лунным Драконом - "главным апостолом верных", и та вдруг поразила Чарльза майнбластом и поместила его в кому. После этого "неверные" посчитали, что Богиню нужно остановить, и Железный Человек предоставил им два квинджета большого размера, чтобы совершить путешествие на Рай Омега. Оба транспорта были уничтожены Тором, так что "неверные" добрались до планеты на спасательных капулах и где "верные" стали охотиться на них. В итоге до Богини сумел добраться Танос, который выпустил из Камня Души Адама Уорлока, заключённого там ею, и он внушил своей доброй стороне, будто она добилась своего. Увидев, что Богиня хочет взорвать все звёзды разом и уничтожить всю вселенную, лишь бы покончить со злом, "верные" перестали поддерживать её, и она утратила возможность управлять Яйцом и была заключена в Камне Души вместе с Адамом МагусомСерия Infinity Crusade. Тайное Вторжение: Флэшбек' thumb|250px|Альтрон и АлхемаТем временем во время гражданской войны между скруллами возвысилась секта Дард'ван, возглавляемая принцессой Веранке, которая во время правления Доррека VII жила в изгнании и теперь была превозглашена своими приверженцами новой королевой. Священные тексты Дард'ван предсказывали уничтожение Тарнакса IV и последующий захват скруллами Земли, так что сектанты возобновили подготовку к Тайному Вторжению и, изобретя "ритуал проникновения", превращающий скрулла в неотличимую копию землянина, решили испытать егоNew Avengers #40. Для первой попытки решено было подобрать героя, лишённого суперспособностей, обладающего обширными связями, но мало кому знакомого, так что скруллы выбрали Пересмешницу, и их агенты стали следить за нею, ожидая удобного момента для похищения. Недовольная тем, что Соколиный Глаз не проголосовал за неё на последних выборах состава МстителейAvengers: West Coast #69, Барбара после возвращения в Лос-Анджелес подала на разводAvengers: West Coast #87-88, однако она было похищена "Абсолютным Альтроном", когда тот напал на компаунд и завладел телами предыдущих Альтронов. Из них робот собрал для себя ещё одну невесту - Алхему, искусственный интеллект которой он основал на мозговых шаблонах самой Пересмешницы, что привело к тому, что она часто стала противоречить ему и сначала сорвала его план по уничтожению человечества потому, что хотела "растянуть удовольствие"Avengers: West Coast #89-91, а затем и вовсе предала своего "Алти"Avengers: West Coast Annual #8. thumb|left|250px|В АдуВо время сражения Мстителей с роботами Пересмешница была похищена агентами скруллов и доставлена на далёкую планету, где они держали пленников на случай, если им снова понадобится их генетический материал, а также в роли заложников. Вместо Барбары на Земле осталась Х'Рпра, которая воссоединилась с Клинтом и стала налаживать отношения с нимNew Avengers: The Reunion #2. Соколиный Глаз решил отказаться от должности председателя команды, чтобы проводить с женой больше времени, и на следующих выборах эту должность получила Алая Ведьма. Вскоре Сатанниш вовзратил к жизни Джейсона Роланда и оживил души четверых выдающихся злодеев прошлого, которые он похитил у Мефисто, и составил из них новый Летальный Легион. В обмен на жизнь и свободу они должны были убить Мстителей за их победу над Ночной Сменой, но СШАгент, отравленный Лукрецией Борджиа , остался жив. Джон попал в больницу, где его стала охранять Пересмешница, однако Генрих Гиммлер сумел утащить её в Ад. Мстители отправились её спасать, для чего Ванда воспользовалась книгой заклинаний, полученной от Агаты Харкнесс, и по пути отказались от предложения помощи со стороны Мефисто. В итоге, когда им удалось спасти Пересмешницу, мстительный Повелитель Ада убил её, стреляя вслед адским пламенемAvengers: West Coast #98-100, и тело Х'Рпры обратилось в прах, не позволяя определить, что при жизни она была скрулломNew Avengers: The Reunion #2 Её смерть привела к тому, что Дард'ван отложили Тайное Вторжение, но Соколиный Глаз, расстроенный потерей жены, не только ушёл из команды, но и отправился в канадскую тайгу, чтобы провести время как можно дальше от любой цивилизацииHawkeye vol 3#1. Финал истории оригинальной команды thumb|250px|Исход пытается убить Луну МаксимовуПоскольку Кристал, переезжая в штаб Мстителей, взяла с собой Луну и её няню Мариллу, Профессор Икс посчитал необходимым предупредить её и Ртуть о Фабиане КортезеAvengers #350. Он был амбициозным молодым мутантом, который собрал команду Аколитов якобы для борьбы с притеснением со стороны людей и попытался подстроить смерть Магнето, чтобы создать ему образ мученика и выдавать себя за его преемника, и частью их идеологии было "сохранение чистоты его наследия"X-Men vol 2 #1-3. Однако когда Магнето раскрыл, что он всё ещё жив, Кортез был смещён с роли лидера Аколитов его приверженцем ИсходомUncanny X-Men #304. Они бросили вызов Людям-Икс, но потерпели поражение, а самому Магнето Ксавье в бою стёр разум за то, что он стал мучить Росомаху, вырывая из его тела адамантий, которым были покрыты его кости и когтиX-Men vol 2 #25. Боясь мести со стороны Исхода, Кортез сумел похитить Луну прямо из комнаты Кристал в штабе МстителейAvengers #367. Затем Фабиан возглавил восстание в островном государстве Геноша в Индийском океане, благополучие которого зависело от мутированных - жителей с латентными мутантскими силами, в детстве подвергаемых генетической модификации и промывке мозгов, используя "внучку Магнето" одновременно как символ, и как заложницу. Вопреки мнению ООН, запретившей Мстителям вмешиваться в происходящее на Геноше, Кристал и Алая Ведьма отправились спасать Луну, прихватив с собой часть команды, для чего им пришлось сразиться с агентами Щ.И.Т.а, пытавшимися их задержать. Мстители и Люди-Икс, прибывшие на Геношу вместе с Ртутью, оказались вынуждены биться с обеими сторонами конфликта, пока на остров не прилетел Исход, решивший убить Кортеза и родственников Магнето, которые по его мнению отвернулись от него. Он попытался заставить мутированных убить всех людей в столице Хаммер-Бэй, но в итоге потерпел поражение, получив телепатическую атаку Профессора Икс и удар мечом от Чёрного Рыцаря, и был вынужден сбежать, напоследок травмировав Ртуть. Пьетро пришлось после этого долго выздоравливать, но это дало ему возможность наладить отношения с женойAvengers #368, X-Men vol 2 #26, Avengers: West Coast #101, Uncanny X-Men #307, Avengers #369. thumb|left|250px|Чёрный Рыцарь против ПроктораПосле этого случая был поставлен вопрос о роспуске команды Западного Побережья, тем более, что они за короткое время потеряли несколько квинджетов, а на ремонт компаунда не было денег. На общем собрании обеих команд мнения разделились, и решающим оказался голос Железного Человека - единственного присутствовавшего основателя, который неожиданно высказался против сохранения калифорнийской командыAvengers: West Coast #102. Большинство теперь уже бывших Мстителей Западного Побережья вошло в учреждённую Старком команду Силовиков, основание которой было омрачено смертью Чудо-Человека. Саймон стал целью для очередной группы диверсантов крии, ошибочно обвинивших его и Вижна во взрыве Нега-Бомбы, и погиб при взрыве повреждённого ионного орудия их корабля, который он пытался оттолкнуть как можно дальше от ЗемлиForce Works #1. Проктору удалось завербовать новую команду Собирателей и всё-таки довести Серси до нервного срыва, после чего она напала на остальных Мстителей и частично разрушила штаб. Сумев взять её в плен, Проктор попытался устроить катастрофу, подобную той, что он уже устраивал в других вселенных, используя энергию самой Вечной и другого своего пленника - смертельно раненного Уте из расы Наблюдателей. Узнав, что лидер Собирателей - его аналог из другого мира, Дэйн Уитман бросил ему вызов, но проиграл, однако Серси, боясь за его жизнь, сумела освободиться от контроля Проктора, которого убила его же Чёрным Мечом. Перед тем, как скончаться, Уте устранил причинённый ею ущерб, воссоздав при этом старый особняк Мстителей, и открыл портал в мир, где Серси смогла бы жить свободной от сохранившегося влияния Проктора, и Чёрный Рыцарь отправился туда вместе с неюДэйн и Серси оказались в Ультравселеннойиздательства Malibu Comics, которое было куплено Marvel Comics, что привело к кроссоверу между Мстителями и Ультраотрядом (см. Avengers/Ultraforce и Ultraforce/Avengers) и возвратились в свой мир в Black Knight: ExodusAvengers #372-375. thumb|250px|Тор против Громобоя с Кровавым ТопоромМстители продолжили терять участников, а те, что остались в команде, стали испытывать разные личные проблемы. Поспорив с Аресом, кто из них сможет причинить ненавистному Геркулесу больше страданийAvengers #348, царица Олимпа Гера задумала убить у него на глазах его смертную возлюбленную Тэйлор Мэдисон. Не желая проигрывать спор, бог войны донёс на свою мать Зевсу, и царь наказал жену за то, что она ослушалась его и покинула Олимп. Он также раскрыл Геркулесу, что Тэйлор была создана им самим, чтобы стать идеальной подругой для него, что по мнению Зевса должно было убедить сына в том, что ему не место среди смертных. Но Геркулеса эта новость лишь разозлила, и царь Олимпа лишил "неблагодарного" сына бессмертия и божественных сил, хотя и после этого античный герой остался физически самым сильным из активных МстителейAvengers #382-384. На вечеринке у Эрика Мастерсона Джеки Лукус почувствовала, что он прячет топор Скёрджа в своей квартире и, возвратив его себе, вновь стала Кровавым Топором. Продолжив свою карьеру охотника на преступников, она узнала, что уличную банду Зубы Змея возглавляет реинкарнировавшийся египетский Сет и, не сумев справиться с ним, попросила помощи у ГромобояThunderstrike #17. Будучи не согласным с жестокими методами Джеки, Эрик отобрал у неё топор и в бою с богом смерти решил использовать оба оружия вместе. Мастерсон убил Сета, но поддался безумию Палача и устроил бой со Мстителями и Тором. Сражаясь с обезумевшим другом, бог грома понял, что не способен остановить его, не убивая, и не решился этого сделать, однако Эрик всё равно погиб, когда личности Громобоя и Кровавого Топора стали бороться друг с другомThunderstrike #22-24. thumb|left|250px|Тор и ЗаклинательницаРазозлившись из-за гибели Эрика, Тор поссорился с Одином и был изгнан им на Землю, и вскоре обнаружил, что быстро слабеет и умирает. Причиной этого оказался психически неуравновешенный смертный учёный Прайс, которому Сет подсказал в видении, как найти Иггдрасиль - мировое древо, энергетическое поле которого соединяло все Девять Миров. Прайс изобрёл "Мировой двигатель", чтобы убедить Иггдрасиль, будто Рагнарёк - истребление скандинавских богов, уже состоялся. Один, зная об этом, ничего не предпринял, надеясь воспользоваться этой ситуацией и предотвратить настоящий РагнарёкJourney into Mystery #511, и, когда мировое древо стало удалять из реальности Тора, ничего предпринимать не стал. От верной смерти бога грома спасла живущая на Земле Заклинательница Амора, которая защитила его от влияния Иггдрасиля, помогла найти Прайса и сломать "Мировой Двигатель", после чего она и Тор помирились и стали любовникамиThor #490-494. Обнаружив, что стал менее сильным и выносливым, Капитан Америка прошёл медицинское обследование у доктора Кифа Кинкайда - медика из службы поддержки Мстителей и мужа Джейн Фостер. Киф обнаружил, что сыворотка Супер-Солдата в теле Стива начала деградировать, и его состояние продолжит ухудшаться, после чего наступит паралич и смерть. Не желая снова становится подопытным, Роджерс решил не бороться за жизнь, а провести оставшеемся время с как можно большей пользой, и не стал рассказывать о своём состоянии никому, кроме Рейчел ЛейтонCaptain America #425. После того, как Капитан Америка одержал очередную победу над Гельмутом Земо и его женой Хайке, похитивших и "усыновивших" 25 детей-сирот, его состояние резко ухудшилось, и он утратил возможность самостоятельно передвигатьсяCaptain America #431-434 и, поскольку он упорно отказывался лечиться, Тони Старк сконструировал для него бронекостюмCaptain America #438. thumb|250px|Суперия предлагает Стиву Роджерсу лекарство от деградации сыворотки Супер-СолдатаОднако Гремучая Змея не хотела мириться с тем, что Капитан Америка погибнет, и поступила на службу к злодейке Суперии - доктору Дейдре Вентворт, пообещавшей вылечить его, тем более, что Рейчел убила её приспешницу Снэпдрэгон и считала, что обязана понести какую-нибудь ответственность за этоCaptain America #413, 433. Гремучая Змея согласилась испытать лекарство на себе и, после удачного опыта Дейдра ввела небольшую дозу самому СтивуCaptain America #439-440. Лекарство подействовало, и когда его эффект закончился, Суперия предложила Капитану Америка ещё в обмен на будущую услугу. Стив не согласился на эти требования, и в результате единственный оставшийся образец лекарства достался Красному Черепу, который, будучи клоном Роджерса, также начал страдать от деградации сыворотки ЭрскинаCaptain America #437, Avengers #388. Вскоре после этого Красный Череп оказался вынужден спасти жизнь Капитана Америка, так как узнал, что группировка неонацистов Кубкульт пытается создать Космический Куб, обладающий копией сознания Адольфа Гитлера. Поскольку Шмидта они считали предателем, Иоганн решил предотвратить это вместе с Шэрон Картер, сумевшей внедриться в Кубкульт, и она похитила уже совсем парализованного Стива. После операции по переливанию крови от Красного Черепа Капитан Америка согласился помочь остановить Кубкульт, но Иоганн при первой же возможности предал Стива и Шэрон и попытался завладеть Кубом сам. Во время боя за артефакт Роджерс разбил его щитом, и его взрыв буквально размазал Шмидта по стенеCaptain America #443-448, однако под воздействием энергии Куба Красный Череп вернулся к жизни через пару летCaptain America vol 3 #14. thumb|left|250px|Похороны Ника ФьюриПо запросу Ника Фьюри Мстители поучаствовали в подавлении бунта в тайной правительственной тюрьме "Чёрная Дыра", что не понравилось её главному надзирателю, известному только под кличкой "Жуткий"Ghost Rider vol 3 #64-65. Боясь, что директор Щ.И.Т.а инсценирует расследование его деятельности, Жуткий решил избавиться от него и, когда Фьюри всё-таки поймал Карателя - ветерана морской пехоты Фрэнка Кастла, объявившего личную войну против преступности после убийства его семьи, под гипнозом внушил ему, будто Ник причастен к гибели его родныхDouble Edge: Alpha. Сбежав из-под ареста, Каратель стал охотиться на Фьюри, "убил" несколько его роботов-двойников и в конце концов добрался до настоящего НикаDouble Edge: Omega. Его смерть испортила отношения Мстителей и Силовиков с Халком, которые стали налаживаться после свадьбы Рика ДжонсаIncredible Hulk #418, потому как гамма-гигант имел возможность поймать Кастла и предотвратить смерть Фьюри, но вместо этого помог Карателю, задержав преследовавших его агентов Щ.И.Т.аIncredible Hulk #433. На похоронах полковника его бывшие сослуживцы из отряда Воющих Коммандос были веселы, думая, что он опять инсценировал свою смертьIncredible Hulk #434, и через несколько лет Шэрон Картер, выясняя, почему после её инсценированной смерти агентство словно забыло о неё, обнаружила, что убитый "настоящий" Ник был лишь более совершенным роботом-двойникомСерия Agent 13/Fury. После того, как наёмный убийца Меченый - один из злейших врагов Сорвиголовы и самого Карателя, подкинул на место перестрелки с участием Фрэнка трупы убитых им невинных людей, Кастл ошибочно решил, что виноват в их смерти и сдался властямPunisher :War Zone #41. За убийство Ника Фьюри он был приговорён к смертной казни, и Мстителям пришлось охранять его во время исполнения приговораPunisher vol 3 #1. Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не дать Кастлу сбежать, чего он вовсе не хотел, Мстители проглядели самого Меченого, который пришёл на казнь под видом священника, чтобы сказать Фрэнку, что он перехитрил его. Приговор был приведён в исполнение, но палач снизил силу тока, чтобы Каратель остался жив, и отдал его дону Марио Герачи, пожелавшего передать Кастлу контроль над своим мафиозным кланомPunisher vol 3 #1. 'Старбласт thumb|250px|Незнакомец и герои Земли против СкелетронаК Земле прибыл космический корабль робота Скелетрона - единственного выжившего капитана Чёрного Флота, который скрывал от своей команды, что он по сути является самим кораблём, а их флот пытался истребить всю органическую жизнь во вселенной. Его экипаж устроил сразу две катастрофы, угрожающие существованию всей планеты, чтобы герои Земли, предотвращая их, не смогли помешать Скелетрону достичь своей подлинной цели - похитить Кайлу Баллатин, чтобы попытаться отобрать у неё Звёздную Метку, силой которой она не воспользовалась просто потому, что струсила. Узнав, что Кайла была похищена, Квазар отправился спасать её, собрав героев из разных команд, включая Капитана Марвел, Бинари, Чёрного Грома, а также Авангарда и Тёмную Звезду из российской команды Сибирский Отряд. Скелетрон обратился за помощью к Незнакомцу, который, выяснив, что Звёздную Метку можно получить лишь по желанию носителя, сумел убедить Кайлу отдать её ему, ведь пользоваться ею могли лишь живые существа. При этом энергия Метки вступила в связь с изначальной энергией самого Старейшины, что привело к тому, что мультивселенная стала соединяться с Новой Вселенной. Пожелав затем покончить со Скелетроном, Незнакомец заручился поддержкой героев, для чего использовал энергию Метки, чтобы помочь им, в том числе вернул Монике её прежние силы и исправил проблемы Кэрол с амнезией и множественными личностями. Вместе им удалось переместить Землю Новой Вселенной на орбиту Гигантуса и оставить Скелетрона в мире, где не осталось никакой органической жизниПоскольку в Новой Вселенной действуют "реальные" законы физики, единственной населённой планетой в ней является Земля, хотя Кеннет Коннелл в прошлом временно создавал инопланетян., отдав ему Метку, которой он пользоваться не мог. Однако Живой Трибунал, которому надоело разбираться с проблемами, создаваемыми носителями Звёздной Метки, запретил Незнакомцу изучать Землю Новой Вселенной и закрыл её непроницаемым барьером, оставив под ним Кайлу Баллатин. Расстроившись из-за потери подруги, Квазар решил покинуть Землю и сосредоточиться на обязанностях Защитника Вселенной, так что попрощался со Мстителями и другими знакомыми героями. Однако Венделла стал пытаться убить Присутствие - российский сверхчеловек Сергей Крылов, обладающий радиоактивными силами, который был недоволен тем, что его сын Авангард погиб в бою с командой Скелетрона. Понимая, что Крылов ни за что не отстанет от него, Квазар перед тем, как покинуть родную планету, инсценировал свою смертьСерия Starblast, Quasar #54-58, 60. Переход thumb|left|250px|Смерть Тони СтаркаПосле того, как Мстители и Силовики договорились с инопланетными дипломатами о выдаче пойманных ими военных преступников КрииForce Works #13-14, Иммортус осознал, что убийство Высшего Разума ускорило интеграцию человечества в межпланетное сообщество, за которым должно было последовать его трансформация в сильнейшую расу вселенной, чего он как раз и хотел избежать. Так что хранитель времени решил отвлечь сильнейших героев Земли, заставив их обратить внимание на своё прошлое, для чего решил инсценировать нападение Канга, за которого стал выдавать себя сам, и разыграть странную историю, полную туманных намёков, для чего Космические Фантомы приняли облик разных людей, связанных с историей Мстителей - в том числе попытались выдать себя за взрослых Луну, Билли и Томми МаксимовыхAvengers Forever #8. Однако Рита Де Мара, узнав об этом в будущем, посчитала, что должна предупредить Мстителей об этом, и вернулась в настоящее в день, когда они собрались в особняке, чтобы отметить десятую годовщину со дня основания команды. Боясь, что Шмель сорвёт его планы, Иммортус воспользовался ментальным контролем над Тони Старком и заставил его убить Риту и уничтожить её труп, после чего Железному Человеку пришлось поступить так же с увидевшей это МариллойAvengers: The Crossing. Когда Мстители стали искать пропавшую няню, Вижн обнаружил останки Мариллы и Риты, и команда взялась за расследование их убийстваAvengers #391. Железный Человек сфабриковал улики против Соколиного ГлазаForce Works #17, но в итоге был разоблачён и, сбежав от творищей по команде, стал скрываться в своём арктическом бункереIron Man #323-324. Ища способ проникнуть в него, Мстители совершили путешествие в прошлое и привезли с собой девятнадцатилетнего ТониAvengers: Timeslide, который помог им проникнуть в бункер, воспользовавшись тем, что охранные системы опознавали его, как их хозяинаIron Man #325. В решающем бою против "Канга" и Анахронавтов взрослый Старк вдруг перешёл на сторону героев и пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы испортить устройство, с помощью которого "Завоеватель" собирался взять под контроль двадцатый векAvengers #395, так что молодой Тони из прошлого остался в этой эпохе и взял на себя роль Железного ЧеловекаIron Man #326 Натиск thumb|350px|Мстители жертвуют собой в бою с НатискомПосле того, как Локи в очередной раз безуспешно попытался покончить со Мстителями, к ним с просьбой о помощи обратился Натаниэль Грей - родившийся в параллельной вселенной "Эры Апокалипсиса", где злой древний мутант Эн Сабах Нур проявил себя на два десятилетия раньше и захватил мировое господство, искусственный сын Циклопа и Джины ГрейAvengers #400. Нейт давно пытался предупредить Людей-Икс об угрозе, которую представляет Чарльз Ксавье, но ему никто не верил, пока подавленная злоба Профессора Икс не объединилась со стёртым им сознанием Магнето. Они породили на свет Натиск - псионическую сущность, обладающую силами их обоих и способную присваивать способности мутантов и желающую уничтожить всё человечествоOnslaught: X-Men. Для обеспечения этого замысла Натиск похитил Франклина РичардсаFantastic Four #415 и взял под своё управление правительственных роботов Стражей, чтобы те задержали героев, пока он будет овладевать его силами по контролю над реальностьюX-Men vol 2 #55. К счастью среди "протоколов Ксавье" - составленных им планах по устранению любого мутанта, оказался проект персональной псионической защиты от телепатии самого ЧарльзаUncanny X-Men #336, по которому молодой Тони Старк и Т'Чалла сумели создать достаточное количество защитных шлемовIron Man #332. Снарядившись имиСами шлемы при этом не нарисованы, но поскольку в решающем бою участвует Сьюзан Ричардс, можно предположить, что они - невидимые., Мстители, Люди-Икс и Фантастическая Четвёрка дали бой Натиску, который был размазан одним Халком. Однако Натиск оказался способен существовать без физической формы и, поскольку контакт с мутантами делал его сильнее, Мстители, за исключением Ртути, пожертвовали собой, чтобы быть поглощённым им. После того, как Железный Человек заставил пожертвовать собою Доктора Дума, помогавшего героям в надежде присвоить силу их врага, и к ним присоединился Брюс Бэннер, которого псионическая сущность напоследок разделила с Халком, Натиск стал уязвимым, и с ним разделались Люди-ИксOnslaught: Marvel Universe. Ото всей команды Мстителей остались только Ртуть, Чёрная Вдова, получившая ранение и не участвовавшая в решающем боюAvengers #402, и Геркулес, который был на Луне, так как помогал Дэфкрай готовиться к возвращению в империю Ши'АрAvengers #398-399. Они пробыли вместе ещё несколько месяцевВ Avengers #400 называется дата 31 мая 1996 года, и Наташа, Пьетро и Герк появляются в Imperial Guard #1, события которого происходят незадолго до Рождества, но не сумели привлечь в команду новых участников, так что Наташа приняла решение прекратить существование Мстителей и передать всё их имущество Щ.И.Т.уAvengers Annual 1999. Возрождение героев thumb|left|350px|Мстители "Возрождения героев"Однако в действительности герои, пожертвовавшие своими жизнями ради победы над Натиском, не погибли, так как Франклин Ричардс подсознательно использовал свой контроль над реальностью, чтобы спасти их. Франклин поместил их на "Контр-Землю" - в карманную вселенную, созданную его воображением, которую "погибшие" герои стали считать своим родным миром, ничего не помня о своих прежних жизнях, иногда значительно отличавшихся от тех, которые они вели теперь. Согласно истории "Контр-Земли" команда Мстителей была учреждена Щ.И.Т.ом и во время своей первой миссии они освободили изо льда найденного археологами Тора, который, как и большинство жителей этого мира, был лишь плодом воображения ФранклинаAvengers vol 2 #1. Бог грома присоединился к команде и участвовал вместе с ними в сражениях с КангомAvengers vol 2 #2-3 и атлантийской армией НэмораFantastic Four vol 2 #3. Вскоре остров Мстителей подвергся нападению Халка, который ненавидел Брюса Бэннера и повредил созданный им гамма-реакторAvengers vol 2 #4-5. Поняв, что он натворил, гамма-гигант помог предотвратить катастрофу, но поскольку у Щ.И.Т.а не хватило бы денег на восстановление штаб-квартиры, новым спонсором Мстителей стал Железный ЧеловекAvengers vol 2 #6, Iron Man vol 2 #6, Captain America vol 2 #6. Команда перебралась в особняк, который им пришлось защищать от Летального Легиона и Повелителей ЗлаAvengers vol 2 #7-9. thumb|250px|Против ЛокиНедовольный тем, что Капитан Америка не позволял ему убивать побеждённых злодеев, Тор покинул Мстителей, но к команде присоединился настоящий Тор, неожиданно возникший в гамма-реакторе и думавший, что после боя с Натиском он умер и попал в Валгаллу. Фальшивый Тор объединился с Аморой и Локи, сумевшим понять, что этот мир - не настоящий, и научившимся поглощать энергию персонажей, созданных воображением Франклина. Переработав на энергию злодеев, злые асгардцы решили взяться за героев и пытались убить Мстителей, пока Локи не зарядился напрямую от гамма-реактора и не предал сообщников, считая, что они ему больше не нужны. Аморе и "Тору" пришлось объединиться с героями, чтобы перехитрить и победить бога обмана, который, впрочем, убил в бою "воображаемого" бога громаAvengers vol 2 #9-11Помимо этого Мстители поучаствовали в спасении Земли от Галактуса, за которым последовал кроссовер "Третья мировая война", когда карманная вселенная объединилась со вселенной WildStorm и их героям пришлось отражать совместное нашествеи скруллов и демонитов.. Реставрация оригинальной команды Громовержцы thumb|left|250px|Повелители Зла в образах ГромовержцевНезадолго до нападения Натиска на Нью-Йорк Гельмут Земо сбежал из тюрьмы и стал собирать прежних Повелителей Зла, чтобы свести счёты с Капитаном Америка и Мстителями за Хайке, которая умерла в заключении. Однако когда герои "погибли", барону пришлось придумывать другой план, и злодеи решили попытаться взять на себя роль сильнейших героев Земли, чтобы воспользоваться удобной возможностью и захватить мировое господство. Так Повелители Зла стали Громовержцами, для чего Земо, Наладчик, Кричащая Мими, Жук, Голиаф и Лунный Камень создали себе новые образы Гражданина V, Техно, Певчей Птицы, Мах-1, Атласа и МетеоритThunderbolts Annual 1997. Громовержцы феноменально быстро завоевали популярность и любовь общественности, предотвратив разрушение Статуи Свободы Бригадой Крушителей, и добились того, что власти Нью-Йорка разрешили им использовать в качестве штаб-квартиры Фо-Фридомс Плаза и вынудили Щ.И.Т. предоставить им доступ к зашифрованным архивам Мстителей, в которых, впрочем, не оказалось ничего по настоящему полезного. По иронии это стало приводить к тому, что некоторым "Громам" понравилось быть героями, чем стала пользоваться Карла Софен, планировавшая отобрать лидерство у барона Земо и начавшая настраивать товарищей по команде против него. Со временем Громовержцы заслужили доверие и других героев, за исключением разве что Чёрной Вдовы, которая продолжала в одиночку охотиться на старых врагов Мстителей. Наташа попыталась выяснить, откуда вдруг взялась целая команда супергероев и обо всём догадалась, но не сумела найти никаких доказательств, так что при встрече с Певчей Птицей и Мах-1 посоветовала им, если они действительно хотят встать на путь исправления, избавиться от своего лидера, кем бы он ни был на самом делеThunderbolts #1-9. Возвращение героев thumb|250px|Доктор Стрейндж находит карманную вселеннуюВ какой-то момент Громовержцы отправились на "традиционную" охоту на Халка, который, будучи более уязвимым, чем раньше, сбежал от нихIncredible Hulk #449. Это - первое по порядку публикации, но не по хронологии, появление Громовержцев. Следуя принципу "оставьте Халка в покое, а не то...", гамма-гигант в ответ устроил погром в Лос-Анджелесе, во время которого его попытался усмирить доктор Стрейндж. При этом Стефан почувствовал связь между "безбэннерным" Халком и находящимся в "карманной вселенной" Брюсом Бэннером и даже увидел Фантастическую Четвёрку и Железного ЧеловекаIncredible Hulk #450. Поняв, что погибшие герои живы, Стрейндж стал пытаться найти их и ровно через год после победы над Натиском обнаружил синий мяч Франклина Ричардса, представлявший собой проход в его "карманную вселенную". Стефан случайно отправил туда Халка и Человека-Паука, который при встрече со Мстителями и Фантастической Четвёркой попытался объяснить им, что это - не их родной мир. Герои поверили ему только после прибытия Целестиалов, вернувшихся, чтобы проверить результаты эксперимента, приведшему к появлению на свет Франклина, которые посчитали, что одна из Земель лишняя и должна быть уничтожена. Однако Франклину удалось уговорить космических богов сохранить придуманный им мир, если его покинут все настоящие люди, и они вернулись в родную вселенную на гигантском корабле Доктора Дума, который Генри Пим уменьшил, чтобы он прошёл через портал Мистера ФантастикаСерия Heroes Reborn - The Return. Председательство Капитана Америка thumb|left|250px|Все участники за историю оригинальной командыВернувшись в родную вселенную, героям пришлось некоторое время привыкать к произошедшим за год изменениям в мире и в них самих, в особенности - Железному Человеку, который снова стал взрослым, помнил сразу три своих прежних жизни и, пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем, обнаружил, что тело оригинального Тони Старка бесследно пропало из могилыAvengers Annual 2001. Поводом к воссозданию команды Мстителей стали нападения на всех бывших участников команды различных существ скандинавской мифологии, устроенными Морганой ЛеФэй - злой английской колдуньей, которую со временем стали считать персонажем средневековых легенд. После того, как асгардцы, которых Один, пытаясь предотвратить в Рагнарёк, превратил в смертных, попали в плен к Тёмным БогамJourney Into Mystery #513, Thor vol 2 #4, Моргана беспрепятственно завладела Сумеречным Мечом Суртура, но пользоваться им в полной мере она не могла из-за магических договоров между нею и кельтским пантеоном. Чтобы решить эту проблему, ЛеФэй задумала взять в плен Алую Ведьму и заставить её применить свои уникальные магические силы, что вынудило её спровоцировать воссоединение Мстителей и подстроить им западню. Поймав Ванду, Моргана сумела усилить её способности и заставить её изменить реальность, вернуть весь мир в средневековье, сделать её - королевой, а Мстителей - её личной гвардией. Однако удерживаемая в темнице Алая Ведьма стала звать на помощь и случайно воссоздала Чудо-Человека, который помог ей сбежать и устроить восстание против королевы Морганы. Когда её связь с Сумеречным Мечом была нарушена, мир стал таким, как преждеAvengers vol 3 #1-3. thumb|250px|Первый состав восстановленной командыПосчитав, что больше притворяться нет смысла, Гельмут Земо подбросил Джорджу Вашингтону Бриджу, нынешнему директору Щ.И.Т.а, улики, раскрывающие, кем на самом деле являются Громовержцы, чтобы не оставить выбора своим приспешникам, которым понравилось быть героями. Громы сбежали от настоящих героев, устроив самоуничтожение Фо-Фридомс Плаза, чтобы задержать преследователей, и обосновались на орбитальной станции, откуда Земо стал приводить в исполнение свой план по захвату мирового господства. Гельмут применил технологию контроля разума, которую его команда "конфисковала" у АнклаваSpider-Man Team-Up #7, чтобы подчинить себе военных разных стран и буквально завоевать человечество, но Громовержцы под предводительством Карлы Софен устроили бунт. Они помогли Мстителям и Фантастической Четвёрке сорвать планы Земо, но сам Гельмут сбежал, а Громам пришлось и дальше скрываться от правосудияThunderbolts #10-12. После назначения нового правительственного куратора команды Дэйна Фримана, брата Дерека Фримана, который в отличие от Генри Гириха оказался очень приятным человеком и большим поклонником супергероев, Мстители провели выборы нового состава. В команду вошли Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Тор, Алая Ведьма, Вижн и Кэрол Дэнверс, взявшая себе новое кодовое имя "Лётчица"Англ. Warbird, иногда ошибочно переводится как "Птица Войны". Последнее место в составе оставили Соколиному Глазу, который потребовал, чтобы к ним присоединились Справедливость и Огненная Звезда - двое молодых героев-мутантов из Новых Воинов, пришедших на общее собрание вместе с Рейджем, и Стив, получивший должность председателя, наделил их резервным статусомAvengers vol 3 #4. thumb|left|250px|Против Верховного ЭскадронаПосле разоблачения Громовержцев общественное доверие к героям в целом упало, так что члены Верховного Эскадрона, не имеющие возможности вернуться в свой мир и живущие на базе правительственного научно-исследовательского проекта "Пегас"Quasar #13 публично заявили, что Мстители тоже являются подражателями. Пытаясь доказать ложность этих обвинений, Мстители выяснили, что Эскадрон находится под ментальным контролем злодея Осквернителя, сумевшего внедриться в "Пегас", который в свою очередь работал на эксцентричного богача Имуса ЧемпионаМстителям уже приходилось иметь дело с Имусом Чемпионом в Avengers #109Avengers vol 3 #5-6. Желая доказать свои исключительные способности, Чемпион нашёл способ заставить героев обеих команд сражаться с ним, вооружившись разными магическими артефактами и принадлежавшим ему оружием злодеев, и после его поражения среди имущества Имуса оказался Н-ный проектор. Это устройство позволило Эскадрону вернуться в родную вселенную, и вместе с ними туда отправились Филипп Джаверт и Магдалина, до сих пор остававшиеся резервными МстителямиAvengers/Squadron Supreme Annual 1998. Во время сражения Мстителей с Разрушителем - магической бронёй, созданной Одином для боёв с Целестиалами, повреждённый комплект которой случайно активировали военные, Тор получил смертельные даже для бога ранения, но Алая Ведьма попыталась спасти его жизнь с помощью своей магии. В результате Хела, когда бог грома уже оказался в её царстве, обнаружила, что он ещё не вполне принадлежит ей, а Марнот - один из воронов Одина, наделённый большой силой в качестве предосторожности на случай возвращения Тёмных Богов, воскресил его. При этом Тор оказался физически соединён с Джейком Олсоном - медиком скорой помощи, погибшим во время устроенного Разрушителем погрома, в теле которого Тёмные Боги не могли бы его обнаружить, и оказался вынужден снова вести двойную жизньThor vol 2 #1-2. [[Файл:Thunderbolts_0_Av_1.jpg|thumb|250px|Соколиный Глаз во главе Громовержцев (обложка Thunderbolts #0)]]Поняв, что её силы возросли, Алая Ведьма как обычно обратилась за советом к Агате Харкнесс, всё ещё не зная, что старая колдунья - порождение её фантазии. Агата "объяснила" Ванде, что она владеет "магией хаоса" и её способности "созрели раньше срока". Алая Ведьма пожелала уйти из Мстителей и углубиться в изучение магии, но вместо этого решила играть более важную роль в команде, взяла под свою опеку Справедливость и Огненную Звезду и даже согласилась на пост заместителя председателя, фактически возглавляя героев в отсутствие Капитана АмерикаAvengers vol 3 #13. В результате Ванда, пользуясь заклинаниями, иногда стала добиваться нежелательных эффектов - пытаясь насовсем вернуть к жизни Чудо-Человека она случайно воскресила и Мрачного ЖнецаAvengers vol 3 #10-11, а в бою с Бригадой Крушителей отправила их а Полемах, где они захватили власть, и Мстителям пришлось свергать их вместе с АркономAvengers vol 3 #16-18. Но такие случаи были редкими, и друзья доверяли Ванде, и потому внимания на них пока никто не обращал. Осознав, что скучает по тем временам, когда он был лидером Мстителей Западного Побережья и что он очень сочувствует Громовержцам, Соколиный Глаз покинул Мстителей, оставив лишь записку на холодильникеAvengers vol 3 #9, и обратился в комиссию по делам сверхлюдей. Бартон стал просить амнистировать Громов и дать им возможность стать настоящими героями, а когда получил отказ - то всё равно разыскал их сам и, в одиночку подравшись со всей командой, соврал им, что обо всём договорился. Клинт заслужил уважение Громовержцев. заступившись за них перед Геркулесом, когда тот разыскал их, чтобы взять реванш против Эрика ЙостенаThunderbolts #20-22 и предложил обосноваться на базе Доминуса в Нью-Мексико. К сожалению подземное сооружение трансформировалось в гигантского робота Доминекса, запрограммированного истреблять население планет, предотвративших вторжение квистов. Громовержцы уничтожили его вместе со Мстителями, которые отправились искать их, думая, что они похитили Бартона, после чего Капитан Америка согласился дать им шанс, предупредив, что если они снова нарушат закон, они разберутся с ними, включая самого КлинтаAvengers vol 3 #12. Стань Крии или умри thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек против ЛётчицыС самого возвращения Кэрол Дэнверс в команду Железный Человек заметил, что она пристрастилась к алкоголюAvengers vol 3 #4, а позже оказалось, что Лётчица утратила связь с белой дырой , позволявшей ей становиться БинариAvengers vol 3 #6 Тони попросил команду дать ему возможность поговорить с Кэрол, но когда он пришёл к ней в гости Лётчица сначала поссорилась с ним, а затем и вовсе устроила драку. При этом она случайно напугала диверсантов Крии адмирала Гален-Кора, которые подумали, что Мстители нашли их, и выдали себяIron Man vol 3 #7 и, пытаясь доказать, что способна справиться с ними сама, попала в пленCaptain America vol 3 #8. Изучив её гибридную физиологию, агенты Гален-Кора создали супероружие, которого должно было изменить генетический код землян, превратив их в новую расу КрииQuicksilver #10, однако новый Высший Разум, выращенный из резервной копии, был против этого и сообщил Мстителям о планах адмирала, а после его поражения - сдался в плен и был помещён на лунную базу Щ.И.Т.а. После этого инцидента Мстители устроили дисциплинарный трибунал над Лётчицей и временно отстранили её от участия в заданиях, но Кэрол восприняла это близко к сердцу и решила вовсе уйти из командыAvengers vol 3 #7. После окончательной победы над Мандарином, погибшем при уничтожении его "Небесного Дракона" Мстителями и Зимней Гвардией - официальной командой РоссииIron Man vol 3 #9-10, Тони Старк переехал в Сиэтл вместе со своей новой компанией Stark Solutions. Оказалось, что Кэрол теперь жила там же, и Старк попытался убедить её признать проблему, но Лётчица пристрастилась к алкоголю ещё сильнее, иногда стала драться с суперзлодеями, будучи пьяной, и скоро даже Росомаха обратил внимание на то, что Дэнверс слишком много пьётWolverine vol 2 #133. Наконец Лётчица просто напала на Старка и во время боя пробила Железным Человеком пассажирский авиалайнер, которая затем помогла приземлить. Ужаснувшись тому, что натворила, Кэрол раскаялась и согласилась обратиться за помощью в Общество Анонимных АлкоголиковIron Man vol 3 #24-25. Мстители Навсегда/Война Судьбы' thumb|350px|Война СудьбыНаходясь в заключении у Щ.И.Т.а, Высший Разум сумел воспользоваться телепатией, чтобы снова начать пробуждать Силу Судьбы в Рике Джонсе. Этим бывший правитель Крии спровоцировал Иммортуса, который очень боялся наступления будущего, в котором армия Мстителей привела Земную Империю к господству во всей вселенной, и вступил в борьбу против Канга-Завоевателя, которому принадлежало Сердце вечности. С помощью этого артефакта Иммортус надеялся стереть Джонса и его потомков - правителей Земной Империи, из истории всех временных линий, в то время, как Завоеватель хотел воспользоваться им, чтобы изменить свою судьбу и никогда не стать Иммортусом, Когда узнал, что он служит Хранителям Времени - старым врагам Канга. Когда жизнь Рика оказалась в опасности, Густав Брандт, выступающий как "агент равновесия" - воплощение Посредника, вселенской сущности, представляющей баланс между порядком и хаосомStarbrand and Nightmask #4, помог ему воспользоваться Силой Судьбы и призвать себе на помощь нескольких Мстителей из разных времён, в том числе - Певчую Птицу из будущего. Воспользовавшись машиной времени Канга, стилизованной под египетского сфинкса, Мстители спрятали Рика за пределами временного потока, где его невозможно было бы найти, и попытались разобраться с Иммортусом. Однако после приключений в разных эпохах и временных линиях героев предал неуравновешенный Генри Пим из прошлого, который хотел, чтобы Иммортус помог ему навсегда сохранить личность Шмеля и никогда не развестись с Осой. Мстители попали в плен и были доставлены к Хранителям Времени, которые решили использовать Сердце вечности, чтобы стереть большинство временных линий, а когда Иммортус, ужаснувшись, не захотел отдавать артефакт - уничтожили его, а затем попытались превратить Канга в нового Иммортуса. Это им удалось, но благодаря силе воле Завоеватель остался жив и убил ослабевших Хранителей. К этому времени Мстители, сражаясь со злыми Мстителями, призванными из разных временных линий, сами завладели Сердцем Вечности, которое Капитан Америка, устояв перед желанием воспользоваться артефактом, разбил вдребезги, однако со временем оно восстановилось и оказалось у рассчитывавшего на это Высшего РазумаСерия Avengers Forever. 'Безграничный Альтрон' thumb|left|350px|Против Безграничного АльтронаПродолжая карьеру учёного в Nugent Technologies, Генри Пим изобрёл технологию создания искусственных интеллектов, основанных на "коллективном разуме" насекомых, и на неё сразу же позарился новый "безграничный Альтрон". Он задумал использовать её, чтобы создать целую расу независимых роботов, которые будут послушны ему в отличие от Алхемы-2, попытавшейся убить Мстителей просто для того, чтобы не дать сделать это "мужу". Похитив своего создателя, его изобретение и нескольких своих "родственников", которые должны были стать основами для его новой "семьи", Альтрон приступил к истреблению человечества и для начала отправил свою армию дронов на захват восточноевропейской Слорении, правительство которой использовало киберзомби тарготов для подавления недовольства нацменьшинств, и робот стал применять эту технологию для создания войск из убитых людей. В ответ Мстители присоединились к международным миротворческим войскам и разгромили армию Альтрона, а его самого уничтожил Генри Пим, получивший от Справедливости антарктический вибраний - материал, разрушающий любые металлы, конфискованный Новыми Воинами у АИМAvengers vol 3 #19-22. Существование Альтрона и тот факт, что он был создан Генри Пимом, стали достояниями общественности и послужили поводом для начала массовых демонстраций. Их участники протестовали также против отсутствия в составе Мстителей афроамериканцев и наличия в команде мутантовAvengers vol 3 #23, отношение к которым ухудшилось после того, как ООН уступила Магнето и позволила ему создать суверенное государство на ГеношеX-Men vol 2 #87. Ртуть, получивший должность министра иностранных дел новой страны, выяснил, что многие демонстранты и журналисты являются приверженцами нового религиозно-филосовского движения "Осознание Триединства"Avengers vol 2 #24, однако никаких доказательств, указывающих на то, что культ или его основатель Джонатан Тремон пытаются подорвать репутацию Мстителей не было. Более того - в защиту "Осознания" высказался Дуэйн Фриман, которая сам принадлежал к числу последователей Тремона, не зная, что Джонатан узнаёт секреты Мстителей от него, читая его память в ритуале "очистки разума"Avengers vol 3 #55. 'Восьмой день/Девятый день' thumb|250px|Против ЭкземпларовStark Solutions была нанята археологической экспедицей для аккуратного вскрытия гигантской двери в храм старшего бога Балтакка, внутри которого обнаружился артефакт, превративший пилота Саманту МакГи в одного из восьми "Экземпларов". Согласно договору между Балтакком и семью другими старшими богами, включая Ситторака, у которых тоже были подобные храмы с подобными артефактами, это стало сигналом к началу войны Экземпларов за господство над ЗемлёйIron Man vol 3 #21-22. Для этого они собрались вместе, чтобы построить "Богомашину", способную подчинить волю всего человечества, чтобы каждый из Экземпларов возглавил восьмую часть всех людей, но это устройство было обнаружено Человеком-Пауком, который после большой победы над Норманом Осборном - промышленным магнатом, втайне бывшим злодеем Зелёным Гоблином, пытался закончить карьеру супергероя и даже сдал удостоверение Мстителя. Ощутив опасность, исходящую от "Богомашины", Спайди сообщил её местонахождение Железному Человеку, Тору и, поскольку Люди-Икс временно распалисьUncanny X-Men #372 - Чарльзу КсавьеPeter Parker: Spider-Man #11, и героям удалось испортить это устройство потому, что на их сторону встал Джаггернаут, не пожелавший покорно следовать воле СитторакаJuggernaut vol 2 #1. Недовольные таким исходом Экземплары пожелали казнить Джаггернаута, и тот прибыл в Нью-Йорк, чтобы обратиться ко Мстителям за помощью, но всё же был пойман. Узнав, что всё, чего хотят воплощения старших богов - это убить Кейна Марко, совет по национальной безопасности посоветовал Мстителям просто позволить им сделать это, на Капитану Америка это напомнило безвольное поведение Лиги Наций . Стив повёл в бой против Экземпларов Мстителей и ещё нескольких присоединившихся к ним героев, а когда победить их не удалось - убедил Бедлам, получившую от Идола Айконна телепатические силы, освободить товарищей по команде от влияния старших богов. Осознав, что натворили Экземплары разбежались, но в глазах журналистов, содействующих "Осознанию Триединства", это выглядело, как поражение Мстителей, так что Капитан Америка посчитал, что с такой проблемой ему не справится, и что будет лучше, если он пока уйдёт из командыAvengers vol 3 #24-25. Председательство Осы thumb|left|250px|Новый состав МстителейУход Капитана Америка стал поводом для выбора нового состава команды, из которой ушли Тор, недовольный тем, что Дуэйн Фриман просил его извиниться перед журналистами за разбитую Мъёлниром телекамеру, Чудо-Человек, решивший вернуться в Калифорнию, а также Справедливость и Огненная Звезда, внедрившиеся в "Осознание Триединства" под видом новообращённыхAvengers Annual 2001. Освободившиеся места достались Дженет Ван Дин, снова получившей должность председателя, Генри Пиму, Дженнифер Уолтерс и Кэрол Дэнверс, получившую за повреждение самолёта условное наказание и отпущенную под поручительство Мстителей. Оставшуюся позицию агент Фриман предложил отдать какому-нибудь темнокожему герою, несмотря на то, что ему самому не нравилось следовать примеру Генри Гириха. В качестве компромиссного варианта Мстители пригласили в состав всех темнокожих резервистов, но ни один из них не согласился, и им пришлось взять в команду Троеборца - бывшего легкоатлета-олимпийца Делроя Гаррета младшего, все физические показатели которого втрое превосходили человеческие возможности. В прошлом он помогал Мстителям в борьбе против Мозеса Магнума - торговца оружием и бывшего приспешника АпокалипсисаAvengers vol 3 #8-9, но они, в особенности - Железный Человек, были против его кандидатуры, поскольку Делрой принадлежал к "Осознанию Триединства". Однако формальных доказательств против культа у героев не было, и Мстителям под давлением со стороны Фримана пришлось его взятьAvengers vol 3 #27, и Троеборец оправдал их доверие, ставя интересы команды выше преданности Джонатану ТремонуAvengers vol 3 #32. thumb|350px|Против графа НефарииПосле того, как Чудо-Человек разобрался с Лотос Ньюмарк, подумавшей, что он вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы покончить с нею, и попытавшейся убить его первойAvengers Two: Wonder-Man and the Beast, Саймон был похищен графом Нефарией, научившимся управлять другими существами, использующими ионную энергию. Подчинив себе также Атласа, Лучино стал строить гигантскую ионную бомбу, чтобы облучить ею всё человечество и таким способом добиться мирового господства. Чтобы остановить его, Мстителям пришлось объединиться с Громовержцами и Джульеттой Нефария, которая на всякий случай изобрела "ионный замок", способный подорвать силы её отца. Задумав избавиться и от героев, и от Лучино, Мадам Маска испортила устройство, чтобы им пришлось перебить друг друга, но починила его, когда убедилась, что отец готов без колебаний убить её, и после выстрела "ионного замка" граф ослабел и потерпел поражение, а освободившиеся Уильямс и Йостен поглотили всю энергию его бомбыAvengers vol 3 #32-34, Thunderbolts #42-44. 'Тёмное Искушение' thumb|left|250px|Мстители покидают ГеношуКогда гражданская война на Геноше подходила к концу, Магнето обратился в ООН с просьбой отменить санкции против его страны, и в ответ к нему была направлена Алая Ведьма, получившая должность международного наблюдателя. Ванда убедилась, что на Геноше соблюдаются права не-мутантов, но продолжала подозревать своего "отца" в злых намерениях, хотя на самом деле ею манипулировал совет ООН по делам мутантов. Не желая, чтобы Магнето заполучил инопланетный корабль, упавший в районе удерживаемого повстанцами города Кэррион Коув, изучение которого позволило учёным Геноши совершить прорыв в области генетики и сотворить мутированных, чиновники солгали остальным Мстителям, будто Алая Ведьма находится в опасности, чтобы те отправились её спасать. Так что Магнето пришлось разрушить Кэррион Коув, чтобы задержать героев и всё-таки добраться до корабля и воспользоваться его генетической камерой, чтобы значительно усилить свои силы, пусть даже для этого ему пришлось сразиться и поссориться не только с Вандой и Пьетро, но и ещё одной своей дочерью Полярис, Поскольку теперь Магнето был достаточно силён, чтобы уронить орбитальные спутники на крупные города, Оса приказала Мстителям отступить, тем более, что поняла, что совет ООН по делам мутантов обманывал ихСерия Magneto: Dark Seduction. Когда было найдено лекарство от смертельного для мутантов Вируса НаследияUncanny X-Men #390, которым были заражены многие жители Геноши, Магнето после их выздоровления оказался во главе многомиллионной армии мутантов и мутированных, так что Мстители и Щ.И.Т. приготовились к тому, что он попытается устроить войну за мировое господство, однако первыми нападать не сталиX-Men vol 2 #111. Однако агенты Магнето похитили Чарльза Ксавье, так что с ним решили разобраться Люди-Икс. Мастер магнетизма в бою с ними был травмирован Росомахой, вонзившим свои когти ему в туловище, а освобождённый Профессор Икс убедил мутантов не начинать генетическую войнуX-Men vol 2 #113. После этого Геноша подверглась нападению гигантского Мега-Стража, управляемого Кассандрой Новой Ксавье - сестрой-близнецом Чарльза, лишённой тела и существующей в псионической форме, которая получила к нему доступ с помощью племянника Боливара Траска, и робот стёр Хаммер-Бэй с лица земли, истребив свыше шестнадцати миллионов мутантовNew X-Men #115. 'Мстители - Бесконечность' thumb|250px|Мстители встречаются с БесконечнымиПродолжая исполнять обязанности Защитника Вселенной, Квазар обнаружил на планете R-76 разрушенную колонию ригельцев и раненого Червового Валета - сына мужчины-землянина и женщины-котраксианки. Венделл решил позвать на помощь нескольких резервных Мстителей - Тора, Лунного Дракона, Старфокса, путешествовавшую с ним по космосу Тигру и Монику Рамбо, которая уступила титул Капитана Марвел сыну Мар-Велла Генис-Веллу и теперь называла себя "Фотон"Avengers Unplugged #5. Вместе они выяснили, что население R-76 было уничтожено роботами, служившими расе Бесконечных - сущностей вселенской значимости столь огромных, что один из них может передвинуть целую галактику одной рукой. Победить их не представлялось возможным, но в этом и не возникло необходимости - телепатических сил Хизер оказалось достаточно, чтобы призвать Вечность, привлечь внимание Бесконечных и поговорить с ними. Узнав, что пытаясь передвинуть звёзды и изменить баланс энергий в мультивселенной, они губят разумных существ, населяющих планеты, Бесконечные отказались от своих планов, а один из них пожертвовал собой, чтобы вновь населить опустошённые ими мирыСерия Avengers- Infinity. 'Строгий Режим thumb|left|350px|Массовое побоище против РонанаПока резервисты и Червовый Валет возвращались на Землю, вся Солнечная система была закрыта на карантин по решению межгалактического совета, боявшегося потенциала человечества, герои которого часто вмешивалось в дела других рас. Представлявшая интересы людей Лиландра попыталась заверить других делегатов, что возможности людей сдерживают Хранители Времени, но ничего не смогла поделать, когда стало известно, что они были убиты Кангом. Молодая раса Руул посоветовала превратить Землю в тюрьму строгого режима, и межпланетное сообщество согласилось на это не подозревая, что Руул - это крии, эволюцию которых с помощью Сердца вечности ускорил Высший РазумAvengers vol 3 #35. После того, как на Землю были отправлены инопланетные преступники всех мастей, героям из разных команд пришлось действовать вместе под руководством СШАгента, назначенного комиссией по делам сверхлюдей на должность руководителя агентства S.T.A.R.S.. Мстители совместно с Людьми-Икс сумели добыть коды доступа к цитадели Ронана, получившего должность главного надзирателя, для чего Лётчице пришлось довериться Роуг и позволить ей присвоить часть своих знаний о крии. Сражаясь со Мстителями, Людьми-Икс, Новыми Воинами, Зимней Гвардией и завербованными Уокером пришельцами, Ронан воспользовался изобретением Высшего Разума и наделил себя силой живой планеты Эго, зародыш которого пытался вырасти на Земле. Однако маги, собранные Алой Ведьмой, задержали его рост, а учёные из разных команд с помощью данных, добытых мутантом Гамбитом соорудили устройство, воспользовавшись которым Квазар рассеял его энергию, и бывший лидер Обвинителей потерпел поражение и был выдан империи Ши'Ар, возглавившей другие расы в войне против обманувших их КрииСерия Maximum Security. Часовой' thumb|250px|Роберт Рейнольдс вспоминает приключения Часового со МстителямиПримерно в то же время к Тони Старку неожиданно пришёл Роберт Рейнольдс, который вдруг вспомнил, что когда-то он был супергероем Часовым. В юности, будучи наркоманом, Боб проник в лабораторию профессора Корнелия Ворфа и выпил экспериментальную сыворотку, наделившую его силами по изменению реальности. Рейнольдс стал использовать их, чтобы превращаться в "золотого стража добра" Часового - сильнейшего супергероя своего времени, действовавшего даже до появления Фантастической Четвёрки. Однако применяя свои силы подсознательно Боб сотворил Мрака - могущественную сущность, ставшую заклятым врагом Часового, старающуюся погубить столько же людей, сколько он спас. В прошлом первый состав Мстителей, Фантастическая Четвёрка и доктор Стрейндж вместе с Часовым победили Мрака, устроившего нападение на Нью-Йорк, но, узнав правду о нём, решили стереть память о "золотом страже добра" всему человечеству, включая самого Боба, лишь бы избавиться от него, использовав устройство в Сторожевой Башне - штаб-квартире Рейнольдса на МанхэттенеПо этой причине в комиксах с участием Часового иногда появляются отсылки к событиям, которые никогда не появлялись в прежних комиксах или которые вовсе не могли произойти.. Теперь, когда Роберт и, следом за ним, все остальные, стали вспоминать о нём, Мрак возродился, и он вместе с другими героями, вспомнив, что он собой представляет, ещё раз заставили всех, включая самого Рейнольдса, забыть о "золотом страже добра"Серия Sentry, Sentry: The Void. 'Небесный поиск' thumb|left|250px|Богомол против ТаносаЧерез шесть лет после того, как Богомол погибла во время её приключений с Серебряным СёрферомSilver Surfer vol 3 #9, она возродилась на Земле и обнаружила, что за ней охотится Танос, Она телепатически позвала на помощь Мстителей, и ей на помощь пришли Тор, Алая Ведьма, Вижн и новая резервистка Серебряный Коготь - способная превращаться в животных дочь вулканической богини Пелиали и смертного из южноамериканской страны Коста Верде, которой оказывал благотворительную помощь Эдвин Джарвис. Оказалось, что безумный титан ищет не саму Богомол, а её с Мечником сына Секвойю, который, будучи гибридом человека и растения, как раз достиг совершеннолетия, так что Мстители на космическом квинджете отправились на планету Тамаль, где "Квой" жил в обществе котати. Когда Мстители уже прибыли на Тамаль, Секвойю сумела похитить космическая пиратка Раптра, надеявшаяся, что Танос раздумает убивать её, если она его выдаст. Получив отказ, Раптра попыталась спрятаться от безумного титана в Гное - космической аномалии, при контакте с которой всё разлагалось. Пытаясь вернуть Квоя, Мстители и Танос оказались замурованы на борту корабля, окружённого Гноем, от поглощения которым себя и остальных Богомол и Секвойя оказались способны защитить. Там им явилась Смерть, которая раскрыла, что Гной - это её с Таносом дитя, порождённое после того, как он был обращён в статую. Они сумели уничтожить эту аномалию вдвоём, и Смерть вдруг сказала Таносу, что согласна принять его, но безумный титан вдруг отверг её и телепортировался прочь. Секвойя отправился путешествовать по космосу вместе с Раптрой, в которую он успел влюбиться, а его мать вернулась вместе со Мстителями на ЗемлюСерия Avengers: Celestial Quest. 'Бездна Бесконечности' thumb|250px|Лунный Дракон поддерживает жизнь АтлезаВпоследствии Танос объяснил эту и другие свои неудачи, включая поражение от Тора, защищавшего от него "предназначенную" Тарину, которая согласно предсказанию должна была "возвысить разумных существ на следующий уровень существования"Thor vol 3 #20-25, тем, что это пытался совершить не он, а один из его репликантов, созданных чтобы изучать силы своих возможных противников. Безумный титан давно забыл о них, пока на его старую базу не упал метеорит, направленный Атлезом - существом, живущее за пределами пространства и времени и являющимся "якорем реальности". Чувствуя, что умирает, Атлез попросил Адама Уорлока найти его преемницу - девочку-землянку Атлезу Ланганн, родившуюся из-за Войны Судьбы позже положенного срока, и наделил его знаниями, которые он должен был передать ей. Но разум Уорлока не выдержал их, и Адам сошёл с ума, так что Атлез попытался реактивировать одного из репликантов, чтобы он нашёл его, но случайно запустил ещё четверых, включая Омегу - гигантского гибрида Таноса и Галактуса. Репликанты разыскали лишившегося рассудка Уорлока, и один из них - Икс, наделённый способностями Чарльза Ксавье, выдавая себя за настоящего Таноса завербовал Лунного Дракона, чтобы та привела его в чувство. Когда Хизер сделала это - репликант телепатически подчинил её и заставил сразиться с доктором Стрейнджем, самостоятельно занимавшегося поисками Атлеза, но Стефан сумел усыпить её. а когда Лунный Дракон очнулась, то была свободна от его влияния. Хизер снова разыскала Икса и убила его, спася при этом Человека-Паука и Генис-ВеллаА также - Гамору, бывшую приёмную дочь Таноса и другую участницу Стражи Бесконечности, защищавших Атлезу и её семью от инопланетных нигилистов, отправленных за нею другим репликантом. Объединившись с Таносом, который теперь хотел остановить свои творения, Хизер телепатически объяснила всем задействованным героям его план и стала использовать свои способности, чтобы поддерживать жизнь Атлеза, пока они справлялись с Омегой и доставляли Атлезу к немуСерия Infinity Abyss. 'Династия Канга' thumb|left|250px|Канг и Алый ЦентурионКогда Мстители сумели разобраться с текущими угрозами, Оса затеяла реформу команды, чтобы она была способна действовать более активно. Дженет вернула в состав Капитана Америка, Тора и Ртуть, приняла в команду Червового Валета, стала чаще привлекать к разной работе резервистов, а также учредила станцию наблюдения в поясе астероидов под управлением Квазара. Под её руководством Мстители нанесли удар по всей преступности разом, ликвидировав сеть тренировочных лагерей ТаскмастераAvengers vol 3 #38, и не позволили Красному Черепу воспользоваться угнанным им некоторое время назадX-Men Annual 1999 вертолётоносцем Щ.И.Т,аCaptain America vol 3 #45-48. Однако оказалось, что именно этого и дожидается Канг-Завоеватель, считавший, что сейчас, когда Мстители сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, настало идеальное время, чтобы триумфально разгромить их. Он обратился к мировому сообщество с предложением признать его власть над Землёй, пообещав в случае согласия защищать человечество от угроз, с которыми герои могли бы и не справиться. В ответ военные c санкции генерального секретаря ООН Кофи Аннана нанесли ракетный удар по орбитальной базе Канга "Дамокл", что он посчитал поводом для объявления войны и пригрозил жестким ответом при новых попытках нападения лично на него. thumb|250px|Повелитель Мира ЭшуПоскольку Завоеватель пообещал любому, кто захватит часть территории в его честь, почётные должности в его будущей империи, Мстителям пришлось мобилизовать резервистов, чтобы одновременно вместе с военными отражать нападение армии Канга, высаживающейся во Франции, сражаться с решившими поддержать его девиантами воеводы Дулпуса в Китае и подводными варварами Аттумы в Канаде, да ещё и отражать те самые угрозы, о которых предупреждал Завоеватель. В их число вошли Присутствие и его армия облучённых людей, новая раса роботов АлхемыAvengers: Ultron Imperative и таинственное грядущее из космоса Тройное Зло, к столкновению с которым готовилось "Осознание Триединства"Avengers Annual 2001. В придачу Мстителям пришлось столкнуться с новой для них угрозой в лице Повелителя Мира Эшу - бессмертного биологически модифицированного первобытного человека, владевшего технологии плодексов. Владея подземной базой, простирающейся под всем северным полушарием, он считал себя хозяином Земли и воздвиг защитные стены с орудийными башнями вокруг крупнейших городов Северной Америки, чтобы защищать их от Канга. После того, как Скат сумел обнаружить командный центр Эшу в Арктике, Оса отправила туда команду во главе с Лётчицей, которая во время этой операции встретила Алого Центуриона, сына завоевателя Маркуса Канга. Подобно Маркусу Иммортусу, он влюбился в Кэрол и, желая доказать свои чувства к ней, помог героям, обезвредив системы наблюдения Повелителя Мира. thumb|left|250px|Троеборец против Джонатана ТремонаВ бою Лётчице пришлось убить ЭшуЗа это Кэрол снова предстала перед дисциплинарным трибуналом и была оправдана., и его оборонительная система перешла в автоматический режим и стала менее эффективной. К сожалению в это же время американские военные проигнорировали предупреждение Осы и отправили в бой против "Дамокла" несколько десятков Стражей. Воспользовавшись чипами управления, которые стараниями "Виктора Таймли" использовались в большинстве современных роботов, Канг перехватил контроль над ними и послал их на Вашингтон. В наказание за нападение на свою орбитальную базу Завоеватель разрушил американскую столицу, убив при этом большую часть правительства, включая Дуэйна Фримана, но Тор по команде Дженет успел эвакуировать президента Джорджа Буша младшего . После такой демонстрации силы США сдались Кангу, который потребовал, чтобы акт о капитуляции подписала Оса. Большая часть героев ушла в сопротивление и стала вести партизанскую войну, а те, кто попал в плен, были отправлены в учреждённые Завоевателем концентрационные лагеря. Пытавшиеся найти способ отключить защитное поле "Дамокла" Капитан Америка, Алая Ведьма, Фотон и Червовый Валет после уничтожения их корабля были спасены командой с космической станции наблюдение и присоединились к Джонатану Тремону, который вместе со своими последователями, Справедливостью, Огненной Звездой, Троеборцем и Вижном вылетел на своём корабле навстречу "Тройному Злу". Им удалось захватить пирамидальный корабль и команду злых инопланетян, но Тремон показал своё истинное лицо, попытавшись завладеть "тройной энергией", чтобы затем "в награду за спасение Земли" захватить мировое господство. Однако Делрой Гаррет сумел лишить его этой силы, и корабль-пирамида достался МстителямПосле завершения этой истории Троеборец покинул команду Мстителей, чтобы возглавить "Осознание Триединства".. thumb|250px|Против базы "Дамокл"Тем временем на Земле учёные из числа Мстителей разобрались с управлением технологиями плодексов, которые Эшу, считая, что планета перенаселена, не использовал на полную мощь.Научившись создавать орудийные башни, участники сопротивления освободили других героев из концентрационных лагерей, а Оса договорилась с правительством России, продолжавшей воевать с Кангом, чтобы для помощи им был временно освобождён Присутствие. Под обстрелом плодекс-башен, корабля-пирамиды и героев, способных летать в космосе, база "Дамокл" не выдержала и рухнула на Землю, где Канг потерпел поражение от Капитана Америка и был отправлен в тюрьму. Мстители стали праздновать победу, которую несколько омрачил тот факт, что компьютер командного центра Повелителя Мира вдруг стал запрашивать код, который знал только Эшу, и, не получив его активировал систему самоуничтожения всех строений, созданных с помощью технологий плодексов. Сам Канг вскоре был спасён Алым Центурионом, которого отец заставил сбежать и вернуться в свою эпоху, и Завоеватель, понимая, что сын предал его, убил его так же, как и предыдущих двадцать двух МаркусовAvengers vol 3 #40-55. Суверенные Мстители thumb|left|250px|Червовый Валет расстаётся с жизньюВскоре после победы над Кангом Организация Объединённых Наций по сути передала Мстителям власть над миром, когда новый Скорпион воспользовался Ключом Зодиака, чтобы разделить Посредника на Порядок и Хаос и переместить все мировые столицы в его родное измерение. В число пропавших городов вошли заново отстроенный Вашингтон и столица Ваканды, так что к Мстителям возвратился Чёрная Пантера, отношения которого с командой ранее были серьёзно подорваны, когда стало известно, что он изначально присоединился к ним, чтобы оценить угрозу, которую герои представляют для его страныBlack Panther vol 3 #8. Мстителям пришлось взять на себя управление мировой экономикой, выполнение гуманитарных операций и поддержание порядка, пока Алая Ведьма вдруг не оказалась одержимой Хаосом, что позволило команде найти Порядка, попасть в измерение Посредника и разобраться со Скорпионом. Будучи восстановленным, Посредник вернул города на место и предупредил героев, что одному из них предстоит скоро умеретьAvengers vol 3 #57-60. После этого в знак признания заслуг Мстителей перед мировым сообществом ООН наделила команду государственным суверенитетом, а её участников - дипломатической неприкосновенностью. Особняк Мстителей стал "посольством Мстителей" и был модернизирован, а одним из его новых помещений стала "зиро-комната", в которой Червовому Валету приходилось проводить по несколько часов в день, чтобы не дезинтегрировать всё вокруг. Из-за возвращения на Землю состояние Джонатана Харта стало ухудшаться, и скоро ему пришлось оставаться взаперти по четырнадцать часов в день, и потому был постоянно недоволен и стал часто ссориться с другими Мстителями, в особенности со Скоттом Лэнгом, который вступил в команду после того, как жена ушла от него и забрала с собой Кэсси, и был всеми с радостью принятAvengers vol #61-62. После того, как выяснилось, что способность Валета к поглощению радиации вызывает трансформации Женщины-Халка, Мстители поставили вопрос об их членстве, но Джонатан, поняв, что становится обузой, решил не бороться ни за место в команде, ни за жизнь. Когда Кассандра Лэнг была похищена маньяком, убивавшем несовершеннолетних девочек, Червовый Валет схватил его, утащил в космос и погиб вместе с ним, чтобы не дать совершить его убийство разозлённому Человеку-МуравьюAvengers vol 3 #76. 'Тор - повелитель Асгарда' thumb|250px|Тор покидает МстителейДавний враг Тора "человек завтрашнего дня" Заррко - путешественник во времени из 27-го века, попытался предотвратить наступление "Владычества" - будущего, в котором бог грома станет царём Асгарда и диктатором Земли, чем по всей видимости лишь добился того, чтобы так всё и случилось. Заррко отправил в настоящее Гладиатора - лидера Имперской Гвардии Ши'АрГладиатор изначально был придуман, как пародия на Супербоя, который попытался убить Джейка Олсона и причинил ему сильные ожоги своим тепловым зрением. Бога грома в обличье смертного спасли Тарина, решившая жить на Земле и бороться со злом "Девушки-Тора", и Заклинательница Амора, пытавшаяся завести служебный роман с Джейком в образе медсестры Кристины Коллинс, которая на скорой помощи привезла Олсона к Мъёлниру и помогла трансформироваться. Тор одолел Гладиатора, и Один возвратил его в своё время, но затем. недовольный тем, что бог грома проводит в Мидгарде слишком много времени, лишил его божественной личности. И без того страдающего от ожогов Джейка попытались убить Карнилла и Локи, похитившие Тарину и использовавшие её дух для новой активации Разрушителя, однако Наблюдатель Уату, формально ничего не говоря напрямую, убедил Одина, что он не может позволить своему сыну погибнуть. Царь возвратил богу грома его силу, отключил броню и, поскольку Тор в бою с Разрушителем получил серьёзные травмы, потратил много энергии на то, чтобы создать для него эликсир исцеления, и по просьбе Джейн Фостер разделил его с Джейком Олсоном. К сожалению в это самое время одержимые скандинавские культисты провели ритуал и призвали на Землю Суртура, так что Одину пришлось возглавить воинов, союзников и даже врагов Асгарда в сражении против него, состоявшегося в Осло . Желая помочь, Тарина применила силу Предназначенной, чтобы ускорить исцеление Тора и сделать его сильнее, но эту силу использовал Один, который решил убить повелителя Муспельхейма, но в результате погиб и сам. Из-за этого Тарина потеряла силы Предназначенной, и осталась "простой асгардской богиней", а новым царём Асгарда стал ТорThor vol 2 #34-42, который из-за новых обязанностей был вынужден покинуть активный состав МстителейAvengers vol 3 #61. thumb|left|250px|Тор с Аморой, Тариной и Джейком ОлсономС началом царствования Тора Амора стала сильнее, чем когда либо прежде, добиваться его любви, даже не скрывая, что хочет стать его женой и царицей. Заклинательница начала помогать ему в боях с ледяными великанами, а когда на Землю прибыл "уничтожитель богов" Десак, уже истребивший несколько пантеонов, включая почти всех Тёмных Богов, прислала ему гонца Тьяльфи c Кровавым Топором. Тор убил Десака оружием Скёрджа, а позже воспользовался им в бою с Перрикусом - уцелевшим лидером Тёмных Богов, но почувствовал, что поддаётся безумию Палача, и уничтожил топор с помощью Силы Одина. После своей победы над уничтожителем богов Тор увидел, что многие люди сразу же принялись мародёрствовать, похищая товары из пострадавших во время боя магазинов, и очень разгневался на них. Он посчитал, что смертные снова нуждаются в руководстве богов, переместил Асгард в небо над Манхэттеном и объявил делегату от ООН, что собирается решить проблемы человечества, хотят они принимать его помощь или нет. Боги стали помогать людям бороться с болезнями, бедностью, голодом, но также и свергли несколько диктаторских режимов, из-за чего правительство США решило сотрудничать с Заррко, однако Тор узнал об этом и бросил "человека завтрашнего дня" в асгардскую темницуThor vol 2 #46-51, 53. thumb|250px|Тор против Железного ЧеловекаПомощь Асгардцев привела к тому, что многие люди снова начали почитать их, имитируя религию средневековых скандинавов, хотя Тор вовсе не требовал поклонения, но и никак не наставлял своих новых почитателей. Постепенно появление культа "тористов" стало приводить к конфликтам между ними и представителями традиционных религий, по меньшей мере один из которых спровоцировал, выдавая себя за христианского священника, ЛокиThor vol 2 #64. Когда притесняемое национальное меньшинство восточноевропейской Слоковии стало обращаться с молитвами к Тору, он отправил воинов Асгарда на их защиту, а Железный Человек попытался убедить его в ошибочности этого решения, просто потому, что эта страна граничила с Латверией, и неизвестно, как на это отреагировал бы Доктор ДумThor vol 2 #58. Не сумев убедить Тора, что его вмешательство лишь подогревает многовековой межэтнический конфликт, Старк устроил бой с ним, надев свою версию брони Разрушителя, использующую энергию магического алмаза, которую царь Асгарда сам подарил ему, чтобы Тони помог разрешить экономический кризисIron Man vol 3 #64. В результате друзей пришлось разнять Капитану Америка, после чего Тор согласился увести своих воинов из Слоковии, которая в свою очередь была аннексирована Латверией, поскольку Дум пообещал всем её жителям свободу вероисповеданияAvengers vol 3 #63. thumb|left|250px|Джейк Олсон нападает на Тора с МъёлниромКак новый лидер асгардского пантеона, Тор был приглашён в Совет Глав Богов, чтобы занять освободившееся место Одина, и согласился пройти коронкаккту - серию испытаний характера, на которой настоял индуистский Шива. Он прошёл тест на понимание и проницательность, но провалил последнее испытание, накормив голодных вместо того, чтобы научить их добывать еду. Узнав, что потерпел неудачу, Тор поссорился с Шивой, вступать в Совет не стал и клятву позволять смертным самим решать свою судьбу не дал. После того, как Тор оживил маленькую девочку , погибшую в результате конфликта между французскими тористами и протестантами, но не смог возвратить ей душу и сознание, чем вызвал недовольство как своих поклонников, так и своих противников. Члены тайного Консорциума Наций решили, что это - оптимальное время для того, чтобы избавиться от асгардцев, даже если им придётся пожертвовать Нью-Йорком. Они организовали покушение на Тора, которого попытались убить атомной бомбой, и нападение на Асгард с использованием предоставленных Доктором Думом устройств телепортации. Пережив взрыв, Тор разделался с лидерами Консорциума, но предотвратить уничтожение Асгарда ядерными зарядами не успел, и обломки взорванного города богов упали на Манхэттен, причинив огромные разрушения. Недовольный этим Джейк Олсон напал на Тора, вооружившись Мъёлниром, и Одинсон убил свою человеческую сторону, после чего перестал быть достоин своего молота и, не сумев поднять его снова, стал лгать, будто потерял егоThor vol 2 #60-67. 'Владычество' thumb|250px|Тор убивает Капитана Америка (сон)Уничтожение Асгарда и Нью-Йорка окончательно убедило Тора, что смертные нуждаются в руководстве богов, и он даже изгнал и отлучил от своего народа Сиф, когда та стала спорить с ним. Царь взял в жёны Амору, которая родила ему сына Магни, и выбрал новым верховным волшебником ЛокиПри этом Локи стал носить Око Агамотто и Плащ Левитации - артефакты, полагающиеся верховному волшебнику Земли, причём ещё при жизни доктора Стрейнджа. и начал строительство на Манхэттене Нью-Асгарда. Но его надежды на то, что смертные образумятся и поймут, насколько разрушительны и губительны попытки отделаться от него, оказались напрасны, и люди разных стран и религий объединились для войны против асгардцев, вооружившись высокотехнологичным оружием Тони Старка. После победы Тор фактически захватил мировое господство, устанавливая по всей Земле свои законы, которым большая часть человечества охотно подчинилась. Через семнадцать летКомикс вышел в 2003-м году, а его события происходят в далёком тогда 2020-м. Алая Ведьма родила свою вторую дочь КайюКто именно был отцом детей Ванды во вселенной Владычества не уточняется, но известно, что он был убит асгардцами и попросила Ртуть спрятать её от обязательной регистрации. После того, как об этом стало известно асгардцам, Тор приказал отправить Ванду, её старшую дочь Дэйю и принимавшую роды Джейн Фостер в первый из "оздоровительных центров", учреждённых Локи и Аморой, для изменения мнения с помощью магических техник, от которых "пациент" терял свободу воли. После этого оставшиеся в живых Мстители и другие герои. не участвовавшие в войне против асгардцев, попытались свергнуть царя, на которого доктор Стрейндж сумел надеть амулет, подавлявший Силу Одина, предоставленный Советом Глав Богов, не имевших права вмешиваться напрямую. Несмотря на это мятеж был подавлен, и Тор лично разделался с Росомахой, Халком, Существом и Капитаном Америка, потеряв при этом левые руку и глаз, а Локи - со Стрейнджем, Ртутью, Вижном, Лётчицей и Бальдром, который сначала впустил смертных героев в царский дворец, а затем решился взять в заложники младенца Магни. thumb|left|250px|Дух Кайи помогает Магни найти МъёлнирВ 2170-м году повзрослевшая, но сохранившая молодость Кайя убедила Тьяльфи, что Владычество Тора пагубно сказывается на смертных, которые, не имея ни в чём нужды, прозябают в безделье и других пороках, несмотря на внешнее процветание, и показала ему якобы потерянный Мъёлнир. Гонец согласился убить царя, когда тот снова погрузился в "сон Одина", но потерпел неудачу и был убит Аморой, натравившей на него ручного волка, а члены сопротивления были арестованы Локи, который, поскольку Тор спал, приговорил их к смертной казни. После того, как Кайя была повешена, её дух стал являться Магни Торсону и помог ему найти Мъёлнир. Сумев поднять его, царевич стал пытаться убедить пробудившегося отца, что асгардца должны покинуть Землю. Когда Тор решил доказать сыну, что он всё ещё достоин, и попытался взять Мъёлнир, на асгардцев неожиданно напал воскрешённый Десак, который, как оказалось, хотел освободить Тарину, заключённую в саркофаг Локи, не желавшим, чтобы она исполнила своё Предназначение. Убив его Мъёлниром, Тор решил всё исправить, воспользовался трофейным темпоральным навигатором Заррко и вернулся в прошлое незадолго до уничтожения Асгарда. Он убедил солдат Консорциума Наций, что боги покинут Землю, и напоследок использовал Силу Одина, чтобы воссоединить своего темпорального двойника с Джейком Олсоном и передать им свой опытThor vol 2 #68-79. 'Вселенная Marvel - Конец' thumb|305px|Танос против всехНа Землю возвратился фараон Эхнатон, похищенный в древности инопланетянами из Вселенского Ордена, которые по своей наивности наделили его силой "Сердца бесконечности", чтоб он принёс своей расе мир и порядок. Эхнатон пожелал присвоить мировое господство, которое по праву уже считал своим, явился Мстителям и Фантастической Четвёрке и, получив отказ, убил всех героев в посольстве, а за остальными отправил "Имперскую Полицию" из служивших ему злодеев. Однако Защитники и Генис-Велл объединились с Таносом и разыскали Вселенский Орден, и безумный титан завладел "безграничной энергией" СердцаВ начале Marvel Universe - The End #5 Танос объясняет, что это удалось ему потому, что "безграничная энергия ждала первого, кто придёт, чтобы овладеть ею", и вопреки его прежним предположениям "не было никакого Все-Отца, небесной Высшей Воли или Всемогущей Сущности", которой можно было бы "бросить вызов за власть над всем творением".. Танос воспользовался ею, чтобы совершить путешествие в прошлое, уничтожить Вселенский Орден и предотвратить похищение Эхнатона. Прежде, чем Танос успел придумать, что ему теперь делать с новоприобретённым могуществом, Вечность и Живой Трибунал потребовали, чтобы он уступил его и, получив отказ, отправили в бой против него всех, кто согласился, включая Мстителей, собранных Тором. Сражаясь с героями, богами, сущностями вселенской значимости и манифестациями абстрактных сущностей, безумный титан уничтожил всё во вселенной, кроме самого себя. После этого Таносу явились Адам Уорлок, находившийся за пределами пространства и времени вместе с Атлезой Ланганн, и Смерть, которая поблагодарила, поцеловала и покинула его. Посчитал, что добился того, чего хотел, безумный титан израсходовал энергию сердца бесконечности, чтобы воссоздать вселенную, и о произошедшем помнили только он сам и Адам УорлокСерия Marvel Universe: The EndПри этом Танос решил восстановить баланс жизни и смерти, чтобы "смерть стала постоянной", "больше не было никаких чудесных воскрешений". Однако с тех пор погибшие герои продолжили возвращаться к жизни, что позволяет считать, что эта серия не является частью канона, что подтверждает её редактор Том Бревурт.. 'Красная Зона' thumb|left|250px|Красный Череп в костюме Делла РаскаПосчитав, что Генри Питер Гирих заслуживает ещё один шанс и к тому же обладает уникальным опытом, Капитан Америка согласился с его назначением на должность куратора Мстителей в ООН, однако на всякий случай попросил вернувшегося в команду Сокола следить за ним с помощью птиц. Подозрения Стива оказались оправданными - новый министр обороны США Делл Раск, якобы недовольный тем, что Мстители оказались вне юрисдикции американского правительства, попытался заставить Генри шпионить за командой, однако Гирих сам рассказал об этом Уилсону и стал снабжать его дезинформациейAvengers vol 3 #61, 64. В действительности под маской Делла Раска скрывался Красный Череп, который теперь планировал "подтолкнуть Америку в правильном направлении" и воспользовался служебным положением, чтобы начать военные разработки биологического оружия массового поражения для истребления "расово неполноценных" людей. Однако плотоядные бактерии не различали людей по цвету кожи, и Шмидт решил использовать результаты проекта "Кровавая Стирка" для инсценировки террористической атаки, чтобы Делл Раск сумел спасти страну, получить чрезвычайные полномочия и возложить ответственность на кого угодно. Череп сообщил местонахождение биолаборатории в окрестностях горы Рашмор агентам АИМ, и их попытка захватить научный комплекс привела к выбросу в атмосферу большого смертоносного красного облака, жертвами которого быстро стали сотни человек. thumb|250px|Чёрная Пантера против Красного ЧерепаПрибыв на место происшествия, Мстители стали помогать в эвакуации людей и отправили поисковую группу к источнику облака, в то время, как Алая Ведьма стала сдерживать его распространение с помощью магии. При этом Тони Старк и Т'Чалла вместе занялись работой над лекарством, так что "Делл Раск" решил организовать их арест по обвинению в государственной измене. Из части правдивых данных, переданных ему Гирихом, Шмидт знал, что Чёрная Пантера шпионил за Мстителями, и теперь он решил опубликовать эти сведения, а в применении биологического оружия обвинить Ваканду. Узнав, что Гирих обманывал его, "Раск" ранил его и Уислона из пистолета, после чего использовал Сокола как приманку для Капитана Америка, когда тот получил доступ к файлам "Кровавой Стирки" и решил разобраться с министром. Шмидт сумел поймать Роджерса в ловушку с плотоядными бактериями, но Железный Человек призвал броню и освободился вместе с Чёрной Пантерой и тоже явился за ним. Использовав копию часов с дистанционным управлением, Красный Череп обезвредил броню Старка, который всё равно сумел спасти Капитана Америка, но Иоганн потерпел поражение от Т'Чаллы, а его кровь, содержащая единственный образец антидота, была изучена и использована для создания ещё большего количества лекарства. После этой победы президент Буш лично явился в посольство, чтобы поблагодарить Мстителей, а также предложил Лётчице должность старшего полевого командира в службе национальной безопасностиAvengers vol 3 #65-70. 'Мстители и Громовержцы' thumb|left|250px|Мстители и Певчая Птица против Лунного КамняПосчитав, что барон Земо тоже заслуживает второй шанс, Соколиный Глаз покинул Громовержцев, оставив его во главе командыThunderbolts #75, и вновь присоединился к МстителямAvengers #73. Однако Клинт не был уверен, что Гельмуту можно доверять, и попросил Певчую Птицу сообщать, что он задумал. Под руководством Земо Громы начали строить "Освободитель" - сверхмощное поле подавления, которое должно было защитить всю Землю от всех необычных видов энергии, однако участники команды не доверяли даже друг другу, так что Карла Софен втайне ото всех внесла в управляющую генератором программу "Протокол Икс", который должен был передать её двум Лунным Камням всю подавленную устройством энергию в случае, если Гельмут попытается злоупотребить ею. Получив донесение от Мелиссы Голд, Мстители решили выяснить, что задумали Громовержцы, и, поскольку для завершения работы над "Освободителем" им нужен был физик-ядерщик, в команду Земо под видом Кобальтового Человека внедрился Тони Старк. Узнав о существовании "Протокола Икс" Тони ошибочно решил, что его втайне от остальных Громовержцев написал Земо, хотя на этот раз барон ничего дурного не планировал. Посчитав, что Гельмута надо остановить, Мстители попытались захватить "Освободитель", и во время боя Лунный Камень случайно сорвала шлем с "Кобальтового Человека". Увидев, что это был Старк, Софен вышла из себя, потеряла контроль над своими возросшими силами и стала нарушать электромагнитное поле Земли, так что участникам обеих команд пришлось попытаться остановить её. После того, как Алая Ведьма поразила Карлу своим колдовским снарядом, по всей планете начали происходить пространственные аномалии, так что Соколиному Глазу пришлось применить против Софен одну из стрел, которые он приготовил на случай, если ему понадобится обезвредить любого Мстителя или Громовержца. Благодаря этому Вижн сумел отобрать у неё Лунные Камни, но без них Карла впала в кому, и Земо, завладев её артефактами, пообещал, что отомстит Бартону за это, и исчез. После этого случая Команда Громовержцев распалась, и Мстители предложили Певчей Птице резервный статус, но Мелисса отказалась.Серия Avengers & Thunderbolts. 'Лучшая защита' thumb|250px|Тони Старк во время номинации на должность министра обороныПосле разоблачения "министра Делла Раска" его заместитель по вопросам снабжения, технологии и логистики Санни Бёрч решил заработать как можно больше денег прежде, чем лишится этой должности. Поскольку Тони Старк решил перестать вести двойную жизнь и публично раскрыл, что он сам носит свою бронюIron Man vol 3 #55, Бёрч воспользовался тем, что в соглашении между правительством и Мстителями Железный Человек назван "неименуемым представителем Старка". Как следствие пункты, касающиеся секретности устройств брони, потеряли юридическую силу, и замминистра стал предоставлять патенты на оснащение Железного Человека сторонним компаниям, включая Cross Technological Enterprises и OsCorp, основанную Норманом Осборном после того, как он признал, что не способен победить Человека-Паука и решил сосредоточиться на управлении своим бизнесомPeter Parker: Spider-Man #44-47. Чтобы пресечь деятельность Бёрча, Старк принял предложение президента Буша и согласился стать новым министром обороны. Ради получения этой должности Тони пришлось продать все свои активы в Stark Enterprises, контроль над которой ему долго пришлось возвращать после того, как за время его пребывания на "Контр-Земле" акции его компании скупил японский бизнесмен Кендзиро Фудзикава, и приготовиться к слушаниям в сенате, который должен был одобрить это назначение. Выступая перед депутатами, Старк проигнорировал совет главы президентской администрации и стал хвастаться подвигами Железного Человека, и его кандидатура не была одобрена, однако заседание было прервано из-за падения военно-транспортного самолёта, который был по ошибке сбит прототипом беспилотного дрона, построенного OsCorp с использованием патентов Тони. Железный Человек предотвратил катастрофу, а замминистра Бёрч покончил с собой, и на повторном голосовании сенаторы изменили своё решениеIron Man vol 3 #73-78. На должности министра обороны Старк начал переоснащение армии США высокотехнологичным несмертельным оружием "чтобы никому больше не пришлось погибать на войне", однако ему впервые пришлось выбирать между интересами страны и интересами Мстителей, когда сенат поручил ему обезвредить более мощный "Арсенал", всё ещё скрытый в бункере под особняком, не извещая об этом остальную командуIron Man vol 3 #84-85 'Икс-Статикс и Беглецы' thumb|left|250px|Мстители и Икс-СтатиксМстителям пришлось столкнуться с Икс-Статикс - командой молодых героев-мутантов, стремящихся к славе и богатству, которых Капитан Америка посчитал безответственными. Его мнение получило подтверждение, когда Икс-Статикс во время визита в Москву позволили террористам похитить одного из их участников - похожего на обладающий руками пузырь Дупа, который в действительности был создан в ходе сверхсекретного проекта и помог странам запада одержать победу в Холодной войне. Молодые герои обратились к Мстителям за помощью, но когда Дуп был спасён, а его мозг, который террористы пытались использовать, как супероружие, взорвался на шесть частей и разлетелся по всему миру, обе команды стали состязаться за то, кто должен беречь его впредь подобно тому, как Мстители бились с Защитниками, собирая Око Зла. В итоге Капитан Америка посчитал, что Икс-Статикс "не такие беспечные, безответственные тщеславные позёры" и позволил им сохранить Дупа. Впрочем члены Икс-Статикс всё равно решили "уйти на пенсию", но согласились выполнить одно последнее задание, во время которого все они были убитыX-Statix #21-26. Вскоре после этого Мстители отправились в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы разобраться с "Гордостью" - тайной преступной организацией, избежавшей разоблачения во время существования калифорнийской команды и внимания Железного ЧеловекаIron Man: Legacy #11. В Гордость входили шесть семейных пар, совершавших человеческие жертвоприношения на протяжении двадцати пяти лет, чтобы раса великанов Гибборим смогла уничтожить человечество, но наделила вечной жизнью их детей. Впрочем, сами дети, узнав, что их родители - суперзлодеи, сбежали из дома и сумели разобраться с ними до прибытия Мстителей, которым впрочем пришлось уничтожать созданную "Гордостью" преступную организацию. Боясь, что "Беглецов" постигнет судьба Икс-Статикс, Мстители отправили их в приюты и приёмные семьи, но дети вскоре сбежали оттудаRunaways #17-18. Они продолжили карьеру борцов с преступностью и даже нашли нового участника в лице Виктора Манча - киборга, созданного Альтроном и запрограммированного заслужить доверие героев и предать их, но, как и они, восставшего против своего "родителя"Runaways vol 2 #1-6 'Джессика Джонс' thumb|250px|Джессика Джонс против Зелёного ГоблинаПоскольку Скотт Лэнг теперь был в разводе, Кэрол Дэнверс решила познакомить его с Джессикой ДжонсAlias #15, обладавшей сверхчеловеческой силой и способностью к полёту, но уже в молодости забросившей карьеру супергероя после того, как она несколько месяцев провела в подчинении у Фиолетового Человека - Зебедайи Киллгрейва, феромоны которого подавляли волю, и решившей стать частным детективом. Скотт и Джессика начали встречаться, а когда Фиолетовый Человек сбежал из Рафта - нового крыла сверхстрогого режима тюрьмы Райкерс , Джонс, боясь, что он придёт за ней, даже решила на время его поисков жить у Лэнга. Однако Киллгрейв разыскал их и стал мучить, заставляя видеть ужасные видения, пока Джессика не освободилась от его контроля благодаря ментальной защите, установленной Джиной ГрейПри этом в комиксе намеренно допущена ошибка, поскольку в действительности ментальная защита в сознание Джессики была установлена репликантом Джины Грей., и не избила его до потери сознания. Тем не менее после этой истории Скотт и Джессика расстались, поскольку Джонс узнала, что она беременна от другого мужчины - обладающего непробиваемой кожей "героя-по-найму" Люка КейджаAlias #24-28, за которого она впоследствии вышла замужNew Avengers Annual #1. В ожидании рождения ребёнка Джессика решила получить работу, на которой положена медицинская страховка, и устроилась на должность аналитика в газету Daily Bugle, издатель которой Джон Джона Джеймсон решил начать выпускать рубрику "Pulse" о супергероях, хотя сам он их очень не любил. Джонс должна была работать над статьёй о задержании Нормана Осборна, который всё ещё испытывал приступы бешенства и время от времени совершал убийства, но он надел костюм Зелёного Гоблина, убил полицейских и скрылся. При этом Джессика пострадала от взрыва и безуспешно попыталась поймать Осборна сама, так что Люк Кейдж решил сам разобраться с Норманом, против которого всё ещё не было прямых улик. Он публично напал на Нормана, вынудив его надеть костюм Гоблина при свидетелях, и победил его вместе с Человеком-Пауком, после чего Осборн, остававшийся неуловимым на протяжении многих лет, всё же угодил за решётку и оказался в РайкерсThe Pulse #1-5. Выполняя план на этот случай МакДональд Гарган, которому Норман раскрыл, что под маской Человека-Паука скрывается Питер Паркер, похитил его тётю Мэй, чтобы заставить Спайди освободить Осборна. Посчитав, что у него нет выбора, Человек-Паук отправился в Райкерс, но его жена Мэри-Джейн, догадываясь ,что Норман устроит Питеру западню, сообщила об этом Мстителям, Фантастической Четвёрке и Сорвиголове. Эм-Джей оказалась права, и после того, как Человек-Паук вывел Осборна из Райкерс, он попал в засаду Зловещей Дюжины его врагов, собранной Гарганом, получившим к тому времени инопланетный симбиотический костюм Венома, но они потерпели поражение от героевMarvel Knights: Spider-Man #1-12, и Зелёный Гоблин был найден и возвращён в тюрьмуSpectacular Spider-Man vol 2 #23. 'Распад Мстителей' thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка целуется с двойником Алой ВедьмыПо неизвестной причинеПо всей видимости причиной увеличения магических сил Алой Ведьмы стало поражение Морвен - "первой колдуньи хаоса", в Amazing Spider-Man #504. Это подтверждается участием в этой истории Локи, давно пытавшегося уничтожить Мстителей, и Дормамму, пообещавшего отомстить Ванде, но прямого подтверждения этому нет магические силы Алой Ведьмы быстро возросли до такой степени, что Ванда утратила контроль над ними и начала воплощать в жизнь свои подсознательные желания. Поначалу эффект был безобидным и даже полезным - испытывая влечение к Капитану Америка, Алая Ведьма сотворила своего двойника, который неожиданно приходил ему на помощь в самый подходящий момент и даже попытался завести со Стивом романCaptain America and the Falcon #1-7. Однако психологической состояние Ванды стало ухудшаться, в том числе из-за нападения на Манхэттен, устроенного мутантом-террористом Кван-Ин Ксорном, который притворился мирным целителем, чтобы внедриться в Школу Чарльза Ксавье, а затем убил свыше пяти тысяч человек, выдавая себя за Магнето. Нуждаясь в наркотическом стероиде "Пинок", Ксорн потерял контроль над собой, потерпел поражение от Людей-Икс и был обезглавлен Росомахой за то, что напоследок убил Джину ГрейNew X-Men #146-150. Алая Ведьма и Ртуть вместе в Полярис и Профессором Икс возвратили тело Ксорна на ГеношуUncanny X-Men #442-443, и Чарльз решил остаться там вместе с настоящим Магнето, пережившим разрушение Хаммер-БэйExcalibur vol 3 #1. thumb|250px|Капитан Америка отдаёт Алую Ведьму МагнетоПосле того, как Дженет Ван Дин случайно напомнила ей о Билли и Томми, Ванда испытала нервный срыв и подсознательно пожелала наказать Мстителей за то, что произошло с нею, и другие их прежние ошибки. В результате сначала Тони Старк, выступая перед генеральной ассамблеей ООН, вдруг оказался пьяным и стал угрожать послу Латверии, и этот скандал привёл к его отставке с поста министра обороны и потерей командой недавно полученных привилегий. Затем Червовый Валет восстал из мёртвых и взорвал посольство, убив при этом Скотта Лэнга. После этого Вижн вдруг изверг из себя несколько дронов Альтрона, в бою с которыми Женщина-Халк потеряла самоконтроль и порвала синтезоида на части. Наконец Мстители подверглись нападению невесть откуда взявшегося десанта Крии, в бою с которым погиб Соколиный Глаз. Только после этого на помощь не понимающим, что происходит, Мстителям пришёл доктор Стрейндж, который, выполняя обязанности верховного волшебника, находился в другом измерении и узнал о случившемся только теперь. Стефан понял, что Алая Ведьма утратила контроль над своими силами, и когда герои нашли её в доме Агаты Харкнесс, Ванда, пытаясь защитить от них сотворённых ею детей, заставила героев драться друг с созданными ею копиями других Мстителей и их врагами. В итоге Стрейндж сумел остановить её с помощью всевидящего Ока Агамотто - амулета, являющегося важным атрибутом верховного волшебника, и Алая Ведьма испытала шок и впала в ступор. Не зная, что делать с ней теперь, Капитан Америка отдал Ванду Магнето, который, узнав, что Мстители в беде, прилетел в Нью-Йорк, подумав что она и Пьетро в опасностиAvengers #500-503. Он принёс Алую Ведьму на Геношу в надежде, что Профессор Икс сумеет вернуть ей ментальное здоровьеExcalibur vol 3 #8-11 'Рагнарёк' thumb|left|350px|Армия Суртура истребляет асгардцевВо время траурных мероприятий по погибшим членам команды Геркулес сообщил остальным Мстителям о смерти ТораHercules vol 3 #1. После предотвращения Владычества царь Асгарда почему-то лишился силы Одина, и этим решил воспользоваться Локи. Он сумел завладеть литейной формой, с помощью которой был выкован Мъёлнир, и вступил в сговор с Суртуром, который создал несколько молотов с похожими свойствами для бога обмана и других врагов Тора. Вместе они развязали войну против скандинавских богов, которым пришлось даже покинуть Асгард и отступить в Ванахейм. После двух месяцев сражений и потерь с обеих сторон, Тор решил найти другой способ закончить этот конфликт и пожертвовал оба глаза колодцу Мимира, чтобы обрести большую мудрость, чем его отец. Он осознал, что Рагнарёк многократно происходил в прошлом и представляет собой не окончательную гибель богов, а начало нового цикла, за которым следует очередной Рагнарёк. Встретившись с Восседающими-в-Тени - "великими старыми богами", получающими энергию за счёт смертей асгардцев при Рагнарёке, Тор решил покончить с ними и нарушить повторяющиеся циклы, чего бы это ни стоило. Он позволил Суртуру истребить оставшихся агсардцев и, чтобы они не были реинкарнированы, порвал нить, ведущую от конца к началу, на ткацком станке управляющих судьбами Норн. Это привело к уничтожению Иггдрасиля и Девяти Миров, за исключением Мидгарда, и гибели всех их жителей, включая самого ТораThor vol 2 #80-85. Новость о его смерти окончательно подорвала моральный дух Мстителей, и команда была распущена в том числе и потому, что Фонд Марии Старк не располагал достаточными средствами, чтобы возместить причинённый ущерб и возобновить их финансированиеAvengers Finale. Новые команды Мстители Великих Озёр thumb|250px|"Люди-Икс Великих Озёр"После распада Мстителей "среднезападная" команда, участники которой большую часть времени просто играли друг с другом в карты, решили, что теперь они должны снова бороться со злом. В первый же день патрулирования Милуоки на Volkswagen Jetta они застали за похищением научного оборудования из университета Водоворота, в бою с которым помимо Мистера Бессмертного была убита его подруга Дина ЗаврЭтот персонаж является пародией на Чёрную Канарейку. Оставшиеся Мстители Великих Озёр занялись поисками нового участника и, получив отказ почти ото всех, к кому они обратились, взяли в команду Девушку-Белку, обладающую пропорциональной силой, скоростью и ловкостью белки и способностью разговаривать с этими животными Дорин Грин. Вместе они убедили Водоворота покончить с собой, отключили его машину, вызывающую Большой разрыв , спасли вселенную и всех белок в ней, о чём никто кроме них самих не узнал. Зато Фонд Марии Старк пригрозил им судебным иском, если они не прекратят называть себя Мстителями, и "среднезападная" команда, все участники которой оказались мутантами, стала "Людьми-Икс Великих Озёр"Серия G.L.A.. Вскоре Девушка-Белка, известная своей победой над Доктором ДумомMarvel Super-Heroes vol 2 #8, была приглашена в Щ.И.Т., но отказалась, так как уже состояла в Людях-Икс Великих Озёр. Дорин продолжила бороться с опаснейшими из суперзлодеев, вроде Таноса, прилетевшего на Землю, чтобы зарядить жизненными силами всех людей свою Пираматрицу бесконечностиGreat Lakes Avengers Special, или хотя-бы мешала Жукоглазому Голосу испортить концерт Спидбола, рекламировавшего реалити-шоу Новых ВоиновI love Marvel #2, пока остальная команда играла в карты или спасала Рождество от Доктора Танненбаума. После того, как Девушка-Белка помогла в бою Существу, Бен пригласил её и всех "Людей-Икс" на устроенный им большой покерный турнир для супергероев, на котором Рейчел Саммерс телепатически заставила их изменить название команды. Благодаря большой практике они выиграли турнир и стали называться "Чемпионами Великих Озёр"Thing vol 2 #8. Иллюминаты thumb|left|250px|Мистер Фантастик раздаёт Иллюминатам Камни БесконечностиПоводом для нового собрания давно бездействующих Иллюминатов стала попытка Трайко Слаттеруса - Чемпиона из Старейшин Вселенной, отомстить Женщине-Халку за поражение в боксёрском матче. Поскольку он дал клятву не мстить ей лично, Трайко подарил Титании, давно мечтавшей одержать победу над Шалки и доказать, что она - сильнейшая из женщин, Камень Бесконечности Силы, доставшийся ему после распада Стражи Бесконечности. С этим артефактом злодейка без труда справилась с Женщиной-Халком, но не сумела её убить потому, что Алая Ведьма, пытаясь помочь Дженнифер, наложила заклинание, не позволяющее врагам видеть её в человеческой форме. Невидимая для Титании Уолтерс отобрала Камень Силы, который затем отдала Мистеру ФантастикуShe-Hulk #2, 8, 10-12, и Рид решил собрать все Камни Бесконечности, раз уж они стали доставаться даже второсортным суперзлодеям. Ричардсу удалось разыскать Перчатку Бесконечности и Камень Души, но поиск каждого следующего артефакта становился всё сложнее, и он вновь собрал вместе Железного Человека, доктора Стрейнджа, Профессора Икс, Чёрного Грома и Нэмора. Они разыскали ещё три Камня, после чего Камень Времени возник рядом с ним сам, и Мистер Фантастик вставил их все в Перчатку, как вдруг появился Наблюдатель Уату. Он предупредил, что никто не должен обладать всеми Камнями, и Рид безуспешно попытался использовать силу Камней, чтобы уничтожить их, а затем, поскольку Уату не захотел забрать Перчатку, разделил их между Иллюминатами. Они договорились, что каждый из них спрячет свой Камень и никогда не будет пользоваться имNew Avengers: Illuminati vol 2 #2. С тех пор Иллюминаты возобновили регулярные встречи и стали решать вместе важные вопросы, например проникли вместе с тюрьму Щ.И.Т.а "Куб", где был заключён новый Марвел-Бой - солдат Крии Но-Варр из параллельной вселенной, служивший на корабле, крушение которого подстроил "мультитриллионер" Доктор Мидас, и объявивший войну всей ЗемлеMarvel-Boy vol 2. Иллюминаты рассказали Но-Варру о Мар-Велле и предложили стать таким же героем, каким был он, но выпускать из "Куба" не стали, посчитав, что он должен заслужить свободуNew Avengers: Illuminati vol 2 #4. thumb|250px|Иллюминаты избавляются от ХалкаТем временем скруллы из секты Дард'ван возобновили подготовку к Тайному Вторжению после того, как их шпионка Сири прошла "ритуал проникновения" и убедилась, что способна успешно выдавать себя за Электру Натчиос - женщину-ассассина и бывшую любовницу Сорвиголовы. Посчитав испытания успешными, королева Веранке приказала возобновить похищение людей и их подмену агентами Дард'ван и, желая контролировать вторжение лично, выбрала себе роль Джессики Дрю, поскольку она была в прошлом агентом ГИДРЫ, пока Ник Фьюри не завербовал её в Щ.И.Т.New Avengers #40. После ритуала проникновения и похищения настоящей Женщины-Паука Веранке стала двойным агентом, работая на обе организации, но помогая при этом похищать и подменять их агентов. В результате скруллам удалось взять под контроль целые отделения ГИДРЫ и обрести достаточное влияние на Щ.И.Т., чтобы когда Фьюри был смещён с поста директора и объявлен в розыск за Тайную Войну - несанкционированную операцию против Люсии фон Бардас, премьер-министра формально демократического правительства Латверии, добиться того, чтобы его преемником стала доселе малоизвестная Мария Хилл, которой Дард'ван собирались манипулироватьСерия Secret War. При этом сама "Джессика Дрю", считавшаяся одной из приближённых Ника, была отстранена от оперативной работы и переведена в тюрьму Рафт, где Дард'ван стали собирать суперзлодеев, способностями которых наделяли новых супер-скруллов. Неизвестно, имеют ли скруллы прямое отношение к этому, но Брюс Бэннер, выполняя для Щ.И.Т.а работу, на которую был способен только он, поучаствовал в разминировании склада ГИДРЫ в Неваде и подвергся облучению находившейся там гамма-бомбы. Трансформировавшись в бешеного серого Халка, он устроил погром в Лас-ВегасеFantastic Four #533-535, после чего вновь решил убраться подальше от цивилизации, но Мария Хилл посчитала, что "проблему Халка" нужно решить окончательно. Она предложила заняться этим Железному Человеку, который попросил помощи у Иллюминатов, и они согласились поучаствовать в этом, за исключением Нэмора и отсутствующего Профессора Икс. Пользуясь тем, что Бэннер не знал о смещении Ника Фьюри, Иллюминаты послали к нему его робота-двойника, который попросил Брюса уничтожить орбитальную станцию "Глаз Бога", искусственный интеллект которой вышел из-под контроля. Халк согласился и выполнил это задание, но челнок, который должен был вернуть его на Землю, отправил его на плодородную планету без разумной жизни, где, как надеялись Иллюминаты, Халк наконец-то сможет остаться один и быть счастлив. Однако по пути челнок был затянут в Великий портал, генерируемый Каменным Звездолётом серокожего Теневого Народа, потерпевшего крушение на планете Сакаар, и Халк попал туда и оказался в рабстве у жестокого Красного КороляNew Avengers: Illuminati #1, Incredible Hulk vol 2 #88-92 Новые Мстители thumb|left|250px|Массовый побег из РафтаПродолжая похищать людей, Дард'ван заменили своими агентами Эдвина Джарвиса, Генри ПимаSecret Invasion #1 и, конечно, Электру Натчиос, которая при попытке похищения убила Сири и ещё двух супер-скруллов, прежде, чем с нею сумел справиться Пэйгон. Ему-то и пришлось заменить собой Электру, выдавая себя за которую он захватил главенство в клане ниндзя Рука. Скруллы стали пользоваться своим положением, чтобы сеять рознь между героями Земли и запланировали поссорить Людей-Икс со Щ.И.Т.ом. Для этого "Электра" завербовала Электро - одного из старейших врагов Человека-Паука Макса Диллона, чтобы тот помог сбежать из Рафта Карлу Лайкосу - мутанту по кличке СауронБудучи фанатом Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, Карл взял себе прозвище в честь главного злодея трилогии "Властелин Колец".Mighty Avengers #16. По замыслу скруллов Лайкос должен был сбежать в Дикие Земли, чтобы Люди-Икс, отправившись на его поиски, наткнулись на организованную ими коррумпированную ветвь Щ.И.Т.а, занимающуюся незаконной добычей вибранияNew Avengers #42. "Натчиос" предоставила Электро свободу в выборе плана освобождения Саурона, и Диллон решил устроить массовый побег, для чего предварительно зарядился от системы энергоснабжения Манхэттена. В результате он вызволил Лайкоса, но привлёк внимание со стороны Капитана Америка, Железного Человека и Человека-Паука, которые вместе с Мэттом Мердоком, пришедшим к своему клиенту, Люком Кейджем, работавшим его охранником, и "Джессикой Дрю" поймали больше половины заключённых прежде, чем они сумели покинуть Рафт. thumb|350px|Против ниндзя РукиРанг Стива Роджерса в Щ.И.Т.е позволял ему собирать любую команду для любого задания, и он предложил всем, кто участвовал в пресечении побега, стать Новыми Мстителями, а Тони Старк предоставил им в качестве штаб-квартиры свой новый небоскрёб на Манхэттене, который пустовал, так как никто не хотел жить в одном доме с Железным Человеком. Команда, в которую согласились вступить все, кроме Сорвиголовы, поначалу занялась розыском Электро и Саурона, для чего им пришлось совершить путешествие в Дикие Земли на прототипе квинджета новой модели. Выслеживая Лайкоса, Новые Мстители повстречали Росомаху, который также отправился на его поиски, и после его поиски Логан согласился стать шестым участником новой командыNew Avengers #1-6. По возвращению в Нью-Йорк Новые Мстители стали искать других беглецов, и сумели быстро найти и вернуть за решётку КрушителяNew Avengers #7-8, UFOes и группу злодеев со способностями по контролю над разумом, собранную КроссфайромСерия Spider-Man: Breakout. Несколько позже они совершили путешествие в Японию, чтобы встретиться с Серебряным Самураем - одним из многих заключённых Рафта, которые официально считались погибшими, и узнать об обстоятельствах его похищения коррумпированными агентами Щ.И.Т.а. Поскольку Росомаха не сумел поучаствовать в этой миссии, команда обратилась за помощью к Майе Лопез по прозвищу "Эхо", которую Капитану Америка порекомендовал Сорвиголова. Лопез помогла Мстителям найти Серебряного Самурая, но при этом привлекла ненужное внимание ниндзя Руки, и команде пришлось сражаться с ними, так что Майя осталась в Японии и стала расследовать деятельность клана в образе РонинаNew Avengers #11-13. thumb|left|350px|Железный Человек управляет несколькими экземплярами брониДавно присматривавшийся к Человеку-Пауку Тони Старк решил сделать Паркера своим протеже, но допустил роковую ошибку - согласился финансировать эксперименты Чарли Видермана, убедившего его, что они с Питером вместе работают над военным заказом. Пытаясь изобрести вибраниевый состав, покрывающий кожу солдат, Чарли нарушил технику безопасности и устроил взрыв в своей мастерской, погубивший двух сторожей и сделавший его новым Расплавленным Человеком. Обозлившись на Паркера, попытавшегося убедить его сдаться полиции, Видерман разрушил его дом в Квинсе и сжег его квартиру на Манхэттене, так что после того, как Человек-Паук победил Чарли, Питеру пришлось переехать в Башню Мстителей вместе с тётей Мэй и женой Мэри-ДжейнAmazing Spider-Man #515-519. В это время Тони узнал от давней подруги Майи Хэнсен о вирусе Экстремис, разработанным ею совместно с доктором Олдричем Киллианом, который позволял воздействовать на участок мозга, отвечающий за регенерацию, и изменять человека практически как угодно. Киллиан продал образец Экстремиса террористу Мэллену, а затем раскаялся и покончил с собой, и Майя попросила Старка разобраться с ним. Потерпев поражение в первом бою со сверхчеловечески сильным, быстрым, изрыгающим пламя Мэлленом, Тони решил сам воспользоваться Экстремисом, чтобы сделать себя более совершенным пилотом и разместить интерфейсы для управления бронёй прямо в своём организме, что позволило ему пользоваться более компактной и многофункциональной бронёй и взял реванш над террористом, которого ему пришлось убитьIron Man vol 4 #1-6. Воздействие Экстремиса на организм Железного Человека оказалось более обширным, чем предполагал даже он сам, например по совету Человека-Паука он научился удалённо управлять сразу многими комплектами брониNew Avengers Annual #1. 'Часовой' thumb|250px|Обложка New Avengers #10В число оказавшихся на свободе заключённых Рафта попал Роберт Рейнольдс, который сам попросил посадить его в тюрьму, когда ошибочно решил, что убил свою жену Линди. Опасаясь, что Часовой может потерять контроль над собой так же, как это случилось с Алой Ведьмой, Железный Человек решил привлечь к решению этой проблемы Иллюминатов, которые собрали вместе свои команды и нашли Боба в его доме в Хартфорде, штат Коннектикут. При их встрече с Рейнольдсом появился Мрак, с которым героям пришлось сражаться, пока Роберту телепатически пыталась помочь Эмма Фрост, давно вставшая на путь исправления и присоединившаяся к Людям-Икс после того, как пережила уничтожение Хаммер-БэйNew X-Men #116. Исследуя разум Боба, она нашла подавленное воспоминание, согласно которому Мрак, подобно Тёмному Фениксу, появился в результате действий Повелителя Разума, действовавшим заодно с врагом Часового Генералом. Эмма убедила Роберта, что он ни в чём не виноват, и помогла использовать его силы, чтобы подавить свою злую сторону, снова стать Часовым и быть принятым в Новые Мстители, после чего переехал вместе с женой в Сторожевую Башню, появившуюся на вершине небоскрёба СтаркаNew Avengers #7-10. Возобновив карьеру супергероя, Часовой большую часть времени занимался спасением людей при катастрофах, для чего следовал указаниям суперкомпьютера КЛОК, и поиском старых врагов. Роберт был уверен, что Мрак надёжно заперт в специальной камере в Сторожевой Башне, пока не отправился в Негативную Зону на поиски Генерала вместе с Халком, который почему-то был единственным, кто не забывал его и очень любил "золотого стража добра". Неожиданно возникнув перед Часовым, Мрак разделался с Генералом и травмировал Халка, переломав его кости, после чего гамма-гиганту пришлось долго выздоравливать, лёжа на кухне в Сторожевой Башне, где за ним ухаживала Линди. Убедившись, что Мрак свободен, Роберт нашёл его логово в Антарктиде - перевёрнутую копию Сторожевой Башни, победил его и выбросил в Солнце, после чего его злая сторона перестала напоминать о себеСерия Sentry vol 2. 'Дом М thumb|left|250px|Мстители вселенной "Дома М"Не сумев улучшить психическое состояние Алой Ведьмы, Чарльз Ксавье устроил в небоскрёбе Старка общее собрание бывших и действующих Мстителей, доктора Стрейнджа и Людей-Икс, на котором они должны были придумать, что с ней делать. Было решено отправиться вместе на Геношу и встретиться с Вандой, но Крити Нолл, выдававшая себя за Генри ПимаMighty Avengers #14, по приказу королевы Веранке должна была убить Ведьму, проскольку скруллы сильно её опасалисьNew Avengers #42. Однако Ртуть, боясь, что кто-нибудь убьёт его сестру, предупредил Ванду о грядущем визите героев и, поскольку Магнето отказывался защищать её от них, убедил Алую Ведьму воспользоваться своими силами, чтобы сделать всех счастливыми. Ванда изменила историю и сотворила реальность, в которой сбылись заветные мечты её близких и знакомых героев. При этом, согласно мечтам Магнето, большую часть населения Земли стали составлять мутанты, а сам он возглавлял королевскую семью "Дом М". При этом люди считались в лучшим случаем гражданами второго сорта, но Магнето был против их притеснения, так как считал, что они всё равно вымрут, тем более, что "сапиеном" была его дочь Ванда - копия Алой Ведьмы, созданная ею для публичных церемоний, в то время, как сама она предпочитала проводить время со своими детьми. thumb|350px|Нападение на "Дом М"Во вселенной "Дома М" команда "сильнейших героев Земли" никогда не была основана, так как Стив Роджерс состарился и счастливо жил на пенсии, Дженет Ван Дин была преуспевающим модельером, Тони Старк никогда не стал Железным Человеком, а "Генри Пим" работал учёным в его компании. "Мстителями" стала называться уличная банда, собранная Люком Кейджем и защищающая от мутантов-расистов и гангстеров Маггии жителей "города сапиенов" - гетто обычных людей в районе Адской Кухни . Пытаясь во что-бы то ни стало покончить со Мстителями, агент ФБР Джон Праудстар собрал команду, известную, как "Братство", и устроил "зачистку города сапиенов", после провала которой он был отстранён от работы самим Магнето, а главой полиции Адской Кухни был назначен Сэм УилсонСерия House of M: Avengers. После того, как Мстителей разыскала девочка-мутант Лайла Миллер, помнившая реальный мир и способная "пробуждать" других, Люк Кейдж и его банда занялась поиском остальных героев, которым она стала возвращать воспоминания. Думая, что во всём виноват Магнето, они предприняли вылазку на Геношу, чтобы разобраться с "Домом М", и устроили большое побоище в его королевском дворце. Соколиный Глаз, который в этой вселенной был жив и очень недоволен своей гибелью в бою с Крии, разыскал Ванду и ранил её стрелой, но убить не решился, как и подкравшаяся к ней с пистолетом "Джессика Дрю". После того, как Лайла Миллер пробудила его, Магнето разозлился на Ртуть и убил его, чем вывел из себя Алую Ведьму, которая, воспользовавшись тем, что все участники сражения уже были обезврежены, произнесла долгое заклинание, которое завершила словами "Долой Мутантов"Англ. "No more mutants". Часто ошибочно переводится как "Больше никаких мутантов".. Ванда изменила реальность обратно, лишив при этом сил почти всех мутантов, за исключением приблизительно двух сотен, которых сумел защитить от неё доктор Стрейндж, но зато возвратила к жизни Соколиного ГлазаСерия House of M. Клинт решил не возвращаться к старым друзьям, пока не найдёт Алую Ведьму, и в итоге разыскал в Трансии лишённую каких-либо сил Ванду Максимову, которая мирно жила со своей "тётей Агатой"New Avengers #26. Сын М' thumb|left|250px|Ртуть подвергает себя и Луну терригенезуВ числе потерявших суперспособности мутантов оказался Ртуть, который впал в отчаянье и попытался покончить с собой, но был спасён Человеком-Пауком. Пьетро воспользовался экстренным коммуникатором и связался с Кристал, которая возвратила его на Аттилан. Надеясь снова обрести суперспособности, Ртуть стал добиваться от Чёрного Грома разрешения подвергнуться терригенезу, а когда получил отказ - проник в пещеру, где росли кристаллы терригена и подверг себя воздействию их паров самостоятельно. При этом Пьетро получил способность замедлять время, перемещаться в будущее и обратно, что позволило ему встречаться со своим темпоральным двойником. После того, как он обнаружил, что Кристал позволяет садовнику Джолену ухаживать за собой, Ртуть под руководством темпорального двойника похитил немного кристаллов терригена и вместе с шестилетней Луной сбежал на Землю, куда их телепортировал Локджо, который был очень привязан к девочке и не стал показывать другим нелюдям, куда именно он их переместил. Пьетро продолжил подвергать себя и дочь терригенезу, а затем отправился на Геношу, где пообещал влачившим жалкое существование бывшим мутантам вновь наделить их силами, пока туда не нагрянули нелюди и спецназ O*N*E - Национального Управления по Чрезвычайным Ситуациям, возглавляемого генералом Деметриусом Лазером. После того, как Локджо переместил Пьетро и Луну в безопасное место, сосуд с кристаллами достался людям Лазера, который согласно решению президента отказался отдавать их нелюдям, что Чёрный Гром использовал, как повод для начала "холодной войны" между Аттиланом и СШАСерия Son of M. 'Юные Мстители thumb|350px|Юные Мстители против КангаКогда в Нью-Йорке появилась команда Юных Мстителей, Джессика Джонс выяснила, что они обосновались в разрушенном особняке Мстителей и вызвала туда Капитана Америка и Железного Человека, которые надеялись заставить их прекратить карьеру борцов с преступностью хотя-бы до совершеннолетия. Оказалось, что их лидер Железный Парень, носивший высокотехнологичную броню, является молодым Натаниэлем Ричардсом из будущего, который узнав, что ему предстоит стать Кангом-Завоевателем, пожелал изменить свою судьбу. Он совершил путешествие во времени, чтобы обратиться к Мстителям за помощью, а когда узнал, что команда распалась, нашёл на складе Старка сломанного Вижна и решил исполнить его план по сбору новой команды сильнейших героев Земли. Просмотрев список кандидатов, Натаниэль разыскал троих из них, которые жили в Нью-Йорке: Элайджу Брэдли, дед которого был единственным выжившим участником экспериментов по воссозданию сыворотки Абрахама ЭрскинаПри этом сам Элайджа часто ошибочно утверждает, будто бы его дед Исайя был "первым Капитаном Америка", обладающего магическими силами мутанта Уильяма Каплана и сверхчеловечески сильного и способного менять внешность Теодора Альтмана, которые присоединились к нему под именами Патриота, Асгардца и Халклинга. Теперь, когда их обнаружили взрослые, Юные Мстители стали просить Роджерса и Старка тренировать их, но те решили пресечь их деятельность и для начала сообщить о том, чем они занимаются, их родителям. Но не успели они ничего предпринять, как за юным Натаниэлем явился Канг, который сумел обезвредить взрослых Мстителей, но в бою с Юными потерпел поражение, и Железный Парень убил его мечом Жака Дюкена, найденным детьми в особняке. thumb|left|350px|Новые и Юные Мстители против крии и скрулловОднако смерть Завоевателя и сама попытка молодого Ричардса никогда не стать им приводили к изменению истории к худшему, так что Вижн, искусственный интеллект которого запустился в броне Железного Парня, отправил Натаниэля обратно в его время. Убедившись в том, что с Юными Мстителями нужно покончить, Капитан Америка изъял у них всю экипировку и Вижна и пригрозил добиться их ареста если они "снова наденут эти униформы". Элай, Билли и Тедди восприняли его слова буквально и стали носить другие униформы, которыми их обеспечила новая участница Кейт Бишоп - дочь миллионера Дерека Бишопа, присоединившаяся к ним вместе с Кассандрой Лэнг обнаружившей, что способна менять свой размер из-за воздействия частиц Пима, которые она тайком брала у отца. Юные Мстители продолжили заниматься борьбой с преступностью, пока Халклинг не был похищен Кл'Ртом, который к тому же убил женщину, которую Теодор считал своей матерью, оказавшуюся при этом скруллом. Сначала дети решили просто обратиться за помощью к взрослым, но Вижн, обладающий знаниями, но не опытом и личностью своей прежней версии, предложил найти ещё одного Юного Мстителя, и команда освободила из колонии для несовершеннолетних следующего кандидата - сверхбыстрого Томаса Шепарда. Впятером они освободили Тедди и победили Кл'Рта, который как оказалось хотел, чтобы Халклинг возглавил империю скруллов, поскольку его настоящей матерью была принцесса Анэлль, а отцом - Мар-Велл. По этой причине Теодора попытались призвать в свою армию Крии, которые были настроены настолько серьёзно, что Новым и Юным Мстителям пришлось сражаться с солдатами обеих галактических империй. Чтобы прекратить конфликт, Халклинг согласился проводить с каждой расой по полгода, и, поскольку на самом деле он хотел остаться на Земле, за него стал выдавать себя Кл'РтСерия Young Avengers. Коллектив' thumb|350px|Против КоллективаПосле этого случая Новые Мстители перестали пытаться добиться роспуска Юных и даже стали приглашать их в Башню, где "Джарвис" рассказывал им историю команды, а Капитан Америка даже разрешил Кейт Бишоп стать новым Соколиным ГлазомYoung Avengers #12. Однако брать на себя ответственность за их действия взрослые тоже не спешили, и лишь однажды вызвали на задание "молодого" Вижна. Синтезоид должен был помочь выяснить, что представляет собой "Коллектив", направлявшийся из Аляски на Геношу и уничтожающий всё на своём пути. Проанализировав его энергетическую сигнатуру, вместе с Человеком-Пауком, Вижн выяснил, что это - мутант, позже опознанный как Майкл Пойнтер, способный перенимать силы других мутантов и после "Дня М" получивший их все. "Коллектив" оказался под управлением личности Кван-Ин Ксорна, который заставил Пойнтера направиться к потерявшему силы Магнето и передать всю собранную энергию ему. Придумав, как победить Коллектива, Капитан Америка вынудил Марию Хилл прислать на помощь Дэйзи Джонсон - протеже Ника Фьюри, отстранённую от работы за участие в Тайной Войне. Будучи внебрачной дочерью Мистера Хайда, Дэйзи обладала способностью вызывать землетрясения, и она устроила одержимому Ксорном Магнето сотрясение мозга, отчего он потерял энергии, собранные Пойнтером. Мисс Марвел, осознавшая в мире "Дома М", что больше всего хочет быть супергероем, и присоединившаяся к Новым МстителямNew Avengers #15, рассеяла часть этих энергий, а всё, что осталось, выбросил в Солнце Часовой. После этой победы Дэйзи попросила взять её в Мстители под кодовым именем "Квейк"Англ. "''Quake" - "землетрясение", но получила отказNew Avengers #16-20 и вновь разыскала Ника Фьюри. Бывший директор Щ.И.Т.а узнал о Тайном Вторжении, разоблачив скрулла, выдавашего себя за его подругу Валентину Аллегру де ля Фонтейн, и, не зная, кому можно доверять, поручил Джонсон собрать новую команду Тайных Воинов из никому не известных молодых сверхлюдейMighty Avengers #13-14. 'Росомаха: Происхождения' thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка против Зимнего СолдатаПоскольку Росомаха в прошлом был подопытным в программе "Оружие X", подвергался процедуре промывки мозгов и ничего о своём прошлом не помнилMarvel Comics Presents #72-84, он мечтал, чтобы память к нему вернулась. В "День М" это желание сбылосьHouse of M #2, 8, и Джеймс Хоулетт, как Логана звали на самом деле, решил найти причастных к "Оружию X" и раделаться с ними. Допросив Серебряного Самурая, Росомаха узнал у него местоположение ныне заброшенной лаборатории в Канаде, где проходили эксперименты над ним, прибыл туда и, вспоминая обстоятельства своего побега, понял, что ему помог освободиться Зимний Солдат - легендарный советский политический убийца времён Холодной ВойныWolverine vol 3 #36-38. Росомаха уже встречал в прошлом Зимнего Солдата и узнал по запаху, что это был Баки Барнс - младший напарник Капитана Америка, но удивился и сначала не поверил своему обоняниюWorld War Hulks: Wolverine vs. Captain America #1-2. Как и сам Стив Роджерс спасённый Лайлом Деккером, Джеймс был подобран экипажем советской подводной лодки и впоследствие достался "Отделу Икс", где его подвергли промывке мозгов, оснастили протезом взамен потерянной левой руки и стали использовать в роли агента, замораживая на время перерывов между заданиямиCaptain America vol 5 #11. После распада СССР Зимний Солдат оказался в распоряжении коррумпированного генерала Александра Лукина, который предложил Красному Черепу обменять его на принадлежавший Шмидту разряженный Космический Куб, а когда получил отказ - приказал Барнсу убить его и добыть артефакт. Баки застрелил Черепа из снайперской винтовки, но Иоганн успел воспользоваться оставшейся в Кубе энергией, чтобы переместить своё сознание в тело самого Александра и обрести частичный контроль над ним. Так что Лукин посчитал, что Куб слишком опасен, и отдал его на хранение Зимнему Солдату, но Капитан Америка, расследуя убийство Шмидта и другие недавние преступления Зимнего Солдата, узнал правду о судьбе Баки и, сумев завладеть артефактом, вернул ему памятьCaptain America vol 5 #1, 12-13. thumb|250px|Росомаха и Зимний Солдат Логан разыскал Баки, который подстроил ему западню, так как ошибочно решил, что Росомаха хочет убить его, поскольку одной из жертв Зимнего Солдата была Ицу - его беременная жена-японка, с которой он пытался начать мирную жизнь. Волкоподобный Ромул, манипулировавший предками Росомахи на протяжении многих поколений, не хотел позволить ему обрести покой и, обладая достаточным влиянием на "Отдел Икс", добился, чтобы Баки поручили убить еёВ этой истории есть неразрешимое хронологическое противоречие. Согласно Wolverine Origins #26 Ромул подкинул будущего Дакена в семью Акихиры и Нациму в 1946 году, но Зимний Солдат выполнил свою первую миссию в 1954-м.. Зимний Солдат должен был убить Ицу, чтобы Логан обозлился и начал его искать, но вместо этого он отправился к легендарному кузнецу МурамасеЭтот персонаж основан на реальной исторической личности , который согласился за несколько лет сделать для него "мощный меч , перед которым не устоит ни человек, ни зверь" из ядовитого материала, подавляющего исцеляющий фактор. Узнав от Зимнего Солдата правду о смерти Ицу, Росомаха расстался с ним и вновь нашёл Мурамасу, получил выкованное для него оружие и возобновил охоту на людей, причастных к "Оружию X"Wolverine vol 3 #39-40. Он занимался этим, пока Эмма Фрост случайно во сне не обнаружила телепатически сына Ицу, который выжил благодаря унаследованному от отца исцеляющему фактору, был отдан Ромулом в семью крестьянина Акихиры и получил от него имя Акихиро и кличку "Дакен"Яп. "полукровка" от других детейWolverine: Origins #26. Логан отдал Меч Мурамасы Циклопу, чтобы он убил его, если его снова подвергнут промывке мозгов, и взялся за поиски сына, надеясь спасти его от Ромула, который теперь пользовался им так же, как в прошлом - самим Росомахой. Эмма рассказала, что Акихиро ненавидит своего отца, так что Логан стал искать способ обезвредить его и с помощью Чёрной Вдовы раздобыл синтезатор ядовитого и сверхпрочного карбонадия, из которого были сделаны несколько патронов для винтовки, которые Росомаха передал БарнсуWolverine: Origina #1-15. 'Дорога к Гражданской Войне' thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек совершает убийства под контролем разумаНесмотря на то, что ему приходилось скрываться от правосудия, Ник Фьюри сумел раздобыть копию законопроекта, предусматривающего обязательную регистрацию всех сверхлюдей, которые должны были внести своё настоящее имя в правительственную базу данных и получить лицензию на право пользоваться своими суперспособностями, обсуждение которого было спровоцировано "Днём М" и другими подобными трагедиями. Фьюри решил отдать копию Акта Тони СтаркуCivil War: The Confession, который вскоре после этого получил письмо с приглашением на закрытое заседание комиссии конгресса по расследованию деятельности сверхлюдейAmazing Spider-Man #529. Вскоре после этого выяснилось, что учёный Хо Инсен, который, как считал Тони, помог ему создать первую броню Железного Человека и сбежать из плена ценой своей жизни, в действительности работал на его похитителей. Инсен имплантировал в голову Тони устройство, позволяющее брать под контроль его сознание, управляемое с помощью передатчика, выполненного в виде древней китайской монеты, которым его наниматели теперь решили воспользоваться. Подосланный ими болгарский киллер Андрей Горлович убил жену Хо, но не нашёл монету, которая осталась у его сына, и мальчишка, желая отомстить, воспользовался этим устройством, чтобы заставить Железного Человека убить самого Горловича и всех его нанимателей, ради чего Тони даже сбил пассажирский авиалайнер. Между убийствами Старк ничего о них не помнил, но, выполняя другую команду, соорудил пять "Аргонавтов" - специализированных комплектов брони. При этом Тони стал более раздражительным, жестоким с врагами и грубым с товарищами по команде, но ошибочно посчитал это проявлением побочных эффектов Экстремиса. thumb|250px|инсценированное нападение Титанового ЧеловекаПосле нескольких убийств Старк решил доказать свою невиновность, сдавшись Щ.И.Т.у и позволив посадить себя в низкотехнологичную тюрьму, где он ничего не смог бы взять под управление, однако оказавшись под воздействием имплантата призвал броню к себе и совершил ещё два убийства. Тони стал скрываться от правосудия, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит с ним, в то время, как Фантастическая Четвёрка и Новые Мстители, к которым после встречи с "воскресшим" Вижном согласилась присоединиться Женщина-ХалкShe-Hulk vol 2 #1 взяли под охрану последнюю цель - "реабилитировавшегося" террориста Карима Махваша Наджиба. Старк сумел обнаружить имплантат, изменить его полярность и разыскать сына Хо Инсена, который в результате был убит снайпером Щ.И.Т.а. Выполняя подсознательную программу, предусмотренную на этот случай, Тони стал дистанционно управлять "Аргонавтами", которые принялись сеять разрушения в разных частях света, и когда один из костюмов поймал Капитана Америка, Старк вызвал у себя клиническую смерть, чтобы остановить их. После этого случая Тони осознал, что любой сверхчеловек, включая его самого, может быть использован в качестве оружия, и решил поддерживать Акт о регистрации в случае его принятия. Вдобавок убийства, совершённые Старком под контролем разума, были засекречены, что позволяло новому министру обороны Джеку Кунингу практически шантажировать его, вынуждая делать то, что нужно правительствуIron Man vol 4 #7-12. Так что Железный Человек устроил ещё одно собрание Иллюминатов, на котором предложил им всем высказаться в пользу Акта о регистрации. Тони предвидел, что рано или поздно какой-нибудь молодой супергерой из лучших побуждений совершит ошибку и погубит множество людей, что приведёт к принятию этого закона и разделению сверхлюдей на его сторонников и противников, но единственным, кто согласился с ним, оказался Мистер ФантастикNew Avengers: Illuminati #1. Тем не менее Старк попытался предотвратить принятие Акта о регистрации, для чего высказался перед комиссией конгресса, что это будет равнозначно разоружению американских сверхлюдей, и, чтобы убедить их в этом, нанял Титанового Человека, чтобы тот инсценировал покушение на него и подтвердил этот тезис во время последовавшего боя с Человеком-Пауком. Тони был уверен, что Акт будет рассматриваться долго, но в тот же вечер то, чего он опасался, произошлоAmazing Spider-Man #530-531. Гражданская Война thumb|left|350px|Поиск пострадавших в разрушенном СтэмфордеСтремясь увеличить популярность своего реалити-шоу, Новые Воины попытались задержать группу беглых заключённых Рафта, скрывавшихся в городе Стэмфорд, штат Коннектикут. Среди них оказался Нитро, способностями которого Дард'ван пользовались для создания супер-скруллов-камикадзе, и он, не сумев сбежать от Нэмориты Прэнтисс, устроил необычайно большой взрыв, убив при этом свыше шестисот человек. Эта трагедия стала поводом для экстренного заседания конгресса, на котором был принят Акт о регистрации сверхлюдей, и президент Джордж Буш младший решил подписать его в течение недели. Он сообщил об этом Тони Старку, которого попросил выразить полную поддержку Акту и, поскольку Тони ранее публично заявил, что перестаёт быть Железным ЧеловекомIron Man vol 3 #89, признаться в этом на пресс-конференции. Старк выполнил эту просьбу самCivil War: Front Line #1 и убедил поступить так же Питера Паркера, так как Человек-Паук в прошлом скрывал свою личность тщательнее остальных героев, и такой поступок мог бы повлиять на многих из нихAmazing Spider-Man #532. Поскольку Акт скоро должен был вступить в силу, и предполагалось, что Щ.И.Т.у придётся вести охоту на героев, которые будут уклоняться от регистрации, Мария Хилл учредила в составе агентства Подразделение Усмирения Сверхлюдей. Она встретилась с Капитаном Америка, чтобы убедиться, что он будет участвовать в охоте на уклонистов, однако Стив оказался убеждённым противником Акта, считая, что регистрация приведёт к созданию правительственной армии сверхлюдей, которая в перспективе может быть использована для установления диктатурыCivil War: Front Line #9, Civil War: Casualties of War. Роджерс поссорился с директором Хилл, после чего ему пришлось сбежать от Подразделения Усмирения Сверхлюдей. Объединившись с Соколом, Капитан Америка стал скрываться от правосудия в тайных убежищах Ника Фьюри, продолжая заниматься борьбой с преступностью и собирать сторонников. thumb|250px|Стив Роджерс, Сэм Уилсон и Дэнни Рэнд в костюме СорвиголовыСтив и Сэм стали встречаться с другими Мстителями и спрашивать, зарегистрируются ли ониMs. Marvel vol 2 #5-6, чем воспользовалась Крити Нолл, решившая усугубить раскол среди супергероев. Когда Капитан Америка и Сокол пришли в лабораторию Генри Пима, она помогла Подразделению Усмирения подстроить им засадуNew Avengers #21, а затем вошла в число главных сторонников Акта вместе с Железным Человеком и Мистером Фантастиком. Они заверили президентскую администрацию, что разберутся с Капитаном Америка и его повстанцами, после чего Тони предложил обсудить свои сорок идей по изменению мира к лучшему. Крити Нолл предложила сорок первую - "Инициативу" по созданию официальной команды супергероев в каждом из пятидесяти Соединённых Штатов, чем в действительности собиралась пользоваться для внедрения агентов скруллов. Сорок второй идеей стала постройка надёжной тюрьмы в Негативной ЗонеAvengers: The Initiative #8, а сорок третьей - улучшение Щ.И.Т.а, который Тони Старку предложил возглавить министр КунингIron Man vol 4 #13, на что Мария Хилл была абсолютно согласнаNew Avengers #25. Подобно Капитану Америка, Железный Человек стал навещать Мстителей, спрашивая, кто из них согласится зарегистрироваться, и обнаружил, что Люк Кейдж возражает против Акта и считает его шагом на пути к полицейскому государство. Люк отправил Джессику с дочерью в Канаду, и в ночь, когда закон о регистрации вступал в силу, остался дома и демонстративно ничего не делал. В полночь к Кейджу пришёл отряд Подразделения Усмирения Сверхлюдей, и Люк устроил драку с солдатами Щ.И.Т.а, сбежать от которых ему помогли Капитан Америка, Сокол и Сорвиголова, костюм которого теперь носил Даниэль Рэнд - мастер боевых искусстве, обладающий титулом Железного Кулака, и бывший напарник Кейджа по команде Героев-по-НаймуNew Avengers #22. Вчетвером они продолжили собирать противников регистрации в команду "Тайных Мстителей" и на следующую ночь помогли сбежать от Подразделения Усмирения уже пойманным Юным Мстителям. Тем временем Железный Человек начал собирать команду для охоты на уклонистов, в которую вошли Мисс Марвел, Чудо-Человек и Джулия Карпентер, теперь пользующаяся псевдонимом "Арахна", которая тоже была арестована, когда выяснилось, что она предупреждает противников регистрации об облавахMs. Marvel vol 2 #6-8. thumb|left|250px|Нападение Марвел-Боя на Юных Мстителей и БеглецовКапитан Америка приказал Юным Мстителям постоянно находиться на дежурстве в тайном укрытии, но они угнали воздушный корабль и отправились в Лос-Анджелес, когда Вижн узнал, что Щ.И.Т. попытался поймать Беглецов. Опознав в Викторе Манча киборга, Подразделение Усмирения обстреляло его тефлоновыми ракетами и серьёзно повредило, так что синтезоид хотел починить своего "брата". С помощью поискового заклинания Билли Каплан, сменивший к тому времени кодовое имя на "Виккан", нашёл подземное убежище Беглецов, и встреча обеих команд привела к недоразумению, бою и последующему примирению. Однако к этому времени Мария Хилл попросила заняться ловлей Беглецов главного надзирателя тюрьмы "Куб", который отправил за ними находящегося под контролем разума Но-Варра. Разыскав по запаху две команды незарегистрированных молодых супергероев, Марвел-Бой устроил бой с ними, во время которого агенты Щ.И.Т.а захватили в плен Халклинга, скрулла Ксавина, маджесданку Каролину Дин, поскольку они, будучи пришельцами, не обладали правами человека, и, по всей видимости - по ошибке, Виккана. Они были доставлены в Куб, где главный надзиратель собирался проводить эксперименты над ними, так что Юные Мстители и Беглецы были вынуждены действовать заодно, чтобы освободить своих друзей. У них получилось найти "Куб", проникнуть внутрь и спасти не только Тедди, Билли, Каролину и Ксавина, но и самого Но-Варра, который после их ухода захватил тюрьму, объявив её столицей новой империи КрииСерия Civil War: Young Avengers and Runaways. thumb|250px|Росомаха находит НитроПока остальные герои были заняты вопросом о регистрации, Росомаха занялся поиском Нитро, поскольку считал, что обществу нужен "козёл отпущения", тем более, что Спидбол их Новых Воинов благодаря своим способностям по поглощению кинетической энергии остался живCivil War: Front Line #1. Логан запомнил запах Роберта Хантера, который сбежал из Стэмфорда и, пытаясь скрыться, пересёк всё страну, а когда добрался до Калифорнии, его нашёл Железный Человек. Тони договорился с Эммой Фрост о нейтралитете Людей-Икс и, поскольку все известные мутанты были зарегистрированы, придал миссии Росомахи по поиску Нитро официальный статус. Логан сумел найти Хантера и, обнаружив, что сила ударной волны вблизи от него невелика, победил его, но сдать властям не сумел, поскольку Роберт достался атлантийским спящим агентам. Их на поиски Нитро отправил Нэмор, решивший лично наказать его за убийство Нэмориты, приходившейся ему двоюродной сестрой, и Росомахе пришлось оставить Хантера ему. Разобравшись с Нитро, Логан занялся поисками Уолтера Деклана - нового генерального директора ремонтно-строительной компании Damage Control, которую Тони Старком учредил после первого погрома, учинённого Халком в Нью-ЙоркеWorld War Hulk: Aftersmash - Damage Control #3, но давно продал все права на неёDamage Control vol 2 #1. Деклан снабдил Нитро мутантскими гормонами роста, увеличившими мощность его взрыва, и теперь был заинтересован в дальнейшем разжигании Гражданской войны, так что Логан решил испортить его бизнес, уничтожая собственность DC и запугивая его инвесторов. Это привело к тому, что за Росомахой отправили отряд Подразделения Усмирения во главе с Часовым, который зарегистрировался, когда понял, что его силы действительно представляют большую опасностьNew Avengers #24, Civil War: The Return, но после ареста Логан сбежал с вертолётоносца и, разыскав Деклана, заколол его когтямиНесмотря на это Уолтер Деклан остался жив, перенёс операцию и получил глазные имплантаты. Он уволился из Damage Control, получив 100 миллионов долларов выходного пособия. См. Amazing Spider-Man Annual #35Wolverine vol 3 #42-48. thumb|left|250px|Чёрная Пантера пытается примирить Железного Человека и Капитана АмерикаТем временем в столице Ваканды состоялась свадьба Т'Чаллы и Ороро Монро - Грозы из Людей-Икс, покинувшей команду и вернувшейся в Африку, приглашение на которую Новые Мстители получили ещё до принятия Акта о регистрации. Чёрная Пантера решил воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы устроить встречу между Капитаном Америка и Железным Человеком, но Стив и Тони поссорились, едва не подрались и вернулись в Америку, попросив Т'Чаллу передать Ороро их извинения. После свадьбы Чёрная Пантера и Гроза отправились в путешествие по всему миру и даже за его пределы, чтобы встретиться с Доктором Думом, Чёрным Громом, Капитаном Британия и Нэмором и узнать их мнение о регистрации. Подводник убедил Т'Чаллу и Ороро, что принятие Акта о регистрации в США и других странах приведёт к созданию армии супергероев, которые получат возможность вмешиваться в дела других стран, и что они должны начать поддерживать Капитана Америка и добиться отмены этого закона. Напоследок Чёрная Пантера и Гроза приехали в США, чтобы встретиться с президентом Бушем, и оказались в неудобной ситуации, когда уже в Белом Доме чиновник стал настаивать, что Ороро, будучи американской гражданкой, обязана зарегистрироваться. Гроза отказалась это сделать, сославшись на дипломатическую неприкосновенность, и она с Т'Чаллой отказались встречаться с президентом и покинули Белый Дом, перед которым, как и при каждом приезде Чёрной Пантера в Америку, собралось большое количество чернокожих демонстрантов. Когда маленькая девочка, сидевшая на плечах у отца, упала на землю, Т'Чалла бросился её спасать, а Ороро вызвала дождь, чтобы успокоить толпу, и тем самым применила суперспособности без регистрации. Из-за этого Грозу попытались задержать Стражи O*N*E во главе с Джеймсом Роудсом, что закончилось сражением между Чёрной Пантерой и Железным Человеком. Роуди удалось примирить их, но после этого инцидента Т'Чалла решил остаться в США, поскольку его опасения насчёт Акта о регистрации подтвердилисьBlack Panther vol 4 #18-22. thumb|250px|Сторонники регистрации договариваются с ГромовержцамиПеред тем, как всерьёз взяться за борьбу с уклоняющимися от регистрации супергероями, Тони Старк убедился, что суперзлодеи не смогут воспользоваться тем, что хорошим парням стало не до них, и договорился с Гельмутом Земо, который к тому времени наладил отношения с Генри Питером Гирихом и возглавлял Громовержцев, ставших правительственной программой реабилитации суперпреступников. Однако Гельмут готовился к противоборству с Гроссмейстером, заключившим с ним пари за обладание Источником Могущества, позволяющим контролировать суперспособности. Нуждаясь в том, чтобы супергерои в определённый момент согласились уступить свои силы ему, чтобы он воспользовался ими с помощью пары Лунных Камней, барон Земо сумел договориться даже с Капитаном Америка и в знак доверия воссоздал имущество Стива, уничтоженное во время захвата особняка Мстителей его Повелителями Зла, а также дал ему ключ от портала в Негативную Зону, для работы над которым Ричардс и "Пим" привлекли состоявшего в Громах Радиоактивного Человека. Громовержцы победили служивший Гроссмейстеру Зловещий Эскадрон и его самого, но их участница Джойстик, как оказалось, давно работала на Эн Дви Гаста. Она рассеяла энергию Источника, отчего многие люди обрели суперспособности, чего и добивался Гроссмейстер, пожелавший сделать их пешками в своих играх, и с ними пришлось сражаться как сторонникам, так и противникам регистрации. Как они и договаривались, герои уступили свои силы барону Земо, и он сумел одержать победу и взять под контроль Источник Могущества, но уступать полученную силу не захотел, так что Певчая Птица своим голосом расколола его Лунные Камни. Лишившись своих артефактов, Гельмут был затянут в Источник и затерялся во времени, а с помощью осколков Лунных Камней Радиоактивный Человек вывел из комы Карлу СофенThunderbolts #103-109. thumb|left|250px|Громовержцы Нормана ОсборнаПоскольку Громовержцы успели поймать целую армию суперзлодеев, их также было решено использовать для борьбы с противниками регистрации, так что Тони Старк разработал микроскопические наноботы, которые вводились в организм и позволяли отслеживать носителя и при необходимости парализовать егоЭту технологию Старк разработал под впечатлением от наноботов, используемых брудами и бадунами для контроля похищенных героев в Contest of Champions II. Для начала эту технологию испытали на Нормане Осборне, который согласился работать на правительство после того, как Человек-Паук публично выдал тайну своей личности, и он потерял это преимущество над ним. Выполнив своё первое задание - навести Подразделение Усмирения на убежище анти-регистрационного подполья, не успевшего присоединиться к Капитану Америка, Зелёный Гоблин попытался сбежать, чтобы убить ненавистного ему репортёра Бена Уриха, но при попытке сделать это наноботы сработали, вызвав у него сильный приступ. Оценив возможные риски и получив санкцию президента, Тони Старк решил поставить США на грань войны с Атлантидой, чтобы эта угроза вынудила сомневающихся героев встать на сторону регистрации. Для этого Осборн сначала нашёл и убил ячейку атлантийских спящих агентов, а затем совершил покушение на посла, которого Нэмор отправил на сушу, чтобы урегулировать инцидент. В качестве награды за выполнение этого задания Осборн позже получил должность директора ГромовержцевThunderbolts #110, ставших официальной командой Инициативы штата Колорадо, в число которых под именем "Искупление" вошёл согласившийся зарегистрироваться СпидболСерия Civil War: Front Line. thumb|250px|Рагнарёк против Тайных МстителейНадеясь покончить с "Тайными Мстителями" одним решительным ударом, сторонники регистрации воспользовались тем, что она продолжали вести себя, как герои, и инсценировали пожар на химическом заводе, принадлежавшем дочерней компании Stark Industries. Команда Капитана Америка отреагировала на ложное сообщение об опасности для сотен рабочих и попала в окружение, и Железный Человек предложил им последний шанс на амнистию. Роджерс притворился, что согласен начать переговоры, но первым начал бой, во время которого Мария Хилл приказала пустить в дело клона Тора, выращенного Старком, Ричардсом и "Пимом" и обладающего программируемым кибернетическим мозгом, позже получившего прозвище "Рагнарёк". По всей видимости Рагнарёк был саботирован Крити Нолл, которая желала усугубить Гражданскую Войну и дала ему команду убивать противников регистрации. Так что к всеобщей неожиданности "Тор" убил годбластом Билла Фостера, присоединившегося к Тайным Мстителям в своём старом образе Голиафа. После этого противникам регистрации помогла сбежать от него Невидимая Женщина, которая затем присоединилась к команде Капитана Америка вместе с Человеком-Факелом, Чёрной Пантерой, Грозой и другими героями, обвинявшими сторонников регистрации в этой смерти. Однако часть Тайных Мстителей потеряла веру в победу и покинула их, включая решившую зарегистрироваться Кассандру Лэнг и Кейбла - воспитанного в будущем сына Циклопа, который знал, к чему приведёт Инициатива 50-Штатов. thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек против Человека-ПаукаКогда портал в Негативную Зону был завершён, из него неожиданно появился Капитан Марвел, который в действительности был шпионом Дард'ван Кхн'нром, но забыл об этом, когда получил набор фальшивых воспоминаний, и сбежал от других скруллов, подумав, что попал к ним в пленCaptain Marvel vol 6 #5. Железный Человек, Мистер Фантастик и Часовой приняли его за настоящего Мар-Велла, который каким-то образом совершил путешествие во времени, и не знали, что с ним теперь делать, так как с одной стороны не хотели, чтобы он скончался от рака, а с другой стороны - боялись устроить темпоральный парадокс. Они решили, что безопаснее будет пока что оставить Капитана Марвел в Негативной Зоне и предложили ему занять должность главного надзирателя 42Civil War: The Return. Сторонники регистрации приступили к переводу арестованных уклонистов к месту постоянного заключение, и им пришлось защищать конвой от нападения Тайных Мстителей, во время которого Человек-Паук подрался с Капитаном АмерикаAmazing Spider-Man #534, Fantastic Four #539. Питер отобрал у Стива его знаменитый щит, но позволил сбежать в том числе потому, что тоже был расстроен смертью Билла Фостера и стал терять доверие к Тони. Спайди заставил Железного Человека показать ему 42, которую Старк нарочно сделал утрированно страшной, чтобы навести страх на противников регистрации, которых после победы предполагалось амнистировать, а в саму тюрьму отправлять суперзлодеевCivil War: Front Line #11. Догадавшись, что тюрьма произвела на Питера плохое впечатление, Тони притворился, что улетел в Калифорнию, где была учреждена одна из первых команд Инициативы 50-Штатов, и напал на Человека-Паука, когда тот попытался сбежать из Башни Мстителей вместе с Мэй и Мэри-Джейн. Паркер отбился от Старка и сбежал через канализациюAmazing Spider-Man #535-537, где Громовержцы поймали его в западню и отравили галлюциногенным газом, но Человека-Паука спас Каратель, который доставил его в новое убежище Тайных Мстителей и заставил, чтобы они взяли его к себе. thumb|250px|Железный Человек и Капитан Америка после неудачных переговоровПротивоборствующие стороны приступили к переговорам, которые попыталась инициировать Невидимая Женщина, начавшая незаметно следить за Старком, чтобы встретиться с ним наедине. Однако Тони первым вышел на связь с "суперповстанцами", использовав раскрытую Мистером Фантастиком низкотехнологичную линию связи, и назначил встречу Капитану Америка. Его друг и телохранитель Гарольд "Хэппи" Хоган был жестоко избит новым Мастером Шпионажа и позже скончался в больнице, и Старк хотел, чтобы Роджерс лично сказал ему, что Тайные Мстители не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Тони пообещал, что эта встреча не будет западнёй, и сдержал своё слово, однако Человек-Паук, Люк Кейдж и Ультрагёл из Новых Воинов не поверили ему и напали, думая, что Кэпа надо спасти. Железный Человек победил всех троих, но, будучи верным своему обещанию, никого арестовывать не сталIron Man vol 4 #13-14. Вскоре после этого Железный Человек вновь предложил Капитану Америка встретиться в разрушенном особняке Мстителей и всё обсудить вдвоём, и они вновь высказали друг другу все свои доводы за и против регистрации. Стив и Тони согласились, что Гражданскую Войну надо прекратить, пока не погиб кто-нибудь ещё, и Старк попытался убедить Роджерса, что движение сопротивления целиком зависит от него и немедленно прекратит борьбу, если сдастся он, в то время как Железного Человека есть кому заменить в роли лидера сторонников регистрации. Однако Кэп был убеждённым противником Акта, и они поссорились, подрались и расстались, придя к выводу, что им нужно было встретиться до того, как всё зашло так далекоCivil War: Casulaties of War. thumb|left|350px|Генеральное сражение противников и сторонников регистрацииПоскольку "Генри Пим" сумел организовать подготовку новых команд для Инициативы, Тайным Мстителям пришлось искать новых союзников просто чтобы не остаться в меньшинстве. Невидимая Женщина сумела договориться с Нэмором, а остальная команда приступила к планированию нападения на 42, чтобы освободить уже арестованных уклонистов. Планы тюрьмы согласился раздобыть из Здания Бакстера Каратель, воспользовавшийся стелс-костюмом, украденным им со склада Stark IndustriesПосле этого Каратель был исключён из Тайных Мстителей за то, что растрелял двоих злодеев, которых привела к ним Гремучая Змея., и туда сумел проникнуть Халклинг, изменивший внешность и выдающий себя за Генри Пима. Теодор выяснил, что присоединившаяся к Тайным Мстителям Тигра является шпионом Старка, что подтвердил Чёрная Пантера, способный чуять чужую ложьBlack Panther vol 4 #24. Вместо того, чтобы разоблачить Грир, Капитан Америка позволил ей предупредить Железного Человека о грядущей вылазке в 42, чтобы он попытался подстроить им западню с участием зарегистрированных героев и Громовержцев. Стив привёл Тайных Мстителей в эту засаду, рассчитывая на то, что Тони не знает о Халклинге, который выпустил всех заключённых из камер, уравняв тем самым силы сторон. Во время генерального сражения Плащ, присоединившийся к Тайным Мстителям одним из первых, использовал свои способности к телепортации, чтобы переместить всех участников в Нью-Йорк прежде, чем по приказу Марии Хилл были перекрыты порталы. Это привело к массовому побоищу на Таймс-Сквер, в котором победу одержали противники регистрации, сумевшие в том числе сломать Рагнарёка, побеждённого совместными усилиями Моники Рамбо, Грозы, Невидимой Женщины и Геркулеса, но успевшего разрушить посольство ВакандыBlack Panther vol 4 #25. Благодаря тому, что Вижн повредил броню Железного Человека, Капитан Америка сумел победить в поединке с ним, но Стива попытались задержать медики, полицейские и пожарные, которые обратили его внимание на причинённые разрушения и жертвыВ Civil War: Front Line #11 сообщается, что в бою на Таймс-сквер погибло пятьдесят три человека. Осознав, что Гражданская война стала напрасной, Капитан Америка сдался. и его примеру последовало большинство Тайных Мстителей, получивших после регистрации амнистиюСерия Civil War 'Смерть Капитана Америка' thumb|350px|"Это того не стоило."За время Гражданской войны между супергероями Красный Череп, всё ещё заключённый в теле Александра Лукина, задумал перенести свой разум в тело Капитана Америка. Шмидт взял в подручные ранее служившего ему Кроссбонса и повзрослевшую Синтию и вступил в сговор с Доктором Думом, психиатром-злодеем Доктором Фаустусом и Арнимом Золой, который и должен был осуществить обмен разумами. Виктор предоставил Иоганну устройство, замаскированное под пистолет, способное заморозить цель во времени, и одну из своих платформ, с помощью которой эту цель можно было бы призвать. Фаустус сумел занять место доктора Бенджамина, штатного психотерапевта Щ.И.Т.а, ответственного в том числе за психологическое освидетельствование Шэрон Картер, и воспользовался этим, чтобы задать ей несколько подсознательных программ. В день, когда Капитан Америка должен был впервые предстать перед Федеральным судом, затаившийся в доме напротив Кроссбонс выстрелил из снайперской винтовки в одного из его конвоиров. Увидев точку лазерного целеуказателя, Стив попытался спасти его и был ранен сам. Кроссбонс почти сразу же был пойман Соколом и Зимним Солдатом, но на допросе ничего не смог выдать, поскольку был подвергнут гипнотической обработке Доктора ФаустусаFallen Son: The Death of Captain America #1. Тем временем загипнотизированная Шэрон Картер воспользовалась паникой и несколько раз выстрелила в Роджерса из устройства Дума. Капитан Америка получил несколько смертельно опасных ранений, но остался жив, потому как был заморожен во времени, однако перестал подавать признаки жизни, и когда его привезли в больницу, был объявлен мёртвым по прибытииCaptain America vol 5 #22-25, Серия Captain America: Reborn.Поскольку Стив так и не был официально осуждён, он был торжественно похоронен на Арлингтонском национальном кладбище , хотя на самом деле Тони Старк, "Генри Пим" и Дженет Ван Дин передали стеклянный гроб с его телом Нэмору, чтобы он поместил его на дно Северного Ледовитого океанаFallen Son: The Death of Captain America #5. 'Возрождение Натиска' thumb|left|350px|Мстители карманной вселенной против НатискаВслед за энергиями других мутантов на Землю возвратился возрождённый Натиск, который пожелал вновь завладеть силами Франклина Ричардса и стал брать под телепатический контроль участников Фантастической Четвёрки. Пытаясь спастись от него, Франклин вновь создал свою карманную вселенную, чтобы спрятаться там, но Натиск сумел последовать туда за ним. Защищать мальчика от злодев стали существующие в карманной вселенной Мстители и младшая напарница Капитана Америка Ребекка "Рикки" Барнс. После первого поражения Натиск стал брать героев под контроль и натравливать их друг на друга, чем добился победы Халка над Тором, который под его управлением был недостоин и потерял Мъёлнир. Однако это привело к тому, что команда злодеев, собранная Локи для убийства бога грома и его союзников встала на сторону Мстителей и Фантастической Четвёрки, чтобы защитить от Натиска их общий мир. Используя Франклина в качестве приманки, они подвели Натиска к порталу в Негативную Зону и попытались затолкнуть его туда, что удалось сделать Рикки Барнс, которая врезалась в него на летающем ФантастиКаре и прошла через портал вместе с ним. Франклин возвратился в родную вселенную, но Натиск, желая найти его снова, но будучи не способные последовать за ним, отправил на Землю-616 Ребекку, предварительно частично стерев ей память, чтобы использовать её, как путеводную нить для своего появления в этой вселеннойСерия Onslaught Reborn, Onslaught Unleashed #3. Могучие Мстители После победы в Гражданской Войне Тони Старк получил возможность созвать очередной состав Мстителей - официальную команду Инициативы штата Нью-Йорк, из числа любых зарегистрированных героев. Он назначил на должность полевого командира Мисс Марвел и вместе с ней выбрал Осу, Чудо-Человека, Часового и Чёрную Вдову. Последнее место в команде Кэрол предложила отдать Аресу, который в это время жил на Земле и воспитывал несовершеннолетнего сына Александра. При встрече бог войны зауважал Железного Человека и согласился зарегистрироваться и присоединиться к "Могучим Мстителям". Практически сразу же Могучим Мстителям пришлось иметь дело с очередной итерацией Альтрона, которая взломала Экстремис, вырастила себя из организма Железного Человека и захватила контроль над всей продукцией StarkTECH, включая вертолётоносцы Щ.И.Т.а и погодные спутники. Героям пришлось сражаться с ним осторожно, чтобы не убить Тони, и обратиться за помощью к "Генри Пиму"Настоящая Крити Нолл была убита после Гражданской Войны, так как попыталась убедить остальных скруллов отменить Тайное Вторжение. Вместо неё был выращен клон, который дальше стал выдавать себя за Генри Пима. См. Mighty Avengers #17. Крити Нолл написала компьютерный вирус, которым Альтрона заразил уменьшенный Арес, и после победы обследовала Старка, что дало Дард'ван доступ к ЭкстремисуMighty Avengers #1-6, а также на всякий случай подарила Осе испорченную формулу ростаMighty Avengers #8. Тем временем Кристофф Вернард задумал избавиться от Доктора Дума, для чего разработал "веномную бомбу" - биологическое оружие, превращающее людей в симбиотов, и сбросил её на МанхэттенSpider-Man/Fantastic Four vol 2 #4. Как он и надеялся, после того, как Железный Человек вылечил заражённых, Могучие Мстители вторглись в Латверию и свергли его приёмного отца. Для этого им пришлось сразиться с армией роботов и полчищем демонических Неразумных, которых для Виктора призвала его любовница Моргана ЛеФэй, но в итоге Дум был побеждён, арестован и посажен в тюрьмуMighty Avengers #7-11. 'Тихая Война' Когда Чёрному Грому надоела холодная война с США, по его приказу была проведена акция устрашения, в ходе которой из-за участвовавшего в ней Джолена погибло сорок семь человек. Её участники во главе с Горгоном Петрагоном были арестованы Фантастической Четвёркой и заключены в штабе O*N*E в Пентагоне. Король нелюдей задумал освободить их и вернуть присвоенный правительством США терриген и устроил нападение на штаб американского министерство обороны, так что Щ.И.Т. позвал на помощь Могучих Мстителей. Однако из-за того, что Часовой не желал биться с Чёрным Громом в полную силу, боясь разрушительных последствий, нелюдям удалось благополучно скрыться с кристаллами. Посчитав, что это дело нужно доверить более дисциплинированным воинам, чем Мстители, Джордж Буш младший поручил разобраться с нелюдями морским пехотинцам, участвовавшим в экспериментах с терригеном и теперь обречённым погибнуть из-за того, что человеческие тела не выдерживали трансформаций. Они устроили самоубийственную атаку на Аттилан и разрушили его ядерной бомбой, что привело к тому, что вместо Чёрного Грома, втянувшего свой народ в войну, нелюдей возглавил МаксимусСерия Silent War. Потеряв трон, Блакагар Болтагон решил уделять больше времени собраниям Иллюминатов, на пути на одно из которых он попал в засаду скруллов, был взят в плен и подменён подражателемSecret Invasion: Inhumans #3. 'Новые Мстители' Проведя Гражданскую Войну в медитации на Северном полюсе, доктор Стрейндж раскаялся в своём бездействии и после её завершения присоединился к Новым МстителямCivil War #6-7, решившим и дальше уклоняться от регистрации, и позволил им собираться в своём домеFallen Son: The Death of Captain America #2. Когда Могучие Мстители заманили уклонистов в Рафт с помощью дезинформации о якобы выжившем Капитане Америка, Стефан спас товарищей по команде, телепортировав их в безопасное место. После этого команда Старка нагрянула к Стрейнджу домой, но не смогла обнаружить ничего даже с помощью верховного хунгана Гаити Брата Вуду, не сумевшего развеять заклинание верховного волшебника, маскирующее Святая Святых под пустующее заброшенное здание. К этому времени в Нью-Йорк возвратился Клинт Бартон, который отказался от предложения Железного Человека стать новым Капитаном АмерикаFallen Son: The Death of Captain America #3 и решил навестить доктора Стрейнджа. Клинт был впущен в его дом и присоединился к Новым Мстителям, используя экипировку Ронина, которую Майя Лопез прислала по почте Мэтту Мердоку. К посылке прилагалась просьба о помощи и, поскольку Сорвиголова сейчас ничего не мог поделать, спасать Эхо отправились Новые Мстители. К этому времени Майя была убита Пэйгоном, всё ещё возглавляющим Руку в облике Электры Натчиос, но герои сумели спасти её, когда она уже была воскрешена, но ещё не подверглась промывке мозгов. Во время массового сражения между Мстителями и ниндзя Руки Майя убила "Электру", и после смерти скрулл принял свой настоящий облик, что, впрочем, входило в планы Дард'ван, рассчитывающих посеять недоверие среди героев Земли. Чтобы углубить это недоверие, Веранке сбежала от Новых Мстителей вместе с трупом Пэйгона, который она принесла Тони Старку, решившему, что теперь доверять он может разве что самой "Джессике", и включившему её в состав Могучих МстителейNew Avengers #27-32, Mighty Avengers #6-7. После возвращения в Нью-Йорк Новые Мстители занялись борьбой с преступным синдикатом Капюшона, мелкого бандита Паркера Роббинса, заполучившего магический плащ Дормамму и решившего стать "Кингпином суперзлодеев", о котором случайно узнал Росомаха. Герои победили сообщником Капюшона, но сам он сбежал, освободил своих друзей, убив при этом семнадцать агентов Щ.И.Т.а, и задумал отомстить. Злодеи нашли и под пытками допросили Тигру, которая выдала, что Новые Мстители скрываются у Стрейнджа, о чем знали все в Инициативе, но никто не мог доказать. После этого Роббинс проник в Святая Святых и ранил Стефана, отчего его маскирующее заклинание ослабло, и его сообщники сумели напасть на героев внутри. Защищаясь, раненый Стрейндж воззвал о помощи к могучему демону Зому, что позволило Новым Мстителям победить численно превосходящих врагов, но после этого случая скрываться дома с верховного волшебника Новые Мстители больше не моглиNew Avengers #33-37, Annual #2. Росомаха: происхождения В свободное время Росомаха взялся за поиски Дакена и подстроил ему западню с помощью Зимнего Солдата. Баки нанял Дэдпула, чтобы тот устроил бой с Логаном и выманил Акихиро, а когда тот показался - всадил ему в голову карбонадиевую пулю. От этого ранения Дакен потерял память, и Росомаха решил использовать эту возможность, чтобы наладить отношения с ненавидевшим его сыном. После того, как Профессор Икс удалил из сознания Акихиро постгипнотические программы, внесённые туда Ромулом, Росомаха решил вместе найти и убить их бывшего хозяина вместе с сыном. Дакен притворился, что согласен, но при первой же возможности сбежал от отца, чтобы разыскать Ромула самому и занять его местоWolverine Origins #20-32. 'Инициатива' После Гражданской Войны "Генри Пим" получил должность руководителя Инициативы и стал использовать своё положение, чтобы внедрить по одному скруллу в каждую официальную команду. Исключениями стали только калифорнийский Орден и колорадские Громовержцы, участников которых отбирали лично Тони Старк и Норман Осборн. Подготовка новых супергероев происходила в Лагере Хэммонд, построенном неподалёку от места трагедии в Стэмфорде, начальником которого был назначен Джеймс Роудс. Помимо Шмеля и Военной Машины лагерем руководил Генри Питер Гирих, занимающий должность министра по сверхчеловеческим вооружениям и нашедший на роль главного инструктора сержанта Джозефа Грина, ветерана войны в Афганистане. Преследуя свои личные цели, Генри Гирих задумал создать отчитывающуюся перед ним секретную команду сверхлюдей - "Теневую Инициативу", и стал выбирать кандидатов в неё из числа курсантов лагеря Хэммонд. Это вскоре обернулось трагедией, когда курсант Терренс Уорд, способный принимать облик того, что боятся другие люди, во время несанкционированной тренировки в боевом симуляторе напугал Армори, оснащённую инопланетным супероружием Тактигоном, и та стала беспорядочно стрелять. В результате, спасая курсантку 7 НебоАнгл. Cloud 9, погиб, получив попадание в голову, Майкл ван Патрик, правнук Абрахама Эрскина под прозвищем MVP, обладавший идеальной физической формой. По приказу Гириха инцидент был засекречен, а Армори - лишена Тактигона и исключена из Инициативы. Произведя вскрытие Майкла ван Патрика, учёный лагеря Хэммонд барон Вольфганг фон Блитцшлаг обнаружил, что он не обладал никакими сверхчеловеческими способностями, и стал добиваться разрешения на его клонированиеAvengers: The Initiative #1-2. Ему было позволено вырастить одного клона, которого, чтобы скрыть гибель MVP, возвратили в семью. При этом "Пим" и Блитцшлаг получили возможность поговорить с отцом Майкла, который выдал им, что Эрскин разработал методику создания супер-солдата путём правильного питания и физических упражнений, которой и пользовался MVP. После этого Вольфганг получил разрешение снова клонировать Майкла и вырастил трёх клонов, получивших новые модели костюмов, созданных Тони Старком для Питера Паркера, и ставших командой Алых ПауковAvengers: The Initiative Annual #1. В "Теневую Инициативу" была выбрана курсантка Комодо, бывшая студентка доктора Курта Коннорса, модифицировавшая для себя его формулу Ящера. Военная Машина привлёк её к испытаниям S.P.I.N. - нанитов подавления суперспособностей, изобретённых Тони Старком, и их первой целью стал настоящий Человек-Паук. Роуди и Комодо сумели застать его врасплох, но Паркер отбился от них обоих, вынудив их потратить впустую дротиков со S.P.I.N. на несколько миллионов долларов. Тем не менее эта технология заинтересовала ГИДРУ в лице конгрессмена Артура Вудмэна, который заставил курсанта Хардбола, вынужденного работать на него, похитить из лаборатории Шмеля один образец. Хардбол выполнил эту миссию и, сам того не подозревая, отдал ГИДРЕ заряд, предназначенный для невероятного Халка на случай его возвращенияAvengers: The Initiative #3-4. Тем временем курсанту Слэпстику, обладающему способностями героя мультфильма, надоело, что сержант Грин регулярно насмехается над Новыми Воинами, к числу которых он раньше принадлежал. Подкараулив Джозефа, Слэпстик жестоко избил его круглым деревянным молотком до такой степени, что Грин впал в кому. По приказу Гириха ему ввели стимулятор, и Джозеф, ненадолго придя в сознание, соврал, что его избил Призрак - один из давних врагов Железного ЧеловекаAvengers: The Initiative #6. Расследование было прекращено, но лагерю Хэммонд потребовался новый инструктор, и ради этой цели Гирих добился того, чтобы из 42 освободили Таскмастера. На новой должности Мастерс сблизился с новым Человеком-Муравьём, курсантом Эриком О'Грейди, бывшим агентом Щ.И.Т.а низкого ранга. Разочаровавшись в Терренсе Уорде, решившим использовать свои силы, чтобы стать психотерапевтом, Генри Гирих приказал барону Блитцшлагу вырастить ещё одного клона MVP специально для использования Тактигона. Однако при подключении супероружия клон, узнав, что настоящий Майкл ван Патрик "убит в бою"Англ. Killed in Action, сошёл с ума и, назвав себя KIA, устроил побоище в лагере Хэммонд. Ему удалось убить нескольких человек, включая одного из Алых Пауков, прежде, чем был остановлен совместными усилиями сотрудников, курсантов и Могучих Мстителей. После этого инцидента бывшие Новые Воины во главе с инструктором Справедливостью, за исключением привязанной к Мисс Марвел Ультрагёл, устали от того, что происходит в лагере Хэммонд и покинули Инициативу. Все несчастные случаи были рассмотрены на специальном трибунале, по результатам которого Железный Человек вынудил Генри Гириха подать в отставкуAvengers: The Initiative #8-12. 'Юные Мстители' За исключением Высоты, поступившей в лагерь Хэммонд, Юные Мстители продолжили уклоняться от регистрации. В этот период члены команды сумели посвятить немного времени тому, чтобы изучить своё наследие. Элайджа Брэдли разыскал Зимнего Солдата, который рассказал ему об оригинальном Патриоте. Халклинг повстречался с Капитаном Марвел, который подтвердил, что у него был роман с принцессой Анэлль. Виккан и Скорость попробовали проверить теорию Кл'Рта, что они - новые инкарнации детей Алой Ведьмы, но не сумели её найти. Поисками Алой Ведьмы занимался также Вижн, который несколько недель путешествовал по миру и пытался найти себя. Синтезоид пришёл к выводу, что не испытывает никакой связи со своей предыдущей версией и является совершенно самостоятельной личностью. Он решил называть себя "Джонас" и попытаться наладить романтические отношения с Кэсси Лэнг. Наконец, Кейт Бишоп довелось пообщаться с Клинтом Бартоном, который разрешил ей сохранить у себя его лук и решил, что старшие Мстители должны примириться с тем, что Юные - их будущееСерия Young Avengers Presents. Планета Халка А на планете Сакаар Халк был вынужден участвовать в гладиаторских боях, пока его и других рабов не освободил Серебряный Сёрфер. Обретя свободу, Халк отклонил предложение Сёрфера и остался на Сакааре со своими новыми друзьями из Боевого Братства. Они возглавили восстание и в конце концов свергли Красного Короля, после чего новым правителем стал Халк. Зелёный Король пожелал быть мудрым и справедливым правителем, но счастье не было долгим. Лоялисты Красного Короля саботировали челнок, на котором Халка отправили в космос Иллюминаты, и он взорвался, разрушив при этом весь Коронный Город. При этом погибла Кайера Старосильная из Теневого Народа, которую Зелёный Король взял в жёны, и Халк, думая, что в этом виноваты Иллюминаты, со своей армией вылетел к Земле на Каменном Звездолёте, чтобы отомстить имIncredible Hulk vol 2 #92-105. Тем временем на Земле судьба Халка заинтересовала Амадея Чо, пятнадцатилетнего гения, которого гамма-гигант спас от наёмников на боевом вертолётеAmazing Fantasy vol 2 #15. Он сумел взломать архивы Мистера Фантастика и, узнав, куда подевался Халк, решил найти способ помочь емуIncredible Hulk vol 2 #100 и для начала нашёл себе трёх союзников - Геркулеса, Ангела и двоюродную сестру Нэмора НаморуIncredible Hulk vol 2 #106-107, которых Чо прозвал Отступниками. 'Мировая война Халка' Когда Каменный Звездолёт достиг Солнечной системы, Халк высадился на Луне, где жестоко избил и взял в плен двойника Чёрного Грома.Затем корабль вывел из строя искусственные спутники земли и завис над Манхэттеном, откуда Халк выступил с голографическим и телевизионным обращением. Он выдвинул ультиматум: дал сутки на эвакуацию Манхэттена и потребовал выдать ему Железного Человека, Мистера Фантастика и доктора Стрейнджа. Сам Халк использовал это время, чтобы разобраться с Профессором Икс, об участии которого в Иллюминатах он узнал от "Чёрного Грома", но в итоге решил оставить Ксавье и его студентов в покоеСерия World War Hulk: X-Men. За час до окончания срока Тони Старк прибыл в Нью-Йорк в броне Халкбастер 36 модели и принял поединок с Халком. Он понадеялся на S.P.I.N., не зная, что заряд украден, и был побеждён, взят в плен и помещён в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, который приспешники Зелёного Короля переоборудовали под гладиаторскую арену. Халк с Боевым Братством победил нескольких Мстителей, попытавшихся напасть на них после боя с Железным Человеком, курсантов ИнициативыAvengers: The Initiative #4-5, Фантастическую Четвёрку и военных во главе с генералом Таддеусом Россом - одним из его давних противников, после чего пришла очередь доктора Стрейнджа. Стефан не желал использовать магию, чтобы просто убить или снова отослать Халка, и поначалу пытался его успокоить, но когда решил, что у него нет иного выбора, вновь призвал на помощь Зома. Стрейнджу почти удалось победить гамма-гиганта, но он оказался вынужден сдерживать демона, чтобы никого не убить, и тоже потерпел поражение. Собрав в плену четверых Иллюминатов, Халк заставил их сражаться в гладиаторских боях, как это пришлось делать ему самому, однако не допустил, чтобы они убили друг друга, так как хотел лишь справедливости - разрушить Нью-Йорк и опозорить Старка, Стрейнджа, Ричардса и Чёрного Грома. Но вдруг Часовой, до сих пор боявшийся, что встреча с Халком спровоцирует возвращение Мрака, прилетел на Манхэттен и принял бой с ним, во время которого был сбит Каменный Звездолёт, без которого Железный Человек сумел вернуть себе управление спутниками. Сражаясь с Рейнольдсом, Брюс дехалконулся, и насекомоподобный Миек из Боевого Братства напал на него и ранил Рика Джонса, чтобы вернуть Халка, за что был избит. Тогда Миек рассказал, что Иллюминаты не имеют отношения к взрыву капсулы, и Халк так возненавидел себя, что трансформировался в Разрушителя Миров - свою самую сильную на тот момент личность, способную случайно разрушить Землю. Но Разрушитель был поражён орбитальным лазером Старка, полностью дехалконулся и был помещён в подземную тюрьмуСерия World War Hulk. Невероятный Герк После поражения Халка Отступники сдались властям, чтобы получить амнистию, пока Геркулес не узнал её условия. Как сказал ему Арес, Льву Олимпа предстояло вступить в Инициативу и отремонтировать Башню Мстителей, повреждённую во время боя Халка с Железным Человеком, восстановление которой в итоге было оплачено из бюджета Щ.И.Т.аWorld War Hulk: Aftersmash! - Damage Control #1. Герк возмутился, устроил драку с богом войны и сбежал от Щ.И.Т.а с Амадеем Чо, а Арес отправился за ними в погоню вместе с Чудо-Человеком и Чёрной ВдовойIncredible Hulk vol 2 #112. Амадей и Геркулес попытались угнать Каменный Звездолёт, но в итоге выбрали вертолётоносец "Бегемот", предназначенный для охоты на Годзиллу. С помощью его коммуникационого компьютера Чо надеялся взломать компьютерные системы Щ.И.Т.а, но попытка взлома активировала автоматические ракетные установки. "Бегемот" был уничтожен, но Амадей и Герк спаслись и направились к Афине, которая стала готовить из Чо нового интеллектуального "Принца Силы"Incredible Hercules #113-115. Один момент из прошлого Следующее собрание Иллюминатов состоялось по инициативе доктора Стрейнджа, к которому за помощью обратился Человек-Паук. После того, как киллер попытался убить Мэри-Джейн, Питер стал просить Стефана сделать так, чтобы мир забыл тайну его личности. Стрейндж в астальной форме призвал Старка и Ричардса, и они согласились сделать для Паркера то же, что и для Рейнольдса. Иллюминаты использовали магию Стрейнджа и генетические вирусы Ричардса, чтобы удалить все существующие свидетельства о разоблачении Человека-Паука, а Старк с помощью Экстремиса проконтролировал процесс. В результате все, включая их троих, но за исключением Мэри-Джейн, забыли тайну личности Человека-Паука и могли бы узнать её снова, только если бы увидели его без маски и никаким другим способом не могли бы его разоблачитьAmazing Spider-Man #640-641. Капитан Марвел Поняв, что "Капитан Марвел" не осознаёт, что на самом деле о является скруллом, агенты Дард'ван стали пытаться напомнить Кхн'нру об этом. Для этой цели они стали нападать на него в различных образах, произнося в бою подсознательные команды, однако всё было тщетно, так как его ритуал проникновения не был должным образом завершён. В то же время Могучие Мстители стали пытаться вернуть "Мар-Велла" в его эпоху, чтобы не допустить темпоральных парадоксов. Наконец, допросив одного из попавшихся ему скруллов, Кхн'нр убедился, что является одним из них. Он убедил Мстителей, что им удалось вернуть его в своё время, а сам стал скрываться и, обнаруживая Дард'ван, когда те проявляли себя, стал убивать их, утаскивая в космос и сбрасывая вниз, ожидая начала Тайного ВторженияСерия Captain Marvel vol 6. 'Капитан Америка: Бремя Грёз' Душеприказчик Стива Роджерса передал Тони Старку письмо, написанное Кэпом на случай его смерти. В нём Стив просил Железного Человека выбрать нового Капитана Америка и позаботиться о Баки. Хотя Роджерс вовсе не имел этого в виду, Старк решил выбрать на роль нового Кэпа самого Барнса и поручил Чёрной Вдове найти его. Действуя в паре с Соколом, Наташа обнаружила Барнса в плену у Доктора Фаустуса, где он оказался после того, как нашёл Александра Лукина, но тот воспользовался кодовым словом, чтобы вырубить его. Баки был спасён и доставлен на вертолётоносец Щ.И.Т.а, где при первой же возможности попытался убить Железного Человека, которого винил в смерти Стива. Однако Старку удалось заставить Зимнего Солдата передумать и убедить стать новым Капитаном Америка и продолжить поиски Красного Черепа, о котором он уже знал, что тот находится в теле Лукина. Баки согласился с условием, что из его сознания будут удалены все подсознательные программы, и он не будет ни перед кем отчитываться, а также попросил другую униформу, чтобы никто не перепутал его со Стивом РоджерсомCaptain America vol 5 #27-33. 'Тор' Ещё до начала Гражданской Войны в штате Оклахома на Землю упал Мъёлнир, который подобрал невесть откуда взявшийся Дональд Блейк. Уже после Гражданской Войны в его образе из Бездны возвратился Тор, который первым делом воссоздал Асгард в пустыне возле городка Брокстон. Затем бог грома стал разыскивать и пробуждать новые инкарнации других асгардцев, и за этим занятием его застал Железный Человек, попытавшийся убедить Тора в необходимости регистрации. Одинсон, недовольный в том числе созданием Рагнарёка, заставил Старка признать дипломатическую неприкосновенность Асгарда, а в вопросе регистрации согласился держать неприкосновенность. Тем временем Локи, боясь, что Тор не будет пробуждать асгардцев, которые в прошлом были его врагами, решил перехитрить его и вселился в тело Сиф. Бог обмана сумел заставить бога грома пробудить асгардцев, собранных Разрушителем, управляемым духом Бальдра, а сам, явившись в образе женщины, убедил Тора, что он - новая инкарнация Локи, и после финального рагнарёка заслуживает ещё одного шанса доказать, что он не должен быть богом злаThor vol 3 #1-5. 'Красный Халк' После поражения Халка, генерал Таддеус Росс вступил в сговор с Интеллигенцией - группой гениальных суперзлодеев, обещавших реанимировать его дочь Бетти, убитую чудовищным Мерзостью. Интеллигенция сумела собрать гамма-радиацию, выделившуюся из Разрушителя Миров, и с её помощью трансформировала Таддеуса в нового Красного Халка, который первым делом разыскал и убил Мерзость, расследование смерти которого возглавил Железный Человек. Затем Росс повредил построенный для Старка флагман Щ.И.Т.а - золотистый вертолётоносец, чтобы Интеллигенция присвоила его и превратила в свою мобильную базу, после чего ему пришлось скрываться от Могучих МстителейHulk Smash Avengers #5. Наконец, Красный Халк попытался убить Зелёного Халка, для чего сначала помог ему освободиться из подземной тюрьмы. Росс одолел Бэннера, но Тор не позволил ему убить его, и Зелёный Халк получил возможность для реванша. Он вырубил Красного и оставил его лежать в пустыне, из-за чего Интеллигенция решила расторгнуть своё соглашение с Россом, сообщив ему об этом посредством робота-двойника самого ТаддеусаHulk vol 2 #1-6. 'Легенда о Синем Чуде' Когда Могучие Мстители столкнулись с новым для себя злодеем в лице Анти-Человека, Тони Старк выяснил, что в шестидесятых он потерпел поражение от супергероя Синее Чудо. Продолжая расследование, Старк узнал, что Чудо, доктор Адам Брэшир, живой антиматериальный генератор, боролся со злом в прошлом, пока не стало известно, что он - чернокожий. После этого Чудо стали бояться белые и ненавидеть чёрные, а президент Джон Кеннеди попросил его уйти в отставку. Тони разыскал Адама, и тот согласился помочь Мстителям победить возвратившегося Анти-Человека - его бывшего друга Коннора Симса, превратившегося в нестабильный антиматериальный генератор. После победы Старк предложил Брэширу присоединиться к Могучим Мстителям, но тот отказалсяСерия Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel. Синее Чудо возобновил карьеру супергероя по-своему, отслеживая наибольшие опасности из своей подводной Научной Крепости и своевременно ликвидируя ихAge of Heroes #3. 'Тайное Вторжение' После того, как Дард'ван безуспешно попытались подменить Мисс МарвелMs. Marvel vol 2 #24-27, Железный Человек решил рассказать об агентах скруллов остальным Иллюминатам. Подражатель Чёрного Грома воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы попытаться убить их и, хотя его попытка провалилась, скруллы посеяли недоверие среди защитников ЗемлиNew Avengers: Illuminati #5. Тогда Дард'ван запустили финальную стадию своего плана, и Веранке, всё ещё выдающая себя за Женщину-Паука, подстроила так, чтобы Могучие и Новые Мстители отправились в Дикие Земли Антарктиды. Туда их заманил приземлившийся космический корабль, на котором на Землю прилетели скруллы, замаскированные под разных супергероев, якобы похищенных в прошлом и сумевшие сбежать. Пока Мстители сражались с двойниками, Крити Нолл нейтрализовала Мистера Фантастика, а двойник Джарвиса загрузил компьютерный вирус, выведший из строя всё оборудование StarkTECH, чем обезвредил практически весь Щ.И.Т. и самого Железного Человека. Выполняя свою часть плана, Кхн'нр ворвался в Гору Громовержцев и попытался перебить официальную команду Колорадо, но сумел сдержаться и отправился сражаться с приближающимся к Земле флотом вторжения. "Капитан Марвел" сумел помочь спастись Мистеру Фантастику, но сам был смертельно ранен в бою и погиб на руках освободившегося к тому времени Но-Варра. Сумев понять, в чём заключается ритуал проникновения, Рид Ричардс создал устройство, придающее скруллам их истинный облик, и прибыл в Дикие Земли, где применил его, после чего Мстители перебили всех разоблачённых подражателей. Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, атакованный целой армией супер-скруллов, Мстители присоединились к Юным Мстителям, Капитану Америка, Тору, Тайным Воинам, Громовержцам и даже синдикату Капюшона и в Центральном парке дали бой армии Дард'ван во главе с выдавшей себя Веранке. Когда королева была ранена Росомахой, Крити Нолл применила испорченную формулу роста, чтобы Оса выросла и взорвалась, убив всех вокруг. Пытаясь предотвратить это, Дженет попыталась уменьшиться и в итоге попала в МикровселеннуюAvengers vol 4 #33, а разозлённые её "смертью" герои набросились на Веранке, которую в итоге застрелил Норман Осборн. Скруллы были перебиты, а на одном из их кораблей обнаружились похищенные и подменённые ими людиСерия Secret Invasion. 'Мост' Заинтересовавшись, что случилось бы, если бы во время Гражданской Войны и Тайного Вторжения он поступил бы иначе, Мистер Фантастик создал устройство для наблюдения параллельных вселенных, которое назвал "Мост". С его помощью Рид изучил 418 вариантов мирного разрешения Гражданской Войны и убедился, что в каждом из этих случаев он действовал один, без вмешательства Тони Старка и Генри Пима. Своим следующим запросом Мистер Фантастик изучил Земли, где не произошло Тайного Вторжения и пришёл к выводу, что сама идея Иллюминатов в долгосрочной перспективе обречена на провал. Убедившись, что он должен действовать один, Рид ввёл последний запрос, и Мост выдал ему, что в мультивселенной есть ещё 141 Ричардс, использующий похожую технологию. Мистер Фантастик сумел увидеть своих аналогов, и они пообещали помочь ему "исправить всё", если он свяжется с ними сноваСерия Dark Reign: Fantastic Four. Тёмное Владычество Став новым президентом США, Барак Обама возложил на Тони Старка ответственность за Тайное Вторжение, снял его с должности и назначил на его место Нормана Осборна, посчитав его героем, спасшим Землю от скруллов. Осборн получил под своё руководство всё, что осталось от дискредитированного и распущенного Щ.И.Т.а, вместо которого Норман учредил М.О.Л.О.Т., и всю Инициативу, включая официальную команду МстителейSecret Invasion #8. Из предыдущей команды работать на Нормана согласились только Арес и Часовой, так что Осборн пригласил в Мстители нескольких бывших Громовержцев, а именно Лунный Камень, Меченого и Венома, которые должны были изображать из себя Мисс Марвел, Соколиного Глаза и Человека-Паука. Также Норман разыскал и завербовал Дакена на роль "тёмного Росомахи" и убедил Но-Варра стать в его команде Капитаном Марвел. Осборн сам возглавил Тёмных Мстителей в образе Железного Патриота, нося броню, сделанную его компанией OsCorp на основе костюмов Старка, доставшихся ему вместе с БашнейDark Avengers #1. Помимо прочего имущества Старк должен был передать Осборну базу данных на всех известных сверхлюдей, записанную в его сознании с помощью Экстремиса, однако Тони решил не доверять Норману это знание. Поэтому он написал компьютерный вирус, который удалил его копию этой базы данных как только Осборн попытался получить к ней доступ без санкции федерального судьи. За это Норман выписал международный орден на арест Старка, который стал перемещаться по всему миру в поисках своих тайных убежищ. Там Железный Человек удалял базу данных из своей памяти вместе со своим разумом, из-за чего ему приходилось использовать всё более старые версии своей брони. Осборн устроил настоящую охоту на Старка, назначив награду в размере одного миллиарда евро золотом тому, кто убьёт его. Он добился того, что искать Железного Человека стали суперзлодеи, включая его старых врагов, но Тони удавалось спасаться от них. После того, как Старка упустила Мадам Маска, ставшая ближайшей приспешницей Капюшона, Железный Патриот взялся за него сам. Он настиг Железного Человека, носившего уже свою самую старую броню, избил его до такой степени, что Тони впал в вегетативное состояние, но убить под прицелом телекамер не решился. Согласно завещанию Старка Осборну пришлось отправить его в Брокстон под опеку его личного врача - Дональда БлейкаInvincible Iron Man #8-19. Увидев в рядах Тёмных Мстителей "Росомаху", Циклоп решил убить Дакена, чтобы тот своим участием в команде не причинил вреда мутантам. Для этого Люди-Икс стали охотиться на Акихиро, не подозревая, что он устроил им западню, чтобы завладеть Мечом Мурамасы. Дакен заманил героев-мутантов в Проспект-парк, предварительно заставленный ловушками, где ему удалось отбиться от них и скрыться с обломком меча. Из него для Акихиро были сделаны новые когти, позволяющие ему убивать даже цели с сильным регенеративным факторомWolverine Origins #33-36. Тем временем на Землю прибыл СкаарPlanet Skaar: Prologue - сын Халка, родившийся уже после гибели Кайеры СтаросильнойWorld War Hulk #5, и Осборн решил пригласить его в Тёмные Мстители. Норман поручил Дакену найти его и передать его предложение, что Акихиро и сделал. Неожиданно Скаар попросил Дакена убить его когтями из Меча Мурамасы, но Брюс Бэннер сумел заставить Акихиро отстать от его сына, которого он тренировал на случай возвращения личности Разрушителя МировIncredible Hulk #603. Довольно скоро Капитан Марвел и Мисс Марвел сблизились и стали любовниками, пока Карла не проболталась при Но-Варре, что Осборн "собрал команду Мстителей из психопатов и убийц". Осознав, кем являются его товарищи по команде, Марвел-Бой немедленно сбежал из Башни МстителейDark Avengers #5-6 и стал скрываться ото всех, одновременно пытаясь связаться с империей Крии. Наконец, Но-Варр получил ответ от Высшего Разума, который назначил его Защитником Земли, подобно Мар-Веллу, и прислал ему комплект новых нега-наручейDark Avengers Annual #1. 'Заговорщики' Надеясь расширить своё влияние, Норман Осборн собрал группу наподобие распавшихся Иллюминатов, в которую пригласил Нэмора, Эмму Фрост, Капюшона, Локи и Доктора ДумаSecret Invasion #8, выпущенного им из тюрьмы на том основании, что арестовавший его Тони Старк был под воздействием вируса скруллов. Собрав Заговорщиков на подземном этаже Башни Мстителей, Норман рассказал им, что хочет обрести репутацию руководителя служб национальной безопасности, который сумел взять суперзлодеев под контроль. Для этого он пообещал Фрост защиту от политиков-мутантоненавистников, Роббинсу - иммунитет для его синдиката, Локи - помощь в захвате Асгарда, а Нэмора уговаривать не пришлосьSecret Invasion: Dark Reign. Чтобы новые сообщники его не "кинули", Осборн продемонстрировал им Мрака, с которым бывший Зелёный Гоблин смог найти общий языкDark Avengers #15. Тем нем менее Заговорщики почти сразу же стали сговариваться между собой. Нэмор договорился с Думом захватить мировое господство вместе после того, как Норман потерпит крахSecret Invasion: Dark Reign, а затем пообещал свою защиту Фрост, когда Осборн предаст её и мутантов в целомUncanny X-Men vol 2 Annual #2. Также Нэмор пригласил в число Заговорщиков Т'Чаллу, а когда тот отказался, его попытался за это убить Доктор Дум. Виктор убил телохранительниц Чёрной Пантеры и тяжело ранил его самого, так что Грозе пришлось взять бремя правления Вакандой на себя и выбрать на роль новой Чёрной Пантеры Шури, единокровную сестру Т'ЧаллыBlack Panther vol 5 #1-2. Выполняя свой план, Локи отправилась в далёкое прошлое и перенесла в Нью-Йорк настоящего Бёра Бурисона - отца Одина и деда Тора. Впридачу богиня обмана наслала на Бёра безумие, и тот устроил погром, остановить который попытались Тор и Тёмные Мстители. В результате бог грома убил собственного деда, только после этого узнав, кто это был, и по законам Асгарда должен был быть изгнан с лишением всех титулов и званий. Теперь, когда правителем Асгарда стал Бальдр, Локи сумела убедить его, что асгардцы должны переехать в Латверию, о чём она договорилась с Доктором Думом. Виктор воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы похищать богов и экспериментировать над ними. Когда об этом стало известно, асгардцы, включая временно присоединившегося к ним Тора, напали на Дума. Им удалось пресечь его эксперименты, но ЛокиВ этой истории Локи обретает своё обычное тело, а Тор находит и пробуждает Сиф уговорил Бальдра не отыгрываться на Думе и Латверии и вернуться в ОклахомуThor #600-606. 'Инициатива' Придя к власти, Осборн пообещал, что Инициатива 50 Штатов продолжит свою работу в новом формате, и первым делом закрыл скандально известный лагерь Хэммонд Вместо него был учреждён лагерь М.О.Л.О.Т., расположенный в пустыне Нью-Мексико, что официально объяснялось соображениями безопасности. В действительности такое расположение должно было помочь скрыть истинное назначение лагеря - подготовку суперзлодеев под руководством Таскмастера и Капюшона. Они должны были сформировать официальные команды Новой Инициативы и использовать своё положение, чтобы обогащаться более "тонкими" методами, чем преждеAvengers: The Initiative #23-26. Поскольку для выполнения тайных операций Осборн сформировал новую команду Громовержцев, необходимость в Теневой Инициативе отпала и она тоже была переформатирована. Туда стали назначаться все те, кому не нашлось места в официальных командах Инициативы, для использования в качестве пушечного мяса. Теневая Инициатива была использована, когда 42 была захвачена войсками Бластаара - одного из величайших злодеев Негативной Зоны, и "герои" отвоевали у него эту супертюрьмуAvengers: The Initiative #26-27. 'Юные Мстители' Тем временем с устного разрешения Осборна была создана альтернативная команда Юных Мстителей. Её основательница художница Лиза Молинари, обладающая магическим пальто, собрала пятерых молодых антигероев, которым больше подошло бы наименование Юных Повелителей: Плавильщика, Заклинательницу Сильви Лаштон, Палача, синтезоида Яйцеголового и Биг Зиро - "юную версию" Эрика Йостена. Их появление мягко говоря не понравилось "настоящим" Юным Мстителям, которые решили разобраться с "подражателями", но не сумели с ними справиться. Тогда команда, собранная Железным Парнем, заставила претендентов доказывать, что они достойны называться Юными Мстителями. После совместной победы над террористами ГИДРЫТочнее - над маскирующимися под ГИДРУ боевиками М.О.Л.О.Т.а, Юные Мстители посчитали подходящими кандидатами только Лизу и Сильви, но те отказались покидать товарищей по команде, а Плавильщик, лидер "Повелителей", решил сам поставить Патриота и его друзей в такое же положение. Он обратился за помощью к Норману Осборну и привёл на встречу "Юных" команд несколько Тёмных Мстителей, чтобы определить, кто здесь настоящие сильнейшие герои Земли. В итоге Юные Повелители помогли Юным Мстителям отбиться от Тёмных, но остались вместе, сбежав в созданный Заклинательницей Невидимый ОсобнякСерия Dark Reign: Young Avengers, а позже решили смириться со своим статусом "плохих парней"Age of Heroes #2. 'Тёмные Люди-Икс' Посчитав, что его команда Мстителей сформирована и стабильна, Осборн взялся за создание подконтрольных ему Людей-Икс, чтобы "решать проблемы мутантов с помощью мутантов". Для этой цели Норману удалось завербовать несколько настоящих героев, а именно Мимика, Плаща и КинжалВ Cloak and Dagger vol 4 #1 выяснилось, что на самом деле Плащ и Кинжал - не мутанты, хотя долгое время таковыми считались, а также Майкла Пойнтера, известного теперь, как Оружие Омега. Также состоять в его команде согласились его товарищи по Заговорщикам - Нэмор и Эмма Фрост в образе Чёрного Ферзя. Остальные позиции в Тёмных Людях-Икс достались подражателям, в первую очередь Дакену, продолжающему использовать образ Росомахи, и Тёмному Зверю - злому аналогу Генри МакКоя из параллельной вселенной Эры Апокалипсиса. На последнее место в команде Осборн сумел завербовать МистикСерия Dark X-Men: The Beginning, которой довелось изображать из себя Профессора КсавьеUncanny X-Men #513 и Джину ГрейDark X-Men #1. 'Утопия' После того, как стало публично известно о девочке-мутанте, позже ставшей известной как Хоуп Саммерс - первой родившейся на свет после Дня М, стало набирать силу политическое движение за контроль за рождаемостью мутантов. Его предводитель Саймон Траск, брат Боливара Траска, устроил массовую демонстрацию в Сан-Франциско, где в то время базировались Люди-Икс, которая обернулась множественными столкновениями между сторонниками и противниками мутантов. Посчитав, что ситуация вышла из под контроля, Норман Осборн ввёл в городе военное положение и приказал Тёмным Мстителям и Тёмным Людям-Икс прекратить беспорядки, арестовывая их участников с обеих сторон. При этом задержанные мутанты подвергались процедуре с использованием Омега Машины, изобретённой Тёмным Зверем, "гуманно" лишающей их сил и заряжающей Майкла Пойнтера. Узнав о судьбе арестантов, в числе которых были содержащиеся тайно Чарльз Ксавье и Генри МакКой, Эмма Фрост не подала виду, но при первой же возможности предала Тёмных Мстителей вместе с Нэмором, Плащом и Кинжал. После массового побега мутанты собрались на Утопии - поднятом со дна залива Сан-Франциско фрагменте Астероида М, где они, как объявил Циклоп, собирались просто мирно жить. Узнав об этом, Осборн предпринял штурм Утопии силами "Тёмных" команд, который обернулся провалом, когда Люди-Икс нашли способ отделаться от Часового и победить Ареса. Железный Патриот приказал своим людям отступить, но сам на пресс-конференции заявил о своей победе, провозгласив Утопию тюрьмой для мутантов, сбежавших с территории СШАDark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark Avengers #7-8, Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Exodus. 'Новые Мстители' После победы над скруллами к Новым Мстителям присоединились Капитан Америка, предложивший им в качестве укрытия тайную квартиру Стива Роджерса в Бруклине, освобождённые Пересмешница и Женщина-Паук и отказавшаяся работать на Осборна Мисс Марвел. Зато их покинула Эхо, успевшая завести роман с Ронином, но теперь считавшая, что Клинт вернётся к бывшей жене, а её с командой больше ничего не связывает. После того, как было публично объявлено о создании Тёмных Мстителей, Новые Мстители решили разоблачить подражателей и вывести Осборна на чистую воду, для чего устроили им засаду, но Норман, не желая сражаться с ними, обратился за помощью к Капюшону. Успешно спасшись от суперзлодеев, Новые Мстители поняли, что Осборн находится в сговоре с Роббинсом и решили публично раскрыть их связь. Шанс сделать это предоставился им, когда Доктор Стрейндж сообщил, что потерял титул Верховного Волшебника в том числе из-за того, что обращался за помощью к Зому. После этого Капюшон стал охотиться за символом власти Верховного Волшебника - магическим Оком Агамотто, которая в это время стало искать себе нового хозяина. Новые Мстители сумели застать Капюшона в Новом Орлеане, куда он прибыл вместе только с Мадам Маской, чтобы заполучить Око, прибывшее туда к Брату Вуду. Совместными усилиями героев и волшебников одержимый Дормамму Роббинс был побеждён, лишён плаща и сдан властям, однако на помощь оказавшемуся в беде Заговорщику пришла Локи. Богиня обмана предложила Капюшону использовать другие артефакты и помогла ему отыскать магические камни, созданные королевой Норн Карниллой. Используя их силу, Роббинс возвратил себе лидерство в своём синдикате, уже выбравшем нового предводителя, но оказался у Локи в долгуNew Avengers #48-60. 'Список' Задумав кардинально изменить статус кво, Осборн составил себе список из восьми пунктов, первым из которых было "Нейтрализовать Клинта Бартона". Шанс сделать это предоставился Норману быстро, так как Ронин сам решил убить его, вопреки мнению остальных Новых Мстителей. Клинт проник в Башню Мстителей и почти достиг своей цели, но был обезврежен Аресом и попал в пленDark Reign: The List - Avengers. Обратившись за помощью к телепату Менталло, Тёмные Мстители выяснили, где скрываются Новые, но те вовремя покинули скомпрометированное убежище и спасли КлинтаNew Avengers Annual #3. Исполняя второй пункт, Осборн поручил Меченому убить Сорвиголову, который в это время возглавил Руку, надеясь реабилитировать клан и не допустить, чтобы его лидером стал следующий кандидат - Кингпин преступного мира Уилсон ФискDaredevil #500. Меченый напал на Сорвиголову вместе с солдатами М.О.Л.О.Т.а и заманил его на крышу жилого дома, предназначенного к сносу, который его жители не желали покидать, после чего разрушил всё здание заранее установленной взрывчаткой. Сорвиголова остался жив и после этого случая решил взять правосудие в районе Адской Кухни в свои руки, и на месте разрушенного дома Рука построила себе настоящий японский замок - Теневую ЗемлюDark Reign: The List - Daredevil. По настоящему успешным обернулся только один пункт из Списка - "убить Фрэнка Кастла", едва не убившего самого ОсборнаPunisher vol 7 #1, с которым никак не мог справиться синдикат Капюшона. По приказу Осборна Каратель был пойман и разрезан на куски ДакеномDark Reign: The List - Punisher, однако его останки были собраны монстрами, живущими в подземельях под Нью-Йорком. Из них был составлен и оживлён чудовищный ФранкенкастлPunisher vol 7 #11, который позже получил привычный облик с помощью Кровавого АлмазаFrankencastle #21. 'Могучие Мстители' Когда Кхтон вновь физически воплотился - на этот раз в теле Ртути, и стал угрожать всей реальности на Земле, Локи решила помешать богу-конкуренту. Приняв облик пропавшей Алой Ведьмы, она собрала СШАгента, Высоту и ВижнаА также - Халка, который в команде не задержался., которых прислала на помощь Генри ПимуГенри Пим в это время использовал личность Осы, уже собирающемуся остановить "Каскад Хаоса" вместе с Геркулесом, Амадеем Чо и Джокастой. После того, как сущность Кхтона была заточена в его книге заклинаний, богиня обмана решила продолжить манипулировать новой командой Могучих Мстителей в том числе чтобы дискредитировать Тёмных Мстителей и влиять на психологическое состояние Нормана Осборна. И, хотя система опознавания в его линзах обнаружила, что "Алая Ведьма" - не настоящая, Пим решил пока подыгрывать подражательнице. В качестве базы для команды, следующей традиционным правилам Мстителей, Генри создал в Подпространстве - измерении, более микроскопическом, чем даже Микровселенная, Бесконечный Особняк, управляемый множеством копий Джокасты. Благодаря предупреждениям "Алой Ведьмы", отыскивающей для них угрозы по всему миру, Могучие Мстители быстро стали настоящей командой сильнейших героев Земли везде, кроме США, и получили лицензию Глобального Агентства Реагирования на Загадочные Паранормальные Явления. Это агентство, когда им понадобился специалист по нелюдям, обратилось за помощью к Ртути, который выяснил, что предыдущий король, известный теперь только как Неназываемый, свергнутый Чёрным Громом, вернулся. После Тихой Войны Неназываемый решил воспользоваться Рабским двигателем, работающим на кристаллах зерогена и способном превращать людей в безвольных альфа-дикарей. Ради устранения этой угрозы пришлось собрать всех действующих МстителейЗа исключением Тёмных, разумеется, а после победы Генри Пим отправил Ртуть на Халу, где теперь находился Аттилан. Пьетро преподнёс королеве Медузе, которая правила своим народом после мнимой смерти Чёрного ГромаWar of Kings #6, кристаллы зерогена и, соврав, что его преступления были совершены скруллом, получил прощение и даже был награждён. Тем временем Высота, винившая Алую Ведьму в смерти своего отца, решила разобраться с нею и привела в Бесконечный Особняк остальных Юных Мстителей. После этого случая Локи, вернувший к этому времени облик мужчины, решил, что Могучие Мстители ему больше не нужны, и надо использовать их последний раз, чтобы получить полное доверие Осборна. Для этой цели он устроил побег Поглотителя, содержащегося на базе проекта "Пегас", и убедился, что разобраться с ним попытаются одновременно Могучие и Тёмные Мстители. Затем Локи помог Железному Патриоту победить Поглотителя, получившего свойства Космического Куба, осколки которого хранились на проекте. Но при этом Пим увидел бога обмана и, с помощью системы распознавания, понял, что за Алую Ведьму выдавал себя он. Генри нашёл способ пленить Локи, но за брата вступился Тор, и его пришлось отпустить. Прощаясь, Пим предложил богу обмана вступить в его команду Мстителей, что его только насмешило. Участие Могучих Мстителей в операции на проекте "Пегас" стало поводом для Глобального Агентства Реагирования отозвать у них лицензию, и Пим остался в Бесконечном Особняке один с Джокастой и Джарвисом. Именно это время выбрал для новой атаки Альтрон, взломавший копии роботессы и натравившей их на своего создателя. Чтобы остановить злого робота, Джокаста согласилась добровольно стать его женой с условием, что он перестанет враждовать с Генри, и Альтрон согласился и после церемонии отправился через портал Пима в далёкий космосMighty Avengers #21-36. 'Капитан Америка: Возрождение' В день, когда отмечалась годовщина со дня мнимой смерти Капитана Америка, Шэрон Картер разыскала Новых Мстителей и сообщила им, что Стив всё ещё живCaptain America #600. Сбегая из плена Красного Черепа, она узнала, что злодеи планируют получить его тело с помощью платформы времени, которую она уничтожила и поместить в него сознание Иоганна Шмидта. Тем более, что Шэрон застрелила Александра Лукина, и Арним Зола, спасая Красного Черепа, поместил его разум в роботизированное телоCaptain America vol 5 #42. Сам Зола, будучи пойманным Баки, поделился этой информацией с Норманом Осборном, и тот пожелал помочь Шмидту совершить свой план, чтобы включить его, как Капитана Америка, в Тёмные Мстители. Зная, что герои будут искать больше информации, Осборн сумел организовать с помощью Ареса и Венома засаду, в которую попались Капитан Америка и Чёрная Вдова. Наташу Норман отпустил, чтобы она предложила Шэрон сдаться М.О.Л.О.Т.у, что она и сделала, боясь за жизнь Баки, не зная, что раскаявшийся Человек-Муравей помог ему сбежать от остальных Громовержцев. Поскольку после уничтожения платформы времени тело Картер было насыщено наночастицами, действующими как тахионные хрональные маяки, с её невольной помощью злодеи вернули тело Роджерса и поместили в него сознание Шмидта. Красный Череп прибыл в Вашингтон, чтобы объявить о чудесном спасении Кэпа, но на Национальной аллее его с сообщниками настигли герои из числа Новых и Могучих Мстителей. Во время последующего боя и поединка с Баки, Стив Роджерс возвратил себе контроль над своим телом, и сознание Шмидта было возвращено в роботизированное тело, которое в свою очередь было уничтожено Вижном. Убедившись, что на этот раз Красному Черепу деваться было некуда, Кэп объявил о его смертиСерия Captain America: Reborn. Стив и Баки отправились в Брокстон, чтобы вместе с Тором реанимировать Тони Старка. По его собственным чертежам они собрали устройство, использующее щит Кэпа и энергию Мъёлнира, с помощью которого им удалось запустить сердце Железного Человека. Во время нападения Призрака, решившего прикончить Старка для Мадам Маски, Тони пришёл в сознание, после чего ему пришлось заново узнавать недавнюю историю, поскольку память к нему вернулась не полностьюInvincible Iron Man #20-24. 'Штурм Нового Олимпа' Геркулес и Амадей Чо спасли от Плутона Зевса, реинкарнированного в образе ребёнка после того, как его убил Амацу Микабоси - бог зла японского пантеонаAres #4. Во время этого приключения Амадей встретил своих погибших родителей и узнал, что его сестра Мэдди ещё живаIncredible Hercules #131. Пытаясь найти её, Амадей выяснил, что за смертью его семьи стоит Пифагор Дюпре - предыдущий воспитанник Афины, поступивший на службу к Гере. После его смерти Чо узнал, что Дюпре построил для корпорации Olympus Group, управляемой греческими богами, устройство, известное как Continuum, создающее искусственную вселенную и аннигилирующую настоящуюIncredible Hercules #137. Чтобы предотвратить его использование, Герк, Чо и Афина обратились за помощью к Новым и Могучим Мстителям, а также заручились поддержкой Афродиты, чтобы та отвлекла Ареса и убедилась, что Тёмные Мстители вмешиваться не будутAssault on New Olympus. Герои предприняли штурм нью-Йоркской штаб-квартиры Olympus Group, во время которого Геру предал её телохранитель - титан Тифон. Он убил царицу богов и малолетнего Зевса, после чего новой правительницей Олимпа стала Афина. После того, как Геркулес победил Тифона, Афина отправила его в пустую копию вселенной и уничтожила Continuum, чтобы Лев Олимпа не мешал Амадею стать новым Принцем Силы. Остальным героям она солгала, что Герк сломал Continuum и погиб взрыве его генератораIncredible Hercules #138-141. После этого Афина назначила Чо новым генеральным директором Olympus Group, и он решил использовать ресурсы корпорации, чтобы найти Геркулеса, поскольку побывал в подземном мире и знал, что среди мёртвых его нетСерия Hercules: Fall of an Avenger. 'Падение Халков/Мировая война Халков' Тем временем Брюс Бэннер и Таддеус Росс договорились вместе сорвать планы Интеллигенции по захвату власти в США. Как часть этих планов, Интеллигенция собиралась избавиться от других супергениев, способных помешать им, в число которых входили Генри Пим и Доктор Дум, некогда предавший ихFall of Hulks: Alpha. Для этой цели на Бесконечный Особняк напала Красная Женщина-Халк, которой была не кто иная, как реанимированная Бетти Росс. Сразившись с Могучими и Новыми Мстителями, она благополучно похитила Пима и телепортировалась с ним прочь. После этого Бэннер убедил героев довериться ему, как "умнейшему из хороших парней на планете". Под командованием Брюса Мстители, Фантастическая Четвёрка и Люди-Икс устроили штурм Адского Вертолётоносца Интеллигенции, на котором содержались пленные гении. Однако, пытаясь освободить их, Бэннер сам попал в плен, как и Красный Халк, гамма-энергия которого была использована для заряда луча катексиса. С его помощью Интеллигенция облучила героев, которые халконулись и, потеряв самоконтроль, устроили погром в Вашингтоне, над которых нависам Адский Вертолётоносец. Это было частью плана злодеев, которые использовали беспорядки, как повод ввести в столицу отряды халконутых солдат АИМ, верных М.О.Д.О.К.у. Сам М.О.Д.О.К. подключился к аппарату виртуальной реальности, с помощью которой Интеллигенция собиралась загрузить в него все знания пленных гениев. Однако благодаря искусству магии Доктор Дум сумел освободиться, попытался загрузить все эти знания в самого себя, но допустил ошибку и поглупел. Остальные гении победили Интеллигенцию, отключили луч катексиса и выкачали гамма-радиацию из халконутых героев. Её пришлось перенаправить в Брюса Бэннера, отчего он снова трансформировался в Разрушителя Миров. Скаар, ожидавший именно этого, устроил с отцом бой, в ходе которого они наносили друг другу удары такой силы, что перелетали из штата в штат. Халк одержал победу над сыном, но когда тот дехалконулся, успокоился, и они помирилисьIncredible Hulk #606-611. Осада Асгарда Эпоха героев 'Новые Мстители' 'Теневая Земля' 'Ярость из прошлого' 'Тайные Мстители' 'Императив Таноса' 'Стив Роджерс: Супер-солдат' 'Освобождение Натиска' 'Академия Мстителей' 'Война Хаоса' 'Суд над Капитаном Америка' 'Сам страх' 'Бесстрашные' 'Могучий Танарус' 'Инициатива' 'Детский крестовый поход' 'Тёмные Мстители' Расколотые герои 'Новые Мстители' 'Тайные Мстители' Паучий остров Круг Четырёх 'Эффект Омега' 'Фонд Будущего: Навсегда' 'Академия Мстителей' 'Санкция-Икс' 'Мстители против Людей-Икс' 'Последние времена' 'Концы Света' 'Тёмные Мстители' 'Восстание Потомков' 'Неуничтожимый Халк' Marvel NOW! All-New All-Different Marvel Примечания Категория:Мстители Категория:Команды Marvel